


Forbidden Love

by ITZtigress3



Series: Forbidden Love Series [1]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Dating, Domestic Violence, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Silent Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 45
Words: 140,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITZtigress3/pseuds/ITZtigress3
Summary: Emily and Zac fell in love at first sight in 2003 but unable to talk there lives drifted apart. Now, three years later they are again in the same space. Things have changed and the love they share is now Forbidden.Can they overcome this or will their love be lost forever?
Relationships: Isaac Hanson/Nikki Hanson, Natalie Hanson/Taylor Hanson, Zac Hanson/Original Female Character(s), Zac Hanson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Forbidden Love Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721512
Comments: 31
Kudos: 3





	1. Segment 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story that I *ever* shared with the world. At that time, I didn't have an account here. I determined after a few reads that I really needed to edited better and had someone do it. I've just not had the time to really sit down and apply them, with being at home more due to Covid-19, I have ran out of other things to do so I figured it was time.
> 
> At the time of the writing, I didn't really "do" chapter's, so they were separated to post and I just named them segments.  
> This story is part of a series and it's quite long. It'll take time to fully upload the entire series but I am going to try and do multiple chapter's a week. 
> 
> As always - Comments and feedback is appreciated!

Copyright © 2020 Jennifer Walker  
  
For a look at what I feel the character's look like: [Click Here](http://www.itzthebox.placetohide.net/stories/forbiddenseries/char/flchar.htm)

**Segment 1  
POV:** Emily & Zac 

**November 6, 2006; Monday**

**(Emily)**

I was super excited to be starting a new job today as the warehouse manager of a very popular band, Hanson. I had interviewed with Isaac and Taylor several weeks back, at the time Zac had been home sick and unable to attend the interview. I was to arrive by 9 and I made it there at 8:30, but no one was there yet. I waited by the door, because I had no way of getting inside. It was Zac who arrived first, 15 minutes after me.

“Can I help you?” He asked.

“I’m due here by 9; I am Emily your new warehouse manager.” I said.

He looked at me. “I don’t remember interviewing you. I am sure I would have remembered."

“You were out sick when I came in.” I felt the blush creep into my face.

“That would explain it. Taylor and Isaac should be here soon, but let’s get inside.” He said.

He unlocked the door and let us both inside where it was warm.

**(Zac)**

Taylor had said our new warehouse manager was due today, but I did not expect her. It had been four years since I last saw her at the concert's meet and greet, she had not changed much in those four years either. Her hair was longer and she had no bangs this time, she had most of it pulled back and flipped some. Her resume listed her as living back in Georgia the last few years, working and going to school where she recently graduated. I found my eyes trailing down the back of her grey sweater to her rear end, she had not changed. I felt a familiar stirring in me and dragged my eyes away from her. She hung her jacket up in the little closet and looked at me, at first I was confused why, and then I remembered she was new.

“You need a badge and a keys, so you can get in and I guess since no one else is here, I’ll do that first.”

I lead her to my office and booted the computer up, then got her information and entered her into payroll.

“Did Taylor and Isaac go over your salary?”

“Yes, they said they would send you a memo.”

“Dear god, I’ll never find it then. When they come in I will fix the base wage and stuff.”

“Okay.”

She had sat back in the chair and crossed her legs, she had nice legs. She had been in shorts the last time I saw her. That grey sweater hugged her perfectly too. I got her badge printed, her alarm code set up, the keys made, and even showed her around before the other two arrived.

“Damn Zac, you’re early.” Taylor said.

“It’s a good thing I was, you forgot the new warehouse manager was showing today.”

“Oh crap! I knew I was forgetting something. Is she here already?”

“Yes, she showed up before me. I entered her into the system, printed her passes, assigned her a set of keys and an alarm code, and then showed her around. However, you or Isaac need to enter her salary because that memo is lost in a stack of papers.”

“Okay.”

The old warehouse manager did show up to train her, which was great. She was a quick learner and before the end of the week, she knew what to do, the ex-warehouse manager was given the next week and we cut him loose. Watching her from the office was delightful to me, the way she moved around, the way she seemed to instantly get along with everyone.

**December 18, 2006**

**(Zac)**

I was sitting in the office watching Emily below on the floor, she had worn a sweater but had taken it off, revealing a much tighter white t-shirt, paired with the black jeans she wore and I was tempted to lock my door. I didn’t hear Taylor come in.

“You know if Kate came in here and saw you staring she would be highly pissed.”

I jumped and looked at him. “Kate never comes here.”

“But, what if she did Zac? You are sitting almost licking the glass staring.”

“I was not licking the glass, I was not that close.”

He walked over and looked down.

“You are staring at her again, this is the third time I have caught you.”

“I am allowed to monitor our employees.”

He laughed. “Sure Zac, but we have more than one employee. I can bet you cannot tell me what Gina or Thomas has been doing the last hour.”

“Gina has been boxing the last of the shipments to go today, while Thomas has gathered them up for her.”

“You know that because Emily has been to each station in the last hour.”

I ignored him.

“In any event, you should be careful. If Kate catches you watching her like that, you know she’ll be pissed and honestly I do not want to hear her screaming at you to fire her when she knows you need our input too.”

I did not say anything to that either.

“We’re going to order pizza; I came to see what you wanted.”

“You know what I like Taylor.”

“I do. Just wanted to be sure.”

He left the room and I looked back out the window, she was talking to Gina and they were laughing, she looked so happy. My phone rang and I recognized it as Kate’s ringtone, so I answered.

“Hey.”

“Why didn’t you tell me there was a new employee there?”

“You said you did not want to be involved with our business; I didn’t think you’d want to know.”

“No, Zachary I want to know when you hire female employees.”

“Seriously Kate? You only care about if we hire female employees? We hired a new warehouse manager, Taylor and Isaac interviewed her and when we compared the other twenty to her we found her to the best match for us and the business. She has done remarkably well by organizing the warehouse and getting things up to date.”

She was quiet.

“Send me a picture of her.”

“No.”

“Zachary.”

“It is a violation of her privacy to take a photo without her knowing just so you can see what she looks like.”

“I can always ask Thomas or Gina.”

“That is your right, but I am not sending it.”

I then hung up, and I immediately called Gina and Thomas in.

“Yes?” they asked.

“My wife may call you seeking a picture of your new boss, you are to decline her that.”

They exchanged looks.

“But, she said if we did not you would fire us.” Thomas said.

“When did she ask?”

“An hour ago, she wanted a picture of Emily, which she let us take one and send it.”

That truly pissed me off.

“I want to be very clear about something; you will not be fired for telling any of our wives no to something. You do not work for them; you work for my brothers and I. We will not fire you for telling them no. Has Kate, or the other two, asked you to do things before?”

They exchanged looks.

“When Amelia worked here she asked us if she spent a lot of time with you, she wanted pictures as well.” Gina replied.

“Is that why Amelia quit?”

“Yes, she felt she was being accused without being told.”

“Okay. From this moment forward if any of our wives ask you to do anything, please come to us first. My brothers and I would not use our wive's phones to contact you or use them to relay messages. You are not in trouble or anything, just know that their threats are useless. Natalie, Nikki, and Kate do not have the power to fire you or reprimand you for anything.”

“We don’t have Natalie or Nikki’s numbers, Kate got ours somehow.” Thomas said.

“I am sure she got it from my phone which I am going to safeguard. I can reissue your company phones if you wish.”

“I am fine with this, I was just afraid she would get us fired.”

“She cannot.”

I dismissed them and waited for the others. When they came in I told them what she had done and what I said. They agreed with me but the look Taylor gave me was enough to understand his previous point about Kate. I spent the remainder of the day actually working.

**(Emily)**

I had seen him watching me from the window, I knew it was me because he often did that even when the others were not present and when he called them up he didn’t seem pleased. I assumed it had to do with Kate asking for a photo of me, Gina and Thomas had been afraid to ask. I mean, sure I did somewhat like him but I was not stupid, he was married and he was off limits. I finished my job and went up to the office to give him the reports. I laid them down on the right side of his desk.

“Kate didn’t complain too much did she?”

He looked up from the paper.

“She didn’t like your shirt, but otherwise she seemed okay. Not that it matters what she thinks. You do not have to worry about her.”

I looked at him confused.

“She complained about my shirt?”

He leaned back some, just the way he moved I swallowed hard.

“Apparently when the flash went off it showed the color of your bra underneath the white shirt, which I tried to tell her many times you could not see it without flash.”

“How would you know?”

He looked up at me again, cutting through the fog and there was some hair across his eyes.

“I cannot see it now and you're three feet from me.”

“But, I am sure she told you the color.”

“She did, she said it was blue.” I detected the slight squeak in his voice.

“Well, everything will go out on time tomorrow morning. I will come in to make sure everything goes out. Are any of you coming in?”

“Taylor and Isaac are not for sure, they planned to do a lot of shopping. I should be here, but I may not be.”

“Okay.” I went home after that.

**December 19, 2006; Tuesday**

**(Emily)**

I came in before the pick-up was scheduled and double checked to make sure it was ready. The pickup people were present when Zac came in, he looked angry though, so I left him alone. I made sure the pickup person got everything and then relocked the door. I took the shipping papers up to his office, which was unlocked.

“Zac, here are…” I stopped and quickly closed the door back.

He was in the office but I really did not need to see him jacking off for myself. I waited beside the door until he opened it. His face was flushed and red and his clothes were disheveled.

“I am very sorry, I really should have knocked.”

“No, it should be me apologizing; I should have locked the door.” He said.

“Shipping papers.”

“Right, let me wash my hands first.”

He stepped out and walked down to the bathroom, I could tell he was not done so I waited in his office for him to return. Yet, the image stayed in my mind and I found myself wanting to touch him, which was wrong. I began to question taking the job. He came back in and sat down behind the desk but he didn’t look at me.

“Everything get sent out?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

The room got quiet. “I won’t say anything to Kate about what just happened.”

He finally looked at me. “Seriously, Zac. I won’t say anything to anyone, not even your brothers.” I said.

“I’d appreciate that.”

The way he was looking at me though, crazy, lustful look.

“Is everything okay at home Zac? You have spent a lot of time here lately and you were angry when you arrived.”

He sat back in the chair.

“Everything’s fine.”

“You were so much more insane when you were 17. What happened?”

He looked at me confused. “What do you mean?”

“A few years ago at the meet and greet, you were way more upbeat, funny, always trying to make people smile. You really just seem down and not as funny as you were then.”

“You remember that?”

“Of course, it was the first time I saw you guys live and up close.”

“You’ve seen us since then?”

“Yes, a few times at concerts here in town and in Georgia, but not like a meet and greet.”

“I remembered you from that M&G.”

“You did?”

“Yes, you wore blue jeans and one of our shirts. A blue one if I remember correctly.”

I smiled. “And here I didn’t think you even saw me, I never got to talk to you just Taylor, and especially Isaac.”

“Well, you can make up for it.”

“There is something you should see, the new shirts came in.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

I got up and he followed me down to the warehouse, I opened the box and showed him the new t-shirts.

“When are we adding them to the website?”

“They're for Hanson Day, so not for a while.”

I went to show him the other new one but it put me very close to him, when I completely stepped on my shoelaces and fell, it was on him. He instinctively put his arms around me and kept me from falling, but he did not let go and I was so close to him. Part of me really wanted to move, but the way he was holding me felt good. I wasn’t sure which one of us initiated the kiss though, maybe it was both. I found his lips to be slightly chapped but sweet tasting. It was I who pulled back though. He let go of me.

“I uh...” I started.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok…um...again, I won’t be saying anything.”

We both took that as a queue to leave for the holiday. Although I considered quitting after that, I just could not, and January was pretty easy. Several times Zac was there way into the night, often I’d find him asleep there the next morning when I arrived.

**February 19, 2007: Monday**

I was doing inventory and, since Taylor insisted I do it alone, he ensured I was pulling very long hours. Not that I was alone, Zac was in his office as well. He came down about 6:15.

“I’m going for dinner, what would you like?”

I held my hand up and he waited until I was done.

“Whatever is fine with me, I don’t remember if I had lunch.”

“You did not.”

He vanished out the door and I kept counting until he got back, we then went to the side jamming room to eat. He was sitting beside me and when we finished we sat there for a bit. I turned to him to ask if he was okay but when I did I found I was very close and again his lips were on mine. I couldn’t pull away from him, because I wanted this. I felt his hand on my leg and when he slid it up I moved away.

“We shouldn’t…” He didn’t give me time to finish; his lips were back on mine. But he left his hand there. He finally pulled back.

“I’m sorry…” he said.

“Don’t be. But, this cannot…I mean…”

“I know, I’m married.”

“Yeah.”

He bit his lip and I looked at him.

“What is going on Zachary?”

He leaned back on the couch.

“You promise not to tell anyone?”

I looked at him. “I will not tell anyone, not even you.”

He smiled some and I loved that.

“Kate and I have been having some arguments, pretty nasty ones.”

“Is that why you’re staying here so much?”

“Yeah, it’s like I come home and she starts about something. I didn’t do something right, I didn’t tell her about something. Hiring you caused a major argument because apparently we’re only allowed to hire ugly women or men, but it’s not totally my decision. Isaac and Taylor met you and we all agreed you were the best candidate for the job.”

“Is that why she wanted a picture?’

“Evidently.” He sighed heavily.

“I really think she maybe cheating on me as well. She is constantly accusing me of cheating on her with about everyone I meet. If a female so much as slightly smiles at me, it’s because I’ve had sex with her. It’s caused major problems.”

“She thinks your cheating with me?”

He looked at me. “Oh yeah, if I am five minutes late I’m with you.”

“But you are with me.”

“Yes, but we’re both totally dressed.”

“Ok, I’ll give you that. She just picks fights?”

“All the time, about everything from my weight to my schedule, yet she knew how this was before.”

“Yeah, you were dating her when I was at the M&G. She was there actually.”

I really wanted to kiss him again; instead I got up and cleared the trash.

“We should get busy or get home.” I said.

“I think home, you look tired.”

I marked my place and put the paper up and went home.

**February 20, 2007: Tuesday**

**(Emily)**

He was there when I arrived, sitting in his office alone. I knocked before I entered.

“Zachary?”

He looked up. “Morning.”

“You are here very early.”

He laid the pen down. “She started in the moment I walked into the house, so I came back here.”

I closed the door and walked to him.

“Maybe you should seek counseling or something?”

“She won’t go.”

I laid my hand on his shoulder and found it to be very tight feeling.

“You should see a massage therapist.”

I squeezed a few times then moved behind his chair. His neck and shoulders were drawn tight, they were holding so much tension. I felt him relax.

“God, that feels so good.” I pressed harder. “I may add to your job title, private massage therapist for me.”

I laughed. “I doubt Kate would approve of that.”

“No, she wouldn’t.”

I finally moved away. “I am going to clock in and then go back to slaving for Taylor.”

“I’ll be here.”

I smiled and went down to the floor; I should be done in the next day or so. I counted and double counted, focused and heard them playing music most of the day. It was a good sound to hear as I slaved over the boxes. They left for lunch and Zac brought me something back, without even asking, and even led me to the side room to take a break. Taylor and Isaac both looked concerned. They left about 6; I was sitting in the floor counting drumsticks. I did not even know he was there until I felt his hands on my shoulders. I jumped and sent two boxes crashing to the floor.

“Shit.”

“And I was almost done!” I said.

“I am sorry! I didn’t realize you were propping them on your foot.”

He got down and helped pick them up and then helped recount them. He then took my clipboard.

“Come on, you need a break and it’s dinner time.”

“You left?”

“No. We are getting out of this building for a bit. There is a quiet diner around the corner, it won’t hurt us.”

“Unless Kate finds out.”

“I am not really worried about that. I am taking an employee out to dinner.”

I finally got up and dusted my rear off and we walked to the restaurant, dinner was definitely quiet and relaxing, the walk back was cold though. We went back to the room to warm up.

“It got really cold fast.”

“The sun set completely.”

I rubbed my arms but didn’t expect his warm hands on my face.

“Your cheeks are red and very cold.”

His hands felt so warm to have been outside too, but they felt so nice on my cold skin. I didn’t even stop him from kissing me. I knew I should have but I liked when he kissed me. I found my arms going around him, he felt warm against me. I vaguely could feel him reacting to the kiss, not something that needed to happen either. I was about to pull away when I heard a door slam out front, both of us looked toward the warehouse floor.

“Zachary Walker Hanson!” She screamed.

“Shit, it's Kate.”

“Go! I’ll find somewhere to hide.”

He left the room and I found a small closet which I locked from the inside. I turned the phone's ringtone down to silent, even reduced the screen. But, why was I hiding? He and I were not dating and we were not doing anything beyond kissing, but then that would not settle well with her.

“Where the fuck is she Zac?” She yelled.

“Kate, I keep telling you she is not here. I am here alone.”

She stormed into the room, looking around for me.

“I know the bitch is here.”

“Her car is not here Kate, it’s just me.”

He looked around nervously.

“Give me your phone.”

“Why?”

She walked to him and proceeded to get his phone from his pocket. Damn she was a bitch. She scrolled down the list and was typing something, my phone blinked when the message came in. I opened it _Come to the studio, I really need you badly. ;)._ I knew the message was not from Zac, I had watched Kate type it and send it.

“What are you doing Kate?”

She looked at the phone, I quietly replied back. _Uh...you need to double check who you’re sending messages to. I believe this was meant for your wife. I am sorry, but I will not be coming back._ She read the message.

“You need to come home now.”

She ushered him out and turned the light off, which plunged me into complete darkness, I felt the tension in my chest immediately. Everyone here knew darkness and I did not get along, I heard him say he needed his jacket and he came back, he turned the light back on and when he walked out he left it on. I gave them plenty of time to leave before I unlocked the door and called a cab, my car was in the garage. I went home and tried to sort out what had happened. He was responding to me in a sexual way, I could feel him against me. But, he was married to her and they had been for two years or more. I erased the messages from her, the others were all business related anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copyright © 2020 Jennifer Walker


	2. Segment 2

**Segment 2  
POV:** Emily & Zac   
**Warnings: Adult content**

**March 20, 2007**

**(Emily)**

I finished checking off the new items and put them up where they belonged. I then took the papers to Zac’s office where they went. I considered leaving. He had been in the studio since he arrived, but no sound had come from there. I decided to check on him at least to make sure he was okay. I left his office and went to the studio door, I listened quietly I could hear him crying. I opened the door and he was sitting on the couch in the recording room, crying. I really did not expect that, nor did I know why he was crying. I got a box of tissue from beside the door and sat down beside him.

“Napkin for your thoughts.”

He didn’t raise his head but did take a napkin, he wiped his nose off and then got a clean one to wipe his face off, and then he sat there quietly. I probably should call Taylor or Isaac to come back; they were his brothers after all. Instead, I tentatively laid my hand on the center of his back and just rubbed gently going up to his shoulder blades.

“Another argument?”

He shook his head no, hair swaying back and forth. I stopped moving my hand, left it on the center of his back.

“Please, don’t stop.”

I started moving my hand again, keeping it about mid back to shoulders, he was calming down some. He wasn’t sobbing as heavily and his breathing was returning to normal. He wiped his face off again before he took a deep breath.

“I went by the flower shop on the way home, planned to fix a nice dinner for two and maybe try to work on our problems.”

“Sounded like a good idea, but then why are you here in the studio crying?”

“I got her favorite flowers, pure white tulips. I then went home and when I walked in she wasn’t downstairs, so I put the flowers in a vase and sat them on the table and went upstairs to see if she was taking a bath or something.”

I simply waited and he finally looked at me, his eyes were blood shot and red, his face was even red from wiping his eyes and face off.

“I opened the bedroom door and saw them, she was with my best friend, in our bed, and they didn’t even notice that I was there. I just left the house and came back here.”

I moved my hand to move his hair, wiped some of it out of his face and I swore he purred some, I was glad it was getting long again.

“I’m sorry.”

When he leaned over I let him cry on my shoulder. I was not going to push him away.

“Did you think it was him?”

“No. I told him a few weeks ago I thought she was cheating on me, he said she loved me and wouldn’t do that.”

“How many nights have you slept here?”

“Too many.”

“Do Taylor and Isaac know you have been sleeping here? Does anyone else know you are sleeping here?”

“No.” he replied. I kissed the top of his head on impulse, probably should not have.

“Why don’t we go to that diner, it’s getting to be about five.”

He sat up, wiped his face off again.

“Good idea. I’m going to uh, wash my face off.”

“Okay.”

I got my license and wallet and met him at the door, we walked down there and ordered, had a good dinner. They knew us pretty well; we often came here at night now. We returned to the studio and I let him lead me to the recording room again.

“Why do I get the feeling that there are more problems than you have mentioned?”

He looked at me.

“I didn’t want to dump my problems on you.” He sat down beside me.

“You would not be doing that, but keeping them to yourself is far worse than dumping them onto someone else.” He smiled some.

“Basically, we argue all the time about everything. She has not even called me and I am sure by now he has left and she has seen the flowers. I do love Kate to some degree, but it really feels like she does not love me at all. We are hardly together, we never have dates or anything like them, she is rarely even home when I am. When we are both home, all we do is argue.”

“Yeah, but then there is the makeup sex afterwards. That has to count for something.”

“I wish that were the case.”

“It’s not?”

“No. She has shut down every attempt I have made in the last six or seven months.”

“Do you think she is shutting down the attempts because she’s cheating on you?”

He looked at me.

“Why would she need to have to sex with her husband when she’s getting what she needs from my best friend?”

He looked so down, so sad, so confused and for some reason I really just wanted to kiss him and make him feel better. That, however, was the worst thing for him and for me.

“You have a point there.”

It got quiet a moment and then he leaned in and kissed me. He was warm and even though his lips were cracked some, they still felt good against mine. I felt the slight bite though to my lower lip, I could also feel his hand on my thigh, but I did not stop him. I should probably stop him, but God I did not want to.

The light kisses got much deeper, these were not just casual brushes across the cheek, and these were passionate kisses. I felt all kinds of swirling emotions, my heart rate increased, it felt so good as he kissed my neck and for a moment, I completely forgot he was even married. I then felt his hand on my side, much higher than it should be.

“Zac…”

He pulled away some and looked at me.

“This is not going to help your marriage any.”

His eyes were soft and warm, just the way he looked at me was so inviting.

“Nothing will help my marriage now.”

He leaned in and went back to my neck, I let him.

“You always smell so good, an intoxicating mix of lavender and vanilla scents.” He said.

I finally ran my hand up his arms, felt the strength in his biceps and shoulders. When he pulled away I was confused but he took his shirt off and reached for mine but reality crashed over me hard and I stopped him.

“What is it?”

I felt the flushing in my face, I bit my lip some on reflex.

“Did you have to do that? That is so sexy.” He said.

“I have not…”

Admittedly, I should have said something sooner. He looked at me and he looked confused at first, the words sank in with what was happening and I saw the moment it clicked in his head what I meant.

“You’re a virgin?” he asked.

Hearing him say those words caused my stomach to knot up and a blush rushed to my face. I could not say yes, so I simply nodded and looked down of all places. He gently lifted my head to see him and he kissed me again.

“There is nothing wrong with that.”

He moved back to my neck, feather soft kisses to my neck.

“Were you waiting for a certain reason?”

He kissed my neck again. “No.”

“Were you waiting on a certain person?”

I felt his tongue that time, trailing up my neck, shivers went down my spine.

“Not…really...” I whispered.

I felt the nips to my ear lobe that time.

“Do you want to?” He whispered in my ear.

His voice was so low, so sensual. I really should say no, after all he was married to someone else. I felt his tongue again, gentle little flicks that sent chills down my back. I had waited on him and here he was. I knew I should say no, I knew I should get up, but I couldn’t deny that I wanted to.

“I do.” I whispered lightly

He switched sides and even gently moved my head over. He kissed me several more times, repeated the movement with his tongue and I felt a little lightheaded. I could tell he had smiled against my neck. He waited a few moments, before he looked at me.

“Emily, will you let me be your first?”

He was sincere and I knew either way he wouldn’t hate me, and I knew I should say no, but what I wanted more than anything right now was for his hands to be on me, to be close to him, and be there. His eyes were warm and I really thought what I saw was love in them.

“Yes.” I needed no more words than that.

He smiled at me. “I promise, I’ll be totally gentle.”

He went back to kissing me; I ran my hands back to his biceps, then into his hair. It felt soft in my hands but I hit a massive tangle on the back and didn’t realize I had pulled it hard, until he cried out.

“Ow, I guess you never said you’d be gentle with me, huh?” He smiled some, his eyes glinting; somewhere in my mind I swore he may have liked having it pulled.

“Sorry, I’ve just wanted to do that for a long time.”

“Let me guess, about four years?”

“Not quite, little longer than that.”

When he went for the shirt again, I let him. The room was warm but I still felt the goosebumps, more so because no one had really seen me without a shirt on and I could tell his eyes dropped from my face to my chest and I saw his tongue brush across his lips.

“I think I love that color on you.”

“It is your favorite color.”

He went back to my neck though, put his arms around me. I could feel him moving me; he pulled me into his lap. It was a relief as my side had begin to cramp from sitting sideways, but then it dawned on me, that put his head at a better position for my neck and even breasts. He gently pulled my head back with my hair; I could feel his lips on my throat and I felt like melting. I did slightly detect when he began to move downward with his lips and he let my hair go. I guess pony tails were good for something, but I felt him pulling the hair band out, letting it fall loosely around my shoulders. I felt his lips right above the center of the bra, which he followed the cup edges over some. His hands were resting on my lower back, but then he moved one to my shoulder, slipping the strap down my arm some, loosening the fabric up.

“You’re shaking, are you ok?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“Are you cold?”

“No.”

“Then why are you shaking? I’m not scaring you am I?”

“No, you’re not doing anything wrong Zachary.”

He was waiting on an answer to why I was shaking, even I could feel it. I bit my lip again; I saw the desire in his eyes.

“I have not let anyone else undress me. Ever.”

He placed a few kisses to my upper chest. Smiled up at me.

“You do not have to be nervous, Emily.”

He went back to kissing the exposed flesh and when I felt the slight nip of his sharp incisor teeth I looked down, he was looking up at me playfully but the edge of my bra was in his mouth. I hadn’t even known that was possible, but the fabric just slid down, coming to rest below the cup. My vision went blurry when he trailed his tongue back up; I was quite sure the moan I heard was from me. He left a trail up to the areola and then circled the nipple, I had not known I could feel such sensations from there but when his tongue brushed over the nipple I felt faint. I actually got a hold of his arms, to steady myself. I only heard a giggle from him, I had no idea how long he swirled his tongue around or the light sucking sensations, but I felt the cool air as he moved to the other side, he repeated the same action as he had the first, using his teeth to move the fabric, the lick up and then around, the only difference was before he was done, he had unclasped the back and tossed it somewhere. I couldn’t really prevent the noises that escaped soft moans and gasps at times. I really didn’t feel him unbutton my pants, or even unzip them. I did feel his hand slide into the back of them and then he pulled me closer.

“Did I ever tell you that I love the way you smell?”

“Uh, no.”

“Lavender and vanilla, I love that.”

I felt something off when the pants actually began to slide down too, that shouldn’t happen. I could feel that it was just the pants moving. I needed some time there so when I leaned down he was confused, I kissed him a few times before moving to his neck, I wasn’t quite ignorant on what to do, just never had anyone to practice on, not that he minded at the moment. I had briefly seen him anyway, so I wasn’t quite as nervous. He dropped his head back onto the cushioned back of the sofa and I went straight for the throat. The slight moan that escaped his lips made me want to hear more. I kissed his neck and even slightly bit his ear lobe. My hands slid under his shirt, god he was so soft but I could feel the strength of his body anyway.

“When was the last time you had a female touch you or kiss you like this?”

He was too far gone to lie about it at this point.

“A year, maybe more.” He whispered.

She had denied him that long? I smiled some and moved down some, dragging my nails over his shoulders and arms. I guess he didn’t think his nipples could be so sensitive either, that got rather good moans from him and I felt his hands on my shoulders and the slight pressure on them. He wanted me to go farther, but he was not forcing it. He didn’t seem to notice my hands were already undoing the button and zipper of his pants, but I heard and felt the sharp inhale when my hand wrapped around him for the first time.

“Oh god.” He whispered.

I did find that he was semi-hard already, which I expected. Getting him free of the pants was rather easy, but I was glad he was not looking at me. I had glimpsed before, but he was much bigger than I had anticipated, I knew he was above average but without an actual measuring tape I’d have to stay with that description. I pulled my hand up the entire length of his penis and his head dropped back onto the sofa and I swore his eyes rolled back as well. I teased the nipple a little longer, used just my hand and occasionally I would slide it farther down into his pants and give the balls a squeeze, he would moan really well for that, he was enjoying it enough he did not realize I had gotten up until I stopped moving my hand and removed it, then he looked at me.

“Why did you stop?” He whimpered.

I leaned up and kissed him.

“I need you to raise up.”

He did as asked and I was able to pull the pants and boxers down and off, tossing them with my bra which was on the floor. He was confused when I kneeled, I was nervous, but it only took a moment to relax him, having him free meant I could do both at once. He’d laid his head back again when I lowered down and took the head in my mouth, the warmness and tongue created the loudest moan I had heard from him. I really did not know what worked with him, but I just found what seemed like a good rhythm, so I was very confused when he stopped me, because up until then it seemed like he really enjoyed what I was doing.

“Did I do something?”

“No, it’s just my turn again.”

Instead of putting me in his lap, he laid me down, it was then I noticed his wedding band was gone, when he was over me it was a little overwhelming but he quickly went back to my neck and his hand was gently twisting and rubbing the right breast and nipple. He kissed my neck again, I could feel my body respond, could feel that I was getting wet and ready; I was blissfully enjoying his kisses.

“Has anyone ever touched you?”

“No.”

I felt his hand move away from the breast, but the slight nips to my neck and the tongue that seemed to send electric bolts though me kept me preoccupied that is until his hand slid into my pants, and he knew the moment I knew. He nipped my ear some.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” He whispered in my ear.

His hands were still outside my panties though, but I could still feel his fingers pressing into the silky fabric. His fingers were different than my own, stronger and even a little bigger.

“It seems you may like this.”

I felt the fabric slide between and his finger was rubbing the clit through the fabric. I couldn’t respond to him at the moment, I could just lay my head down, let him. He kept that up for a moment or two, but then stopped and I was confused until the movement, and then his fingers were touching me and the feeling was incredible. He kissed my shoulder and then the base of my neck, coming up to my ear.

“I have wanted to touch you for four years.” He whispered.

His finger swirled around the clit, and then I could feel him slide down. I felt a slight shutter and then cool air circled me, his hand was gone. I opened my eyes, he was pulling the pants down and I let him.

“Matching panties, that is so fucking hot.”

I could feel the shaking again as he got the waist band and started to pull them down and as badly as I wanted him to stop, I just couldn’t deny that this was what I wanted. He actually tickled my foot some, before trailing his fingers down my leg and then my thigh. I felt him kissing my inner thigh as well, and then his hand was back where he had it before, swirling around the clit. I felt the tickling of his hair as he kissed my abdomen. I felt his fingers slide again and then one was inside me. A slight shutter went through me, not even I had ever done that. I could feel him moving slowly though, and then there was a light kiss much lower than I expected, before I felt his tongue swirl around the clit. I moaned at that because it felt so damn good. I felt his tongue flick the clit a few times and I closed my eyes, grabbed the couch cushion. I just let him, could hear his words though echo in my head. _I have wanted to touch you for four years_. Had I really heard him correctly? I was aware that he’d removed his fingers, but I did not expect to feel his tongue and I swore there would be nothing that could top that feeling.

“Fuck that feels great.” I hadn’t even meant to say anything

Again, my vision went a little blurry and hazy. I felt the kisses come up my abdomen and around my neck, the fact he was married faded far to the back of my mind.

“It may be the wrong time to ask but I don’t have a condom with me, do you have one or do you take birth control?”

The question took a moment to register; the meaning did too before my hazy brain made the connection.

“I’ve taken birth control for years now.”

“Will it bother you then that we don’t have a condom?”

“No.”

It probably should have, he kissed my neck a few times, waiting. It became apparent a few minutes later, he was giving me time to breathe again. I was glad they had ordered oversized sofas for here, it made lying under him comfortable. I could feel him moving, adjusting his weight to his right side, I wondered a moment but then I felt his penis against me, he was holding himself moving it up and down me. I opened my eyes to see that he was watching me, at some level maybe he knew it would hurt too. I could feel the push forward, the head sliding past the outer folds and into me. His penis was much bigger than his fingers were and it did hurt, he was not some average guy when it came to size either. I felt his lips on mine, which was a momentary distraction, but the farther he pushed in the more it hurt. I felt his tongue on my neck and the slight nibble to the ear.

“The pain will fade, I promise.” He whispered sweetly.

I tightened my grip on his arm, digging my nails in and he didn’t seem to care. After a few minutes he stopped pushing in, just sat there. It was definitely different, I could still feel the slight pain but it was fading.

“You feel so good.”

He didn’t move back until my fingers had relaxed against him. It certainly felt different and he was very gentle with each movement. I couldn’t see a clock, so I have no idea how long he kept the same slow movements, but I know before he picked up the pace I had completely relaxed and it no longer hurt at all, instead it felt very good. He’d actually growled at one time which sounded so erotic to me. I could not stop the moans or squeaks, or anything else that escaped my lips, but he seemed to really enjoy the sounds. He kept his faster pace a bit but then seemed to be stopping.

“No...Zachary do not stop.”

He kissed me. “Oh, no I’m not.”

He shifted his weight some and got a little deeper on the next thrust.

“Oh god.”

His pace quickened again and it felt even better. I couldn’t really speak any longer, I needed to breathe, and moans were about all I could manage. I felt the familiar heat that was rising, the familiar warmth spreading, he also got a little faster. I felt myself tighten up, and arch my back, which just made his movements feel even better.

“Ohh, god Zachary!” I yelped.

“Do that again.” He breathlessly said.

He got a little harder and faster and I felt it coming.

“Fuck, Zachary.” I yelled.

Again, he got harder and that sent me over the edge, everything blurred, and it was his name I screamed, but he didn’t stop for several more minutes. I felt him tighten up, heard my name come from his lips in a semi-growl scream. The last few thrusts were a bit hard, but I knew he’d reached his orgasm because I had felt him coming inside me. He didn’t pull out immediately, his head actually dropped down beside me and I got the chance to actually kiss his neck face a few times before he turned and kissed me. I ran my hands through his hair again, even though it was sweaty. He moved to the side, pulling out of me at the same time and I turned with him. Let him kiss me several times as we both caught our breath. I felt chills and he must have sensed it because the blanket on the back of the sofa was pulled down over us both. He was holding me tightly to him and I loved that feeling.

“Should I assume by your yelling and screaming of my name you enjoyed your first time?”

“I did.” I could feel the blush creeping into my face though.

I felt him tuck the blanket behind me.

“Zac, did you mean what you said?”

He looked at me.

“When?”

“Before you touched me, you said you’d wanted to for four years.”

I saw the redness in his face, and he never blushed.

“Yes, I did.”

“Why?”

“I saw you at the M&G, but I never got to speak to you. You’ve crossed my mind quite a bit in the last four years; I never even knew your name. The morning I walked into work and you were waiting there I was shocked to see you. Exactly…how long have you wanted to pull my hair?”

“A lot longer than four years that’s for sure, I was upset when you cut it, I’m glad you're letting it get long again.”

He smiled and kissed me.

“I suppose we should get up and we should get to our homes.”

He pulled me even closer.

“I’m not going anywhere and neither are you.”

“But, what about…” He stopped me with a kiss.

“Taylor and Isaac aren’t coming in tomorrow and no one else is scheduled either.”

“But, Zac…”

He pulled me a little closer and the warmth of his body seemed to warm me up.

“It would be wrong to leave you; I wouldn’t have asked if I intended to immediately leave. If you don’t want to stay here at the studio, then I have no problem going to your house or a hotel, but I am not leaving you alone.”

The meaning behind that statement was deeper than he anticipated; he was basically telling me he didn’t plan on using me and then leaving.

“Right here is fine.”

“I was hoping you’d say that actually, I’m not sure I want to get dressed and then be outside when it’s much warmer right here.”

I knew eventually the black sheep in the room, his wife, would have to be discussed, but honestly I didn’t want to say her name and I didn’t want him to leave either. So I laid my head down on his arm and before long I was asleep, wrapped up next to a personal heater.

**(Zac)**

I could feel her heart beating against me, the warm air around me from her breathing. I could remember what happened four years ago, I saw her in the room and my heart skipped a beat and everyone in that room was gone but her, she was talking with Isaac and she smiled and I felt the butterflies in my stomach. I had been with Kate for two years then and I had never felt that before, not even a glimmer of that. I had searched for her for a year, quietly behind the scenes, but never could find her so I settled with Kate, asked her to be my wife. I knew there were problems before we got married, they just kept getting worse.

Here I was, lying beside a women who gave me the one thing no one had, not even Kate, her virginity, she let me be her first knowing I was married. She called my name, screamed it even and Kate had never even so much as mumbled it. Emily moved some, snuggled even closer to me and I could smell the lavender scent. I let it overwhelm me as the realization slapped me across the face. The person I should have married was laying right here beside me, lying asleep in my arms and yet I had royally screwed up and married Kate instead, I could only pray that Emily didn’t leave after tonight.

I got my phone from the table and checked to see if anyone had sent a message, no one had meaning Kate knew I had been home and had not bothered to see why I left. I sent a quick message to Taylor and Isaac telling them not to come in today, to take the day and spend it with their wives and the children. Taylor asked me why and I simply told him Kate and I were having some problems and I needed to be away from her right now. Isaac did not question it and accepted the day off. I laid the phone above me, didn’t bother with setting an alarm and then finally gave in to sleep myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copyright © 2020 Jennifer Walker


	3. Segment 3

**Segment 3  
POV:** Emily & Zac   
**Warnings: Adult content; Consentual sex.**

**March 21, 2007**

**(Emily)**

I woke up still in his arms, the studio was quiet but I heard a buzzing noise and realized it was his phone ringing. I reached above me to see who was calling and found it was his wife, Kate. I swallowed seeing her name, I had been very stupid to actually say yes to him, knowing he was married to her and even though there were problems, he had not said he was leaving her. I laid the phone back down without answering it. He was still asleep and he looked so peaceful, I sat up gently trying not to wake him up, but the moment I moved he woke up.

“Good morning sunshine.”

“Good morning.”

He pulled me back to him and kissed me several times.

“Your phone woke me up…um...Kate called you.”

“Okay.”

He still kissed me, even after hearing that. The feeling that I had been used for sex because Kate would not vanished from my mind.

“How about a quick shower and then we can go get breakfast?”

I smiled. “I don’t have anything to change into, I mean you guys keep clothes here but I don’t.”

“Are your pants clean from yesterday?”

“Well, yeah. I never sat on the ground or anything, really did not get too hot or sweaty.”

He smiled. “Well, you did not until I came back that is. Just put your pants back on and then grab a shirt from the floor to put on.”

“I am sure the panties are not clean enough to put back on.”

He kissed my neck. “Then leave them off.”

“Naughty you.”

I felt his hand trail down my back to my ass. “I can do a lot more.”

His hand moved from my ass and down to my leg which he pulled up over him. He was kissing my neck again and breaking down my defenses, I couldn’t really say I did not want him, what broke the thoughts was Taylor’s ring tone above our heads.

“Damn his timing.”

He had to move his hand and answer the phone, or risk him coming.

“Morning Taylor.” He flipped it to speakerphone.

“Are you sure you can handle today?”

“Tay, I am positive. Literally, all there is to do is receive an order at one, check it in and file the paperwork.”

“Zachary.”

I looked at him; Taylor rarely used his full first name.

“Jordan, trust me will you? I just need to be away from home and here is really the only place I have to go. I do not want to deal with her, you, or even Isaac. I will be fine here.”

“Emily never clocked out last night, did she go home?”

I looked at him, shit, I never had and it was because he was there.

“Yes, she went home. I sent her home it’s possible she forgot to clock out, I mean damn Tay she’s been pulling ten and twelve hour days to keep up with the new arrivals. She should be here today about noon, I’ll adjust her time.”

The line was very quiet.

“I really hope that you are not being incredibly stupid here Zac. I will see you tomorrow, thank you for the day, Natalie and I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome.” He then hung up.

“Why do I get the feeling they were supposed to be here today as well?”

“They were due in at eight, just like me. I sent them both a message after you fell asleep and told them to take the day off.”

“Sneaky.”

He smiled and kissed me. “Where were we again?”

“You mentioned breakfast.”

“Ah, we were discussing your clothes.”

“Lack thereof.”

He moved the blanket, letting the cooler air hit us both.

“You wait here and I will go get you a shirt.”

“I could just put a bra on and go get one.”

He kissed me. “There are security cameras on the floor, but not in here. I don’t think you want my brothers to see you walk around the warehouse in a bra.”

“On second thought I will wait right here.”

He smiled and kissed me again.

“Any preference?”

“Long sleeve, but any design is fine.”

He climbed over me and got up; just slipped his pants back on and walked out. I guess it was fine if he walked around without a shirt. I laid there a moment before sitting up, I was kind of glad he was out of the room as I hadn’t imagined it would hurt the next day and it took a few moments to adjust to that. I stretched some before slipping my pants back on and putting the bra back on. He came back with a long-sleeve shirt, but didn’t hand it to me; instead he sat down with the shirt in his lap on the other side of the room. For a moment I sat there but I finally got up and walked to him. Yet, I could tell by his face that breakfast was pretty far from his mind at that moment.

“Why do I get the feeling that the breakfast you mentioned is not what came to my mind?”

“It’s possible.”

I went for the shirt and he moved it behind him.

“Zac.”

I stepped closer to him, so I could reach behind him. When I did reach behind him I found it put the center of my breast right in his face and I felt the soft kiss there and then his hands were around me, pulling me into his lap.

“You know that delivery is going to be here at one.”

“Mhmmm.”

“I am hungry.”

“So am I.”

I got a handful of his hair and pulled his head back. “Oww.”

“You and I will be here all day long.”

He grimaced some, actually pouted some. I kissed him.

“Come on, no pouty faces.”

He frowned at me, very forced though. I held his hair there and kissed his neck a few times, bit his ear kind of hard.

“We can get breakfast and when we get back, you should have a few hours before that shipment arrives.”

“I can handle that, I think.”

“You seriously need a hair brush first.”

“There are two in my office, as yours does not look any better.”

He finally let me have the shirt and I slipped it on.

“Are you going out topless?”

“No.”

He got his shirt and put it back on, followed me. I got my jacket and he got his, the morning was cold but we still walked to the diner. We had a nice breakfast there, but I could feel his foot under the table.

“Zac.”

“No one is here.”

He must have been hungry too because he ordered the biggest plate and finished it. I paid the waiter when he went to the bathroom; I was waiting when he came out.

“Shouldn’t she want the payment?”

“Paid already, you get dinner all the time it was my turn.”

I handed him his jacket and he put it on, I noticed his wedding band was still not on his finger or around his neck. We started back and about half way he got my hand and he held it until we got back. That felt very nice and I really did not feel like he was using me.

“Does your office have a camera?”

“No. None of our offices, studio, or conference rooms have them. We use a tape recorder in the conference rooms just to have idea on tape.”

It was about ten now, plenty of time. He walked into his office and I followed him, shutting the door behind me. I even dropped the blinds that lead to the hallway. He looked at me. I locked the office door, even though no one was there. I unzipped my jacket and took it off putting it on the rack by the door.

“I was going back to the studio.”

“Why? You’re not working on anything and you and I both know that.”

“I could have.”

I walked to him and unzipped the front of his jacket and slid it off his shoulders, I then walked it to the rack and hung it up, walked back to him.

“You did that whole sway thing on purpose; you don’t normally walk that way.”

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.”

I got the edge of his shirt and he let me take it off.

“This is different.”

I pushed him back into his chair. I then got in his lap and kissed him. I knew this was wrong and I should not be doing this, but he was here and I wanted him, I couldn’t deny that. I kissed him a few times before moving to his neck.

“It occurred to me that while you spent an enormous amount of time kissing me, I did not get to do that to you.”

“It was completely worth it.”

I could feel him under me and since I knew he had no underwear on it made it easier to feel him, he was fine when I slid out of his lap, and helped with the pants.

“Twice I am completely naked in front of you.”

“I’m not complaining.”

I tended to like the moans he gave me, but here he did get his hands in my hair.

“Fuck that feels so good.”

He wasn’t pushing my head down, just there. I slipped one hand down to the sack and massaged and a moan escaped his lips. There was a part of me that wanted to finish him, just to learn his reactions but at the same time I really did not want to because I wanted more than that. He whimpered when I stopped, seemed confused when I moved back up his chest and kissed him.

“You stopped.”

I smiled and kissed him again.

“I figured you’d want to have a little fun before you moved on, you still have almost two and a half hours.”

He looked at me for a moment. “What do you want?”

I kissed him hard. “I want you.”

I really didn’t think he could undress me that fast, but damn. I was more surprised that he put me in his chair, it was a weird position but it worked. He did spend less time with the slow movements, wasn’t as hesitant to put his hands where he wanted them. I liked he was closer because I could totally get my hands in his hair. I was quite enjoying what he was doing, the swirling of the tongue and his fingers inside me, but then he stopped and moved away, I was quite confused. But I could see his ass as he walked to the couch and sat down; he actually was using his own hand to slowly stroke himself, he used his free hand to give me the come hilter gesture, just that alone seem to pull me to him. It took me a moment to get up and then I made that walk slow, bit my lip on the way which I saw the instant desire change in his face. I started to get beside him, but he got my hands.

“We’ll try something new.”

“I’ve not…”

“Just put your knees beside me, it’s really no different.”

I moved and put my right knee beside him, felt his hand under my thigh for the other side, He placed my hands on the back of the sofa. He kissed my neck.

“All you need to do is move yourself down; you control the speed and depth.”

I was nervous about this position, but he guided me and him, he slid inside easily and it hurt slightly but not badly. He then lowered my left knee to the sofa, sliding him farther inside me. I found that being face to face with him was better; he kissed my neck a few times as I moved down a little more.

“Fuck, that feels so good.”

“It’s different in a good way.” I said

“I actually didn’t expect you to go that far down on me.”

I took a moment to get use to it before he guided me into moving, then he focused on my breasts, neck, rubbing my ass, and it gave me the chance to kiss him and move my hands over his shoulders, chest, and abdomen. I stayed in his lap for a long time before we moved positions, he sat me on the sofa and he kneeled there, that was totally different, that position gave him more freedom to be faster and to use his fingers on the clit. It was the second time that he made me scream his name out, but it seemed like that was something he loved and it was something I loved, that it was my name, so he knew who he was with. He actually sat beside me and even then his arm was around me.

“With time to spare.”

“Nap.”

He kissed my forehead. It was a little different to see him post-sex, to see the sweat on his chest and legs, even to see him not hard and totally naked beside me.

“Are you sure there are no cameras?”

“Yes.”

“So, honestly…why your chair?”

Again, his cheeks blushed some. He leaned down and kissed my shoulder.

“So that every time I sit here, I can think of you, I’ll remember that you were there, and then I’ll recall how you were there, and what happened before and after. I was actually kind of glad you chose the office.”

“I chose here because there wasn’t a camera and it was close.”

He smiled. “I would imagine we should get dressed.”

“You realize we are stuck here for several hours.”

“Yeah, however there are baby wipes in the drawer which will work for now.”

“Why do you have baby wipes in your desk?”

Again, that blush. “Um…well…”

“Would it have something to do with what I saw that one time?”

“Yes. Baby wipes work very well for clean up or even to just wipe my face off or something.”

He kissed me again before he got up; he gathered his clothes first and then got the baby wipes from the drawer. I sat on the sofa and watched him clean himself off, before getting a clean wipe to wipe off his face.

“Are you content there?”

“I am intrigued actually, have not really had a lot of experience with naked men.”

He brought the wipes to the couch.

“I can clean you up too.”

“I think I may like that.”

He literally took it upon himself to clean me up as well, which felt weird and erotic and nice all at the same time.

“That reminds me, I need to get our underwear out of the studio.”

“Yep, do that after you get dressed though.”

He kissed me and then got dressed and left the office while I got dressed. The phone rang and I started to answer it, but then realized it was his private line, so I ignored it. I finished getting re-dressed and he came in a few moments later with both his underwear and mine, along with our phones and my wallet.

“Your phone blinked at me.” He said.

“It has a message or two.”

He handed it to me.

“Your private line rang.”

“It was Kate; she called the cell right after.”

It was hearing her name that made me a little queasy; twice I had sex with him. He was still married to her, still her husband and he had still not said anything about leaving her.

“The delivery should be here in a moment, I’m going to get ready for it.” I said.

“Okay.”

I left the room and went down to the bathroom downstairs and sat there a moment.

“What the hell am I doing?” I asked myself.

I sat there for about fifteen minutes before I got up and got what I needed to accept the delivery and even prepped the floor and then I waited on it.

**(Zac)**

I saw her face when I mentioned Kate’s name then the abrupt need to get out of the room. I sat down in the chair and looked at the countless messages from Kate asking when I would be home, where I was, what I was doing, why I wasn’t answering, then it changed to who I was fucking around with and why did I have to be an asshole. I finally dialed her cell number because I doubted she was home.

“Well, it’s about fucking time you called back.”

“I’ve been busy at work Kate.”

“Busy my ass, Taylor and Isaac are off with their wives having a fun day. Are you saying you got saddled with working?”

“Actually, no. I told them both to take the day off, that I would cover it.”

“So, you are there alone with Emily then?”

“She just got here Kate.”

“Do not lie to me Zachary. I saw her car there this morning at seven, along with your car.”

“We worked late last night clearing the last order and a new one comes in today.”

“Yeah, I bet you were working really hard. You better remember Zachary that you are married to me, you are my husband and I expect you to be home tonight.”

“Did you like your flowers?”

“What flowers?”

“The tulips are on the counter, I am sure if you're home alone they should still be there. I have to go, the truck just arrived.” I then hung up on her and sighed.

God she was a bitch, why the hell had I ever married her? I looked out the window and saw Emily greeting the truck driver. I dragged myself up from the chair and went down to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copyright © 2019 Jennifer Walker


	4. Segment 4

**Segment 4  
POV:** **Emily**

Once the truck was received and then checked in we went back to his office so he could file the paperwork.

“I should probably head home.” I said.

He looked up at me and it was evident that he did not want me to leave.

“I will probably stay another hour or so.”

“You should not have to stay here.”

He frowned at me. “I know.”

I walked to him and kissed his forehead. “You have to face her eventually.”

He pulled me in for a tight hug. “You will be here right?”

“Every day that I am scheduled unless I just physically cannot.”

He smiled and walked me to the door.

“Drive safely.”

I kissed him. “You’ll be fine at home.”

He smiled at me and I left the building and drove home. I seriously needed a shower and while I loved that I smelled like him and his scent was on my clothes, I needed to get clean. I took a hot shower and put my pajamas on and then fixed myself dinner. I sat down in the living room and contemplated watching a show but the only thoughts were those of him. I sat there for 20 minutes before I finally picked up my phone and scrolled to her name. I needed someone to talk too right now, Craig was at work and I knew she would be awake. I called one of my good friends Amanda, she and Craig knew me the best.

“Hey girl! It’s been a few weeks since we talked.” She said.

“I know, it’s been crazy busy at work or I would have called sooner. So you have a little bit of time?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Well, work has been crazy as I mentioned.” I said.

She was quiet. “Your voice sounds different, you sound relaxed and if I didn’t know better, it sounds like you just got laid or something.”

My reason for calling involved it, so why lie about it?

“Emily.” She said.

“I sort of...well…I kind of did get laid.”

She was quiet again. “You haven’t mentioned dating anyone so I need details.”

She knew where and for whom I worked for, but I also knew that I could not tell her Zac’s name. If she accidently slipped and told someone else it could end badly for everyone.

“It was a co-worker of mine.”

“A co-worker?”

“Yes.”

“Why do I get the feeling that there is more to this story? You have not mentioned dating or seeing any of your co-workers.”

“There is actually more. The co-worker I slept with is married. He came back to the warehouse yesterday; he had found his wife and best friend in bed together.”

She was extremely quiet; I couldn’t even hear her breathing.

“Amanda?”

“Are you telling me you gave your virginity to a married co-worker of yours?”

“Yes.”

“Did you know he was married?”

“Yes. Look, I know I should have said no and I really don’t want a lecture about this.”

“Too bad Emily. Yes, you should have said no to him.”

“It’s not like I didn’t want to as well.”

The line went quiet again. “That doesn’t matter Emily. He is married to someone else; you will be just a mistress to him. I do not know the circumstances but I see this ending badly for you. Actually, him too. I mean I cannot imagine what will happen when his wife finds out. I recommend that you cut ties now, before you become too involved with him and him with you.”

I sat there for a few moments, because honestly, I was not sure if I was not already too involved. Could I cut my ties now and move on? The idea sounded foreign and I hated the thoughts about walking away. Could I even do that?

“So, your quietness is speaking volumes to me and honestly I seriously hope that the co-worker you’re referring to is not tall, handsome, long brown hair, and brown eyes. If he is, then I should really come kick your ass for saying yes. So, I will say this, I think you should cut ties and you should not have sex with him again until you’ve talked to him about what you want and what he wants. That said, you finally had sex, did you enjoy it? I know you were kind of scared about it. Was he at least considerate of your needs and did he know you were a virgin?” She said.

I smiled. “It hurt a bit, not as bad as I expected it to hurt but it did. He did know, I told him and he even asked to be the first. He was considerate and yes, I enjoyed it quite a bit.”

“I would totally ask you how big he was but if it’s who I think it is, you won’t tell me anyway and I don’t need any awkward moments when I visit. I am glad that he was considerate and that you enjoyed it, but Emily my recommendation still stands. It’s not just for you either, this can truly end up hurting you both and as your friend, I do not want to see you hurt.”

“I will leave that with above average but I’m not saying anything else on that topic. I understand your recommendation I just needed to tell someone and maybe even hear someone else say those words. It’s been a long few days and I think I should sleep.”

“I bet. Get some sleep and remember what I said. Try your best to cut those ties.”

“I may, sleep well.”

We hung up and I put my phone on charge and went to bed. But, my mind replaying the last few days, even though he had caught her with his best friend, he had not mentioned divorcing or separating from Kate. Should I have really said yes to him? I mean, I wanted him to feel better but maybe I should have gone a different route. I finally drifted off sometime around ten that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copyright © 2019 Jennifer Walker


	5. Segment 5

**Segment 5  
POV:** **Zac**

I stayed at the door until Emily was in her car and already on the road before I went back inside. The first thing I did was shower, because as much as I did love the lavender scent that clung to me, I knew Kate would have a complete bitch fit about it and I did not need to add to my problems. But, haven’t I already done that? After showering and changing clothes I sat down in my office and leaned back. I could still faintly smell the lavender and vanilla scents. I did not want to go home to Kate; I wanted to go home with Emily. The one person I would have called in this situation I had caught with my wife therefore, that was not an option. I went through my contacts list crossing off names that either were Kate’s friends or would surely tell her everything I told them. I finally came to her name, Layla Danielson; she was one of my oldest friends. I had known her since I was 12; she had actually dated Taylor and its how we met. I also know she hated Kate and she would never call her. I hit dial and waited for her to pick up.

“Zac, Zac, Zac, it’s about damn time you called me.” She said.

“I know, it’s been a few months but you know how Kate is.”

“I do, she hates me because I was brave enough to call her a bitch to her face. Really, I hate the way she treats you.” She said.

I hesitated a moment. “Layla…I…” I didn’t know how to word this.

”Probably I should too after what she has done…” I said and paused.

“Ut oh, you have never hesitated in telling me anything Zachary.”

I took a deep breath. “I slept with someone.”

She laughed. “Zac, you are a married man, I would certainly hope that you slept with someone.”

“Layla.”

She stopped laughing. “Have I missed something?”

“Well, not really. I have just not said anything about it. I suppose that I should clarify, I slept with someone who is not Kate. I caught her and Gary having sex yesterday.”

The line was quiet and I wondered what she would do.

”Oh shit, sorry to hear that. Tell me what happen from the top”

“I left work early yesterday to get flowers and surprise Kate; we’ve been having major issues lately and I was going to try and talk to her about us. I got home and caught them; they never even noticed me being there Layla, I came back to the studio and spent a little while playing the drums, trying to work through the anger and work through wanting to go home and kick his ass. I did okay for just a bit and then everything crashed in on me, it was like everything that has been going on just fell. She came in while I was crying.”

“Backtrack a moment, what else has been going on?” She asked.

I took a deep breath. “You already know some of it but over the last year it’s gotten worse. She cut me off completely over a year ago, she consistently complains about everything from what I do to what I wear, the whole nine yards. The arguments are also much louder and much worse. I’ve suspected she was cheating on me but I did not think it was with him.”

“Shit man, I am sorry you had to find out that way. So, this woman came in while you were crying, what happened after that?”

“It’s not the first time that we have kissed but this time it just went a lot farther.”

“Tell me about her.”

“Do you remember the woman from the M&G? Four years ago, I tried to find her.”

“How could I forget Zachary? You called me weekly asking me if I had found anything, asking if I had seen her, you had me search through thousands of member’s pictures to see if I could find the one that looked like her. After about a year though you seemed to give up and you asked Kate to be your wife.”

“I could never thank you enough for helping me. I searched for her everywhere, every single show, M&G, I even sent people out to search the lines. But, after a year Taylor and Isaac were asking if I was okay, if things were okay and I realized I was obsessing over this girl. I felt like I needed to move on with my life and since Kate had stuck by me through that year I assumed she really loved me."

“Let me guess, you never forgot about her did you? I mean, you stopped talking about her and stopped asking but that doesn’t mean you forgot her.”

“No, I never forgot her or how I felt that moment. Well, in November we hired a new warehouse manager, Taylor and Isaac interviewed her, I was out sick that day, but I saw her resume and everything and we agreed mutually she was the best. Her first day working I came in early and she was there by the door waiting on someone who could let her in. Layla, it was her, the same woman from four years ago was standing beside the door. She is our warehouse manager and she’s worked here since November.”

She was quiet. “Oayk, I understand that’s a large coincidence but I do not understand how this person being the same leads to her dropping her pants for you because you were upset.”

“Seriously? Layla could you stop talking like this was entirely my fault? She had to agree to this as well and I really did not call to boast about it or brag about it. I just…I needed someone to talk to and you’re the only person that won’t call Kate the moment I hang up.”

“It is not that I blame you Zac, I know that this girl is just as responsible as you are. I know sex takes two consenting adults. I am just unclear on how you went from crying over what happened to having sex with her.”

“Well, she didn’t walk in, see me, and drop her pants. I mean honestly, if she had I would have been very confused myself. She came in, offered me a napkin and she sat there with me. She was rubbing my back like Mom use to when I was upset. She even let me cry on her shoulder when I needed to. Once I was calmer she said we should have dinner, so we went to the diner and returned to the studio. It was at this point that it went farther. I’ll even admit that I’m the one that started it but she seemed like she wanted to as well.”

“I should come down there and kick your ass.”

That confused me and somewhat angered me. “For what? Did you not hear me Layla? I caught Kate and Gary having sex. She admitted she slept with people before we were married and sure, I’ve wondered since then but I caught her! I have no idea how long she’s been fucking him or if there are others.”

“I know Kate is a bitch Zachary, firsthand experience on how she treats you. But, did you really think that having sex with whatever her name is was going to fix the problem? Did you even confront Kate about what you saw? How does that make you feel Zac? Do you feel the same way toward this girl today that you did four years ago?”

I paused to consider her questions because really, I had not stopped to think about those. I finally gathered my thoughts and took a deep breath.

“Her name is Emily for starters. I know sleeping with her is not going to solve anything and I know that I cannot change that we did. As for Emily, yes I do feel the same now as I did then as I cannot stop watching her.”

“Okay. What about the other questions?”

“No, I did not confront them. I remember walking down the hallway and opening the door and seeing them. Honestly, at that moment I was shocked so I just ran; I left and came to the studio. I knew Emily was here, I said nothing to her and I was not even aware that she knew I was here. I sat down behind the drums and just played.”

She was patient with me and remained quiet while I gathered the rest of my thoughts.

“I was angry at first. I mean, I’ve had my suspicions about her cheating but I never had any proof and there it was. I was pissed off that it was Gary and that not a week ago he told me she loved me and I do not have any idea how long they’ve been sleeping together. But, as I played the anger turned to I don’t know Layla, I shouldn’t hurt because of that. I shouldn’t feel hurt, but I guess it did. I moved from the drums when the tears started and sat on the sofa.”

I could almost hear her frown over the phone. “Zac, you hurt because no matter what you do love Kate to some degree, you would have not asked her to marry you if you did not love her at all. You’ve invested time into this marriage.”

“I guess that’s it.”

“That is it is Zachary. You and Kate dated what? Two or three years before you asked and then you’ve been married now over three years, it’s a lot of time and investment on both your part and Kate’s, you put value into that and it hurts.”

“I just really don’t want to see her right now and I know I have to, I have to go home at some point. I cannot stay here all the damn time. But, how do I face her Layla? I saw them having sex and I cannot take that back. I completely understand that sleeping with Emily will not make it better but damnit Layla I couldn’t stop myself from kissing her.”

She was quiet for several minutes. “Honestly, I know Emily may have wanted to simply comfort you because you were upset and you were hurting, but, do you believe that sex was the best option here? I do not believe her intention walking into that room was to get you naked.”

I had to laugh. “No, I highly doubt her original intentions were that but no I do not believe that the sex was the better option. However, at that moment sitting with her and being that close I just…I couldn’t resist the urge to kiss her and she kissed me back, seems like a downhill slide from there.”

“Do you regret having sex with her?”

“No. That I am certain of, I do not regret having sex with her.”

“I’m sorry Zac but I just…I cannot see this ending well for you or Emily or even Kate, but really I could care a less how she feels. I feel like you have messed up, I mean do you have any desire right this moment for a divorce?”

“I have not spoken with Kate, but honestly, I have not thought about what I want. I am not even sure at this moment that I can even face Kate.”

She was quiet and I considered telling her that Emily was a virgin when we had sex, but was that my right to tell anyone without asking Emily first? I decided that while I trusted and loved Layla that it was not my place to say anything and I did not.

“Honestly, I think you both should have said no to sex. I think you both have screwed up. I can only comment on your side because I do not know her.”

I remained quiet, because I wasn’t sure what to say.

“You know I love you, right Zac? You are like my brother. You know that right?” She asked.

“Yes. I know.”

“I care about you and I know that even with the problems you’ve had with Kate seeing her with someone else was shocking and it hurts, I would imagine that it still hurts now. I know it sounds like I am blaming you for this, but I am not saying everything that happened is your fault. Emily is just as much to blame as you, because she could have said no and honestly, she should have because I am sure she knows you’re married.”

“Yeah, you were beginning to sound a little critical there for a long time.”

“I am sorry. I will not say anything else about what happened but I will say this, I think you need to cut your ties with Emily and keep it strictly professional until you have talked with Kate. You and Kate need to determine what you want and if you really want to be with Emily, then you should divorce Kate. I get the feeling that you do have strong feelings for and potentially even love Emily. If you keep seeing Emily there will come a time where she will want more from you, which you will not be able to give to her while being married. What if she gets pregnant? Please, tell me you remembered protection at least?”  
  
“Yes, we were protected from that.” At least, I surely hope she had not lied to me about taking birth control.

“That is good. Did you think about other aspects of this? Does Emily know about your problems with Kate? The lack of sex-life with her?”

“She does know about our problems, I’ve not given her very deep conversations about them, but the general idea and she knew how long it had been, she asked and I told her.”

“OKay. I want you to hear this, not because I am being mean and not to hurt you, but the reason I said cut ties with Emily was because eventually she will want more and when you cannot give her that she’ll feel used by you, even if that is not your intention. The longer it goes on, the more she’ll hurt in the end, She works there you’ll be forced to see her, and you will know she’s hurting which will cause you to hurt. Neither of you will escape the pain. I fear that you will end up being hurt the most because you and I know that Kate will make your life hell if she ever finds out. So, I recommend, to prevent that from happening, cut your ties and figure out what you really want. Take time to consider that Zac.”

“Thank you Layla, I knew if anyone would give me an honest opinion, it would be you. Even if you did kind of make me feel like it was my fault.”

“No, I’m sorry about that I really am. I understand that it is not just your fault and I know that she had to say yes to. She could have stopped it as well. For the record though, I still hate your wife and knowing she is willing to cheat on you with Gary, is beyond bad, I swear I would bitch slap her if I could.”

I laughed at the thought of her doing that. “I am sure you would too!”

“You know I would, I have to get going Mark should be home soon.” She said.

“Okay. Tell him I said hey.”

We hung up and I sat there still, and frowned. She was right, this was not going to end well and given that Emily did not have a husband, I could foresee her being hurt the most but also myself. I could not honestly tell Emily how I felt right now, my feelings for her have not changed really, until I could settle things with Kate. I knew Emily agreed partially because I turned her on and then asked, got her desperate. But really Layla was right, Emily could have said no as well at anytime and it was not my fault or her fault, but ours.

It did not change my feelings toward her though and I could not express those feelings to her in person or in messages. That, however, could not stop me from writing them down. I looked at the computer a moment before I used a popular e-mail program to create a new account, Lavenderdreams, for the name I used her first name with my last name, I used a personal account that Kate did not know about and there I sat for a few moments before I began to type.

_Dear Emily,_

_I have never been really great with dealing with my feelings and expressing them. There were many things that have flowed through my mind since I first saw you. That moment, now four years ago, I have never forgotten. I was standing in the meet and green room, talking with a few fans about the upcoming album and about the show when I heard your laugh and turned my head. You were standing across the room talking with Isaac. I felt like the world stopped spinning, the rest of the room vanished from my sight and all I saw was you. I felt the butterflies in my stomach, fluttering wildly as I watched you talking with him, when you smiled the room seemed to light up. I started over but unfortunately I was pulled aside by her, pulled into a pointless conversation and by the time she let me out of it, you were gone._

_I asked Isaac who you were; he only knew that you were a fan club member and that it was your first M &G. I tried to rationalize that it was just a passing moment but after a week of not being able to see anyone but you everywhere I turned I tried desperately to find you. I searched our fan club database, looked for your picture on as many profiles as I could, I requested the names and information for the attendants that day. I could not find you anywhere. I spent the next year driving everyone completely insane trying to find you, I had employees searching, I had friends looking all over Tulsa for you. I tried everything I could think of to locate you so I could meet you, face to face. After a year though Taylor and Isaac got a little irritated and told me to stop obsessing that I had a girlfriend and I should focus on her. I gave myself another week and I searched non-stop and could not find you anywhere. I resolved that if it were meant to be, I would have found you by then. I conceded to my life and asked that bitch to marry me. _

_I must be honest, it’s not easy to admit, I married her but over the years I never really forgot about you. I could still see your smile, I could still see you standing there, I never forgot you. In November, when I walked up to the building and saw you standing there I felt my heart slam into my chest, I never thought I would see you again, and there you were, standing by the building waiting for us. It sounds narcissistic but some part of me wanted to believe you were waiting on me. I am sure that you have noticed that I do tend to watch you. The last few days I have felt more alive than I have in four years, I have felt happy to be here, happy to be alive._

_However, it does not excuse my actions either. I never should have come on to you, I shouldn’t have gotten you worked up and then asked, it was wrong of me to do that and I am sorry if I did anything that hurt you physically or emotionally. I am such an idiot but I do not regret my decisions and I do not regret making love to you. Even if you hate me after today, even if you never speak me to again, these past two days have been the best days of my life. They’ve made me feel so alive and shown me I was capable of feeling that. Therefore, I am sorry if I have done anything to upset you or that hurt you._

_I love you,_

_Zachary_

I honestly included the I love you because it was true. I had felt that I loved Emily from the day I saw her across that room. I could send her a message and give her the log in and password but what would happen if Kate found it? How could I actually know that Emily felt the same way? Surely just giving me her virginity would not be proof enough that she loved me. Perhaps, Layla is right I should remove myself from that and eventually talk with Kate. That was going to be an interesting conversation though. I sent the e-mail and sat there for another hour thinking about what happened before I closed up the office and drove home. I parked in my normal spot and Kate’s car was present so she was home, added the living room light was on. I finally got out and walked to the house, using my key to get in. She was sitting on the sofa in her green pajamas.

“It’s about time you got home.” All I could see was her lying in the bed, him on top of her.

“I told you we were busy, I had a stack of invoices to clear before coming home.”

“I guess you were busy in one way or another.” She smirked.

“What the fuck does that mean?” I asked.

She looked at me and smiled widely. “You look so happy Zachary; you generally only look that way when you’ve been laid. I should know how you look afterwards.”

“Really? Could have shocked me considering we’ve not had sex in over a year, but you know I have two hands that are fully capable of doing what I need done. What is your reason?”

Her expression darkened some but she smiled. “I guess you are right.”

I walked through the living room and went up stairs; I was assaulted by the images the moment I walked into the room. I put on pajamas and started to lay down, but those images came back, the pain came back.

“What’s wrong Zac?” She asked.

“Realized I wasn’t that tired, I think I’m going to paint a bit.”

She lay down, swore she smirked and smiled. “Whatever.”

I went to my home studio and sat down on the sofa there. What was I going to do? I would have to face her but I needed to talk to Emily too and right now I was confused and upset. I did end up painting but it was very dark and not something I wanted to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copyright © 2020 Jennifer Walker


	6. Segment 6

POV: Zac   
**Warnings: Adult content; slightly rough sex**

**April 10, 2007**

The new items were going quickly and I was on the floor ensuring that the latest shipment of merchandise was indeed going out on time. Some were dangerously low so I was preparing my order as well. Some recent orders were being pulled currently. Taylor and Isaac were down with us, inspecting some merchandise to make sure the quality was up to par.  
  
“Where is Zac?” Isaac asked.

“He sent me a text about eight, said he woke up late and that Kate asked him to talk about something. Said he would be late, I told him to take his time because god knows he spends way too much time here as it is.” Taylor said.

“That is true.” Isaac said.

I heard them but did not say anything about the matter. It was odd, I had intended to avoid him but it turns out we were avoiding one another. It increased the tension between us, but currently it was just between us and no one else had been affected.

Taylor and Isaac left at 11:50 to get lunch, I think Nikki was meeting Isaac and Taylor was just getting something at the diner. I sealed another box for a customer and then I heard a door slam shut upstairs, considering only two of us were here at the moment I looked up. I saw Zac come into his office but he looked mad even from my view and I knew he was when he slammed his hands down on the desk. He did not stay there but a few moments before he was slamming the studio door. I heard the drums, the furious beat and the depth of the playing, I had never heard him play that way.

“I am avoiding him.” Thomas said.

“Why?” I asked.

“I’ve only heard him play that way once since working here, it was about two years ago and he was extremely pissed, not even Taylor and Isaac messed with him.” He replied.

I knew I should avoid the topic and avoid him, after all Amanda said to cut ties. But, the longer I tried to ignore it, the furious pounding of the drums made me worry and wonder what happened. Had he confronted Kate? Did they have another argument? Had she found out about us having sex? We finished taping the four orders we had and Thomas said he was going to lunch; he was walking out 5 minutes later. I still had two orders to box, but I got my phone and sent him a text message. _Meet me in the conference 2, 5 min._ I did not get a response, but he must have checked his phone because there was a pause in his drumming and while I did not get a response, I did not hear the drums anymore. Either he would or would not be there, so I finished what I had to do and then clocked out. I walked down the hallway to the conference room; the blinds were always closed so I could not see inside the room.

I paused at the door, was this really what I needed to do? It had taken me ten extra minutes and I had not heard the drums but that doesn’t mean he was on the other side of the door. I finally took a deep breath and walked into the room. He was sitting on the short couch to the side, slouched down, but he looked up at me when I opened the door. I closed it behind me and instinct told me to lock it. Although, sex was not on my mind when I asked him here but just the way he was looking at me and the way he was sitting just clouded my thoughts.

“You’re late.”

His voice was raw, harsher than I had ever heard it and I could detect the anger in his voice.

“I had to clock out before coming down.”

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

“You have avoided me as well, so you are not innocent in that.”

“You asked me to come here.” He smirked.

I started walking slowly to him, truth is his angry expression and his tone was scaring me, stirring up memories I rather forget. I had never been around him when he was this mad, a little irritated but never like this.

“Were you trying to murder your drum kit?” I asked.

“Not particularly but maybe. Would it really even matter?”

“I suppose not.”

“Emily, if you asked me to come here for anything beyond talking, I would strongly advise against it.”

I was a few inches from his feet; he had his legs spread though and relaxed posture.

“Talking was my intention, yet you had to go and sit this way, look this way.” I smirked.

He shook his head, and his hair swung around his face, still slightly damp. “I strongly advise against that. You do not have the time it would take to calm me down enough for that.”

I took the few extra steps that put my legs against the sofa, between his knees and he looked up at me.

“What are you saying Zachary? That you would willingly take your anger out on me? You do not strike me as the violent type.”

“I would not ever hit you. That is not what I meant.”

Even as he said it, I could tell the erection was starting, stirrings that he could not hide well in those pants. I leaned over and placed my hands on either side of his head, which focused his attention to me and I watched as his eyes traveled from my face to down the front of my shirt.

“Why don’t you start by telling me why you are mad anyway? You came in pissed off.”

He glanced at me but I could tell he was thinking about the reason, his eyes darkened and the slight smile faded away.

“You know you want to talk about it.” I said.

“Maybe I don’t.”

I leaned in and kissed his neck so softly and then gently flicked my tongue across his earlobe.

“Oh, you do Zachary; you want to tell me all about it.” I whispered.

I could feel the sheer tension in his body, was I being stupid here and tempting fate? Could he really hurt me? Was he truly pissed off enough that he wouldn’t think twice about it? Still, I stood there and waited on him to speak.

“I woke up late for starters, I took a quick shower and got dressed for the day and then went downstairs.”

I placed a few more soft kisses, but could feel the tightness in his neck, the fury beneath his smooth skin. I only hoped this worked enough.

“When I got to the bottom I saw Gary sitting on my sofa, he looked at me and smiled and said he wanted to talk to me.”

“Is this the same Gary you caught her with?”

“Yes.” He growled. That was primal and raw, full of anger.

I switched sides and placed soft kisses all along his neck.

“Keep going.”

“Kate brought us drinks and she sat beside me, said he wanted to talk. I thought maybe they had seen me but no…what he wanted to ask was permission to stay there for a few weeks, said I was his only real friend.”

His jaw clenched on the last few words. I could almost feel the anger radiating off of him, perhaps he’d been right?

“So, he needs a place to stay? Did he say why?”

“Apparently his girlfriend thought he was cheating on her and told him to leave.”

I looked at him. “Did you say yes to him?”

I felt him shaking, fuck he was madder than I expected and really, this talking was not helping.

“I haven’t talked to Kate about seeing them, I really did not want to do that this morning and if I said no to him I would have had to say why. I just wanted to get away from them both.” His voice was even but flickers of pain surfaced.

“I will assume you said yes and then left the house, but on the way you kind of realized why he asked?”

“The bastard will be under the same room and no matter what time I come home, he has a valid reason to be there with Kate alone. Fucking bitch.”

I could still hear Amanda’s desperate words to me, over the last two weeks every weak moment I have had, telling me to stay away because he was married and there was no divorce in sight.

“Maybe they...” I started but he stopped me by pressing his lips to mine. It was deeper than before and I felt his tongue graze my lower lip, the bite was much harder than I expected and I actually tasted some blood.

“I do not want to talk about it anymore.” He said.

There was still a sting in my lip as I licked away the blood.

“Okay.” I detected the slight fear in my own voice.

He pulled me down, giving me just enough time to move my knees outward so I wouldn’t hurt him.

“Good move there.” He quickly moved to my neck, the soft kisses got a little rougher; the bites were a little harder. I slid my hand down to rub him through his jeans, hoping that would calm him at least a little bit.

“Fuck.” He said.

He was already mostly hard, which was fine. I let him take the shirt off, saw some of the anger fading some, but he was still just as rough. He didn’t bother to show off taking the bra off, it was gone moments after the shirt. It didn’t matter that he was being rougher, I still felt lightheaded as his tongue ran over the nipples and the jolts of pain when he bit down was just as much of a turn on as the slight nips. I tugged at his shirt and he finally rose up and let me take it off. He was warm and I could detect the sweaty smell from being in the studio. I felt his fingernails dig into my stomach as he got the waistband and undid the button and zipper.

“Get up.” He demanded.

I did not hesitate either, took just a few moments to get up but even though he slid to the edge of the sofa, he just sat there. He was still pissed at them both.

“I shouldn’t.” He said.

“You know you want to though.”

“Emily, you should be telling me to stop.” He had looked right at me.

He was right, I should be telling him to stop and god help me I knew in a few weeks or a few months I could be crying in my pillows, but four years was a long time to wait and he was right here in front of me.

“I don’t want you to stop.”

When he did get it up, it did scare me. There was something about the way he moved, involuntarily I stepped back and he kept backing me up until the edge of the table stopped me. He leaned down and kissed my neck and his left hand tweaked the right nipple rather hard.

“Are you sure about that?” He asked.

“Yes.”

The next time was harder and blinding pain blurred my vision, but the sexual response was more intense, I could feel the wetness and desire. He turned me around and with pressure leaned me over the table, I just let him. I felt him leaned against me, felt his fingertips move my hair and then the soft kisses to my neck, the bite too, but it wasn’t too bad. I felt the kisses as he went down my spine, tingling. His fingernails slightly grazed my hips as he got the waist band and pulled the jeans over my hips and ass, I felt more kisses on my tailbone and then over my ass.

“You have worn blue underwear every day for the last two weeks, why?”

So he actually wasn’t totally ignoring me.“Most of my underwear is blue actually.”

I lifted my feet so he could take my shoes, pants, and panties off. I felt the roughness of his fingertips running up my legs. He didn’t waste any time either, he went from my thighs to inside me and I know it was at least two fingers to start with.

“Guess you were sure.” he smirked.

I was glad for the coolness of the table because after he introduced his tongue to the clit and more, I could barely stand. When he moved away though I whimpered, why would he move? I heard him undoing the belt, heard the buckle when it hit the floor. I went to rise up but felt him against me, pushing me back down.

“Stay right there.”

It was then I realized he was still mad, I could still pick the tension and anger in his voice up. I did not expect the pop that landed perfectly center of my butt cheek; I yelped and yelped again when he hit the other side as well. It wasn’t but a moment later that he was entering me, fully hard. It hurt for a moment but he gave me no adjustment time and his pace was much faster and harder than either of the previous two times we had had sex.

“Zac…”

His hand was in the center of my back, so I couldn’t really rise up.

“Zac…ow…” I gasped.

He was just getting harder. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes.

“Zac!” I gasped.

He leaned down which caused him to slow down, thankfully

“Are you okay?”

He was right at my ear.

“Little bit too rough.”

He kissed the side of my neck, had slowed down quite a bit, was pulling almost out before going back in.

“Is that better?”

I responded with a low moan, because it did feel better. He kept me leaned over the table for a little bit, but he did pick his pace up after a bit. The table kept me from moving forward at all, so he had free reign for depth wise. When he pulled out I whined again, but he pulled me up gently, kissed the back of my neck before he turned me around. I went for his neck and found he wasn’t as tense, wasn’t as mad anymore. I was a little confused when he lifted me onto the table top.

“Zac…it’s a conference room table.” I whispered.

He kissed me a few times his eyes were still dark, smoldering even. He tweaked that same nipple, sending another wave of pain and pleasure through me.

“I know, it just means I know where to sit next time.”

He eased me back, pulled me gently to the edge of the table, but he was teasing me again, just using his fingers to circle the clit.

“Zac, come on.” I begged.

He was able to get to both nipples this way; I wasn’t quite sure what felt better, when he pushed back into me as he tweaked the nipples or if it was the tweaking itself. He found a consistent pace in that position moving in and out as he twisted or flicked a nipple or two. He eventually put my legs up on his shoulders. I had nothing to grip a hold of here, so when he pressed forward placing his arms on either side of me I quickly found his biceps. I could feel it this time building, he was getting rough again, but this time it felt amazing, even if it hurt at times.

“Don’t…stop…” I gasped.

I was trying my best not to scream out, I wasn’t sure how sound proof the room was or if anyone was back yet. He moved once to let my legs off his shoulders, allowed me to wrap them around him, but he grimaced when my heels dug into the lower part of his back.

“Zac...oh god don’t...” I yelped.

I felt myself tighten around him, felt the wave of heat the blinding colors as the orgasm swept through me. I also couldn’t stop the scream which he cut short by quickly leaning down and kissing me. It was better because when he came moments later he called my name into my neck, muffling the noise. I felt the soft kisses to my neck after that as both of us caught our breath. He finally pulled back and helped me up. Neither of us could sit down without getting dressed first because the couch was fabric, so that came first and then he flopped down on the couch, same relaxed leaned back position he was in when I came in. I sat down in his lap and kissed him several times.

“Are you still pissed off?”

He pulled me close to him. “Honestly, no. But it did not solve the problem at all.”

I giggled. “It solved one problem.” I said.

I moved some of his hair. “Seriously Zac, talk to me. I’m right here with you.”

“I really don’t want to talk about them.”

“You know that you will eventually have to talk to her right? You can’t simply ignore what she did.”

He glanced around, licked his lips. “I was…” The knock stopped him.

“Zac? Are you in there?” Taylor asked.

“Yes, Taylor.” He called.

“Open the door, dude.”

I looked at Zac, I had nowhere to go and considering the table had imprints of my back and ass I really didn’t think Taylor would appreciate it.

“Zac, come on!” Taylor said impatient.

“I just want to be alone Taylor.”

“We need you in the studio, I don’t know what’s going on but we do have to practice and Isaac has a great idea for that song.”

“Fine! Give me like ten minutes.” Zac said.

Taylor mumbled an agreement and then walked back toward the front.

Zac looked at me. “Go, he’ll come back if you don’t.” I said.

I got up out of his lap and he kissed me, but I think he was fine with the intrusion, it means he did not have to talk about anything. I watched him smooth his hair down with his hand.

“I’ll see you later, I have no idea how long they’ll keep me.”

I smiled. “I don’t have anything else to do today; cutting out a little early to help for the overtime Taylor caused me for the inventory.”

He smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He walked out of the room.

I went to the cleaning closet at the end of the hallway and cleaned the table off good, and then I left.


	7. Segment 7

POV: **Zac**

I did not waste time going to the studio either, but both of them had given me strange looks and Taylor actually started to say something but must have changed his mind. Yeah, I could only image how I looked or smelled for that matter. Isaac's idea was awesome and we managed to spend several hours working on it, now that I was much calmer I could deal with this. We called it a day at 5, Taylor was gone by 5:15 but Isaac knocked lightly on my door at 5:30.

“Mind if I bug you a few minutes?” He asked.

“Not at all.”

He came in and sat down in the chair across from me.

“Zac, is everything ok with you? Thomas said you were royally pissed when you came in, but you seemed calm all afternoon. I’ve also noticed some other things like you’re spending a lot of time here.”

“I was mad when I came in, but I spent some time beating my drum set up.”

“Yeah, but the broken drumstick was not from that. I saw it in the trash can. Are things with Kate okay?”

“Yeah, we’re fine.” Why was I lying to him? I should be able to talk to him. But, if I told him I was doing the same thing she was? I couldn’t imagine he’d feel that bad for me.

He crossed his legs and looked at me, squinted even. “You know I have spent over 21 years watching you, listening, talking, and I know that something is wrong. I cannot pinpoint the exact problem.”

I smiled, hopefully one good enough. “Really Ike. I mean, sure Kate and I have had a few more arguments recently, but it’s nothing major.”

He looked at me another two solid minutes. “I know that’s not all but I also know pushing you will lead to me being broken as well, so I’ll back off. But seriously, if you need to talk or just rant and rave, you know where I am. You know Taylor would also talk to you.”

“I know that Isaac.”

“Are you going to stay a little longer?” He asked.

“Not too much, thirty minutes maybe.”

“Ok. Have a good night and I will see you tomorrow.”

He got up and left the room, Thomas told me the warehouse was all shut down as well when he left. My thoughts then drifted to the conference room and how Emily was determined to get me to talk. It was strange the differences between her and Kate. Kate never wanted me to talk, never wanted to know what the problem was but Emily did. Kate also hated sex rough, if I got too fast, too deep, or too rough she’d shut me down. I didn’t want to admit yet, but the reason she cut me off was I was mad the last time we had sex and I hadn’t quite given her a choice, she accepted and seemed to somewhat like it, but it pissed her off and that was it. I opened the e-mail program and inserted my information and wrote Emily another e-mail.

_Dearest Emily,_

_I was not able to fully express how sorry I was for hurting you today, I did not mean to and I will certainly try much harder not to ever do that again. However, I must say that when you sent the text sex was not the first thing I thought about, I did want to talk. While you said it was my sitting position, it was you biting your lips because I think that is absolutely fucking hot. *blush* I will admit, being in the conference room was very hot! Seeing you bent over the table and even lying on it was absolutely hot and you looked beautiful._

So, _I should have told you while you were here when you asked, I just did not want to discuss why I was mad. Part of the reason was because Gary had the nerve to ask me to live there, because I know what they will be doing when I am not home or away. But, this was not all of it. I was mostly mad at myself for not having the courage and strength to tell him no, for not having it in me to send him away despite the pain he has caused. I wanted to tell him no so badly, to tell them both to just get out, but I just couldn’t get the words out of my mouth, and all I could say was OK. You were right, on my way in to work I realized why they asked, why he chose me and it just made things worse._

_Love Always & Forever, _

_Zachary_

I concluded the message and sent it to the e-mail she would never see, which sounded so bad because she did need to see them. Perhaps, I can show them to her one day soon, just bring her here and show her.

I sent Kate a message and said I was on my way home and I went straight home. When I came in they were sitting at the table, eating dinner. I was partially glad she had fixed me a plate because Kate never cooked at home.

“How was work?”

“It was fine.”

I sat down with them and realized the dinner she fixed was one of Gary’s favorite dinners complete with his favorite dessert. They were sitting across from one another, smiling and acting coy. Was this what I would always come home to? Was this what I should expect for the next several weeks?

“How was your day?” I asked.

“Boring. Gary got the rest of his things so after setting up the guest bedroom it was just prepping dinner.”

“It’s nice and very good.”

“Thank you.”

We finished dinner quietly and I went up stairs and she followed me, the door seemed to collide with the jams though. I turned to her confused, was she mad?

“You smell like lavender perfume, Zachary.”

Holy shit! I had not showered before leaving work and I could still smell her all over me, god no wonder I made it through dinner.

“There was a bottle at work and it spilled, I must have gotten some on my shirt when I cleaned it up.”

I started to remove the shirt but it dawned on me when she wrapped her legs around my waist, her heels were in my lower back and I probably needed to make sure there was not a bruise there first.

“I’m going to shower.” I said.

“Maybe I should watch you shower.”

I swore my jaw must have fallen off because that was literally the first time she had ever said those words to me, she never wanted to do anything beyond straight up vanilla sex.

“Kate.”

She walked to me, actually backed me up until I was sitting in the chair in our bedroom. She leaned over me, just like Emily had earlier but even though I could see down her shirt, see the breasts I use to love, they no longer did anything. I no longer felt the desire to have sex with her. What did that mean?

She narrowed her eyes at me and that was not good, this was not her coming on to me at all. “I know you saw us together, I saw you at the door but you just don’t have the balls to say it to my face to do anything about it.”

I started to say I had not seen anything. “I didn’t want to argue about it Kate.”

“Well, listen up because this is how this is going to work. There will be no more bullshit tension like there was this morning; you wanted so badly to say no. It would not have mattered, asking you was just a formality, he was moving in either way. So, while you went to work for your little slut, I took the liberty to move all of your shit to the guest room, where you will be sleeping. However, in the event that I decide to give you another try, I suggest you stay away from your little slut at work.”

“This is my bedroom Kathryn, not just yours.” I snapped.

“No. This is my bedroom and Gary’s.” She stated.

I glanced around and sure enough, subtle things were missing, my things. “You had no fucking right to move anything out of this room!” I yelled.

Even she was surprised by that. She moved quickly away from me.

“Face it Zachary, we’re nothing here. You’re my husband, but please let’s not argue. Your stuff is in the guest room and you can use that shower as all of your stuff is there already.”

I could feel the anger now, fuming and boiling inside me. “This is MY fucking house too!” I yelled.

She narrowed her eyes again. “Yell at me one more time Zachary, I have no problem calling the cops. I am sure Gary would say you hit me first.”

I was stunned silent, had she just? Was she serious?

She walked to me and smiled so sweetly. “If you do not want me to take everything you own, including your business I suggest you just keep pretending we are some happy little couple.”

There was pure venom in her words. She then turned and walked out of the room quietly. I first checked to make sure; nothing of mine was in the master bedroom anymore. I walked to the guest room just down the hallway and found all of my clothes and belongings on the bed, most just casually thrown there.

What the hell had just happened? I was in shock but I spent two hours folding and putting away my clothes and things, all the while I could smell the sweet and toxic smell of lavender and vanilla. I finally showered and sure enough there was a small bruise on my lower back and long scratches on my biceps, I was shocked Taylor or Isaac hadn’t seen them. After getting dressed I went downstairs for some water, they were brazenly making out right there. I paused and Gary quickly jerked away.

“Don’t worry baby, he’s not going to hurt you.” Kate said.

Her hand trailed down his chest and I knew exactly where it went. Why did seeing this hurt? I should not feel this pain at all, but Layla was right. I had loved Kate long ago, spent the last three years with her. I walked on to the kitchen and got the water, then went up to bed. I lay there wide awake though, thinking about it.

I had spent a year searching for Emily before I gave up, before I settled with Kate. What if I had not settled with her? I wouldn’t be married to her at all; I would be free to tell Emily everything. The sound of her name in my head even sounded sweet, I was so blind to give up. What if I had told Taylor and Isaac about how Kate treated me before we were married, would they have told me not to marry her?

I heard them pass the door a little under an hour later, they were giggling like school children. About thirty minutes later I heard them, heard her moans and then her screaming for him to fuck her harder or faster. I felt the little daggers digging in, not because they were having sex, but because I had made a grave mistake in choosing to give up on Emily and now I was stuck. I made a mental note to check with the lawyer, before I finally got my headphones and found something loud to play, drowning out her pleas and screams in the scream of a song. I finally drifted off to sleep but my thoughts were on Emily, on bending her over my desk at work, because that would be fucking hot.


	8. Segment 8

POV: **Zac**

**April 18, 2007**

I left home before the sun was up, it ensured I would avoid Gary and Kate and that was best. I had not told Emily what happened when I got home but she had given me a questioning look many times in the last week. I had spent a lot of time thinking over what Layla had said and how Kate was acting and everything that was going on. I closed the office door at 7:45 and put a do not disturb sign on the handle, closed the blinds and finally called Mr. Jones, our lawyer. I left a message for him to return my call as soon as he could and then I pulled out the file from my desk, our prenuptial agreement. Mr. Jones returned my call at 8:30, only Isaac had shown up so far.

“Good morning Mr. Hanson. What can I do for you?” He asked. He was always polite and well spoken.

“I need to see what I would need to do to file for a divorce from Kate.” I could not believe I had actually said those words out loud. Evidently, he could not either because he was quiet for some time.

“What grounds are you citing for the divorce?”

“She’s cheating on me and I have seen them together. I should also state that I am not that innocent in that area either, as I have also been with someone else very recently.”

“Did you two have a prenup?”

“Yes. You should already have a copy.”

“I do, let me pull it and read over it and I will call you back in say an hour?”

“That’s fine, I will be here.”

I hung up and kind of read over it myself, I really did not mind most of the options we had agreed upon, at the time neither of us really expected to be filing. Her comments about taking everything from me were worrying me, so I opted to read the division of assets section while waiting. I did not recall signing anything that would give her everything. The wording seemed off, but I decided to wait because Mr. Jones may have a better understanding of this. He returned my call in less than an hour.

“I can file the paperwork it would not take long; however there is a slight problem.”

“What’s that?” I asked.

“When you mentioned the business aspect, I recall you and Kate agreed not to have the business entered into the equation because your portion would be considered personal income and assets, correct?”

“Yes. I did that because the business is not solely mine but also my brother's.”

“According to this the business was included into the contract and states you would split it as well.”

“What exactly does that mean?”

“Can you prove that she is cheating on you?”

“I’ve seen them together myself but aside from that no. None of my friends have seen her with him and I doubt he’ll be willing to admit it. I tried to get a picture or something valid but she started locking the bedroom door.”

“Can she prove that you’ve been with this girl?”

“No. Our encounters are all here at work. We’re not on camera and we have a valid reason to be alone in rooms, she works here.”

“Zachary that is enough for Kate to file against you actually, it just proves you had the means and chance to engage in the activity. The fact that you have cameras showing you alone, showing you have the potential and the chance. If she files she can basically take anything she wants. Pending a judge does approve that.”

“What if I file?”

“She’ll counter and win unless you can get something more. It doesn’t have to be a photo really, just someone who can say she has the same chances, same situation. Have you spoken to Kate?”

“No… She is fully aware that I know what they’re doing. Hell, she asked me for permission to move him in. I suppose that wipes out the same principals of chance and situation? Because he actually lives there?”

“Yes. He has your permission and hers to be there.”

“Is there anything I can do to protect at least my business?”

“I’m not sure. Let me do some research and I will keep in contact.”

“Do not use my primary e-mail, I will send you an alternate one to use because until I speak to her, I don’t want her to know I have actually said it.”

“Not a problem.”

I hung up slowly, but the anger was present. She knew about this, the bitch knew what she was doing and now what? I’m stuck with her? I sat there for a moment before I got up and headed to the studio. I slammed my office door as Taylor came in and stormed down the hallway; Isaac poked his head out of his office but moved aside. I had to do something, so I went to the studio and I absolutely tried to murder my drum set.

I had stopped playing, the anger fading some when Isaac cautiously handed me a Dr. Pepper.

“Dr. Pepper for your thoughts?”

I looked at him, remembered Emily offering me a napkin for mine. I took the can from him and opened it.

“I’ll take the drink, but I don’t feel like sharing.”

He surveyed the set which was remarkably fine but the three broken drumsticks at my feet were not so fine.

He watched me take several swallows. “Are you okay really? You seem very stressed lately; you’re a little more argumentative and just tense and it’s not really something that is normal for you.”

“I’m fine Isaac.”

He pulled a stool over and sat down on the other side of the set. “Are you and Kate having arguments again? I know last year there were some pretty nasty ones.”

I took a deep breath. “No. We’re not arguing that much actually. She’s been kind of nice toward me.” Mostly because she’s with Gary more than me, why had I not seen that?

Isaac frowned some. “Zachary.”

“Really Isaac, I am okay. I just needed to work through some things.”

He leaned forward some. “Is your behavior because Emily works here?”

“What? Why on earth would you ask that?”

He smiled at me and it was his I already know something is up smile. “I’m not blind, Taylor may have confronted you on watching her through your window but I also knew. I also know that before you married Kate, you searched for a girl. You asked me about Emily after that show, you wanted information on her. Did you try to find her?”

Holy fuck! How had he found out?! My mind reeled back to that year spent obsessively looking for her; while he never really questioned me he had watched me a lot. I knew there was no point in lying to him.

“How did you even know I searched for someone?”

“Taylor is often in his own little world, but I was responsible for you at that time, you were 16 and 17. Just because I didn’t hover over you didn’t mean I didn’t watch you. I also got a copy of the list you requested of members that attended the show, I questioned the lady why she sent it to me and she said you asked. I also heard you ask Layla to look through members when she could. I did not really question why you were searching but I kept a watch. You seemed to spend about a year and then you stopped.”

“Yeah, you and Taylor kept asking if I was okay, what was distracting me and I kind of realized I was being obsessive about it. How did you know she was the same person?”

He laughed and I tried to give him my best Taylor’s bitch face impression but that made him laugh harder and before long I had to laugh myself. He finally calmed down and let me also.

“I recognized her when she interviewed with us. I did not mention the M&G and neither did she. But, I remember some of our conversation that night. I also remembered she kept watching you a lot, like she was waiting to talk to you. But, you vanished and she had to leave because of time.”

“I tried to find her for a year and I don’t even know why truly, I just felt like I had to talk to her. I couldn’t find her; she HAD to be a member to attend the M&G, and so I didn’t understand why. But, no my current up and downs don’t involve her really.”

He raised an eyebrow at me and I half expected him to know that she and I had done a lot more than just talk business. “I still have this vibe that there is something more going on, but I also don’t want to end up broken like those poor drumsticks. Just know Zac, it doesn’t matter what the problem is or what is going on, I will listen to you and offer whatever advice I can. Taylor is a great listener too and I am sure he wouldn’t mind. We both love you and we want you to be happy.”

I smiled and warmed a bit as well. “Thank you Isaac, I really appreciate it. It’s just not something I am totally ready to talk about yet.”

He nodded as Taylor came in. “So, is it safe to be in here or are you going to throw things next?” He asked.

“Safe is a loose term Tay, but sure, I won’t throw anything at you…yet.”

He cracked a smile and we started working on the songs, but I was a little lost in thought, maybe I should tell them? It’s after all our business and they deserve to know that divorcing her would put that at risk. Maybe I should really talk with Kate too, but really, she’s already made her intentions clear she was not going to file and if she did, she’d take everything. We stayed holed up in the studio most of the day and we actually left early for a change, Emily had been there as well and left with us. I drove home and went inside, Gary was at work and Kate was actually home in the kitchen. I snorted when the smell hit me, his favorite cake. I walked to the kitchen and watched her take the pans from the oven.

“How come you rarely cooked for us?” I asked.

She turned and looked at me, sat the pan down. “Why should I have?”

“You are my wife, I am your husband. If you should be cooking for anyone it should have been you and I.”

She just blankly stared at me before laughing. “Whatever.”

“Do you love me at all? Have you ever truly loved me?”

She removed the oven mitts and looked right at me. “Of course I did Zachary. I loved you the entire year you spent searching for some other woman didn’t I?”

“You lied to me about being a virgin; you cheated on me during that year and before. How many have there been really?”

“Are you sure you want that answer Zachary?” Her tone was contemptuous.

“Yes. I want to know how many men you have fucked while you were with me.”

“Five, Gary included. Although, four of them were meaningless hook ups.”

I felt a stab of pain. “Is Gary the only friend of mine you’ve screwed around with?”

“No. There was Bobby also. But that was long ago and you two stopped being friends afterwards.”

I stood there and watched as she tipped the red velvet cake out of the pans to cool, let that news sink in. She claimed to have loved me but yet five different men?

“Should I get myself tested to make sure you didn’t inadvertently give me anything?”

“I was careful Zac, I wasn’t stupid. I wore protection with them all but Gary. We actually talked about children the other night.”

That was a low-blow because she knew I wanted kids, knew what it meant to me and perhaps that was the moment that I needed, the push as the words just tumbled out. “I want a divorce.”

She nearly dropped the pan on the floor, god I wish she had, but she recovered and then laughed loudly for fifteen minutes, almost to the point of not being able to breathe.

“I see nothing funny Kathryn.”

Her demeanor changed then, the laughing stopped. “Oh, you were serious?”

“Why not? You don’t love me; you’re with Gary more than me.”

She walked right to me, folded her hands across her chest and furrowed her brow. “Do you really think I would sign Zachary? Why should I? Why should I sign so you can run off with your little slut at work? You think I don’t know who she is, the little bitch you searched for. You do not want to file against me Zac, you don’t want to lose everything and I am sure since you brought it up, you’ve read the papers and realized what occurred?”

“Why keep fighting about it? Why stay married knowing we don’t love one another? Yeah, I know about it now. You know how much 3CG means to us, all the shit we went through before we opened it. Our freedom to be the band we wanted to be. Why would you not say anything about that?”

“For this very reason, I will not sign the papers Zac, I will counter sue you. I will win because you have nothing on me.”

“You have nothing on me.”

She smiled. “You think I don’t know about the conference room? Thomas heard you both Zachary. She was in the room with you alone with the door locked and from what he said, neither of you were very quiet nor was it just a business conversation.”

I swallowed hard, she would have the outside proof she needed to counter me, but I had nothing on her. She smiled at me.

“I will counter you on a divorce and I will win and I will take everything you own and then your business too. Just keep that in mind.”

She then turned and walked back to the stove to finish her cake. I went to the studio. Could Thomas have really told her anything, but how else would she know? It wasn’t like either of us was really paying much attention outside. I got my phone and went down to her name, but she would have said something to me if Thomas had mentioned it. I guess I would have to wait on Mr. Jones, because I couldn’t allow her to take everything that I’ve worked for and everything that Taylor and Isaac have as well.

I started another painting and eventually went down for dinner about 8:30, avoided them both at the table and didn’t eat what she fixed either. I then went back to the studio, when I did eventually go to bed I put my headphones on and eventually dozed off to the same fantasy of bending Emily over my desk and you know, that fantasy might just come true…


	9. Segment 9

POV: **Emily**

**May 4, 2007; Friday**

I was in the Hanson store making sure that items were stocked for the upcoming weekend, it was Hanson Day on Sunday and this weekend was the annual member’s only event. I was doubly excited because Amanda was arriving today for the weekend as well. I double checked the inventory for the more rare items and made sure we had the right number on hand before I closed the door leading to the back part of the building.

“Emily!” Thomas yelled.

I looked up from my clipboard. “Yes?” I called back.

“You have a call on line three.” He called back.

I diverted to the nearest phone and picked it up. “Emily Daniels.”

“You didn’t answer your cell, I called like four times! I finally had to call the work number.” Amanda said.

“Sorry, I was in the store and left my phone in my office. Are you at the airport?”

“No, I am standing in front of the 3CG door.”

“Give me a minute!”

I hung up and ran through the building. Thomas, Zac, and Taylor all watched me run through the warehouse and up the steps, but I didn’t care, I hadn’t seen Amanda in two years. I opened the door at the end of the hallway to find her standing there arms open which I flung myself into. She hadn’t changed much really; her hair was cut much shorter than it was before I left, she’d also recently highlighted it with blonde which makes her light brown hair pop. Her warm brown eyes were also familiar and comforting, even if she was around three inches taller than me.

“Miss me much?” She asked.

“Seriously? Hell yes. I’ve been surrounded by guys for weeks now, our only other female employee quit. I kind of liked her too.”

“Why did she quit?”

“No idea really, she just turned in her resignation and right when we needed her too.”

“It’s when they usually quit. So, when do you get off?”

“Today? Tomorrow or Sunday?” I asked.

“No! There making you work all weekend?”

“Well, not really. I just have to make sure the store stays stocked and then help out as needed.”

“So, if your mysterious co-worker here today?” She asked.

I heard the door open and saw her facial expression lighten up some.

“Emily is everything okay?” Zac asked.

I turned. “Yeah, everything’s fine. Um, this is the friend I told you about, Amanda.” I said.

He walked to us, stood perhaps too close to me. “Hi Amanda, in case you weren’t familiar with me, I’m Zac.”

She shook his hand but didn’t say anything just yet. “Little star struck.” I said.

He looked at me. “You ran through the building like something scared you, got a little worried.”

I saw her look at me, confusion on her face. “I’m fine really; she was on the phone to tell me she was here. Would it be okay if she came inside?”

“You know we don’t let fans inside, Em.”

“Please? No one else is around and she’s not crazy I promise. I’ll stay with her.” I said. I gave him that pouty look that I knew worked well now.

He looked around. “Okay. But, don’t let everyone know she was inside and Amanda, you cannot say you were inside and no pictures.” He said.

We both smiled and she agreed. He then walked back inside and I really couldn’t stop myself from watching him walk , until I felt the punch to my arm. “Ow! What the hell?” I asked.

“Are you fucking kidding me Emily? Is that…is he…you said a co-worker!” She stammered and I could tell that his giving in so quickly, the fact he came to see about me, and perhaps other clues have connected the dots in her head.

“He is a co-worker…”

She actually smacked me in the back of the head. “What the fuck were you thinking? If you think he’s getting a divorce you’re fucking stupid.”

I rubbed the back of my head. “It’s not like we did…” I stopped at her expression. She’d scared me more than once after giving me that look and then totally exploding on me.

“Do not even lie to me. You told me about the conference room and that was a little less than a month ago. I can read it on your face Emily. I told you to cut ties with him.”

“I am not discussing this here. Do you want to come inside or not?”

She scoffed, looked highly irritated at me. “Yes.” She said.

“Then you need to shut up about it because no one else here knows anything, and there not finding out from you.”

I turned and walked to the door, she followed me sitting her bags just inside. I let her inside the building making sure no one else was watching. Festivities didn’t begin until the next day but a lot of fans were already in town. I made sure the door closed and then showed her around the building. Zac stopped me at the studio door though.

“Studio is off limits Em. Sorry, but you know Ike and Tay would flip out.” He said.

I considered the pouty look but that look would not work on Ike and Tay and I did not want them to write me up for not following orders, so we diverted to my office. I know she wanted to say something to me. She stayed with me the rest of the day and I left at four, drove her to my apartment. We fixed dinner and she avoided the subject, we talked about her finishing school and her new job and how mine was going and how she was dating some guy but wasn’t sure if he was the right one. I listened intently and we finished dinner and I cleaned up before we sat down in the living room with wine coolers. She looked at me and said nothing.

“Yes, we’ve had sex since the conference room, last week in his office actually.”

She drank some of her wine cooler. “You know, I really want to just slap the holy hell out of you. I thought a co-worker was bad, Emily he’s not just a co-worker. He’s your boss and he’s married. I’m telling you I think this will end badly for you.”

I took a few sips. “I couldn’t help it Amanda, I waited four years. I went back to that godforsaken town to finish school and then I came back here. That was the first ad that I saw, it was the first place I applied and they called me before I got any others in. I did not expect the call honestly. Taylor and Isaac did my interview because Zac was out sick. Is that not fate? The first ad, first application, and the first one I land?”

“But honey, he is married and while you mentioned problems, I do not see him divorcing her. Six years they have been together.”

“He caught her with his best friend, and then his best friend moved in. He’s been rather reserved since then, hasn’t said anything about what was going on at home.”

“Do you both do anything besides have sex?”

“Yes. We have dinner often at a diner near the studio, we talk about business and we talk about some things. He told me about his siblings and what they’ve been up to. He told me about Ezra, Taylor’s baby; I haven’t met them yet really. I’ve met Natalie twice and Nikki twice, Kate’s been there once and I hide from her, honestly I probably shouldn’t have though.”

She looked at me, softness in her face. “Have you told him anything about you?”

I finished the wine cooler. “Not about me. I told him about you and how you were a great friend, apparently you and Layla both agreed that we should stop. I have not met Layla. I told him about why I wanted management and who got me on that track, I mean it was the talk I had with Ike four years ago about business management that got me interested and wanting to.

“I recall you said you talked to him about how the field was.”

“Yeah, he pretty much made up my mind about it. I told him what we talked about then too, because he remembered me, down to what I wore that day. I remember that day like it was yesterday too, I talked to Taylor about the music and where they were headed and then I spoke to Isaac about management and running businesses, and I saw him when Ike answered a question for Taylor. He was staring at me and I swore our eyes locked and those butterflies just wouldn’t stop. He started toward me but then he was pulled away to the side, by her. Before he got back to the room my group’s time was up and we had to leave.”

“It doesn’t mean he’s leaving her Emily.”

“I feel like its destiny though. Do I regret having sex with him? No, and I never will even if he never divorces her. Will it hurt like hell if he doesn’t leave her? I’m sure it will. Should I have not said yes, should I have told him no then and just been there as a friend? Yes, I realize that he was upset and he probably wasn’t really thinking ahead about things but it felt different to me. It felt like he wanted me there. Amanda, he told me he’d waited four years to be able to touch me and I asked about that.”

She took a few more sips. “Okay. So we are perfectly clear here, I am warning you once more that I don’t think this will end well, but if he does end up hurting you then I’ll be there.”

“Thank you.”

“Did you tell him about your parents or family?”

I finished my wine cooler completely and sat the empty bottle down. “No. I haven’t really told him much about my family at all. How the hell do you explain that?”

“I understand that concept well. Does Craig know about this at all?”

“Yeah, he basically said the same thing you did only much louder.”

“So, right now no one knows?”

“As far as I can tell the only ones that do are you, Craig, and Layla and us.”

“Do you love him at all or is this just some weird lust attraction?”

That was a question I had not asked myself, but then again I already knew the answer. “Amanda, I’ve loved him since 1998 when I first saw him at that concert. I just never dreamed that I would be in a position like this.”

She smiled. “Well, enough of that. I am here to have fun so what’s on the board for the weekend?”

“Well, they are doing two sessions tomorrow for the tenth anniversary of Middle of Nowhere. There doing a group lunch between the two sessions. Before that, early, the store is opening and I have to be there for that. The sessions we are not required to be at but you are here for that and I don’t need a ticket. Sunday they're doing some tours early, I signed you up and I’ll be there too. After that I plan to see if they wanted to bowl. I know you and I like that, even if they do not, we can.”

“Sounds like a good weekend.”

“Yep. We should probably rest up if you are going with me tomorrow. Store opens at 10 and I have to be there by 9.”

“Where am I crashing?” She asked.

“You've got to ask? It’s a one bedroom apartment, you're crashing on my king size bed.”

We got ready for bed, settled in and talked a little bit about what she wanted to buy and what she thought was neat before we drifted off to sleep.

**May 5, 2007**

She and I both were at the studio before nine, she was sitting in my car until the store opened as inside was crazy enough and she didn’t want to push my luck, which was fine because I was running around frantically anyway. I saw Zac a few times in his office and he seemed down, he had been since the conference room actually, but he hadn’t said anything to me and the last encounter he had called me to his office via text message. The store opened three minutes early, fans swarmed and got merchandise, twice I restocked the more popular items, limited quantity items were marked and once they were gone that was it. Not many of the fans knew that I worked for them, just the ones that really lived in Tulsa, so it was a good chance to mingle amongst them without being asked a billion questions about them. I too was dressed like a fan, but I had my badges and passkeys also. The boys left to ensure the set-up was done before the store closed. Fans that were part of the first session left earlier, but the store still closed with enough time for me to get her and I to the location. Here, I was a fan and it was nice to just sit and hear the songs live without huge crowds around. I saw him look around but when he found me he stopped wondering, often looked at me. During the lunch I sat kind of away, just because this was a fan event did not mean anything. The second session went just as smoothly and after that I stayed behind to help pack up. Even Ike and Tay allowed Amanda to stay inside and wait. But, even I noticed that Thomas seemed to be watching me and Zac, anytime we were remotely close, so when he and I took the drum set back to the van I wondered.

“Zac.” I said.

He looked at me and smiled. “Yes?”

“Did you notice Thomas watching us rather closely or am I being paranoid?”

I handed him the next box but I saw the worried look. “It’s not good to discuss business here Emily, it could leak stuff to fans.”

I heard the rollers on the ground a moment later. “You forgot these.” Thomas said.

He handed Zac the instrument case, one he didn’t intend to bring until near the end. But, I understood why he said it, so I didn’t say anything. Once the trailer was loaded the driver left to return the items to the studio, I didn’t get him alone but once Amanda and I were in my car and almost home I heard my phone beep, I waited until I was parked in my spot to look at it.

_*sigh* he was watching us and that means we should be more careful when he is around. He heard us in the conference room and he told Kate. I don’t know why he did._

_**I wondered – He wasn’t that bad the last week or so, but tonight he was. We can be more careful, I am sure.** _

She looked concerned at me, but said nothing. We went to bed earlier because the tours were starting early as many fans were leaving that Sunday.

**May 6, 2007; **Sunday****

We were at the studio bright and early, a dozen or so fans were there waiting and by ten, when they were scheduled to start, maybe 70 had showed up. These were optional after all and I expected more really. Taylor divided us into three groups; he put Amanda with me and then sent me to Zac. He kept Thomas, and Demetrius went with Isaac. I stood next to Zac for a moment.

“I thought you said I was with Taylor’s group.”

“He said you and I worked better together, so he made the change. Besides, it gives me a chance to talk with Amanda some.”

I wasn’t sure that was a great idea but he and Tay were the bosses so I followed. Once division was done, we started moving to the first location, each group went to a different section. During the walks the fans kind of mingled and moved about. Amanda and I stayed with Zac, he was taking groups to the diner, and it was the third group that was kind of rowdy. We were walking there and I heard him tell the women to stop. I maneuvered closer to them and saw she was trying to touch his hair, he must have seen me because shortly after that he was walking in front of me. Amanda looked at me and smiled, knowing I didn’t have a problem with that view. She tried again, but I blocked her hand.

“He’s asked you not to do that, I would advise you stop as he doesn’t like that and he will get pissed if you don’t stop.” I said. He, however, did like when I did the same thing and even more.

She looked at me and laughed some but she did move slightly away. Zac turned briefly and smiled at me with a slight nod. We stopped at the diner and he was talking about how it was a good place to come for any meal and that a lot of times it was dinner or lunch for the band and the crew. I was standing about mid-crowd and heard his voice rise in volume while telling them how long the diner was there. I maneuvered through the crowd to see the same few girls standing just behind him. My guess was they’d probably touched him. He cut the speech short and moved fast, ending the tour quickly and leaving me with the questions, which was fine. Amanda was by the door waiting and even she saw something was wrong when he passed. I answered the questions that were asked and the group broke up. I waited until the few left and walked to Amanda. I let her inside the back door but asked her to wait there.

“You should find him, make sure he’s okay.” She said.

“I am. I also need to ask about tonight.”

She waited there and I went to find Zac, which he was in his office sitting on the sofa. I walked into the room and closed the door behind me, locking it also. He looked up at me.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“Yes.”

I walked over and sat down beside him. “You ran inside quickly, did they touch you again?”

“You could say that yes. I don’t know which one it was but she actually put her hand on my ass almost, was like half ass and half leg.”

“You do have a nice ass.”

He glared at me. “Fans are usually much more respectful that that. I would ban them, but I have no idea exactly who it was.”

I moved some of his hair and he actually leaned in to my touch. “How come you let me?” I asked.

“I like when you play with my hair, but I don’t like anyone else.”

“So, Amanda and I are getting lunch and then we are going bowling. Do you think Ike, Tay, and you would like to come with us? We can play as teams or individuals.”

“I don’t know what Ike and Tay have planned. I’ve never been bowling really.”

“Why don’t you go find them and ask, I will wait with her by the door, I would ask just you but I know that’s not possible right now.”

“Yeah, it would be a little weird with just me and the two of you. Let me find them and ask; I’ll see you by the door.”

He went toward their office and I went back to Amanda.

“Is he okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, he’s fine just got mad some fan touched him in appropriately.”

She laughed. “You do not want to hunt them down?”

“I already know what they look like. I’ll keep an eye out. He is gone to ask Taylor and Isaac now.”

We waited and he came down the hallway ten minutes later.

“Isaac declined; he and Nikki have plans tonight. Taylor called Natalie and she is actually staying with a girlfriend of hers with Ezra for like a play date, so he said he’d love to join. He actually said if the two of you would meet us at 4, we’d get an early dinner.”

I looked at Amanda. “I can grab some chips or something.” She said.

I really did not want to ask. “Is Kate going to be alright with you being there?” I asked.

“I sent her a message and told her Tay and I were going out.”

“Okay. Well, I’m going to show her around a bit more. Text me where to meet you guys. Make sure Natalie knows who Tay will be with. I don’t need Natalie coming after me.”

“He told her already and we will.” He said.

Amanda and I left; we spent several hours going around town, showing her some of the cooler buildings and places I knew about. We meet them at the Taco Bueno at 4:30, as Taylor had run late. Dinner was filled with light conversation between us all, Taylor asked Amanda about herself and since she was new, I let them focus on her past and not mine. We then went to the bowling alley in town; Taylor was actually pretty good at it. Zac however, after the fourth or fifth gutter ball, Amanda asked if he wanted the bumpers and he gave her his best evil look.

“Emily needs to teach you how to bowl.” Taylor said.

“Why me? Dude, your winning!”

He tried to show Zac the proper way to hold and release and he did better, but he still had more gutter balls than anything. I almost felt bad beating him; he was competitive and liked to win.

“I may have to come practice a lot.” Zac said.

I went to get one more game for us and saw a shirt in the window; they had his size so I grabbed it and went back after paying.

“We’re set for one more and I got this for you Zac.”

I handed him the folded shirt and he opened it. “Seriously?” The shirt was like his I heart to bowl one, only this one said I suck at bowling.

Taylor looked at it and laughed. “That so fits you should wear this for a photo shoot then we can compare the ones where you wore the I heart to bowl.”

  
“Bite me.” Zac snapped.

I started to say I’d love to, but refrained. We played another game and while Taylor got the print out for us I went to the bathroom, but when I came out he was standing there in the small narrow hallway between the two, blocked off from the rest by the wall.

“What are you doing? The men’s room is over there.” I said.

He smirked at me but moments later his lips were on mine and my back was against the wall. I was shocked considering it was a very public place.

“Be sure, I will pay you back for that shirt.”

“It fits.”

He kissed me again and I was glad that the woman that came around the corner, was Amanda. She cleared her throat and he pulled away and tried to hide his face in my hair.

“Please, I know who you are by your shirt.” She said.

She walked over and patted his back. “I won’t tell. But, um there was a group following so you might want to move away.”

He smiled at me and then went to the men’s; I thanked her and returned to the front. It was a huge risk on his behalf, but maybe he felt it was worth it. We split up in the parking lot and she and I returned to the apartment. I was given that Monday off so we got to spend all day together just laughing and cutting up. Craig also joined us about four when he got off and we spent the afternoon making dinner, talking, and catching up. Her flight was at nine the next morning, so I was going in late as well. She and Craig did not mention anything about Zac and I, but they both made me promise to talk to him about us and to also tell him more about me and my family, I was not looking forward to that conversation at all.


	10. Segment 10

POV: **Emily**

**May 22, 2007**

After Hanson Day my job slowed down quite a bit, with nothing to really keep me busy all day Taylor had approached me about a tedious task that none of them wanted to do really and did not have the time. The task? Scanning thousands of pictures and categorizing them into folders to be used on or uploaded to the website. When he said tedious, he had not lied. There were thousands and apparently Zac had tried to organize them once and he failed miserably. So, that was what I was doing at 10 am when I got the text message from Zac that simply said “My Office-Now”. It was very short and clipped, but I finished the last few I was saving, then eased up and walked down to his office, expecting him alone but as I passed the window I noticed the blinds were open, and Taylor and Isaac were both sitting on the sofa as well. I walked in and stood just past his desk.

“I feel like I just got called to the principal’s office.” I said.

Isaac smiled at me. “It’s nothing like that.”

I sat down in the chair across from Zac and waited to see what I had done or what they called me for.

Isaac leaned up first and it was clear this was business related.

“So, we have been planning the upcoming tour for the new album, The Walk, and the album is being released soon as well.” Isaac said.

“Yes, I recall you all having that conversation last week.” I replied

“Yes, we have a tour manager that was with us last tour and he did great for the tour itself but when it came to the merchandise tables however, he was not so good. We were always ontime and got to all the press, but shows often sold out of items or we had surplus of an item that didn’t sell very well. A poll said that a lot of fans were disappointed because they could not purchase what they wanted.” Taylor said.

“You have done a remarkable job here at the warehouse with keeping orders out on time, keeping things stocked, and you have the knowledge of when to order and when not to. Really, you’ve taken over and we are all very happy we made the decision to hire someone and that you were the one we hired.” Zac said.

Taylor leaned forward and looked right at me. “We talked it over for the last few days and we each agree that because we had problems with him we would like to ask you to be the merchandise manager for the tour. You would still have your job here but would complete it remotely, and we will give you the power to promote Thomas or hire additional people including an assistant manager.”

I started to say something but Zac cleared his throat so I looked at him instead.

“Before you answer what he means by remotely is that you’d be on tour with us, you’d be responsible for ensuring that merchandise is there and available for fans to purchase at the shows, you will also be at the table or assisting elsewhere during the shows.” Zac said.

I could see the gleam in his eyes, being on tour with them meant we’d have more time away from prying eyes. “I’d be on the tour with you all, as in I would be traveling with you on the bus?

“Yes.” Isaac said.

“How many people would be on the bus with us?” I asked.

“We are actually looking into options; normally all of us, drivers, and crew are on one bus. So, that is roughly eight to ten people. However, Isaac is looking at a new company that uses better fuel economy for their buses which would save thousands, but the busses won’t accommodate that many, the top is six people and we would need two busses.” Taylor said.

I raised my eyebrow at him. “So, either option one the four of us plus whoever will be on one bus or option two it’ll be no more than six per bus?”

“Right.” Taylor said.

“What will be my more exact duties and responsibilities?”

They all spent the next thirty minutes explaining what I would do on the tour and how I would remotely do things at 3CG when I would not be present. It would use cameras and a computer system they already used.

“We know this is a big request and we do not want an answer right now, we would need one by the end of the month though. We will answer any questions you may have that will help you. Your salary would remain the same but the number of hours would vary greatly depending.”

“Would I have the option to at least watch the show as well?”

“Yes, you get a helper at the table and if you’re confident they can handle it, either of you can watch parts of the show. Does it mean you will get to watch every single show entirely? No.” Zac said.

“I will give you an answer before the end of the week probably. But definitely by the end of the month.”

“Okay.” Ike and Tay said. They got up and left the office, leaving just Zac and I.

“Don’t leave yet, I have a question on your last paper.”

He got one and handed it to me, it was a shipping label.

“Your question is what?”

“The total, is it right?”

I glanced down the page, added mentally. “It certainly seems so.”

I got up and walked around the desk, propped on the side and laid it down.

“Use a calculator Zac.”

He re-added, knowing full well it was right. “Maybe I was just tired when I added it last time.”

I sat down on the end of his desk and crossed my legs, watched him follow my legs up.

“Are you comfortable?”

“Yep. Are you alright?”

“Yes, I am.”

He and I had spent several nights here at the studio, and breaking his desk in properly was better when no one was present. He had still not mentioned anything about Gary or Kate or what was going on with that.

“I get off at four today.”

“I know that, I approved your schedule for this week.”

“Are you going to stay here at the studio?”

“I don’t know, maybe.”

I unbuttoned two of the buttons on my shirt, exposing lots of cleavage.

“Are you going to stay here at the studio?”

I watched his eyes travel to the newly exposed cleavage, saw the slight bite to the lower lip. “No…”

“You catch on quickly.”

“So, if I am not staying here then where am I staying?”

I unbuttoned another button on the shirt and he licked his lips at the hint of blue he could see. I looked across the warehouse, it was empty and Taylor and Isaac were back in their offices.

“If you’re quick enough, you can find out by the little piece of paper on the right side.”

He got up and stood in front of me, didn’t take him long to find the sheet of paper just under the edge of the bra.

“Be there at six and do not be late.”

I gave him a quick kiss and got up off the desk, leaving him standing there sort of confused and perhaps a little turned on as well. I went back down to the room I had been in and continued to scan, file, and organize until just before four where I then put everything up and locked the room. I smiled at him as I walked past his office and then I went home.

The first thing I did was clean up very quickly. I then started dinner which was a classic steak and potatoes dinner because he had mentioned it being one of his favorite home cooked meals, which he rarely got. I set the table and the doorbell rang at 5:45, so I walked over and answered. He seemed a little confused to be standing there.

“Is this your house?”

“Yes, come in. It’s not much, just a one bedroom one and a half bath apartment.”

I let him inside and he looked around the living room and the kitchen, I had not done much for decorating or art, just a few pieces here and there.

“It’s very nice, feels more open than it is.”

“Dinner is almost ready.” I said.

“It smells good.”

“If you want to wash your hands or anything, bathroom is over there.”

He nodded and walked to the half bath and I went back to the kitchen, checked on the beans I had cooking and made sure the potatoes were done and the steaks were almost done. I heard the door close and saw him start toward the door to my bedroom.

“Stay out of there.” I called.

He paused at the bedroom door, hand on the handle. “But…”

“No, you will see that room soon enough, but not right now.”

He frowned and pouted at me. “Please?”

“No. Dinner is almost done anyway, come sit down.”

He let go and came to the table, sat down and watched me. I plated everything and sat it down a little after six.

“How did you know what I was craving?”

I kissed him. “I asked you a few weeks ago what your favorite dinners were and you said this one but you rarely got it.”

I sat down on the other side and we had dinner, keeping our conversation polite and on current events such as the weather and how he liked the apartment. I must have done well with the dinner as he left nothing on the plate, which neither did I.

“I don’t remember the last home cooked meal I have had that was something I truly wanted.”

I looked at him. “I figured, you once mentioned she didn’t cook much.”

“Yeah, she doesn’t for me.”

I saw a distant look in his eyes, the phrase sounded weird because it sounded like Kate did cook but not for him? Who else would she cook for?

I sat there for a few minutes before I got up and walked to him, I leaned down and kissed him.

“I cooked; you get to clean up while I go change. Do not open the door until I come and get you or tell you to come in.”

“You don’t need to change.”

“Oh, I do. I have something very special in mind for tonight.”

I kissed him again and walked to the bedroom, left him sitting at the table confused.


	11. Segment 11

POV: Zac

**Warnings: Adult content, consensual sex,**

I sat at the table confused for a few moments and then got busy cleaning up. I put what few leftovers up first and then gathered the dishes, she had a dishwasher so I simply loaded it down with whatever was dirty, I did have to wash a few pans that would not fit. I then wiped the counters down and the table, finally rinsing it out and hanging it up. I walked to the door and knocked.

“Can I come in now?”

“Not yet.”

“I’m just going to stand here and wonder what you’re doing then.”

“Actually, what you can do is close your eyes.”

Her voice was right on the other side of the door, I did what she asked. “Okay.”

I heard the door crack open. She got my hands and led me into her bedroom.

“Stand right here.”

I know she walked out, moments later the door closed and I felt her hands on mine.

“You’re nervous.”

“I tend to get a little nervous standing in middle of a room I’ve never seen.”

“Then open your eyes.” She whispered into my ear.

I did open them and just stood there looking around. The lighting in the room was very low and soft, small electric candles flickered on either side of the four poster bed. The bed was draped elegantly with white lace, a perfect complement to the sky blue bed spread. Red and dark blue rose petals were spread across the bed. I could hear very faint music playing, something instrumental and low. It was just loud enough to faintly hear it. In all the years I had been with Kate, she had never done anything like this for me. Emily was standing behind me and I felt her hands come around my waist, felt her head lay on my shoulder.

“It occurred to me that we’ve not really had a nice romantic place. It is always the studio, conference room, or your office.”

I actually felt tears in my eyes standing here, she was everything I wanted and I was tied to that bitch. She finally moved around me and I stopped breathing literally, I felt my heart skip beats, no idea how many. Here, I could really appreciate how her grey eyes were so warm, she’d let her auburn hair down and it curled slightly around her shoulders and the suit she had changed into was just unfair. A blue corset with satin ties up the front, matching blue satin panties and stockings, she had left her shoes off which was fine. She was beautiful. I felt her thumb wipe my cheek off, unaware that tears had even fallen.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong.”

“Why are you crying then?”

I moved the strands of hair from her face. “I have no idea.”

So, it was a lie, I was crying because I’d made a stupid mistake giving up on finding her. A stupid mistake to ever marry Kate.

“There was one other thing...”

I looked at her.

“I realized last week, you and I have never had sex on an actual bed. It’s always a sofa, couch, or desk.”

“That is true.”

Although, I could feel the twitches as blood rushed to my crotch. She rose up onto her tip toes and kissed me.

“You can also stay as long as you want to. No one will know you’re here.”

“Is that why you left the garage open?”

“Your car is hidden and your GPS is always off.”

I really wanted to tell her I loved her, but without a divorce it was wrong, without being able to fully commit myself to her.

“What about tomorrow?” I asked

She leaned up and kissed me, I loved that feeling but the bite was something different.

“Tell them you’ll be busy with personal stuff. I’m off anyway.”

“I’ll think of that later, right now… I’d really like to see how your bed feels.”

She started unbuttoning my shirt. “You have all night.”

I watched her unbutton my shirt and slide it over my shoulders, she moved around me and I felt the soft kisses on my shoulders. Her fingertips ran over my shoulders and back and it sent chills down my back. I felt the kisses to my spine and relaxed, she tossed the shirt elsewhere.

“Slip your shoes off.”

I did as she asked; she moved them away from me. She kissed my spine a few more times before I felt her hands slide around my waist; she undid the belt, unbuttoned and even unzipped my pants and then slid them down my hips and let them drop to the floor along with my underwear.

“You showered before you left.”

“I did. I was not sure what your plan was.”

I felt the stockings against my legs and realized she’d kneeled down behind me. I felt the soft kisses to my tailbone and then trailing onto my ass. It was odd but I stood there and let her, the soft bites and even the pop. She covered most of my ass in kisses, pops or bites, I even felt her fingertips run down my leg and back up. I found I was relaxing a lot; she came around me, trailing fingers around my waist. She started with my neck, and even tilted my head back. The soft moans were intentional because I was quite enjoying this. She bit my earlobe a little hard.

“Do you trust me?” Her voice dripped with sugar and sweetness.

“Yes.”

She moved to the other side and her tongue paused long enough to lick my throat, another bite to the earlobe.

“Would you let me do whatever I wanted to you?”

Her hand ran down my chest and circled the nipple, and then she tweaked it hard. The pain briefly interrupted my thoughts of her.

“Zac?”

“Yes, I would let you do whatever you wanted to me.”

That was so much the truth. She left a trail of kisses down to the nipple she’d tweaked hard and kissed the spot, but at the same time she tweaked the other side.

“You’ve been lear… ning.”

“Always.” She replied and then licked over the last one.

She left a trail of kisses down to my waist, but stopped there and came back up. She got my hand and gently tugged me to walk with her, I almost tripped on my pants but managed to get them out from around my ankles, she sat me on the edge of the bed, directed my feet apart, it was a little odd but after a few more kisses I didn’t care. She finally gently pushed me back and I laid down. She kissed my abdomen and all around my hips, but avoided the one place I wanted her to be. The kisses to my inner thighs felt nice, I laid my head back and just let her.

The softness of her bed was amazing; the rose petals had a soft scent of vanilla and then lavender. I had never thought I would like that combination. I relaxed into the bed, let the scents and feelings wash over me. I felt her move my dick up, by now I was fully hard and ready for her. Instead it was the kisses to the area between the dick and balls that caused the moan.

“That feels amazing.”

She flicked her tongue there a few times and I closed my eyes. I could feel her hands caressing the sac with care, the occasional kiss. I was glad I had showered before coming. Her hands moved but her kisses remained, I heard something strange but didn’t think anything about it. I felt her hand again, rubbing and caressing. I was expecting her other hand, but when her fingers slid too far back I snapped my head up and looked at her, there was just a very playful look on her face.

“What are you doing?”

She smiled at me. “Introducing something new, I won’t hurt you Zachary.”

“I’m not…” I stopped because her expression had changed, hardened some.

“It does not mean you are gay, lay back down Zachary. You did say you’d let me do whatever I wanted.”

I had said that. I lay back down on the bed, she went back to the light kisses, I felt the coldness of the lube on her finger, and she was just circling the entrance, at the same time her hand was wrapping around me and god that felt great. I felt her finger actually press into me, could feel her working her finger into me. There was a moment of pain before I seemed to get use to it and I found I did get use to it. It felt different, but a good different. She found a semi-steady pace of moving her fingers in and out and her hand up and down. I did not feel the second finger, but I did the third.

“Fuck.”

I felt her tongue slide up the underside and then slide across the slit and top. Her fingers apparently found their spot, when they did I felt a shudder course through me.

“Oh my ...fuck…”

I could feel her lips sliding down the shaft as her tongue swirled around the tip. I should probably stop her, but I knew that if I took my time with her I could totally be ready again. Her fingers increased in speed; I didn’t see how that could feel so great. Her hand tightened around the base and she increased her speed. I couldn’t get my hands into her hair but I could grip the cover and I did.

“I...Oh god that...” I stammered on words.

Felt the tingling and the heat and then the release, warmth spread through me, it was extremely intense, I felt muscles clench I hadn’t known I had. I was pretty sure she swallowed, give that I felt her tongue still against me and then the swirling around the head.

“Oh god…” I gasped.

Her lips moved first, then her hand let me go, but her fingers were still in me for a moment or so more, before she pulled them out.

“Don’t move.”

Not a problem, I couldn’t move if I wanted too. I heard running water and a few moments later I felt a warm, wet cloth against my ass. The sensitivity shocked me and caused me to hiss.

“Just cleaning you up.”

She cleaned everything while at it she then stood between my knees.

“Are you okay? You do not normally lay there that long.”

“There’s no rush, remember?”

I felt the bed shift and she was then sitting on me, the softness of those stocking against my sides, the silkiness of her panties against my abdomen. She leaned down and kissed me, I could still barely taste myself.

“Where did you learn that? It was not from me.”

She smiled and kissed me. “I have internet. I assume by your reaction you actually liked that then?”

“It was new, I didn’t think it would feel that way.”

“Maybe I should buy some toys then, maybe move you up...would be different.”

“I think I’ll be fine with just fingers.”

She smiled. She looked beautiful there above me, again I found myself regretting my decision to stop looking for her. I finally found the strength to sit up, almost slid off the bed. I had her stand up.

“I like your clothing choices. You should wear that one day to work.”

“Are you kidding me? You’d never get anything done.”

“Sure I would, I’d get you done and me.”

I got up and walked behind her moved her hair aside and started planting soft kisses all along the back of her neck and shoulders, the corset snapped in the back so I slowly unsnapped it, kissing my way down her spine as I went.

“You are so gorgeous.”

I got the last one and let it fall to the floor; I was more content with her back right now though, exploring every inch of her back because I’d not been able to until now. I kissed over the panties, could smell the lavender in them. I used my teeth to pull them down, hearing a slight moan escape her lips. I then kissed and explored every part of her ass, almost anyway. I then kissed my way back up and went around. I gently pulled her head back and explored her neck, although I was pretty familiar with that area.

“Do you want it rough or soft?”

“However you want it.”

“Dangerous.”

She smiled some and I first did a few teaser licks to the nipples, watched her bite her lip lightly before I did any tweaking, and could tell it hurt but the soft moans escaped her lips anyway. I took my time, enjoying this because I could not guarantee it would ever occur again, but if I knew her it would. I moved her to the bed and came down her abdomen, exploring and memorizing.

“So many little places I’ve missed.”

I heard a soft moan and it indicated she was fine with whatever. I came down her midsection and to her left leg; I unclipped the snaps with my teeth and watched her smile. I did the other two as well and then slowly rolled the stocking down her legs, her foot rested on my chest. When I was done, I took a few moments to tickle her foot and kiss her ankles. I then slowly explored the leg, working my way back down to her thighs, she was relaxed. I repeated the action on the other side, I then kissed her abdomen, slid the garter belt itself off. I explored the exposed areas before sliding her panties off, I had grown to like that she shaved and I liked it more that she often would change the design, a triangle, landing strip, whatever the case was. She had gone with a triangle this time, I kissed her thighs, trailed my hand across her mound and then over her, she shuttered and moaned.

“Come on...” she mumbled.

I switched hands and slid the middle finger between the outer lips, circled the clit and watched her squirm some. She felt wet already but I was not going to skip this. I let a finger slide into her and saw her relax more. I kept my other finger swirling for a bit. It was after the second finger I entered that I moved my other hand and moved closer.

“Please…” She whimpered.

She always smelled great and it was usually vanilla. I kissed just below the triangle and she gasped.

“Please…Zac…” She gasped.

I slid my tongue against her outer areas; she squirmed and moved closer to me.

“Oh please…” She asked.

I finally slid it between the outer lips, swirled around the clit. She moaned deeply in response. I kept my tongue there for a moment, slid that third finger into her and found a pace she liked. She seemed more vocal here, she whimpered when I moved my hands but it was just to spread her some, I had found that to be an easier way, her back arched when I slid my tongue inside her.

“Oh…Zac…Don’t stop.” She yelped.

I had found this to be something she truly liked and it was something I quite enjoyed as well, just her taste was enough. In this particular position too, I could get a little farther. She squirmed under my hands, and I could see her hands clenching the cover. I moved my fingers back and moved my tongue back to the clit, sucking at times as well. Her breath was coming in ragged now and I could feel her tensing some so I sped up, put direct pressure to the clit. She yelped my name when she came, I felt her tighten on my fingers and I continued for a few moments, letting her ride it on out. I then stopped, moving away some, the baby wipes were close to me but I was not done and she would need the lubrication. I stood up and leaned over her, kissed her a few times.

“Get right in the bed.”

She simply slid into the center and I lay down beside her, she would need a moment or two and I planned to make good use of those. I pulled her close to me, drew her in for the kisses, let my hands roam, her hands roamed too, right to my dick.

“Not shy are you?”

“Not with you, no.”

It did not take much and I was going to move when she pushed me back and just climbed on top.

“You are always doing it there, relax.”

I watched as she held me and slid down onto me, the warmth wrapped around me tightly and snuggly, I loved that feeling so much. I watched her sit there a moment; she’d gone down the whole length. Then she rose up some and I just watched as she rode me, slow at first and then she picked up speed. She kept her hands on my chest and I kept mine on her thighs, feeling her rise and fall to some beat in her head.

“God, you feel amazing.”

Her hands slid up my chest as she leaned down. She was still rocking which felt great to be able to kiss her and feel her. She was right, we hardly did this position there it was always faster to bend her over something or put her on my desk. She stayed on top for a long time, but I could feel her legs getting tired, her rhythm began to falter. I pulled her down to me.

“Get on your knees.”

She smiled and complied, letting me get up before positioning right in the center of the bed. Having the soft mattress under my knees was great, took a bit of maneuvering to find the right angle. There were rose petals stuck to her back and ass, but that was fine with me. She liked the rougher stuff after a decent warm up period, relaxed her better. I wasted no time going for that, loved the way she would call my name that way, following it with selected words and sounds, least here I could hear her much better. I did have to stop though, I wanted it to last.

“Zac...please…” she whimpered.

She looked back at me and I swallowed the lump, she was biting her lip again.

“Turn over.”

She looked confused but did anyway. I positioned her perfectly in a way I could watch her as I was going much faster, it was different to be able to see her, gasping and moaning, calling for me. I lowered her legs around me, slowed down to pulling mostly out and then pushing harder inside, she responded favorably, gasped a few times and then arched her back.

“Fuck, Zac.” She gasped.

I leaned over her, kissed her, repeated the same motioned. She squirmed under me, and I felt her hips rising to meet me. I was close and I knew she was too. I liked this closeness though, allowed me to feel her move and I felt her fingernails in my back. I picked up my pace again, found a nice steady but quick pace and kept it up. Her head fell back some more and I took then to kiss all around her neck.

“Fuck! Zac!” She yelled.

Her hands had found my biceps and the grip was hard, I could also feel her legs tighten up around me. She was so close.

“God, I love you. Don’t stop…Fuck.” She said.

Had I heard her right? I nearly stopped, but god I was close. I added a little more speed and felt her walls clamp tightly around me as she screamed my name, the tingling warmth spread like wildfire and then a burst of colors blurred my vision as I came as well, I was fully aware that it was her name I called. My arms gave out and I was glad she was still close to me. Her legs were still tightly around me and I had no strength to really move at the moment, she was breathing which meant I was ok where I was. I felt the soft kisses about fifteen minutes later. She’d relaxed her legs and I could lift myself up. She kissed me a dozen or so times, even after I pulled out and got beside her, she still kissed me.

“Do you want to shower now or just curl up and sleep?”

The thought of getting up and moving sounded painful. “Do I have to get up?”

“To get under the covers, yes.”

“I’m sure I can keep us warm on top of the cover.”

Her hand traced circles on my chest.

“You’ll sleep better under the covers though; besides we should at least wipe off and brush our teeth.”

“Ten more minutes?”

She smiled and actually didn’t move for twenty minutes. She used the baby wipes to clean me off and then walked to the bathroom. I watched her hips sway and could feel the stirring emotions. _God, I love you._ Did she really mean that? _Trust me Zac, the only person that will get hurt in this is her._ Layla had told me that a few days after our first talk. I finally got up and walked, somewhat steadily to the bathroom. She was brushing her teeth and had already cleaned up. I first went to the bathroom.

“No, I have no shame.” I said.

She had looked at me confused. I used the other sink to wash my hands; I noticed a new tooth brush and new bottles of toothpaste and rinse.

“How did you?”

“You keep a kit at the office; I just bought the same kinds. You can keep them here.”

That implied she was inviting me back again and that excited me. I brushed my teeth and washed my face off, she had cleared the music and turned the candles off and was lying in the bed waiting for me.

“I wasn’t sure which side you normally slept on.”

I sat down on the bed. “The middle usually, but either side is fine.”

“The middle?”

I lay down and looked at her. “Ask me tomorrow, right now I just want you right here beside me.”

She pulled the cover up over us both and settled back beside me. She must have been worn out; she was asleep about 3 minutes later. I lay there, holding her close to me and thinking. I was sleeping alone while my wife slept with my best friend, most of the time I had to have headphones blaring or ear plugs to drown out her pleas for more. She had never begged me for sex, never begged for more, it was emotionless and empty. She didn’t like to explore, didn’t like to be on top, it was always her lay there and I do everything. But, could I really admit to everyone that I made a huge mistake in asking her, in going through with it? Could I admit to everyone I failed as a husband and I no longer even wanted to be there? Kate was right; I didn’t have the balls to push a divorce on her, who knows what she would do? I pulled Emily closer to me, her breathing was even and regular and she felt soft and warm beside me.

I kissed her forehead. “I love you, I just can’t tell you.” I whispered.


	12. Segment 12

POV: **Emily**

**May 23, 2007**

I woke up to my phone ringing, I reached behind me and nearly knocked everything off before picking it up, it was the house phone and it was the studio calling. Zac was still curled up beside me sound asleep.

“Hello?”

“Emily?”

“Yes, Isaac?”

“Did I wake you up?”

I blinked several times. “Yes, but that’s alright.”

“I was actually calling to see if you had heard anything from Zac, he has not answered his phone and he said he was coming in. Kate hasn’t heard from him since last night.”

Shit! He never called them or sent any messages to anyone.

“I spoke to him about five until six; he said he was very tired and that he was getting a hotel for the night.”

“Why didn’t he just go home?”

“I don’t know Isaac. I just know he’s been spending a lot of nights at the studio, he looked tired yesterday. Maybe he turned his phone off after getting there.”

“Maybe. I hate to ask but can you call him? He always answers your call. We’re just worried about him.”

“Sure, want me to call until he wakes up?”

He was quiet a few moments. “No. You are right he did seem very tired yesterday. Try after noon, if he did get a hotel he should be awake by then.”

“Okay.”

I hung up and looked down at him, he had seemed tired and he was sleeping so well. It was after nine so I just lay back down; I dozed back off but woke up when he moved.

“I was trying not to wake you.”

“I’ve already been awake, Isaac called at nine.”

“I didn’t send them a message…crap.”

“No worries call them after twelve and tell them you got a hotel.”

“Is that what you told him?”

“Yep. That we spoke before six and you were considering it.”

He leaned down and kissed me a few times and then got up. I watched him walk to the bathroom and then sat up myself. I recalled in the heat of the moment I had told him I loved him, it wasn’t a lie but it also wasn’t supposed to be more than just sex, right? He came out and slipped just his boxers back on.

“I’ll fix breakfast.” He said.

“You cook?”

“Funny.”

He walked out and I got up, I picked up his shirt and put it on, it would be long enough and then I went to the kitchen. He was getting stuff from the fridge when I came in.

“Do you like…” he trailed off.

He’d looked up at me. I waited, watched as he licked his lips and swallowed hard.

“Do I like what?”

“Pancakes.”

“Love them.”

“Okay.”

I heard a familiar ring tone as he started mixing the batter; he heard it too but ignored it.

“They called her Zac; she knows you were not there. You may want to answer.”

He finished the batter before he laid the phone beside him; he hit redial and then apparently speaker phone. I checked my phone; just two calls one from Taylor and one from Isaac, both messages asked if I had heard from him.

“It’s about fucking time you called back.” She snapped.

I looked up. God that was harsh and her tone was totally inappropriate.

“I was driving; you know I do not answer when I am driving.”

“Where are you Zachary? Isaac and Taylor both called me to see if you were here, which you were not. Added, you haven’t been here since yesterday.”

“I got a hotel for the night, I wanted to actually sleep.”

“Awe, you’re not sleeping here honey?”

I saw his head drop some and he never answered her question, almost sounded like he sighed even.

“So, where are you right now?” She asked. Ahh, there was the demanding bitch tone.

“I’m at a friend’s house for a while.” He said.

“Which one?”

He glanced at me; he knew he could not tell her, so I mouthed the first name that came to mind. Craig.

“I’m at Craig’s house.”

“Who the hell is that?”

He looked at me and I mouthed an answer.

“He’s a friend of Emily’s. He came by to pick her up last week and we talked a bit. He invited me over; I called him when I left the hotel.”

“What is his number?”

“Kate, you know I cannot do that.”

She was silent.

“Do not make this worse Zachary; you know very well what I can do. I know about your headphones and your ear plugs, don’t make them disappear.”

The line clicked and then she was gone. What the hell was she talking about? I sat back in the chair, looked at how tense he was standing there.

“Zac.”

“Yes?”

“What is she talking about? Why would you need headphones and ear plugs?”

He kept his back to me but placed his hands on the counter. I got up and walked over to him, put my arms around him, laid my head against his back.

“Please, talk to me. You have been quieter, more upset, and angrier the last few weeks. You are spending a lot of time at the studio and I know you guys are busy, but baby they go home and you don’t.”

“Please, let me finish breakfast first.”

“Okay.” I kissed his back in the center of his shoulders.

He looked at me confused when I picked up his phone though. I sat down at the table and unlocked it; he didn’t think I knew the code. He had still not told Taylor or Isaac where he was, so I used his messages and sent them both the same message. Told them he had gotten a hotel and just needed a day to decompress and relax before they got super crazy.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Covering your ass with Taylor and Isaac.”

He turned around. “You can get into my phone?”

“Your password is 1234; it’s not rocket science Zac.”

Taylor replied with an OK and that they were just worried about him. So, I sent the apology text and said he’d forgotten to send them a message.

“Do I even want to know what you’ve told them?”

“Just that you were a little stressed and needed a day away from the studio before everything got super busy, which with the new album shipments coming in soon and the new merchandise it will be, and the membership kits are going out too. So, you got a hotel to decompress alone and you went to Craig’s, my friend, to just chill and play video games.”

“Do you really have a friend named Craig?”

“I do.”

“Is he an ex boyfriend?” His tone dripped with jealously at that question.

“No. Craig is very safe, he’s gay.”

He nearly dropped the spatula. “Are you serious?”

“Yes. He has been a friend of mine for a while now. He’ll cover for you if I ask.”

“He trusts you that much?”

I smiled and couldn’t help it. “He does. I mean, all he wanted was a pair of your dirty underwear.”

The spatula actually hit the floor that time. “He wanted what?!?”

I smiled and laughed.

“I’m kidding Zac. Craig has been like a brother to me. We met in middle school and both of us had it kind of rough with teasing. He was there to help me through that and I was with him. I mean, he was a gay male student and was harassed all the time. He followed me out here actually, landed the job of his dreams in his words. You should thank him; it was his suggestion for the fingers and between him and the internet, it told me what to do.”

His face turned bright red. “I will never be able to say that out loud.”

I smiled at him. “I can thank him for you.”

He finished cooking breakfast and sat the plate in front of me. We ate quietly and I determined his pancakes were awesome. I cleaned up quickly and then joined him in the living room on the sofa.

“It’s so quiet here.”

“The neighbors around me are at work today.”

“Did you choose the ground floor apartment?”

“Yep. It gave me the small patio which I enjoy in the summertime because it overlooks the river behind the apartments. Higher floors would have but the patio is not as big.”

He put his arm around my shoulders.

“I suppose that I cannot skate on your questions?”

“No. I want to know what she meant and why you said the middle of the bed.” I laid my hand on his thigh and waited.

He sat there a few moments, before he looked at me. “Remember when I said she wanted Gary to move in? The conference room.”

“Yes, I remember that day well.”

“When I got home that night she had fixed his favorite dinner, complete with dessert. I went to shower and she followed me, I smelled like you. She told me that she knew I had seen them and that she moved all of my things to the guest room. She did not lie, she put my stuff in the guest room and Gary’s went into our bedroom.”

I did not expect that, it was shocking news really. “You, her husband, are sleeping in the guest bedroom, while Gary, your ex-friend, is in your bedroom?”

“Yes. It’s been that way since he moved in. She fixes his favorite dishes, I just stopped eating what she fixed and started fixing my own, often getting dinner before going home.”

“So, why did she mention removing your headphones?”

I felt the tension in his arm behind me; saw the change in his face also. “Zachary?”

He looked at me, such sadness. “I wear them to drown out the sounds of them having sex. The guest bedroom is across from the master. If the headphones don’t work, the ear plugs do.”

I knew Kate was a bitch, but that was kind of low of her. “Why are you still there?”

Fuck! I hadn’t meant to ask that question, it was almost like asking him to leave her for me. He chewed on his bottom lip for several minutes.

“If I leave and file she will counter, if she finds outs about us she will file. Either way, she will take everything from me and by that I mean she would own part of 3CG Studios and I cannot do that to my brothers. Our prenup was miswritten and Thomas has heard us.”

“How? She was cheating on you long before you and I ever had sex.”

“It’s in our prenuptials; I don’t have concrete proof beyond my word against hers. If I tell the judge she moved him in, she’ll say I agreed and I did and she has Thomas on her side.”

“So, you’re just going to stay away from home then?”

“Well, a few more months and then we’ll be on tour for several months.”

“Speaking of the tour, tell me about it. What goes on, how it is.”

Honestly, I was glad for the diversion because I wanted to get away from talking about Kate, it still made me uncomfortable and from the way he was speaking even though it was over; the likeliness of a divorce was more remote.

He spent several hours going over the tour process, experiences, requirements, and obligations of my job as well as positive and negatives of being on tour. It helped me to clarify what I would be doing and my position on whether I wanted to actually agree to go with them. When he was done we watched a movie and then he helped me fix dinner that night, I kind of expected him to leave after dinner but instead he kicked me out of the kitchen and cleaned up.

“I know I need a bath and I have clean clothes in the car. I will be right back.” He said.

He slipped his pants on and left, returned ten minutes later with a bag, which he took to the bedroom. I assumed he was going to shower before going home then, but he came out ten minutes later and turned the TV off and got my hand, he lead me to the bathroom where had drawn a bath and added bubbles.

“I know we both need one.”

“You honestly do not smell to me.”

He pulled me to him and kissed me. “No, but after last night we still need one.”

“I am not going to argue with that.”

He unbuttoned the shirt himself. “You should keep this one.”

“Why?”

He kissed my neck. “It looks better on you.”

“It’s your favorite button up shirt though.”

He let it fall to the floor. “It doesn’t matter.”

He’d already removed the pants, so I pushed the boxers off his hips and let them fall to the floor. Then we got in. I figured he would want to be frisky in the tub, but instead he had me lay back against his chest, letting the bubbles move around.

“What is your favorite dinner?”

“Chicken parmesan with spaghetti noodles, marinara sauce and a side salad.”

“What is your favorite color?”

I smiled. “You should know that one. Blue. Any shade is fine, but I do tend to gravitate toward the lighter shades.”

“Are there any other colors beside blue?”

I thought about that one. “Black and then maybe red. What about you? Anything besides blue?”

“Nope, just blue. You always wear your hair up, why?”

“Because my hair is not perfect like yours.”

He laughed. “Mine is not perfect either. I like your hair down.”

I smiled. “Do you plan to cut yours?”

“I thought about it, but I kind of like this length its medium between super short and super long.”

“When you’re not working, what do you do?”

“When am I not working? It’s obviously not bowling. When we have downtime video games are a given, movies, books. I tend to read more when we are on tour because of the long rides. What about you? When we’re not slaving you at the studio, what do you do?”

“Sleep normally. But seriously, I read a lot and watch movies, not much of a television person. I do tend to watch cooking shows or home renovation shows when I do. I do like to bowl and use to all the time, but haven’t as much lately.”

We countered back and forth with questions for another ten minutes, mostly about the common favorites from different foods to what he liked to paint; it was a getting the basics because we’d never had this kind of time to really do that. We also covered clothing likes and dislikes. He was washing my hair and lathering the suds in.

“What about your family? You’ve heard or already know most of mine. But, I haven’t seen any pictures and you never speak about them.”

I sat there, he probably felt the tension but he kept massaging the shampoo into my hair. I still wasn’t sure how to approach that subject.

“Emily?” He asked.

“I um…I would really rather not talk about that right now.”

His hands slid down my shoulders. “Okay. When you do want to, I’ll be there to listen.”

He rinsed my hair out and, after getting me clean, I returned the favor as well, getting to wash his hair and even comb it after we were out, dried, and dressed. Neither of us really wanted sex or anything else, but he did want to just cuddle. I was fine with that; I enjoyed just having him hold me in the dark room. We had to be up early for work anyway and it was about my normal bedtime.


	13. Segment 13

POV: Emily & Zac

_*Note: Little bit AU here, I know The Walk was not released in June, but for the purposes of the story, it is._

**(Emily)**

**June 9, 2007**

The Walk, their new album, was officially being released. I did not have to attend the release party in New York, but I wanted to visit the city and see it so I requested the ticket and paid for the trip myself. Nikki and Natalie were here but Kate was not. I had been in New York for two days already and was planning to return to Tulsa tomorrow, today was low key because the release party was tonight and I did not want to be too tired. I was in the hotel room going through the thousands of pictures I had taken and picking out ones I wanted to share. It was a little before noon when my phone rang and it was Taylor’s name that came up. That was a little odd.

“Hey Tay, what’s up?”

“Are you still planning to attend the release party tonight?”

  
“Yes. I have my dress picked out and everything. I was planning to get there a little bit before you guys.”

“Great! Natalie just pointed out that Ike and I are arriving with our wives but Zac is not, we haven’t spoken to him but I was wondering if you would walk with him.”

I was shocked admittedly. “Taylor, I am very flattered…but do you really believe that would be a good idea? I mean, Kate didn’t come but really, should he walk there with another woman in public?”

He was quiet and then it kind of sank in, there would be photographers and people there. “I guess you are right. It would be inappropriate to do that. We feel bad that he’ll be alone.”

“Well, if Natalie and Nikki are okay with it, why don’t you and Ike be with him and then we can just sneak in or walk together. It’s not weird for me to be with Natalie and Nikki; it is for me to be with Zac. Added, he may not care about walking alone.”

I closed my eyes because it shouldn’t be weird. It was a painful reminder that I couldn’t do things like that with him, no matter how bad I wanted to.

“I think Nikki was pretty set on walking with Isaac, so we’ll talk and if they agree we’ll call you before five.”

“Okay, I will see you tonight.” I hung up slowly and sat there. I would actually love to be there with him, but I had heard Kate and I didn’t want to make things worse for him at home. I finished going through the photos and then I showered and got ready.

I had purchased a dress the day before for the event tonight because everyone was dressing up some and most of my closet was pants or shorts. I had decided that I was leaving my hair down and I actually used a curling iron to add a little more curl around my face and then opted to go with very light make up, just enough to even out and reduce glare. I put my underclothes on and stockings and then opened the dress bag. I was flirting with disaster with the dress, because it was a medium shade of blue. The dress was polyester and spandex fabric with a high low lace accent and the skirt part was about mid-thigh. The lace came down almost to the floor in the back and just below the skirt in the front; I paired it with black high heels. They never called, so I stuck with my plans to arrive sooner than them and arrived at 6, they were due at 6:30. I mingled with the guests already present and we all watched them arrive, Zac did not seem afraid or alone when he stepped out of the limo. The other two wore traditional black tie suits but Zac had opted with dark blue jeans that were fairly tight, a medium blue button down shirt, what might be a dark t-shirt under it, and a matching suit jacket in black. He’d left his hair down and he walked with the others as if not having Kate there was no big deal. I stayed away from him while they did the speech, talking about the album and then they let it play and made their way around the room. Isaac saw me but didn’t know who I was and the same for his wife along with Taylor and Natalie, so I didn’t speak to them much. I saw Zac across the room, he was facing me but there was a guy in front of him, in a suit with blonde hair. I stood there waiting until this guy shifted slightly and I saw on his face the moment he saw me.

**(Zac)**

Taylor had argued endlessly about me being alone but I refused to allow them to make Nikki and Natalie walk alone without them and I also apparently agreed with Emily that alone was better for me. I didn’t mind really, I would rather walk it with Emily but I knew Kate would make things much worse if I did, she had screeched for hours when I finally did go home in May. It turned out the walk was fine, it was simple and easy and no one really asked where Kate was. I did not see Emily anywhere and I looked. I tried to spot her when Taylor and Isaac were talking and even as I did. I knew she was there. As we mingled and the album played I met with various friends, executives, and individuals who helped us along the way. I was talking to Casey, a long-time friend of ours, about three hours into the party.

“Where is Kate?” he asked.

“She did not want to travel this time, said she was feeling bad.”

“Her loss. The album is awesome! I particularly like the concept and your plans for Great Divide will be awesome as well. Isaac was speaking to me about it earlier.”

“Yeah, it’s something we’ve wanted to do for a while now. We’ve got plans….” I stopped.

Casey had moved slight to the right and my eyes landed on her across the room. I knew it was Emily, she was standing across the room and she was looking at me. I felt the butterflies kick in and the room seemed to fade away again. She had a dress on which I’d never seen her wear and my god was she was gorgeous. I was pretty sure Casey was saying something but I just walked past him, no one was stopping me this time. The closer I got the more that dress became visible, strapless with lace and it was shorter than I thought. Sounds and faces were unimportant and I may have upset some, but I had a purpose and I was not stopping until I was there. I even brushed Isaac off when I passed him; I only hoped he didn’t follow where I was going. I stopped a foot from her could see her smiling.

“I see you made it without really hurting anyone.” She said.

It took everything I had to resist the urge to pull her to me and kiss her. “You look fantastic, gorgeous, beautiful, and there are so many words to describe you it’s impossible to say them all.”

She smiled wider. “You do not look half bad yourself. It’s a very nice party.”

“You should come around with me and meet people, I would like for you to meet them.”

“It’s not really wise to be photographed with you.”

  
I felt the slight stab of pain, she was right and I knew she was and Kate might get worse and I was damned anyway. She was shocked when I pulled her to me.

“I don’t care Emily. I want you to come with me.”

She had her hands on my upper arms and finally she smiled. “Okay.”

She followed me around for the next hour, letting me introduce her to various people. Casey and I did not meet up again and I did send him a quick text to apologize and he understood. I was very aware that people were taking photographs, but she was careful not to stand too closely to me and for group shots she often chose to stand away so it didn’t appear that she was with me at all. The one exception was a photographer who took one of Taylor, Natalie, Isaac, Nikki, and us. He put her in three locations and finally put her beside me because it looked better. I really did not mind and she seemed ok with it. She excused herself about eleven and I couldn’t help but follow. I waited outside the bathroom and she looked at me highly confused when she came out.

“Are you going to make this a habit?” She asked, as she playfully smiled at me.

“No.” I said.

“You know I expected you to be here. But, really Zac, there are dozens of people with cameras and hundreds with camera phones.”

None of which bothered me because I still pulled her to me and kissed her. I felt her hands slide around my waist and then her right hand moved lower, sliding something into my back pocket before she pulled away.

“I’m about to find Tay and Ike and say goodbye. You need to take five in the bathroom before you rejoin the party. “

“It’s that dress, I just want to take it off.” Had I just said that out loud?

“Check your back pocket, I’ll see you soon.” She then walked away and I did go to the bathroom, needed to calm down. I washed my hands and then returned to the party. I waited fifteen minutes before I left too, sending Tay and Ike a message that I was heading out early. Neither of them minded. I arrived at our hotel and found a room key card in my pocket, which I went to. Sure enough it was her hotel room and she was still wearing that dress.

“You didn’t stay much longer.” She said.

I smiled at her. “With you in that dress, what did you expect me to do?”

She giggled and got up, walked to me. “With heels I am almost taller than you.”

I pulled her to me; sure enough she was almost taller but I didn’t care. “I love the dress.”

“I knew you would, I bought it yesterday.”

“I’d love it a lot more if it were on the floor though.”

She laughed. “I am sure you would.”

I kissed her and kept on, there were no photographers here and no one could walk in, leaving her hair down was great because I could run my hands through the soft curls. I let her remove the jacket and the button up shirt, both she tossed in the chair. When she stepped out of her heels the height difference returned but she was still fine to me. I let her remove the t-shirt before I wanted her more undressed. It took a moment to figure out how the dress was on, a zipper on her left side was the key but the dress just fell to the floor around her feet when I unzipped it.

“That was way too easy.” I said.

She giggled. “You still have the rest to go through.”

There really was no reason to rush through things here, it wasn’t the studio and no one could possibly see us, so like at her house a few weeks ago I slowed things down and enjoyed being here with her. The rest of our clothes quickly found their way to the chair or the floor. It was much earlier in the morning after cleaning up and getting ready for bed that I was just holding her, something I was finding I enjoyed more and more. There was a voice in the back of my head that said I should take the next step here, I should risk it and file against Kate because really, what was she staying for? She didn’t love me; she didn’t want to have anything to do with me, why was I staying? Fleeting thoughts of a company crumbling to the ground surfaced and the thoughts vanished. Emily was sound asleep beside me, her hair still curled around her face and if I had any doubts before this evening, seeing her across the room eliminated them. I loved Emily. I wanted to be with Emily. How could I do that?

* Here is a picture of the dress Emily wear's to the release party.*


	14. Segment 14

POV: **Emily**

**June 30, 2007; Saturday**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon, apparently Zac was not great with dinner items but breakfast was his specialty. I got up and went to the bathroom, washed my hands and then went to the kitchen.

“Good morning.” I said.

“Morning.”

He was plating the pancakes and had even cut mine up for me.

“Baby, you really didn’t have to cut them up.”

“I know, I just wanted to.”

He finished the eggs, always scrambled, and then sat down with me. We had breakfast and talked about what to do for the day although our options were pretty limited. Movies ultimately won out and he selected one from the on demand channel that either of us had seen. I curled up beside him. My mind was elsewhere though, I felt close to him and he’d asked me multiple times about my family. A magazine had printed the picture of all of us, the one picture where I was beside him. They did state that I was not his wife and that I was an employee of the studio, they did not even use my name.

He ran his hand across my cheek. “Honey, are you okay?”

I looked at him. “Yeah, why?”

“I’ve asked you twice if you wanted me to find another movie. You never answered.”

“Oh, if you want to sure.”

“Is there something wrong? You’ve been kind of quiet and reserved the last week. Are you worried about the picture?” He sounded and looked concerned.

“No. You said Kate didn’t do anything, right? She didn’t do anything did she Zac?”

“I was fortunate that she heard Natalie and Nikki both say Taylor was the reason you were dragged into the picture and that the photographer was the one who put you beside me. I actually love that picture and the one of you alone the most. She was actually elated that your name was not printed.”

I was glad they had not printed it. “I cannot believe they used that one, I should have run.”

“It’s fine. Was that it then, just worried about what she would do?”

I took a deep breath. “Not really, you said she didn’t retaliate and I believed you. It’s not really anything to do with you or her or the event.”

The TV went off and he turned to me. “Then what is it? You know you can talk to me Emily.”

I wondered if he would understand. He sat there patiently waiting on me, he had come home with me Friday night and he had not jumped to sex at all, wanted to just be there. Did that mean that he did care about me? He had never said anything, never said he loved me or even liked me, had not shown any feelings beyond lust, as most of our interactions were sex. Yet, here he was sitting patiently waiting on me to say something, to explain anything. What he wanted though, I was not sure if I could give it.

“Emily, what is wrong? You’ve really been distant since the article come out and even Taylor and Isaac said something to me Thursday about it. I am sure the article is the cause I’m just not sure why. If it’s not Kate is it something else? Did you not like the way they addressed you or the lack thereof?”

I moved just a little but his arm remained around my shoulders. I had not let him skate on many questions, always drew the answers out somehow. I guess it was my turn because I needed to explain why, and that required explaining more about my family. But, Craig and Amanda both had told me I needed to at some point.

“Honestly, I did not expect them to print that one simply because I am not your wife. I took it yes, but I never thought they would actually pick that one. I guess after we left Isaac gave me higher praise or something. So, yes I was shocked that my picture was there. I am not upset that they did not print my name, I am glad they did not. I am not upset they printed the picture, I would have preferred they had not, but I am not upset about that, really.”

“If it was not the article, if you’re not upset because it was printed, what is the problem?”

I closed my eyes a moment, steadied my nerves. “The day the article came out my brother called me. That’s why I’ve been quiet, that’s why I’ve been remote and broody I guess.”

“You have a brother?” He sounded shocked and it was warranted, I had never mentioned siblings before.

I looked at him, straight face and serious. “I have five brothers, Zachary.”

“Five?” Again, that shocked voice and his face mimicked the shock very well.

“Yes.”

He sat quietly for what felt like hours but was more like five minutes. “So, you have five brothers do you have any sisters?”

“No. I’m the only girl.”

“Are they younger brothers?” That had a hint of fear in it actually.

“No. They're all older than me, I’m the youngest one the baby of the family.”

He looked surprised, shocked, maybe even confused and a little lost. All of those were warranted because up until now he had never heard me mention them. I gave him a few minutes to let that sink in good.

  
“You have asked about my family before, if there was any and I kept skating around the subject, or changing it, or doing other things to distract you.”

He sighed. “Emily, I will not force you to talk about the subject. It’s obvious that the subject is touchy to you. It’s not right for me to try and force you to speak about it. I am admittedly shocked that you have five brothers though.”

I kissed him and got up, went to the kitchen where I got him a soda and I got two wine coolers for me, one I drank there and one I took back. I settled down in his lap, a place that I knew would be okay with him and where I would feel safe.

“I trust you do not mind me being here?”

He smiled. “I will never mind you being in my lap.”

“It’s not always easy for me to explain it and while there really is not anything super bad, it’s still a touchy subject.”

He nodded and waited on me, I think I loved that the most about him. He was patient and was willing to wait for me.

“You know what my middle name is right?” I asked.

“Isabella, I quite like your middle name. You told me that when you showed up in November, when I added you to payroll.”

“Isabella Marie was my mother’s name. I have never met her; she died shortly after I was born. She died of massive hemorrhaging and they couldn’t stop it. I have seen pictures of her and there is a few of her holding me right after I was born. When I was told what happened, I blamed myself for a while, until I was older and was able to research and determine that her death was not my fault. I look a lot like my mother and my father blamed me for her death.”

“You were a baby, how could that have been your fault?”

“In his mind, it was my fault. He never really said why but I assumed it was because I am the only girl, maybe he thought because I was, it was a bad omen or something. He never said why he blamed me, I just know he did.” He nodded and waited on me to continue.

“Family wise there is my father, David and five brothers David Jr., who we called George, the twins Joshua and Jason, Aaron, and the youngest Christopher. George is eight years older than me, the twins are seven years older, Aaron is six, and Christopher is just over four years older than me. So, they will be 28, 30, 31, and 33 this year. I do not know why my parents chose to have us so close.”

“That is very close together, not even my parents did that.”

“I would never want to have children that close together.” I then took several sips of the wine cooler. He moved his hand to my back where he gently started rubbing it; his left hand was laying on my leg.

“Because I was the youngest and had all brothers, I was much more a tomboy than a princess. I was very happy playing in mud, climbing trees, riding bikes, and doing more boy things than I was playing with Barbies. I have always been that way since I could crawl. I was use to playing rough but when I was four Aaron and I were wrestling in the living room and he twisted my arm too much and he broke it. He cried more than I did, I always knew it was a mistake and he didn’t mean to. However, that was kind of an eye opening experience for my father.”

“How so?”

“He realized that just because I was his, just because I could hang with them, did not mean that physically I was the same. He also realized because Family and Children Services came out and opened a case. I had older bruises as well from playing and they wondered about that, but after seeing how we played they understood and closed the case. However, it made him worry so he put new rules into effect; they had to knock off on the roughness when they were playing, especially with me. He did it the right way, he explained that I was not going to be as strong as them and the broken arm helped enforce it.”

“Yes, Mom had to have the same talk with the three of us when Jessica was born. Although, we kind of knew and understood beforehand.”

I paused, finished the wine cooler. “There were other reasons why he did that.”

He waited a full ten minutes before he kissed my cheek. “It’s ok Emily, I’m right here.”

“Family and Children Services never asked my brothers where their bruises came from, nor did they ask if all of mine came from playing. My father was abusive to all six of us.”

“Your father hit you?” His face showed concern.

“Normally it was to correct us. He was strict and he demanded we follow the rules and do our chores. But what started out as just his hands, moved to belts or switches. I think that as a girl I got less of the strength behind them because often my bruises weren’t as bad. So, on a whole most of the times he hit me were to correct my behavior.”

He wiped my face off. “Why do I get the feeling there were times when it was not to correct you?”

I sat there a moment. “He blamed me for the death of my mother, as I have said. I believed it was my fault until I was about twelve, then I questioned it. I found her death certificate and researched the cause and learned that it was not my fault. About a month after reading it he came to my room, which I had not cleaned yet, and he yelled at me for not cleaning it. He kept getting angrier and when he told me it was my fault I yelled at him that it was not, that Mom died of natural causes and I had nothing to do with it.”

I finished the wine cooler, felt his hand on my back, he’d slipped it under my shirt and he just waited.

“I came to four hours later, lying in the floor of my room with Aaron and Christopher standing over me asking if I was okay. I only remember yelling and waking up, but apparently he had hit me once and knocked me out completely. I never told him it was not my fault again; I just ignored him when he told me it was.”

He wiped my face off again. “Was that the only time he actually hit you?”

  
“No. But, it wasn’t as much as what he did to the others. His first hit kept me home for over a week, waiting for the bruise to fade.”

“Did your brothers ever try to stop him?”

“No. Zac they were just as afraid of him as I was. When it came to Dad, no one bucked him. There were actually times where the older three held me for him so he could use the belt, because I didn’t stand still for that.”

“That’s really horrible Emily.”

“They did what they had to do Zac, if they didn’t do what he said they would be punished as well. They were not always the best brothers, but I love them and they did sometimes protect me by saying they did it instead. Christopher often did that; he would take the blame for something I did.”

“How were your brothers outside the house? Were they protective of you at all?”

“Oh yeah, Christopher especially. Outside the house they were just like Isaac and Taylor, they were protective and wanted me to be safe. Bullies left me alone because they knew who my brothers were which is good considering. It was just at home that their protectiveness took a backseat.”

He kissed my cheek again and waited. “Want another wine cooler?”

“Yeah, I’ll get it. You want another Pepper?”

“I’m good.”

I got up and went and got another wine cooler and then sat back down in his lap. “The next part may not be something you wish to hear, but it is kind of important. My father refused to allow me to participate in Sex Ed class, he did not want me exposed to anything he did not approve of and learning about sex was one thing he did not approve of. I would say you could ask Joshua but well, let’s just say he didn’t sit down for a while after spilling he had sex.”

I shifted a little bit in his lap; put his right hand back on my back. He smiled at me but started rubbing that area again.

“The problem with not taking any of the classes was I had no idea about puberty either. I was twelve and a half when my periods started and I had no idea what was happening. No one had explained that it was normal or what was going on. Christopher was home that day and I scared the daylights out of him. I came down half naked, with blood on my hands and legs. He freaked out and left me there alone and brought a neighbor back with him, the poor women thought I was dying, then again so did Christopher and I. She quickly realized what was happening, directed me to the shower. She called my father while I was showering and then when I got out she explained everything to me.”

“It makes me eternally grateful that our mother apparently explained all that to our sisters, because I would have probably died or fainted. It was bad enough that Mom explained it to us as well.”

I smiled. “Yeah, my brothers knew about it but he just didn’t know that was what was happening. So, he freaked out. Dad sat me down when he got home and apologized, said that my mother was much older and he was not aware that it may change.”

I paused and sipped the wine cooler again. “When my brothers were all older and left, it did not get worse but it did not get better either.”

“When you were older, teenage years, did your brothers continue to protect you even when they moved out?”

“Yes, but it was mostly because Dad told them to. I did not have a lot of male friends because of them. Dad was very adamant that I would not be having sex until he felt it was right.”

“Most parents are that way Emily. They want their children protected.”

“Yeah, but if your sister had a guy call her just to talk would you freak out and beat them up?”

“No. Not unless he hurt her somehow, emotionally or physically.”

“Yeah, Dad didn’t see a distinction there. Craig was the only male friend I was allowed, I met him in 6 th grade and he knew then he was gay and he wanted men. Because of that he was allowed to be around me and he kind of bonded with some of my brothers, specifically Christopher and Aaron, the two youngest. The three oldest didn’t much like him. Amanda moved in down the road from me when I was thirteen, so they were my friends.”

“The teasing you helped him with was from being gay?”

“Yes. Craig knew some of the men that got taught lessons by one or more brothers; they usually only had to talk but sometimes the guy didn’t listen. The one that was super brave and super stupid came up to me with all of them around me and slapped my ass fairly hard. He got knocked out quick by Christopher.”

“So, Dad was adamant I wouldn’t be sleeping with anyone, not that I really wanted to. I mean, I was focused on school and while Amanda was not innocent she actually told me to wait. Even Craig did, so I had the right idea with friends and no peer pressure. I think it also helped that because no boy would look at me by the time I was 16, it helped a lot.”

“Um yeah, that would totally help. I do have a question though. If you were not having sex before you met me, why were you taking birth control already?”

“I started them when I was thirteen because I had a lot of cramping and pain associated with my periods. After several months of being curled up crying in pain Dad took me to the doctor. They didn’t find any problems but the doctor said they could help, so Dad tried them. They helped greatly and it gave him piece of mind that I couldn’t get knocked up. I did stop them once for a while but the cramping got bad again.”

“I’ve just wondered why, but never felt it was appropriate to ask. I did assume it was something similar or close to that.” He smiled and I kissed him.

I laid my head down on his shoulder, knowing the next part wasn’t usually any easier. He moved his left hand and kind of hugged me closer.

“For my 16 th birthday we had a party at the house with my brothers, Craig, and Amanda. There really was no one else that I wanted there. The party was normal in every sense until after Amanda and Craig left. He sat me down to talk about my future.”

He leaned his head onto mine. “Talking about your future sounds good, what did he want you to do? Attend college or pick a career?”

“I wish it were that. My father was friends with Adam Campbell and he is an ex-con who was sent to prison at 18 for raping and killing a woman, I was 8 when he went to jail but I had been around him all my life. He had started coming over when he got out which was about four months prior to my birthday. My father and brothers sat me down because he wanted to tell me I was marrying Adam by the end of the year. That he was going to sign the papers for me, because I was under 18.”

Zac sat very quietly letting that sink in; he kept his hand gently rubbing my back though in a steady but smooth rhythm.

“I told him I was not getting married until I was finished with high school. He did not like my answer, slapped me pretty hard on the left side and told me I would do what he told me to do. We had a very loud argument and for the only time in my life, Christopher stopped him from hitting me again. He talked him down, told him to give me time to understand that it wasn’t an option. I was furious and mad and went to my room. My brothers left and went to their homes and he came to the door, told me Adam would pick me up the next morning to apply for the license and that I better comply or he would ensure I did, gave me no time to reply before he left.”

“Did he not care about your opinion or desires?”

“No.”

He wiped my face off, removing the tears on my cheek, added the pressure on my back increased just a bit. “I knew Adam and I did not want to be his wife. He did show up the next morning but I refused to go with him, not that he expected me to really. He stayed at the house and he made me uncomfortable while he was there, watched me cook and clean. He came to my room and just walked in and started going through my drawers. He actually took a pair of underwear to keep. He was creepy and scared me, so when Dad got home I tried to explain why I did not want to be his wife. He told me I had no choice in the matter, so when he went to bed that night I left. I went to Craig’s house and it took me all night to reach his house.”

“You walked all night to Craig’s house?”

“Yes. I would have gone to Amanda’s, but it was too close to him. Craig’s Mom is a lawyer and I knew I would need help. I think some of it was also because Craig’s father passed away when he was younger, so it was just him, his mom, and his older sister who is two years older than me. His mom opened the door and took one look at me with my tear streaked face and bruises and got me inside, then made me talk to her. I told her everything from the hitting to the wedding thing, she called the police and they filed charges. They were going to take me to foster care, but she convinced the judge to give her custody of me.”

“What occurred after that?”

“Well, Family Services came out and they removed me officially, at the time my brothers were over 18 so none of them were affected. My father plead no lo because it was a first offense and in order for the judge to accept it he signed me over to Craig’s mom. I changed schools because Craig was in a different one. That is when he helped me with teasing because no one there knew my brothers so I got to be around boys and girls without fearing for them.”

“When was the last time you actually saw your dad and brothers?”

“The court house for my father when he plead no lo and the judge gave him three years probation and the signing of the guardianship papers. I have not seen him since I was 16. My brothers came to Craig’s house a few days later to get me to come back, but I refused to. They could not force me because she had custody of me. Joshua came back two months later and tried to drag me out of the yard and Craig snapped, he did what Taylor would have done, he hit him. He literally beat his ass in the front yard. Craig might be gay, but he is no pansy.”

“So, my vision of Craig of being some short pudgy guy wearing spandex and suspenders is wrong?”

I had to laugh. “Yes unfortunately. He’s rather built. But, you don’t have to worry about him. I am more inclined to like softer guys. I like to cuddle and if there’s nothing soft to lay my head on then I’m just not happy.”

“Exactly how many guys have you cuddled with?”

I giggled. “Two, you and Craig. I much prefer you.”

“So, which brother called you?”

“It was Christopher who called me the day the article came out.”

“Did he say what he wanted?” I detected the protective tone in his voice.

“He left a voicemail, told me he knew where I was and that he wanted to talk to me. He left a number that is close to Tulsa.”

“Are you going to call?”

“I don’t know honestly. I’m not sure I forgive them yet for agreeing with our father.”

“What happened to this Adam guy?”

“He came to Craig’s about two months after I moved there, but Craig stomped his ass in the front yard and told him never to come near me again. He hasn’t been around me at all.”

He kissed my neck. “Have you talked to your father since then?”

“No. The article did kind of scare me it’s national and I wasn’t sure if he ever read that one and I wasn’t sure how he would handle it.”

“How did you come to be in Tulsa anyway? You attended college in Georgia and you listed a Georgia address before.”

“Well, I came out when I was 18 to see the city you lived in. Craig came with me and so did Amanda, we explored some and I fell in love with the city, I was here for the M&G which was awesome and then we had to go home. I decided I was moving out before I finished school and I did move back in October of last year, right before your birthday. I saw the ad and applied, Craig moved out in November when he accepted his job. His mom helped us both for a few months.”

“Should I be concerned that you have five older brothers who apparently don’t mind beating up men who touch you? I mean, surely they’ll have major issues with me, I have done a lot more than just touch you.” I felt him nuzzle my neck a bit.

“I would not worry about it. I know their secrets and their weaknesses.”

“How many people know about what happened?”

“Amanda knows, Craig and his mom, and you. Everyone else just gets told that I don’t speak to them or I never even mention them. I haven’t spoken with them in a long time and I am not sure I can ever trust them.”

“I won’t tell anyone about them, unless they show up at the studio and then I may have to.”

“They will not be showing up at the studio, they hated Hanson.”

He raised me up, looked concerned for sure. “Seriously?”

“Yep, I actually tortured Aaron one afternoon by playing _Middle of Nowhere_ non-stop for like six hours. He pissed me off. George and the twins thought you were all girls, so his first comment was wanting to get a piece and when I asked if he was gay he tried to hit me and I moved, pointed out that you were all boys. Christopher kind of liked the band, but not much.”

“So…you have five overprotective brothers who beat people down for touching you, which I’ve done more and to top that off they all hate me too?!” he mocked anguish and fear until I kissed him.

“I’ll protect you from the big bad brothers, but you have to do the same for me. I cannot image how they’ll feel when and if they ever find out about what we’re doing.”

“Deal. Any aunts or uncles?”

“Two, both on Dad’s side and they are Uncle Markus and Aunt Sheila and Aunt Mary and Uncle Bart. Unless they’ve had more, which is unlikely they each have three kids. I believe Uncle Markus had four sons and Aunt Mary had three daughters. I haven’t spoken to them since I left Georgia and we rarely kept in contact.”

He kissed me. “Thank you for telling me. I know it’s not something you really wanted to say.”

“No, but Craig and Amanda are right. You deserve to know and maybe it’s better if you do because I noticed Atlanta on the tour stop, but I doubt they’ll show up.”

He smiled at me. “Do you have any pictures of them? Of you?”

“Yes. Did you want to see them?”

“I would like to, I’ll even borrow mine the next time I come over and share with you.”

“Baby Zac, I think I would like to see that.” I kissed him and got up, retrieved the box of albums and pictures and we spent several hours sitting on the couch and looking through them.

Going back through them made me wonder exactly why Christopher had called and why his number was close by, he had never shown a tendency to leave Georgia. I wondered if I should call him back, if I should see him. Once the albums were put back up we fixed dinner and then found a few more movies. Part of me expected sex for the weekend, but he made no effort and neither did I. If he wanted to simply watch movies and talk that was fine. Yet, I wondered if he loved me or if this was just to get away from Kate?


	15. Segment 15

POV: **Emily & Zac**

**(Emily)**

**July 4, 2007**

Since the album release party, the orders had come in and they were moving smoothly. Because I had agreed to go on tour with them, telling them in May, I had hired new employees. Thomas was still working here but I hired Stephanie Waters as my assistant, she would be staying here while I traveled. I also hired one other woman, Samantha Craven, to be here on a part time basis. I had been training Stephanie since she was hired and so far she was doing great. Thomas had asked both of them for pictures and both declined because I told them to when I hired them.

The tour was leaving in two weeks, just after my birthday, and while everyone was busy planning, prepping, and practicing for the tour, the boys were also planning a huge bon fire for tonight, so everyone was trying to get out by 2. I sent Thomas and Samantha home at 1 and Stephanie and I were done by 1:45, she left before I did though. I walked by Taylor’s office, knowing Zac was on a conference call and Isaac was not here.

“I’ll see you all tonight.”

“Remember, it’s my house. Do you have the directions?” Taylor asked.

“Yes, Zac gave me very detailed directions from my apartment complex to your front door. I think I even got land marks to make sure. Still six right?”

“Yes. Natalie is planning to eat at 6:45, but I bet 7. After that it’ll be party time! Wear comfortable clothes and shoes.”

“Okay.”

I walked by Zac’s office on my way out and I waved and smiled and he waved and smiled back, I then left. I went to Craig’s apartment first though; he had asked me to come before I left if I had time. He let me into the apartment but he sat me down in the chair, which was never good.

He was dressed in just shorts and nothing else, leaving his chiseled body exposed. His brown hair was short but unkempt, and still looked decent, and his blue eyes seemed icy at the moment. If I had not always known he was gay, if he hadn’t been such a great friend and brother to me, I might would have fallen for him.

“Alright, you my home girl and I love you, but we have to talk.”

I looked at him confused and unsure about what exactly. “Okay.”

“It’s about you and Zac.”

“What about us?”

He frowned, his eyes thawing some. “I am not sure how to say it, and I know you will not want to hear it, but I spoke with Amanda and we agree that you do not need to join the tour. You need to stay here in Tulsa.”

“Craig, I cannot back out now. I have already agreed to go and they're counting on me.”

“At least ride the other bus.”

“I can’t. Isaac actually assigned me to their bus. He wanted the tour manager too but Taylor insisted that a manager needed to be on that bus. It’s already arranged and I had nothing to do with that.”

“Honey, you are going to get hurt. You admitted to me that you love him, but sugar pie he does not love you.”

“How do you know for sure? You have never seen him around me. Amanda has but that was during a public event. She caught him kissing me for crying out loud.”

He got my hand and held it tightly, he used to do that when he had bad news for me. Like when my father’s trial was.

“I saw him with his wife, just last week at the mall. He was holding her hand and they were talking, they seemed amicable and friendly. He is using you Emily, I don’t know if they are really not having sex but he is using you.”

I yanked my hand away from him. “No. He is not.”

His face softened again and that angered me some.

“Has he said anything about leaving her for you? It’s been five months since you first had sex with him.”

“It’s complicated.”

“No, it’s not. If he does not love his wife, he should divorce her. It’s pretty simple actually.”

“No, it’s not. She is tied to him financially and it involved their business, he has to make sure that it will not affect the business, that it will not leave her in charge of any portion of their business.”

“Okay, if you know, has he mentioned that he was doing anything to take steps in that direction?”

He would know if I lied to him, he was great at reading lies on me. Zac had not mentioned him doing anything to solve the problem, just that it existed. “No...but…” His finger stopped me.

“Take me with you tonight. He will not get jealous because Zac knows I am gay.”

“Craig, its Taylor’s personal residence, I would need his permission.”

“Call Taylor and ask him if I can come.” He smirked at me.

I got my phone and called Zac, he would know Craig already. “Hey.” He said.

“Hi, um...would Taylor mind if I brought Craig with me tonight?”

“Were you thinking of asking him to come?” His voice was even but cautious.

“Even though I am an employee and others will be there, it might be better for you if I came with someone. You already know about him and he knows about you, he will maintain your cover as well.”

“I am sure he will not mind, but let me ask him.”

He used the speaker system for the building and I heard Taylor’s response, which was sure bring him on.

“You hear that?” Zac asked.

“Yes. Thank you.”

“No problem, I’ll see you tonight. Emily..Please, don’t wear a dress.”

“Aww, come on I had this really tight skirt picked out and this like tube top it was going to be awesome.”

Craig rolled his eyes and Zac groaned into my ear. “Please, Emily, I am begging you. Don’t wear that.”

“Fine! I’ll just wear that Monday to work. I will see you in a little while.” I then hung up and looked at Craig.

“Girl, you can be so evil at times.” He said.

“I know. Taylor said it was fine, why do you want to go though?”

“Well, I want to meet him face to face, all I have really heard is what you have said, and I know what our cover story is. I want to see how he acts with you as you know I am an excellent judge of character.”

“Craig, it would not be fair to judge him here. I am sure Kate will be there and he cannot interact with me with her there. How can you get a fair representation of how he is around me when he can’t be himself?”

He raised his eyebrow, gave me a smirking tell all look. “I will know how by how he acts, even if he cannot touch you or kiss you.”

I looked at him and finally relented. “Don’t make waves Craig.”

He smiled. “I won’t do that. Now go get ready and so will I.”

I went home and showered and got dressed, I really hadn’t planned on a skirt or anything, I went with simple tan shorts and a black shirt with blue lines running diagonally across the middle. Craig said he would drive so I used Zac’s directions to get to Taylor’s house. We walked to the door and Taylor greeted us and let us inside. His house was very nice, two stories with plenty of rooms because they planned to have more children. Taylor took us around the house quickly, showed us where the bathrooms were.

“Where is your son?” I asked.

“He’s outside with Isaac and the younger siblings. I’m headed back out as it’s the men's duty to watch the kids and make the bon fire. Craig, are you okay with that?” Taylor asked.

“Bon fires are my specialty, kids not so much, but I’ll be glad to help.” Craig replied.

He followed Taylor outside and I went to the kitchen where Natalie was standing alone.

“Did everyone abandon you?” I asked.

“Not really. Diana and Walker decided to do something together and Jessica is with her boyfriend and Avery is also. So, we have the two youngest with us. I’d rather cook with adults.”

“I understand. What can I do?”

“I need lettuce, tomatoes, and veggies cut up.” She replied.

I smiled and asked for the cutting board and knives, because I had no idea where they were.

“It’s been a few weeks since I saw you, since the release party.”

“It’s been busy at the studio. Prepping and planning and they’ve been practicing.”

“It’s always that way before a tour, Taylor said you were actually going with them this time?”

Her question was harmless, no hint of jealously or animosity at all. “That’s right. Merchandise Manager is what they officially told me my title was.”

“They needed one! Last tour was horrible.”

I was cutting up the lettuce and had not really paid any attention to the front door.

“I personally do not care what your title is, as long as you stay away from Zachary.” She snapped.

Natalie and I both looked at the doorway to the kitchen, I swallowed hard but still felt the sharp pain in my hand, but the fact that she was standing there in front of him, actually holding his hand was hard for me. I felt my heart slow and then it felt like it slammed into my chest. I could feel pain in my hand but I was too focused on them standing there. Sure, it wasn’t the first time I had seen them but it was the first time since I realized that I truly loved him. I vaguely saw him moving, before feeling his hand on mine and then being lead to the sink.

“Natalie, can you please get the first aid kit?” He asked.

I wondered why and looked down at my hand, which was covered in blood.

“You could let Natalie do that Zac, I am sure Taylor and Isaac could use your help.” Kate said.

Natalie left the room and returned but never came near me.

“Zachary.” Kate said. He kept his hand on mine.

“Kate, you know I can’t help her because I’ll pass out. Besides, Zac is far better at that than I am.” Natalie said.

I couldn’t see Kate’s face, but whatever it was apparently Natalie didn’t like it. “I will not tolerate snippy comments all night Kathryn, if that is your sole purpose for gracing us with your presence then you can go home. Zac is just tending to a wound on her hand, chill out and back off.” Natalie said.

The room was quiet and Zac was patting my hand dry carefully. “You should seriously watch what you’re cutting.” He said.

I didn’t reply, but let him lead me to the dining room where he sat down with the kit and started to clean, disinfect, and bandage me up. I could feel her eyes on me. Natalie was able to clear the cutting board and get a clean one. Craig must have seen us through the doors because he looked up and then came jogging inside.

“What happened?” He asked.

He came up behind Zac, kneeled down in front of me and the look on Zac’s face was pure jealously. Even the grip on my hand tightened some.

“She cut her hand.” Zac said.

Natalie’s head snapped toward Kate and I assumed she had started to say something, but no words came from her mouth. Craig looked at Zac, smiled at him even.

“Is it bad?” Craig asked.

“No. It’ll be fine. It wasn’t very deep thankfully.” He said.

Craig smiled at him some, but his eyes were on his hands as he finished taping the bandages on mine.

“Glad you were here to bandage that up.” He said.

“I dealt with cuts all the time growing up; I was a klutz and so was Taylor.” Zac said.

He let my hand go, gave me a slight smile. “I’m going to find Taylor and Isaac.” He said.

Zac got up and walked out of the dining room, finding Taylor at the BBQ.

“You ladies alright?” Craig asked.

“We’re just fine.” Kate said.

“Peachy.” Natalie said.

I wasn’t fine, there was a part of me that really wanted to go back home. When I didn’t say anything he looked at me. “Emily?”

“I’m good Craig. Stop fretting.” I said. I wanted to go home, but I needed to be here. I needed this. I got up and walked back to the kitchen and went back to what I was doing. Craig looked at me for several moments before he went back outside.

“He seems very protective, boyfriend?” Kate asked.

“No, he’s like my brother.”

Natalie put Kate on fixing something and it was awkward and quiet. Another woman came in and I had no idea who she was but she looked at me and damn she scared me! I felt her eyes on me, appraising me.

“Layla! It’s been forever!” Natalie almost yelled. The two met halfway for a hug.

“My husband’s schedule, it’s such a mess right now and so is mine.”

I saw Kate’s nasty look at her. “Hi, Layla.”

Layla looked at her. “Hello Kate, is everything okay?”

“Yes, it is.”

Their interaction was forced and it sounded like they were being nice for the sake of everyone else.

“Where is Mark?” Natalie asked

“He’ll be here in about fifteen minutes, he got caught at work.”

“You know Kate already, this is Emily she works with the boys at the warehouse.”

Kate snorted and I used my good hand to shake hers. She looked at my bandaged hand and smiled.

“I see Zac’s already had to tend to a wound today, hopefully no more.”

“Hopefully.” Natalie said. I smiled but she held my hand a little longer than needed before finding a task.

Dinner was just a little late because of the wound and the cooking times, so it was 7:30 when we sat down to eat. Craig sat beside me on the right, Zac put himself across from me, and Layla sat down on my left side. Kate was across from Craig and while she did keep smiling at him, Craig ignored her and spent time talking with the boys about music, the business, even politics. Although, the longer he ignored her, the more I saw the irritated face.

“What do you and Zac do on those days you’re together all alone?” Kate asked.

Layla choked on the bite of salad she just put in her mouth, Isaac gagged on his beer, Zac dropped the fork into the sauce and everyone else sat very quietly all eyes on Zac or Craig. Ezra was the only one who kept eating. Craig looked up at her and a brief glance to Zac who looked truly terrified.

“Well, it is certainly not what you are implying. In general, he sits at my house and plays video games or we talk about what is going on with the world. Politics, artwork, it just depends.” Craig replied.

“He goes there to play video games?

“Kate.” Zac said.

“You have a system at home Zachary.” Her tone of voice was so commanding and I saw him flinch some, but the others ignored it.

“He has an X-box system; I have a PlayStation at my house. Basically, I allow him to use my home to decompress from stresses in his life. I am usually not even there.”

“Besides, what he and Craig do is none of our business.” Nikki said.

“I agree with them.” Natalie said.

“I am just glad he has a place to escape to.” Layla said, she turned Craig’s direction but her eyes were on me.

But the way Kate looked at her made me wonder if Layla was more than just a friend of Zac’s. Once dinner was done I stayed inside with Layla, Natalie, and Nikki while everyone else went outside. Although, Natalie and Nikki did not stay inside long and that left Layla and I alone, she got my wrist before I could escape. She kind of scared me.

“Emily.” She said.

I looked at her. “Yes?”

“I know who you are and I know what’s happened between the two of you.”

I swallowed hard, tried to not show that she was terrifying me.

“I am sure Craig does as well. I am also sure his house is not where Zac is.” She said.

“Who are you? His ex-girlfriend?”

She laughed. “God no! He is way too crazy for me. You see how Mark is, laid back and relaxed. Zac and I have been friends for a long time and Kate hates me. Likewise, I don’t like her. I will not lecture you as I am sure Craig already has. Please, be careful with him, I don’t want to see him hurting and I have a feeling it’ll end that way.”

“I don’t plan to hurt him Layla.”

She smiled at me and we both joined the party outside. Diana picked up the three children about ten and then we really got to party, Isaac was mixing drinks and I asked for a strong one, which he complied with.

“Is that a good idea?” Craig asked.

I looked at him and smiled. “You are driving.”

He smiled and got a bottle of water. “Sapping all of my fun.”

Zac had played with Ezra and his two younger siblings until Diana picked them up. About eleven I was standing at the bar pouring myself another strong drink, I found the alcohol helped me avoid Kate and her stares.

“Is that wise of you?” Zac asked.

I looked at him and smiled. “Yep.”

“Pour me one too, and make it pretty strong.”

I saw Craig turn and watch from across the yard.

“What kind do you want?” I asked.

“Whatever you want to fix.”

“Oh, dangerous.”

I fixed one and handed it to him. “Sex on the beach.”

“My favorite drink and those shorts are topping the list also.”

“Blue...always blue.”

He knew exactly what I was referring to and I saw the small bite to the lips.

“Dangerous is right.”

He finished the drink and both of us moved away, Taylor had music playing and after maybe one or two drinks too many I grabbed Craig’s hand and dragged him out to where everyone else was dancing too. He gave me a weird look before he leaned down.

“Please god Emily, do not make me a surrogate for him tonight.” He whispered.

“I won’t.” I said.

**(Zac)**

I finished the fourth drink and got another one, I would need it because I was sure Kate would scream at me all the way home and then scream for him all night. I turned around and saw her with Craig, she was close to him and his hands were on her lower back. There was a strong urge to march over and rip him from her, Bastard! I added three more ounces of Vodka.

“Slow down Zac.” Ike said.

I looked at him and finished the bottle off. He got a drink for Nikki and walked away. I stood there, could see Kate talking with some of the other friends that had shown up after dinner, saw Natalie who was not drinking and that could mean her and Taylor were expecting again, but no telling with them. I moved my eyes back to Emily and Craig watched her dance. I was not aware she could dance but some of her moves were fairly sexual. I knew for a fact Craig was gay, so the person on her mind was not him.

“You better stop staring at her Zac, Kate is already pissed.” Layla said.

I glanced at her, watched her fix another drink for Mark. “She is always pissed.”

I found her and watched Kate walk toward Craig and Emily, I watched unsteadily as she tried to cut in.

“Fuck my life.”

Layla turned around and stared a moment. “Is she serious?”

I finished the glass and got the new bottle of vodka and opened it. Emily’s facial expression showed Kate cutting in had pissed her off. She looked right at me and the look on her face made me wonder.

“I hope to hell she does not come over here and start grinding on you. That may not end well for her or Kate.”

“I don’t think she would do that Layla, she knows the situation.”

But when she smiled at me, that sweet seductive smile that usually meant there was something up her sleeve, I wondered if she would do that. Instead, she looked back toward Kate and just joined them. What was turning me on was not Kate, but the simple fact that Emily was there.

“I need a cold fucking shower now.”

Layla laughed beside me. “I could shove your ass into the pool.”

“Not a bad idea actually.”

She looked at them. “Kate does look confused, but really Zac you need to stop this. You both need to stop this.”

“Two more weeks and Kate will be miles away.”

“What about when you come home? Zac, she is falling for you or already has. It’s going to end up hurting her.”

I could not and would not tell her the number of times that Emily had said she loved me when we were having sex; I was not sure myself if Emily was completely aware that she was saying it.

“I’ve been talking with the lawyer; there is just no easy fix for the fuck up in our prenup.”

She nearly dropped her glass. “What?”

“You heard me Layla.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes. I spoke with him once and then everything else has been via e-mail. I cannot risk her seeing the e-mails and solutions.”

“Be careful, you still do not want to hurt her.” She then walked away toward Mark.

I watched them dance and eventually Kate walked away confused and probably pissed that Craig never touched her, he’d touch Emily though. We set off the fireworks about midnight, Taylor set fire to the bonfire about eleven and it had been burning a while. The night went well after that, she and I didn’t dance and about 2 Craig walked to me, Emily was already in the car the number of drinks had clouded her already.

“Light drinker is she?” I asked.

“She doesn’t drink often; I’m taking her on home. I wanted to thank you and your brothers for allowing me to come.”

“Not a problem.”

He handed me a sheet of paper. “If you ever want to actually hang out, then give me a call. I’m sure you have downtime when she’s working. I’d actually like to have a little talk with you before you leave.”

I looked at the paper; his phone number was on it. “I should have some time this week. I’ll give you a call Monday.”

“Assuming she doesn’t wear that mini skirt and tube top?”

I saw that mental image. “Let’s hope not…but yeah, if she does it might be Tuesday.”

He laughed. “Have a good night Zac. I’ll take care of her and get her home safe.”

I smiled and watched him leave. Maybe, talking with him would not be bad, he did seem like a good guy and while he was muscular I knew he was into guys. But, hopefully not me!


	16. Segment 16

POV: **Craig**

**July 12, 2007**

I had given Zachary my phone number the fourth, not expecting him to call but he did on Monday and asked if today was a good day to meet up. Emily would be working and his brothers were both taking a personal day to spend with their families. I agreed. He said he would be over at noon and he knocked at 11:55. I had chosen to wear jeans and a t-shirt, something casual. Zac was dressed casualyl as well when I opened my door, dark blue jeans that fit snugly and a t-shirt with a button up short sleeve striped shirt over it and black TOMS. I invited him inside and he looked around.

“Your apartment is very similar to hers.”

“Yes, I have two bedrooms though. When I first moved in I had a roommate, he has since moved on.”

“Yes, I see the difference with the hallway.” He moved quietly, looking at the posters and then his gaze settled on the photos on the shelves. I had pictures of my family around along with several of Emily and I. His focus was on one single photo though in the center of the shelf.

“That was taken on her 16 th birthday before we all left. I took the photo myself, insisted that I wanted it. At that moment having her and them together was kind of rare. She said she told you about them, otherwise I would have put it up.”

“She didn’t show me one like this.” He picked it up and looked at it closer. The photo he had was of Emily and her brothers, they were each holding her up on the right side and they were all happy and smiling.

“It’s the last picture that they ever took together Zac, she doesn’t like that picture that much and she only tolerates it here because I took it. That is the only copy that exists. Would you like something to drink? I have beer, soda, water, juice.”

“Soda will be fine, thank you.” He was still looking at it and eventually put it down. “I figured you and I should get to know each other a little bit, especially if you come to anymore parties we throw. It was a little awkward with Kate there.”

I handed him the can of Dr. Pepper and looked at him. His eyes showed that he could see it, protectiveness and desire to keep her from being hurt. It pissed me off that his reason was so at future parties it wouldn’t be awkward between him and me. I sat down and he followed, sitting in the chair while I took the sofa.

“Exactly how long do you plan on stringing her along Zac? It’s been five months already. I will maintain your cover for as long as she asks me to, but only because she has asked me to. It does not mean that I agree with or feel that she should be inviting you over.”

His face showed surprise and a slight hint of fear. “I don’t plan on stringing her along at all Craig.”

I was not sure how to take that really, it settled into a strange quietness, he took a few sips of his drink and after five minutes he looked at me. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yes.”

“Have you ever wanted to be with Emily, romantically? As in dating her and potentially more?”

Honestly, the question shocked me but to mask that I smiled and sipped my drink. “Are you asking because you are jealous of me, or because you’re really wondering if I am gay?”

His cheeks flushed a light pink. “A little of both actually, I saw her dancing with you the fourth and with you and Kate, but with you it wasn’t innocent dancing, it was more sexual and I guess it has bothered me some about your past with her.”

His voice had remained even but I detected the hints of pain in there, the idea that Emily and I could be more than friends was actually hurting him some. I smiled at him.

“Honestly? Yes. There was a moment after I first met her that I considered Emily and me as a couple. We got along great, we enjoyed being together, and we share a lot of common likes and dislikes. However, I was aware that in a purely sexual sense, Emily and I would never work because women don’t do anything for me. It would be unfair to her. As the years passed I came to recognize what I felt for Emily was indeed love, but it was more platonic and brotherly, than romantic. Do I love Emily? Hell yes, I’ll admit to that freely and she knows that. But, I love her like I love my sister.”

He seemed to relax some. “Has she changed over the years or is she pretty much the same as she was then?”

I watched him shift in the seat, it was clear he wasn’t use to being alone with gay men. “Yes and no. Obviously, appearance wise she has changed. I mean, when I met her she didn’t quite have those assets you apparently love so much.”

His eyes quickly shot to me and then back down to his hands, he was nervous.

“She didn’t really get those until she was fourteen. It was also then that every boy in school noticed her for like the first time unless they were tom boys already. Of course, when the boys came running her brothers showed up too. It only took one being knocked out for the rest to know exactly who her brothers were. The Daniels brother's one and only baby sister, mind you that made every girl in school both happy and envious.”

“Why both?” He asked.

“They were happy that the boy they liked didn’t go near her, they were envious to not have five very protective brothers. Anyway, appearance wise, aside from the assets, she’s changed her hair style a few times. It was shorter when I met her, she let it get really long until she was 17 and then she cut it.”

He looked at the picture. “I saw it was much longer there. I also noticed the hair styles changing in the pictures she showed me.”

“Yeah. Personality wise well, she was always quiet, reserved, and shy and she rarely liked to open up. I did not know that her father was hitting her until she was 15. She was over at my house and she’d been down for days and I only wanted to make her smile, I knew she was highly ticklish on her side, for the record, she still is. I went to tickle her and she nearly jumped off my bed, scared me actually. Her reaction was not surprise but pain, so when I moved her shirt she didn’t stop me. The very large bruise on her side pissed me off because I was sure it was one of her brothers. It took me an hour to drag the truth out of her.”

I looked at Zac and what I saw scared me, he looked utterly confused and I even detected a trace amount of anger there.

“Are you saying he was abusive all the time and not just when she needed to be corrected?”

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Emily had told me she told him about her father! “Did she not tell you?”

“She told me he hit her for correction and that he knocked her out when she was twelve and slapped her at 16.”

Fuck! She never told me she didn’t tell him everything! How the hell could I backtrack?

“Craig?” His voice was low and husky and protective. Why was it protective? Why was he getting mad about what happened?

“I am sorry Zac, I cannot elaborate.” Sure, that was a complete bullshit sentence.

“No. You just said her ribs were bruised and she was fifteen. Did he actually hit her for no reason? You know damn well you can elaborate as she’ll be mad that you mentioned it anyway.”

There was fire in his words and he was really pissed off at the thought of it.

I sat my drink down. I stepped into it and he was right, if he asked her about it she would be mad anyway.

“When I finally dragged the truth out of her she said he started to be more abusive when she was fourteen, not long after she got the assets actually. It was not a daily occurrence but more every few weeks. Her brothers did not even know he was hitting her outside correction purposes. I was close with Christopher and Aaron and I called them both and asked why they were letting that coward hit her because he wanted to. They didn’t know. Honestly, I do not know if they did or said anything to their father, they were all pretty terrified of the man. She said he stopped after that, until her 16 th that is when he slapped her. If he did, she did not tell anyone and we never saw marks.”

He nodded. “I felt like there was more to her story but I didn’t push her, she doesn’t seem to be so forthcoming about her family.”

I looked at him. “She was the baby Zac and she never understood why her brothers were so protective outside the house but would stand by and let him do whatever he wanted to her. She was devastated when she came to my mom. She felt like they all left her and it was all she’d known. She was use to being so protected, so guarded by them.”

“Did you know Adam?”

“Yeah, I met him a few times when I picked her up. I’m eight months older than she is so I was driving before she was. I saw him there a few times; he always rubbed me the wrong way.”

“How so?”

I looked at him. “The way he looked at her. I saw him three months before her birthday and I was there for a bit before we left and he watched her and he made comments to me about her ass, how he’d like to have his hands on her, he actually told me he couldn’t wait to fuck her. She was fifteen! I told Christopher about it but he didn’t say anything, I can’t image why her father thought he would be a good husband for her. My god, I would have been better.”

He snorted and then looked at me. “What really happened to Adam? She told me you beat the hell out of him.”

“Adam got what he deserved. She told us what her father said and then he came to my house and commanded that she bring her ass to him so he could follow through. I wouldn’t even let her out of the house. He refused to leave and he hit me first, not that his hit was very hard.”

He looked at me and waited. She wasn’t kidding when she said that patient look always made you want to talk. “I suppose want you really want to know is what happen when she wasn’t around?”

He smiled and nodded. “You beat up her own brother and the way you looked when you said he wanted to fuck her at fifteen, yeah you wanted to hurt him, I do and he’s not even here.”

“She was at Amanda’s the second time he came to the house, he didn’t believe she wasn’t there which was fine. My mom and I agreed it was better she not know about the second time. The police didn’t arrest him, the ambulance took him away and then he was arrested. I broke his arm and his nose.”

“Is there a picture of him anywhere?” I got up and got the only one I had and handed it to him.

“So, what about after her birthday? Did her personality remain the same?” Zac asked. He’d taken a photo of Adam I guess to keep an eye out for him. His questions were not invasive and really, his taking interest was nice.

“A little bit, she was a little more open about herself and what she wanted to do. She wasn’t as distant. She wasn’t used to teasing so I helped her through that short phase because once she opened up people liked her more. It was also her first real experience with men that were not her being terrified of being beaten if they spoke to her, of course that also put her in some uncomfortable situations. She really never was focused on sex at that time, she wanted to finish high school and get a job and move here. She’s been a big fan of you for a while.”

“I guess I could say the same thing about her.” His voice tone was even but sad at the same time.

“Zachary, if I asked you a question would you give me an honest answer?”

He looked right at me. “Of course.”

I tested his theory first. “Do you love your wife, Kate?”

“No, and she doesn’t love me either.” His voice showed no wavering at all and it was honest he hadn’t thought about it at all.

“Do you love Emily?”

He looked uncomfortable but when he looked at me I saw it. “Yes, I do.”

“If you love her, why are you using her? Why are you stringing this along? Why not file for a divorce and step up?”

The look on his face even made me sad and then he explained about the prenuptial and the exact consequences and even I could understand his predicament and his position. He seemed so upset that he couldn’t file without losing everything that he and his brothers worked for, and apparently his lawyer was just as confused and perplexed as he was. I moved to the end of the couch and laid my hand on his knee, when he looked at me his face was priceless.

“I will not say anything to her, but Zac I am sure she loves you and I am sure she’d stand beside you no matter what happens. But, you need to think about both of you because if your wife is that much of a bitch she may file just to hurt you.”

He nodded, still seemed very nervous about my hand being there. I actually felt him trembling some and I just couldn’t resist, even though Emily would probably kick my ass later.

“She said there was something you wanted to thank me for?” I asked.

I swore his face went from pale pink to bright red very quickly. “Um…I…” He stumbled.

I moved my hand and laughed. “You really are very adorable when you blush. I can see why she likes it so much.”

He looked faint and I picked up his drink and held it to him which he gratefully accepted.

“I’m just glad she managed to pull it off without problems. She was nervous about it actually, both that you’d freak the hell out and run like hell and that she’d hurt you.”

“I uh, didn’t expect it that’s for sure.” He was looking at the can again.

“Didn’t expect she’d do it or didn’t expect you’d like it?” Hey, if I was going to get my ass kicked, I may as well make it worth it, right?

“Uh, both actually, she seems so open to sex now. If I didn’t know any better, I would say she wasn’t a….” He stopped.

“Virgin? I know she was until she met you, there isn’t much she hasn’t told me sex wise but she won’t tell me anything about you beyond being satisfied and happy with the sex. You should count your stars because Amanda cannot even drag it out of her.”

He looked at me confused and I smiled. “She won’t discuss details of what you look like naked Zachary. She won’t tell either of us and that’s rare for her. Of course, it might be better if we didn’t know.”

That blush returned and he finished the can, he moved his hand back across his forehead to move his hair and I almost stopped breathing and willfully suppressed the idea that crossed my mind. He was nervous enough without me responding to that gesture.

“Uh..yeah…as I was uh saying. She seems open about the subject.”

“She opened up about sex about seven months after coming to live with us. She and my sister were talking actually, I was there but they were ignoring me, guess they didn’t think I could hear them. Forgive me but my sister is a bit of a freak when it comes to sex, bi-sexual and has no limits on exploration. She was talking to Emily about being tied up; I tuned out the rest of that conversation.”

He laughed and smiled. “I tune my sisters out when they mention anything to do with sex, feelings mutual there.”

“See, we do have something in common. It was a few weeks later she came to me and asked about guys, sex wise, what it felt like, what we did, she was curious and when I asked why she told me her father forbid anyone from talking to her about sex or anything to do with sex. Her brothers were quite wild but hid it.”

He giggled. “She actually asked you that?”

“Point blank straight up asked me how I masturbated and what I did and what it felt like. That was one question I surely never expected from her and yeah, I was mortified for a good fifteen minutes.”

He laughed at that, I guess I should let him get a good laugh off me; I’ve had my amusement from him also. “Oh it gets better….” I said.

“How can it get better than that?”

I looked at him. “Promise not to hit me?”

“Sure, I promise not to hit you.”

“She wanted to watch me jack off. Not only did she want me to describe it all, she wanted to watch too. I questioned her reasons and abilities and she said she just wanted to know, she didn’t want to be the outcast all her life. We’re not compatible sexually, but she knew that and said she was completely fine if I needed someone else there or if I needed to not watch her.”

His smile faded some, his eyes darkened and I detected trace anger in his body language. “Did you do it?”

“I refused at first, but I am sure you’ve seen that look on her face when you disappoint her?”

“No, I don’t think I have actually.” He smirked.

“Asshole. Trust me, when you see it you’ll know it’s impossible to get it out of your head. Makes you want to do anything to get rid of it and I did. I agreed under the terms that she not say anything at all about it and that she not do anything. It wasn’t that bad actually; she sat quietly in my desk chair while I found some porn video.”

“She walked in on me at the studio, but she didn’t watch.”

I laughed well that time.

“What is so funny about that?” Zac asked.

“She never told you then, oh this will be good. Zac, she didn’t watch you, she admitted she was a little freaked at that time. But, that’s not the only time she’s walked in on you, of course the second time you didn’t see her.”

The shock on his face was quite priceless. “Let me guess the first time she touched you, it felt like she knew what to do?”

I could see the gears. “Yeah, she knew about some thing’s…”

“Yeah, she saw you before. I think she said it was your office but the blinds had screwed up or something. She didn’t actually walk into the room and let’s face it, you can’t even be mad about it because you stalked her from your office a lot.”

“Why would I be mad about that? Although, she’d never said that was a kink of hers.”

“She has a few actually.” Yep – mental slap to the back of my head, she was so going to kick my ass, maybe he hadn’t heard me!

“Oh really? Do tell.”

Shit, so much for wishful thinking. “Is that really something I should tell you? I mean, she told me in private.”

“I could guess and blame you; I mean it’s your ass she’ll kick either way.” He smirked at me. Yeah, complete sexiness there too.

“Sure, why not I’m already getting an asskicking for mentioning that bruise. Fine, I am not telling you everything she told me you will have to ask if you want that. I don’t mind a slight ass kicking, but I want to be able to sit and maintain the family jewels.”

He smiled. “I’ll tell her to go easy on you.”

“She might like that too much. I’ll give you three, the rest you gotta ask her. She told me not long after that meet and greet four years ago that one of the things she would like would be for you to tease her relentlessly for hours, a bring up and then let down without a peak.”

He laughed. “Done.”

“Done? What the hell do you mean done?”

“Done, as in that’s not new to me as in, I’ve already done that a few times to her.”

Emily was holding back on me, so I gave him two more that I was pretty sure they had not done and he confirmed they had not done those two and that he would consider them. He seemed pretty open himself.

He stayed the whole afternoon and we talked a little bit more about Emily and then we went to video games and ended up having a few hours of video game playing. I was impressed, he was pretty good even though he admitted to not playing the PlayStation much. Emily brought us dinner at six and the three of us sat there for a little while. I was glad she was there because I could see how he acted around her when it was safe. The way he looked at her and the way he smiled at her were different, she was correct, judging him around everyone was not a good representation of how he was around her. Around her and without fear of someone seeing them, it was painfully obvious he loved her. I just wondered if he could get his head out of his ass in time to prove to her he did. There was wavering already from her, she’d admitted to wanting to leave after Kate arrived but stayed anyway. They both went home about eight, he to his house and her to her own. It was about eight thirty when an unknown number came up on my phone; it was fairly local so I answered.

“Hello?”

“Craig?” he asked.

I paused as the voice sank in. “Christopher?” I asked.

“Yeah, I know it’s been a very long time.”

“No shit, about eight years. Long eight years too might I add.”

“I know, I wasn’t going to call but she never returned my call.”

“You called her?” I asked.

“Yes, right after the news article hit the stands.”

Shit, I knew that was going to be bad. “Why?”

“Craig, she’s my baby sister. I have a right to call her.”

“No you don’t. You gave that up on her 16 th birthday when you all sat there and listened as your father wanted to force her to marry a rapist and a murderer.”

“Craig, you don’t know what happened.”

“Yes I do Christopher. She came to my house crying and hysterical, she walked all fucking night to get there and not one of you stood up for her. Joshua tried to drag her back there so your father could force her to marry him. I do not know what you want but you need to leave her alone.”

He was quiet. “Is she alright?”

“You have no right to an answer, but yes she is alright.”

“I cannot believe she works for them, but Craig she was very close to that one and he’s married. Are you sure my sister is okay?”

“Christopher, if anyone reserves the right to do anything for her it’s me. After all, I protected her from your father, protected her from the rapist you all agreed she should marry. She’s fine.”

“Thank you.” He then hung up. It was weird that he would call, weird that he would care. Knowing Emily was going on tour with them I called Zac.

“Hey, that was kind of quick.” He said.

“Are you home yet?”

“Almost, unfortunately.”

“Emily said she told you her brother called her, he just called me too. I’m not saying he’ll do anything but I just want you to be aware and when you’re on tour, you need to make sure she’s protected.”

“I will. She mentioned he didn’t much like the band. Do I need to worry about them showing up?”

“Ironically, while they never liked the band per se, they did respect her and I’ve caught Christopher listening to your CD before. But, they may try to get her back home; I am more worried about that than them coming after you or your brothers.”

“I’ve seen them, so I will keep an eye out for them. Thank you for the heads up. I am finally at what I guess could be home. Thank you for the escape Craig, I needed it.”

“No problem. You’re welcome here if you need it, have a good night.”

I hung up and wondered why they would call now, but without anything else it was ok. I was still worried about her being on tour though and so far away. I made it a point to safeguard her phone before she left, sent her a message telling her to come down the next day and then I got ready for bed.


	17. Segment 17

POV: **Zac**  
 **Warnings: Adult content for f/m consensual sex.**

**July 16, 2007: Emily’s Birthday.**

It had taken me an hour to convince Taylor to call her into work today, we leave Wednesday and I reminded him she had no passes yet. He questioned my choice of days because she had requested it off and so had I. He finally relented and called her in about three. He told me no more than two hours, so I was waiting when she left her apartment. I had parked in Craig’s garage bay so she didn’t know I was there. Once she was gone I got the bags from the back seat and went to her apartment. I used my own key to get inside and disarmed the alarm.

I sat the bags down on the table, placing the chicken into the fridge for the time being. I then started with the bedroom; I quickly tidied up and then stripped the bed completely including the white lace around the posters. I hope she didn’t mind. I put brand new satin light blue sheets on the bed with the matching spread. I replaced the white lace with a darker shade of blue, something to contrast with the sheets. I found her electric candles and placed them around the room, pre-set the radio station so all I had to do was turn the candles and radio on. I placed the box of white and red petals by the bed, which I would spread after dinner. I surveyed the room before closing the door and hanging the do not enter sign on the door.

I cleared the table and put new white linens over it, set up two candles and laid the lighter in between. I put the wine glasses there and put the wine in the freezer. I then began to fix dinner, her favorite dinner. Craig and I had fixed it Monday for us late that night to make sure I could pull this off. I fixed the salad first, just cutting up the greens and items and leaving the dressing to the side. I then got pots of oil and water started to get hot, and then prepped the chicken, at 5:25 Taylor sent me a message that said she was all set and that they were leaving. I sent him “ty” at least another twenty times, he didn’t understand why but he was greatly helping me. I fixed the homemade marinara sauce and right before she got home I dropped the chicken into the oil. I met her at the door before she could see anything I had done.

“Um…Hi Zac. I didn’t see your car.” She said.

“Hi.”

“Should I even ask?”

“Nope.”

I closed the door, kept her in front of me. She giggled when I held up the blindfold.

“Seriously Zac?”

“I don’t want you see anything yet.”

“Okay.”

I tied it around her head and lead her to the kitchen, sat her down where she usually sat.

“Just sit right here.” I said.

“Whatever you’re cooking smells good.”

I smiled, snuck a photo of her sitting there blindfolded. I dropped the spaghetti, finished the chicken and plated everything nicely; I even included the garlic bread. I set our plates in front of us, poured glasses of wine and dressed the salad quickly. She was smiling, so she probably picked out the smells. I finally lit the candles and moved behind her, I leaned down and untied the blindfold.

“Happy Birthday Emily.”

She took in the table and the plates. “You did this for me?”

“Yes and I am very sorry I had Taylor call you in.”

“You’re forgiven.”

I kissed her and sat down and we had a very nice dinner and polite normal conversation.

“Do I have to clean up?” She asked

“No. I will but, you cannot go into your bedroom.”

“What if I wanted to change clothes?”

“No need to.”

“Interesting.”

Once we were done she sat there and watched me quickly clean up, there was very little leftovers which was good. I then went to the bedroom, having her wait in the dining room. I spread the rose petals over the bed, lightly sprayed the lavender and vanilla body spray she loved to scent them just a little. I turned the candles on, lowered the ceiling light, and then turned the radio on. I finally changed into the silky boxers; the feeling of the material was quite different but not unpleasant. I then walked to the door and opened it; she was standing at the door with the blindfold on and all the lights off.

“I figured I would save you some time.”

I lead her inside the room and closed the door, let her get about halfway before stopping her. She had on blue jean shorts and a tie-dye tank top; I could see blue straps and knew her panties matched as I have seen them all and most were blue or some shade of blue or black. I decided to leave the blindfold on for a little bit, started with kissing her neck, gently using her hair to pull her head back so I had complete access to her throat. I wanted to go slow because I knew the next couple of months would not give us this kind of relaxed time, it would be quicker unless we could manage a hotel room. Soft moans slipped out as I continued to kiss and lick her neck, giving gentle nips as I went. I slipped down to her collarbone and did not miss any exposed flesh of her shoulders and arms. I finally slipped her shirt over her head, the blue bra was mostly cotton, but there was lace across the top. I moved on to the spots of skin exposed by removing her shirt, including her stomach and abdomen. She giggled when my fingers ran down her side; I guess Craig was right after all. I finally slipped the bra off; I kissed her several times and undid the blindfold. She looked around and smiled at me, I swore there may have been tears in her eyes though.

“You really are a romantic at heart.”

I kissed her again and put my arms around her. “You have no idea.”

I used my hands to cup and rub each breast, something a little different. I used my fingers to trace the areola and gently tweak the nipple but not enough to actually hurt. I let the nipple get hard before trailing kisses down her chest, soft licks all around and I heard her moan a little more. I felt her hands get a hold of my arms to steady herself.

“Do you want to lie down?” I said.

“No.”

I moved to the other side and repeated my actions and then moved down to my knees and to her abdomen. I used my teeth to unbutton her shorts and unzip them, could feel the silk fabric against my nose, and could smell her. I got the sides and slid the shorts down her hips, leaving her panties on for the moment. She stepped out of them and I untied her shoes so she could kick them off. I kissed her abdomen, right above the waistband.

“So, I talked to Craig.”

“Really, you mention that now?”

“It’s relevant; it seems you haven’t quite told me everything you think of doing.”

I ran my hand over the outside of her panties, felt her shutter.

“It’s not like you asked Zachary.”

I moved my hand to the sides and pulled them down over her hips and down to her feet, the same triangle. I stood up and moved behind her though, put my arms around her and kissed her neck.

“There were a few things he told me.” I whispered in her ear.

“Like?”

I slid my hand down her abdomen, just over the area, but nothing where she would want them.

“That you wanted to be teased relentlessly, but I’ve already done that.”

I felt her move down and held her up.

“No. That is not allowed.”

“That would be two…”

“You caught that one quickly, not being allowed to do what you want when you want too.”

“So, what else did he tell you?”

I moved her forward to the edge of the bed. She started to climb up and I stopped her. I had moved slightly to the right as she walked forward so I kept my arm around her brought the other one down onto her ass. She gasped but she couldn’t move away from me.

“Do you want to count?”

I already knew in her words to him, she would say yes, so when she nodded I was not surprised and a few moments later she said one. I knew that 24 was a lot, so I kept them light and she counted, I reached twelve on the left side and moved to the other side. I kissed her neck and felt her head lay back, a devilish thought occurred to me; she’d been able to count fairly normally. I slid my hand down her abdomen, put it back just on the outside and she moaned some. The thirteenth pop was a little harder as she gasped before she said thirteen, it did straighten her up some though, I felt the slight weight on my left hand and I went ahead and let the middle finger slide between the outer lips, waited a moment until I found a good location and she’d trembled some. She was getting relaxed and I landed fourteen in the same place, I saw the shock and surprise, the blow had caused her to move against my hand, she cried out and seemed to moan at the same time and it was about a minute before she choked out fourteen, she managed fifteen pretty well though. I moved my hand back and she looked at me, there were tears in her eyes but she was content. I smiled at her, devilish little grin.

“I improvised.”

She shivered some as my finger slid inside her easily.

“Please...sixteen.” She whispered.

I was kind of surprised she wanted more, but I complied with her. I was partially worried about hurting her though, but the moan that escaped her lips was pure ecstasy, I felt her move against my hand as well, I rubbed my hand over her ass, before seventeen.

“Seven…Teen! Oh …don’t stop.” She whined.

A few tears rolled down her face, which concerned me.

“Are you okay?”

“Oh god, don’t stop.” She hissed.

I took that as a yes, I increased to two fingers, and damn she was getting so wet that I could even get the third in easily. The next pop was a little harder.

“Eighteen.” She gasped.

I felt her weight again.

“Stand.” I tried to sound intimidating.

The weight came up so I increased the pop just a little bit; her head leaned against my shoulder.

“Nineteen.”

Following the word was a rather long moan and her voice was shaky. I popped her once more and her hips rocked against my hand.

“Fuck, twenty.”

I removed my fingers from her.

“No, don’t stop.” She whined.

I moved behind her and kissed her shoulder blade.

“Please…Zachary…” She whined.

She was still against the bed so I gently pushed her over, she followed without hesitation.

“What number are you on?”

“Twenty.”

“Do you want 24 or 25?” I asked.

She looked back at me. “I don’t care, just don’t stop.”

I put my fingers back on the outside.

“Give me a number.”

“Twenty five.”

I wasn’t sure if I could manage this effectively but I kneeled behind her, slightly moved her feet apart. I felt her shiver as I kissed the red flesh of her left ass cheek, ran my tongue over the redness. I slide a finger against her clit, worked my way around it. She didn’t quite expect 21; it was a little lower than I expected it to be.

“Twenty-one!” She yelped.

I moved and heard her yelp my name when my tongue made contact, she was incredibly wet. The sound of my hand making contact with her skin was intoxicating to me though.

“Twenty..Oh god, fuck.” She yelped.

A beat passed before she said the two. I ran the tip of my tongue just inside, the most sensitive spot on her by far and at the same time I brought my hand back down on her.

“Twenty-three, that feels fucking incredible.”

Her hips rocked back I was enveloped in her scent and taste. I kept my thumb moving at a steady pace, I was content to just taste her this way, and she was more than ready for more. I did move back for twenty-four and she whimpered before saying the number. I intentionally went as far as I could get my tongue inside her and delivered the last one.

“Fuck! Twenty-five.” She yelped.

I had left my hand on her right ass cheek, which felt hot beneath my hand. She rocked back against me again and I let her. She was still moaning and trembling slightly, her legs had to be getting tired.

“Zachary.” Her voice sounded rather calm, a slight quiver to it. I pulled back away from her, causing her to whimper some.

“Yes?” I expected her to tell me to stop or to move my hand.

“Will you please quit teasing me and fuck me already?”

I did not expect that. “Is that what you want?”

“Yes.”

I kissed the back of her thigh before I got up, I really did not need her to do anything to me, the amount of moaning and yelping and the sounds were plenty enough, and all I did was use my wet fingers to apply some lube to myself before positioning, she was definitely very wet and I slid right in all the way, felt her squirm under me. She couldn’t move away from me and I wasted no time going for rough, barely pulling back before thrusting rather hard back in. In her heightened sense it did not take long before the walls closed around me tightly and she was yelping my name, I let her lay there for a moment before getting her to stand up. She was trembling and not very steady on her feet, I turned her toward me and kissed her.

“You stopped.”

I kissed her neck and whispered into her ear, “Oh, I’m nowhere near done with you.”

She shuttered against me and I ran my hands down to her ass, which still felt rather warm.

“What do you plan to do?” There was a trace of fear in her voice. I kissed her neck a few times, nipped her earlobe.

“I plan to make you feel very relaxed and trust me I have no plans to end this anytime soon.”

I bumped her back until she was sitting, and then leaned her back. She was still very much aroused and very much sensitive to touch, just trailing kisses caused her to shiver under my lips, I went back to the nipples, slowly licked my way around them and over them, eliciting what I could only describe as grunts with moans mixed in. I was deciding on how I wanted to bring her up this time, slowly or quickly. Her hands had tangled themselves into my hair and she wasn’t really pushing my head down or up, more a less just following my movements. Knowing her legs were probably tired I rose up slowly, giving her time to untangle her fingers. I lifted her legs up, putting her ankles on my shoulders and kissing them lightly. I needed no foreplay for either of us, but this time I kept a very slow pace, watched her bite her lip and even rub her breast, which was quite hot to see. I started at about half depth, kept the pace slow controlled myself as well. A few times I leaned down to kiss her, either by moving her legs out to the sides or back toward her head, either position elicited deeper moans from her. The last time I leaned up I kept her thighs together, holding them with my arms around her. I pulled almost out, leaving just the head inside her and then pushed in as slowly as I could. She felt a little tighter with her legs held together. I pulled out quickly but slowed down for the entry.

“Fuck.”

I kept the same pace for a probably 15 minutes.

“Zac.” She growled.

When I switched the rhythm, drawing out slowly and then ramming in her, she yelped and leaned her head back.

“Fucking hell.” She hissed.

I slid my left hand down her leg and quickly found the clit with my fingers, even though it meant letting her legs separate just a bit. That combination worked extremely well to bring her up, but instead of stopping I kept on for several moments, making it last before stopping. She had yelled my name again, but it was not a yell I wanted.

At this point we both needed to cool off, so I climbed onto the bed and sat down in the center, leaning back against the pillows. She laid there, catching her breath for a good five minutes before she moved and climbed up, even I noticed the slight wobble as she crawled up toward me. She planted kisses up my leg as she came up, then my abdomen and chest, until she was right in front of me.

“You are being mean to yourself Zac.”

“Not at all.”

“Zachary.”

I pulled her in for a kiss.

“It is your birthday, not mine.”

She looked at me and smiled. “Well, since you’re so comfortable here.”

She moved to my neck and I let her and even leaned my head back, I could not deny that I wanted her to. I relaxed against the soft pillows behind me; let her do what she wanted. She teased the nipples as well, before trailing down. I felt slight tugs on the curly hairs on my lower abdomen. She looked up at me and smiled.

“I suppose you want to wait?”

“Oh yeah, I’m not done with you yet.”

In a propped up position I could watch as her tongue flicked across the head moments before the head of my penis slipped past her lips. I’d watched her before, but there was just something about the moment.

“Mhmmm, that feels great.”

She didn’t spend a lot of time doing that, I felt her tongue slide down the underside before there were kisses and caresses to the sac. She then moved back up, leaving kisses up my abdomen and then kissed me.

“I think…I want you on the bottom for a bit.”

I didn’t have time to argue, because as she said it she was already sliding down. I let her set the pace, which ended up being a steady pace where the full length wasn’t done but every couple of beats. She was sitting up, her hands on my chest for support. I let her stay that way for a little while, before I moved her hands up and leaned her over me. I kissed her and put my arms around her. The words were right on my tongue and I really wanted to say them, but I just couldn’t. I could feel her breasts against me; feel her heart beating against me as well. She was breathing right next to my ear and I could hear the moans and gasps well. It was too much and I didn’t think I would be able to really stop this time; there was only so much I could do. But, I felt her slow down and when she did sit back up the trembling in her legs was evident. I moved and flipped her over, she yelped in shock as she landed against the much cooler comforter. I kissed all around her neck before finding a pace that would work for us both. I propped up where I could lean down and lick her nipple whenever I wanted. Her hands got my biceps again, her nails dug into the back side of my arm.

“Fuck, Zac.” She gasped.

There was a desire to be closer to her to I came down to my elbows, her hands ran over my shoulders and found their way onto my back. I felt her heels dig into my ass cheek; I knew there would be a bruise there tomorrow. I felt her back arch, putting her closer to me and I increased my speed a little more. Her nails trailed down toward my rib cage, the stinging pain mixed in with the warmth and tingling that was spreading from my balls. She yelled my name, but that was not what I wanted. I gritted my teeth; she would give me what I wanted. I dug into my resolve and kept going, even sped up.

“Fuck. Zachary!” She yelped.

I leaned down and kissed her shoulder. “You know what I want.” I growled.

Her heels dug into the flesh of my ass, she was trying to stop me from moving back. But I was stronger and that just caused me to push into her harder. I felt her shaking; her breathing was coming in gasps now. I felt her tense back up, fuck her walls closed around me even tighter than before. Her fingernails left marks on my back and shoulders again. I leaned down and placed a few strategic kisses on her collarbone, bit down, maybe too hard, and I felt the shaking getting worse before she finally screamed my name. I felt the spreading heat as I came as well; blinding colors and I know her name was called. Her arms wrapped around me and pulled me down to her. I was still riding pretty high when she trailed her tongue up my neck, didn’t think I could come twice but fuck if that didn’t do it. The familiar tingling and spreading coursed through my veins like wildfire. I stayed inside her for another ten minutes, trying to remember how to breathe. Her legs had relaxed, but were still around me, I could feel her hands on my arms. I turned my head to her neck and kissed her a few times. Those words were right there again, but Kate would surely make me pay. When I rose up her face was still flushed a wonderful shade of red, she was watching me but she looked very sleepy.

“Do you want to shower?” I asked

I kissed her cheek, felt the warmth.

“No.”

“Do you want me to move?”

“No.”

I kissed her cheek again, moved down to her neck. “Does your ass hurt?”

“Yes.”

I saw the faint smile cross her lips. “Yeah, mine does too.”

She looked at me and smiled, I felt her hands move into my hair. Her breathing had gone back to normal, she was still trembling though. I put my hands behind her shoulder blades.

“Why don’t we get up, then just pull the covers back and curl up?”

She smiled. “I don’t think I can stand up.”

I kissed her.

“I’ll just hold you up.”

She finally let her legs fall and I got up some. I did take advantage and get a rag to wipe her and I off at least.

“Evil.” She said.

She sat up and I made sure she could stand before pulling the covers back and gently pushing her back. She laid back and I climbed over her to lie down, pulled her to me and covered us up. The tiredness sank in once the warmth surrounded us. She was against me, the trembling had subsided.

“Zachary.” She whispered.

“Yes?”

“Why do you want me to scream?”

I smiled and pulled her closer, kissed her forehead. “Because I love it when you do that, it’s not always a requirement.”

“Has anyone else screamed your name?” She was half asleep because her voice sounded groggy. I kissed her forehead.

“No, just you.” I said. She smiled some before her eyes closed all the way and she sank into sleep. I held her tightly, kissed her forehead.

“I do love you.” I whispered. I fixed the blankets around her shoulders and let sleep take over.


	18. Segment 18

POV: **Emily**

**_Authors Note: Special thanks to Kristy L for inspiring this segment._**

**August 20, 2007; Monday**

Zac had stayed with me after my birthday, made sure I packed everything I would need and he helped me to prep the house for the long period it would be empty. Craig had agreed to check in weekly just to make sure everything was okay.

My given bunk was on the floor under Zac’s, because I was not sure that I would not roll out and several times since we started riding Zac or one of the others has woken me up because I was in the hallway, that was awkward to say the least. The worst part was not the rolling out of a bunk, it was the insane boredom. Although, I’d begun playing video games and found out just how competitive Zac was. Although, a week into the tour I picked up the guitar and Isaac offered to teach me if I wanted and I found that was an excellent time killer. Zac also helped by giving me drum lessons sometimes using whatever was handy. They also appreciated that I could keep up with conversations well and was able to keep the merchandise table well stocked.

I was currently sitting in the back of the bus, it was 3:45 in the morning and everyone else was asleep. I was looking at the many text messages on my phone and wondering if I should reply. I was still sitting there at fifteen after when the door opened some.

“Emily?” Zac asked.

I looked up at him. “What are you doing awake? “

“I suppose I could ask you the same question. It’s after four.”

He walked over and I only moved my right leg, he sat down and then I laid it back over his thighs.

“Nothing conspicuous about this position.” He smirked some.

“They're asleep.”

“Like we should be why are you up? I know you’re tired.”

I leaned forward and laid my head on his shoulder. “Christopher keeps sending me text messages.”

“Does he still want you to call him?”

“No. He keeps telling me not to go to Atlanta, to come home or stay somewhere else.”

I unlocked my phone and showed him the 18 messages telling me this in various wording. He kissed my forehead and moved the phone away.

“Emily, I want to ask you something.”

I sat up some and looked at him, waited on him to ask.

“I don’t know if Craig told you but when we talked before your birthday he said your father actually hit you for no reason and that he told Christopher and that he assumed it stopped. You never showed me a picture of your father, and while you are ok talking to me about your brothers, you don’t say anything about him. Did he stop hitting you then or did he never stop?”

It was something I didn’t think he knew about, I guess I should have been clearer to Craig when I told him he knew. I sat there for a few minutes, chewing my bottom lip. He sat there and just by my hesitation I think it answered his question.

“Craig told Christopher and Aaron that he was hitting me, showed them the pictures he took. I was home when Christopher approached him about it, asked and accused.”

He started rubbing the outside of my thigh, small gesture of comfort and why did I like that so much?

“What did your father say?” his voice was lower than normal, caring and comforting.

I looked at him. “When he stopped hitting him he told him it was none of his goddamnned business what he did because I was his daughter and no fucking one would tell him what he could or could not do. Aaron wisely said nothing. He didn’t break anything but he came damn close to it. It never stopped him Zachary, nothing stopped him. He just quit hitting as hard, told me to keep them covered or else he’d make it worse. It stopped when he lost custody of me, because he couldn’t come around me.”

He didn’t stop me from laying my head on his shoulder, moved some so he could reach my back better. He had not lied about sex on tour either, it was very rare, but moments like this were actually not as rare as I thought they would be. The downside to riding was that when his wife called, I could not avoid the conversations at all, I understood he had to make her think he was still in it, but sometimes he sounded so much like he was in love with her. When they talked, Amanda and Craig’s words often came to mind.

I felt the kiss. “As much as I want to say that you should ignore his messages, maybe it would be better if you at least asked him why, see if he has a valid reason.”

“I can.”

“In the meantime, it’s late and we both have to be up fairly early today, I think we’re scheduled to arrive at ten. So, we should try to sleep. If you want, when we get settled and after the walk, you can send the message and I’ll be with you.”

I smiled. “I’d like that.”

I let him get up and we both went to bed, I lay awake for another thirty minutes before I fell asleep. It was Isaac who woke me up at 10:30, we were there and we needed to unload so after getting up, changed, and a quick breakfast we unloaded the trailer. The crew this year besides myself and the tour manager, Mr. Bowman was Darius and Daniel both musicians, Ariel who helped me, and two tech people Gina and Jamal. The trailer was unloaded and the instruments and tech was done by three, they were doing the walk today and I was going. I used this time to exercise for one and because it was a good cause. Since my job was done and I could, I went out the back door and around the building before they came out. I also did not make an effort to keep up with any one of them, because fans took photos and it was safer to not be always with them. Today was no different really. I was walking at the back and listening to the fans around me talk about the show, the new CD, and various other topics. We stopped about ½ way through and Taylor was talking to the crowd, covering why they were doing the walks and what the purpose was. I was standing on the outskirts of the fan group, taking some pictures and listening when I felt him felt his presence near me. I really didn’t need to turn around to know he was standing there behind me, slightly to my left.

“I am sure you got the text messages Emily Isabella.”

I lowered my phone and put it in my pocket. “Of course I got the messages.”

“How come you won’t turn around?”

I did turn around, he had not changed much since the last time I saw him. His eyes were still a warm grey like mine, his hair was still a lighter shade of brown but it was much longer than I remembered. He’s lost some weight as well. I missed him, missed them all really.

“Happy now Christopher Alexander?”

He smiled at me. “Yes. It’s good to see you.”

I snorted. “Yeah, I am sure it is.”

“Emily...” I held my hand up.

“Save it Christopher. You sat there in that room and heard exactly what he said to me. Every one of you did, you all sat there as he told me how I was going to marry Adam. Not one of you stopped him from slapping the hell out of me, not one of you said it was a bad idea. Sure, you talked him down from hitting me again by telling him I needed time to accept the reality.”

A few of the people around me turned and I ignored them. However, I heard the speech end and instead of moving with the crowd we stood there, the boys were all ahead of us anyway.

“You’re not going with them?”

“I know where they’re going and I know how to get back.”

We stood there as the crowd of people left the area where Taylor had stopped; I waited until I couldn’t see the fans anymore, until no one was around us before I looked back at him. He started to say something and I just narrowed my eyes and he stopped.

“You waited eight fucking years and then you see my picture in a magazine and want to contact me? You want to tell me what to do now? Don’t go to Atlanta, why? Because my four brothers and my father live in Georgia and you fear for me now? Where the fuck where you when he was hitting me because he could? Where the fuck were you when Adam came to the house and told me I had to go with him to get our marriage license? Where the fuck were you when I left, when I realized that he was going to make me marry him? How could any of you stand in that room and agree with him? Adam is a rapist and a murderer, is that what you wanted for me?”

He stood there quietly just looking at me, was that seriously his response? Silence? It’s all they ever did anyway, just stand by silently and let him do whatever he wanted. I waited for an answer for about five minutes and then I shook my head and turned to go back the way we came, I could remember that. He’d never change, none of them would.

“Emily, please stop.”

I paused before I did stop and turn to him. “What Christopher?”

“I didn’t wait eight years before I saw you; I have kept up with you the past eight years. We all have really, we were there when you graduated high school, and we just couldn’t come near you yet. We were all there when you graduated college; your speech was moving and suitable for you. You do not need to go to Atlanta because our father has not given up on you marrying Adam, he stills talks to him and still plans that wedding.”

I crossed my arms and waited on him to answer the rest of my questions.

“You remind me of Mom there. You look so much like her Emily.”

I still did not move but he walked a little closer to me. “I was there Emily, but I was only 18 and I had no idea what to do to make him stop, the one time I tried you saw what he did to me. We all knew Emily, but we also know what he’s capable of and we really didn’t want to make him mad at you for telling us or make it worse for you. Believe me Emily, we tried to make him stop we told him over and over that you were not Mom, that it wasn’t your fault. He insisted that having you is what killed her.”

“It wasn’t my fault she died and I told him that!”

“Yes and he knocked you out Emily, if he’ll do that to you how do you think he treated us? We wanted to make him stop but anytime we said something we got hit as well. Mind you, we did not know he started just abusing you at fourteen until Craig called. I’m sorry I couldn’t make him stop Emily, I tried. Aaron tried. We all tried. He no more listened to us than he did you.”

I looked at him and waited for a few moments. He closed the gap between us and laid his hands on my upper arms.

“I would have never let you marry him Emily. None of us really liked the idea. George, Joshua, and Jason knew how he was and what happened and they did not like that Dad wanted him to be your partner. None of us liked it. But Dad said it didn’t matter whether we liked it or not, because you were his daughter and there was nothing we could do. He told us if we did anything to take you away from Adam that Adam would take you away and we would never see you again. We were not sure if that was a threat to your life or if he simply meant he’d move away and never tell us, but either way it sounded bad and we agreed it was better that you be with him where we could watch you versus where we could not.”

“None of you did anything either, just let me leave, didn’t care where I went. “

He rubbed my arms and smiled. “Emmy we all knew where you were the whole time. I followed you to Craig’s house that night. It was better for you to go on your own and you made the right choice. Yes, I’ll admit we came to get you and Joshua came back but really Emmy, we knew she wasn’t letting you go and Joshua learned the hard way apparently that Craig doesn’t play around.”

I let him stand there and rub my arms. “Why did you wait until the article came out?”

“Dad and Adam saw it and called George and asked if he knew why you were there and who you were standing beside. Naturally, we all know the band but George did a quick search and found them all married and you were not his wife, so Dad was confused said he wanted to talk to you. George called me and told me. I called; I’ve had your number since you had it turned on. When you didn’t respond, I called Craig to make sure you were okay. I find it weird for a gay man he followed you.”

“He loves me it’s just not in a romantic capacity. It’s more brotherly.”

“I think he’d be perfect actually, and then my little sister can remain little.”

I was about to reply when I heard my name being screamed and turned around toward the scream. I saw him coming toward us.

“Who is that?” Christopher asked.

“I’m not really sure.” Although I had three ideas on whom it could be.

He ran to me and once he was right there I realized it was Zac, which was good because he just pulled me to him into a tight hug. His clothes were different from what he had on during the walk; he had on sunglasses and a wig that changed his perfect hair into a hack job of blonde and brown.

“Are you okay? We got back and I waited and you never came in.” His words were running together so I barely understood half of it.

“Calm down baby, I’m okay.”

“Baby?” Christopher asked.

I looked back at him; this was a little awkward and strange. Zac held me closely to him not really knowing who this man was.

“This is Christopher, he’s my older brother.” I said.

Zac removed the glasses since no one was around us and looked at him.

“I’m Zachary, everyone calls me Zac.”

“Except my baby sister, who apparently calls you 'baby'.”

“Christopher, I might be your baby sister, but I am not a baby. I’m a grown woman who can make her own decisions.”

He softened just a bit, the look of maiming left his face but Zac’s remain frozen and with that wig it was quite funny to me. But I addressed Zac first.

“Zac what are you doing? You realize you’ll be mobbed if someone recognizes you?”

“When you didn’t come in the back I got worried, thought something happened to you so I got dressed up and left to find you.”

“She is safe with me.” Christopher said.

I stopped Zac from saying anything by placing my finger on his lips. “We should get out of the middle of the park before he is recognized. Why don’t you come back to the venue with us? At least we’re within view of Mr. Paranoid here.”

They both agreed and we walked back, coming out a different way which gave Zac access to the alley behind the venue and away from fans. He sent Taylor a message and then let us both onto the bus where he took the wig off and the glasses.

“Yeah, now you don’t look like a stray.” Christopher said.

I sat down at the table and Zac immediately slid beside me while Christopher sat across from us.

“Why are you here?” Zac asked.

“She’s my sister; I have every right to see that she is alright.”

“You sure waited a long time; I mean where have you been?”

“I’ve been watching her and making sure she is alright. Just because she doesn’t see me doesn’t mean that I don’t love her.”

I laid my hand rather high on Zac’s thigh and he looked at me. “Taylor and Isaac need you to warm up and do sound check. Why don’t you let us talk while you do that? I’ll be alright Zac, he’s not going to hurt me and I’ll come inside when we’re done and before the doors open. The merchandise table is set up and ready to go.”

He looked at me confused but Christopher wisely remained quiet. He finally got up and I walked him to the front of the bus. “I’ll be okay. I’ll lock the door and I’ll be fine.”

He glanced back toward Christopher who smiled and waved.

“Keep your phone with you.” He then walked off and went inside. He wasn’t really happy about it but I would address that later tonight when I could. I watched him until he was inside and then locked the door and walked back to the table.

“Would you like a drink? We have Dr. Pepper, Mt. Dew, water, and coffee.”

“Water would be fine; I stopped drinking sodas three years ago.”

I retrieved a bottle and handed it to him, sat down with my own bottle.

“How is everyone? Did they finish college or what?”

“Everyone is good and yes we all finished college. George has a bachelor's in economics and he just got engaged, they bought a house just outside Atlanta. I believe you would like her, she is nice. Joshua did a bachelor's in graphic design and he does have a girlfriend, but I have not met her. Jason got a bachelor's in architecture and has a girlfriend I’ve not met. Aaron went for a master's in economics and, as far as I know, he’s single.”

I looked at him. “What about you?”

“Accounting degree, Bachelor’s so far but I am thinking of returning for the Master’s. I’m working on the CPA exam for Oklahoma.”

I leaned up some. “No boyfriend in your life?”

He looked at me utterly shocked and confused, it was nice to see I could still shock him even after 8 years.

“I saw you with Henry before I left, you kissed him. Although, you were very close with Cassie too, I assumed you were bi.”

“I couldn’t tell anyone about Henry, for obvious reasons.”

“Dad would have killed you. I know how much he disliked gay men; he only tolerated Craig because he knew Craig would never try to get with me.”

He smiled. “Yeah. So…you work with Hanson now?”

“Warehouse Manager and I’ve been there since November of last year. I did a tandem degree for management and accounting.”

“When did you start calling your boss baby? How long has he been running after you?”

I sipped the water and sat there quietly, I knew my brothers and they were very protective, more so than Craig. Telling him about us could be bad for Zac.

“Emmy...why are you not saying anything?”

“Zac and I are complicated.” What were we really? I loved him and wanted to be his girlfriend but so far all we had was sex. So were we friends with benefits?

“What do you mean complicated?” His tone of voice had gotten deeper and I could detect the anger in it.

I finished my water. “We’re not really together in a dating sense; we’re close but just not dating.”

“Emily Isabella why are you lying to me? It’s been eight years but I still know when you’re lying.”

I sat there another few minutes and his expression darkened and his eyes got darker.

“We can’t date Christopher, he’s married. But, he and his wife aren’t really getting along and there are complications that I don’t want to discuss. We are close but we’re not dating, it’s just complicated.”

“At least you’re not sleeping with him, that’s always a plus.”

I didn’t say anything, just sat there turning the bottle over in my hands. It really wasn’t any of his business who I was sleeping with or why.

“Emmy…you aren’t sleeping with him are you?”

“Christopher, it’s none of your business if I am. That’s my business; I don’t question or ask about who you’re having sex with.”

His face blushed and I was confused. I had never seen him blush. “Why are you blushing?”

“I’ve never heard you say sex before. I mean you were 16 when we stopped talking and it was not a subject we talked to you about.”

“Dad wouldn’t let you talk to me about sex.”

“So, I assume then you are having sex with Zac even though he is married?”

“Again, really none of your business.”

“So, then you are. Should I have a little chat with Zac to remind him that he’s married?”

“If you say anything to Zac about him and I, I won’t talk to you again Christopher. None of you tried to stop Dad when he was marrying me off to Adam, what did you think he was going to do with me?”

“Dad said he was just going to take care of you.”

“Yeah, he’s a rapist and I didn’t want to marry him. The reality didn’t sink in to me until after I was safe at Craig’s house. I wouldn’t have been given the choice Christopher. It was my decision to say yes to Zac, it was our decision to keep going. He and I have talked about things before and we are content with where we are.”

He looked at me. “You’re lying about being content, but you are right. You’re not 16 anymore and while I really want to go inside and beat his ass, I have no right to do that. I would have never let you marry him Emmy; I love you too much to allow Adam to treat you the way he does women. I was talking to Henry about you, his father is a pastor and I was trying to arrange for him to marry you and Henry.”

“Seriously Christopher?”

“Henry is gay Emmy it was just to keep you away from Adam. But, you ran away before we could do much. It was a way to protect you from Adam. I know what he did and the concept that he could make you have sex with him and there be nothing we could do never settled well with any of us. Adam kept telling us he was not going to hurt you. We of course knew better.”

“He told Craig he couldn’t wait to fuck me, exact words by the way. Craig told me after I moved in. But really, Zac and I are complicated and it’s better if you stay out of it honestly. He doesn’t know you and you don’t know him.”

“I may like to know him one day, but I know you’re busy on tour I just, you didn’t answer my messages and I got worried. I looked up their tour schedule and came here. I do like the walk idea, that’s really good of them.”

“Are you staying for the show?”

“I cannot believe I am saying this, but yes. I picked up the album a few weeks ago and it’s really good. So, I figured I would attend the show too. I’m not going to be screaming in the front row though. Sadly, I think you beat me to Zac though, it’s just not fair.”

I laughed. “I am laying claim to Zac, paws off and I hit much harder now.”

He laughed and we sat there for another two hours talking before I had to go inside. I figured at this time Zac would be getting ready but he was sitting beside the door, asleep with his phone in his hand. I wondered how long he sat there and waited, but it was going for 7:30, doors were opening in thirty. No one was back here and I presumed that his brothers knew where he was; I leaned down and kissed him, which woke him up rather quickly but shocked me when he got up and pulled me in for a tight hug. I put my arms around his waist.

“Were you waiting on me?” I asked.

“Yes. I wasn’t sure if you’d be okay.”

“He’s my brother Zac; he’s not going to hurt me. He is also attending the show tonight, so if you see him don’t freak out. The doors will be opening in thirty minutes, so you need to go get ready.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes. I am. We had a discussion and I told him we could talk more later on but I needed to get inside. What was that on the bus anyway? You got possessive and you didn’t want to leave.”

“I didn’t want you alone with him. I wasn’t sure what his objective was.”

I smiled and kissed him. “I’m fine and you need to go get ready.”

“What if I want to stand here with you?”

I slid my hands down to his ass. “But if you keep me here then I get in trouble with Taylor and Isaac too and you get in trouble for not being there. I am safe and secure inside the building, I’m not going anywhere. So let’s go.”

He smiled and kissed me and then followed me to the front where he went to get ready and I freshened up a bit and then went to the front with Ariel. The show went well and Christopher sent me messages several times about how he liked various songs or how Zac’s solo’s impressed him. Once we were done for the night and the trailers were loaded with the equipment we had to leave for a new city. I promised Christopher we would text but told him staying away from Atlanta wasn’t possible, because it was my job and I had already planned to spend some time with Amanda. He wasn’t happy, but he had to deal with it. By the end of the show Zac’s late nights were catching up, so after signing autographs he went to bed. I sat up for just another hour, because I was so tired too. But, I couldn’t shake the thoughts of how Zac and I were, was it really just sex or was there more there? I knew several times I had told him I loved him during sex, but he’d never agreed or said anything about caring about me. Yet, his actions say he does care? I suppose, at some point in time we would have to talk about us again.


	19. Segment 19

POV: **Emily**  
 **Warnings: Mild Violence, nothing major.**

**Authors note: Special thanks to Kristy L for inspiring this segment.**

**September 4, 2007 – Atlanta, GA (Tuesday)**

We had arrived at 4 am; Amanda picked me up at 4:30 from the hotel. I was not staying with them tonight and would return the next day for the show. She took me to her apartment where we both slept for a few hours before getting up and making rounds to see people. The town had changed very little since I left, a few new places but otherwise the same. I saw friends and her family and Craig’s, but not mine. Christopher and I had spoken several times since he showed up and while he insisted that I not come here, I told him I was. We spent the whole day visiting, talking, shopping just a little bit, having lunch and dinner with people and then we caught a movie. We returned to her apartment afterwards and after opening some wine coolers we sat down.

“You look tired.” Amanda said.

“Well, we rode so long and while I slept quite a bit it just seems to not help.”

“It’s the riding probably. How is it being on tour?”

“Being able to watch the shows sometimes is very nice. There was one venue that had extra people helping us, so they let me view the whole show. If nothing else, I have memorized every single song because I have heard it so many times. The lack of showers bothers me but it’s not that bad. Boredom is the biggest problem but really they're so good at keeping me occupied it’s insane.”

“I bet Zac can find ways to keep you occupied.” Her smile was huge after that one.

“Actually, that’s not as possible as you’d think it might be. Literally the only private places are the bunks and the bathroom, neither of which are very big and then there are three other men on the bus. So…I tend to avoid that. Hotels make it easier sometimes but generally by that point we’re so tired it’s not worth it.”

She giggled. “At least you get to spend time with them all. You said Ike was teaching you to play the guitar?”

“Yes. Zac’s been teaching me the drums when he can. I pretty much knew the piano already.”

“You seem a little down though, is something wrong?”

I took a sip of the wine cooler. “Not really but Zac’s been talking to Kate quite a bit and the downside to the bus is there like 60 or so feet and that’s as far as I can go. Generally, it’s more like 20 feet. I know he has to keep up the appearance with her but…”

“Sometimes it doesn’t seem like it's fake?”

“Yeah. It’s not like every time he talks to her but I can hear it.”

“The lust phase is wearing out Emily, you are wondering now if there is more and what are you coming up with is not what you can see happening. I’m not going to lecture again, I think by now you’ve had enough. But, I think the lack of sex is helping you both.”

“No, lack of sex with him is making him ill and pissed off most the time.” We both laughed.

“Well, he’ll have some time today to work on that on his own. When do you have to be back?”

“Taylor told me before I left that I could miss the unloading but I had to be there with enough time to set up, so at least by four tomorrow.”

“Good, we can visit a few early. You’ve been talking to Christopher, what about the others?”

“I told him he could give them the number, Aaron sent me one text message and simply told me he loved me and wanted to talk more when we had time. The older three haven’t sent anything yet.”

“I always felt Aaron and Christopher were closer to you.”

“Yeah. In any event maybe we should crash so I can be somewhat useful tomorrow.”

She smiled and we both went to bed.

_**September 5, 2007; Wednesday** _

We had gotten up early, got breakfast and then made more trips to visit people. I sent Aaron a message to ask if he was available, he replied that he had to work with a frown face, but I told him it was okay. We were at Amanda’s apartment building; she came by to get her concert tickets before we headed back to Atlanta. I told her I’d wait and I was standing beside her car stretching knowing I’d be standing for a bit when I got back. I saw the car pull in and heard the car door, but it was an apartment complex so that was not new. I got my phone and sent Zac a message.

**_We’re about to leave and head to Atlanta. Amanda is getting her passes now._ **

_Thank god! Taylor and Isaac are driving me insane!_

**_Why you? I told Taylor this morning I’d be back around 4ish._ **

_It’s not anything to do with you, but they're just driving me insane._

I smiled. **_Baby, they cannot drive you insane. For starters that is MY job and for second, you are already insane!_**

_I should laugh, but I don’t think that was meant as a compliment._

**_Maybe, anyway we should be back soon. I’ll see you then._ **

He sent an okay reply and I put my phone inside my bag in the car and rose up. I felt someone there and turned around.

“Hello Emily.”

I didn’t move from where I was standing and all I could do was stare at the grey eyes, he was not Christopher nor was he one of my brothers.

“Daddy?”

“It’s nice of you to visit, but you didn’t really visit anyone in your family. I am sure Joshua or George would have wanted to see you, what about Jason or Aaron?”

It did not escape that he failed to mention Christopher. I really had no words because all I could remember was being hit that night and leaving, hearing how Adam would be so good for me. I just stood there. It was the pain in my arm that kind of brought me out of my trance; he had a very tight grip on my upper left arm. I tried to pull away from him and couldn’t.

“Let go of me.”

“No. You are coming with me.”

“No I am not. I have a job to get to.”

“What are you their personal slut to ride with them? I suppose you’re fucking them all now. I will not allow that to happen anymore. You are coming home with me right now.”

He was pulling me across the parking lot roughly by my arm and no amount of protesting changed his mind or made him stop dragging me to his car. I kept trying to pull away but I’d forgotten how strong he was, his grip on my arm felt like a vice grip. I couldn’t get in the car though.

“Let me go! I am not your property anymore.”

“No. You’ll be Adam’s by the end of the night. The preacher is already there at the house.”

“I’m not signing anything for you or him. I am not marrying him.”

“You will, Adam assures me you’ll sign the papers.”

For some unknown reason that pissed me off, how was someone going to ensure I would sign? I was not some lab rat or slave. It took everything in me to stop him from pulling me, to try for once to stand my own ground and not rely on Craig or anyone else.

“I am not marrying Adam!” I screamed.

It was sudden and quick, but the stinging and pain would surely last for a while and it was his hand digging into my jaw to direct my attention to him that brought back the memories of before my 16 th birthday.

“You will never scream at me again little girl. I am your father and you will do exactly what I tell you to.” He growled.

I felt the stinging in my eyes and the overwhelming wish that I had stayed out of Georgia. I heard Amanda’s laugh and diverted my eyes to her direction, she was coming down the bottom set of steps and someone was with her, the closer they got to the bottom the more I realized who was with her. He was pulling me toward the car again and all I could think about was what Adam would do to me, so I screamed for my brother, instead of just staying quiet and letting them decide I screamed for his help. It got me a second pretty hard slap to the face which actually knocked me to the ground. I laid there a moment wondering if I could stand up but I saw two sets of feet in front of me.

“Get away from her.” Christopher said.

“She is my daughter Christopher; now move out of my way before I make you.”

“No. You are not taking her back to Adam. I will not allow you to.” I knew that voice too.

“Get out of my way!” Dad screamed.

Neither of them backed down both stood in front of me. Amanda wisely stayed clear, he wouldn’t think twice about hitting her either. I wisely stayed on the ground where I couldn’t be hit again. I know he swung at Christopher but I was as shocked as Christopher when our father fell to the ground.

“I do not care what your reason is, what you believe or why you think Adam is better for her but you need to stay the hell away from her. I am not standing by while you treat her like Mom. Emily is not the reason Mom died, you are. You hit her after Emily was born because she told you she was having another son. George saw you hit her! You are the reason and you are not blaming Emily any longer.”

I stayed down but it felt like time ticked by slowly, he’d hit our mother after she had me? Why would he do that? She’d just had a baby! I saw him get up but he did not advance on them or me, he didn’t even look at me he just walked to his car and got in and pulled out of the parking lot.

Aaron kneeled down in front of me and got my hand. “Emmy are you okay?”

I looked over at Christopher, he looked rather surprised too. “Why are you here?”

He smiled at me. “I was going to text you and see if I could take you back, was pulling in when he hit you, I saw Christopher running across the parking lot.”

He helped me up and Amanda came over. She was looking at the side of my face. “Zac is going to have a conniption fit when he sees you. Are you okay? Do you need to go inside for a moment?”

“Yeah, I uh need to change clothes now, I won’t have time when we get there and I think my elbow may have gotten scraped.”

I got my phone as I passed the car and got clean clothes, I did not want to worry Zac, otherwise Taylor and Isaac would be mad at him, so I told him traffic was hell and we might be a little late. He said okay to that. We went to her apartment where I changed and Aaron bandaged my arm up. There was a nasty bruise on my arm and the left side of my face was pretty red as well.

“I can’t believe he’s still fucking trying!” Christopher said.

“Aaron.” I said.

He looked at me. “Yes?”

“What did you mean by he hit mom after she had me? What were you talking about?”

Christopher looked at him too, as did Amanda.

“George told me after you left home. He kept blaming you and we believed that Mom died because you did something when you were born that caused her to bleed out. It’s what he kept telling us. George was in therapy for the abuse and during a session he remembered being at the hospital when you were born, he was eight at the time and he remembered seeing Dad punch her in the abdomen, saying she lied about having another son, that he didn’t want a daughter. It wasn’t long after that the doctors said she hemorrhaged; she was fine Emily there was nothing wrong with Mom. He hit her and George believes when he did he did something that caused the problem. Maybe it was because you were a few hours old, he couldn’t be sure but he said it wasn’t your fault.”

“He told you it was my fault?”

“Yes. We tried to protect you the best we could because he never was kind to women. I didn’t realize how bad it was until you were older. Realized that he told us not to play with you as roughly but it didn’t stop him from hitting you just as hard if not harder. George, Joshua, and Jason are afraid that you hate them it’s why they haven’t called you. They remember holding you for him to hit you, remember how you begged them not to and how badly you cried when he was done. They’re afraid you hate them for doing that.”

Christopher snorted and I looked at him.

“Why did Dad not say your name? He said the other four would want to see me, but not you.” I asked.

“Dad didn’t know you lived in Oklahoma, he thought you were somewhere in Florida. The article triggered his memory and it dawned on him why I moved and just how close I was to you there. He also knows I’ve been fucking around with men so I’m pretty much dead to him now.”

I nodded. “Guys we need to go or she’s going to be very late. She’ll already have to explain to Zac, god help me I promised to keep her safe, he may bitch me out.”

“He won’t, but um…there’s a small problem.”

“What’s that?” They asked.

“Taylor and Isaac don’t know about my past or anything about it. They don’t even know I have brothers. I wasn’t expecting to reunite with any of them. They’re going to question this too.”

“Address it when it occurs, but we have to go right now.”

“Are you two coming?” I asked.

“No. I’m going to find the other three and have a talk with them. Christopher are you?”

“No. I have to be on a plane in a few hours, I only came out because I was worried he may do something stupid. Although, I am sure Zac would protect her.”

“Isn’t he married?” Aaron asked.

“Yes.” Amanda and Christopher said.

He looked at me. “Please, just tell me you’re not like some tour bus sex slave or something weird like that.”

I laughed and even though it hurt it was worth it. “No. I’m only sleeping with one of them.”

“Emmy…”

“Grown up, can do what I want or in this case, sleep with whoever I want.”

“Point taken. Amanda drive safely and Emmy don’t go outside alone tonight. He’s liable to realize we’re not there and try again.”

“I’ll make sure they're with me.”

I gave them hugs and Amanda started to ask for a picture but changed her mind. She let us out and they went their separate ways and she and I went to the venue. I lucked out that by the time I arrived, it was late and they didn’t have time to see me. I sent them all a text and said I was there, because it was close to opening. Ariel asked about my face but I didn’t say anything to her, she had set up well alone but I did the final touches and finished moments before they opened the venue doors. I fended questions about the forming bruise and after it was caught up I joined Amanda at the balcony for the end of the show. She and I sat there and talked for a little bit after the show and she stayed with me while we packed up what merchandise was left. I cleared her for the security people too to stay. She went out with me the four trips I had to make and when I couldn’t avoid them anymore she went with me. Zac’s back was to me at first until Taylor gasped and then he turned around, I didn’t expect him to really react with his brothers there and crew, it was why here was best. But I saw it in his eyes the moment they landed on me. He was across the room and then he was right in front of me, moving my hair gently to see the full extent of the bruising. His touch was soft and sweet.

“Who hit you? Was it Christopher?”

I got his hands. “No, it was my father Zac. He showed up at Amanda’s right after I texted you, he was trying to get me into his car and I refused. I screamed at him and he hit me and when he had my jaw I saw Amanda with Christopher so I screamed for him to help me, which got the second hit.”

“What did Christopher do?”

“They stopped him, Christopher and Aaron, he was coming to see if he could bring me back and saw him hit me and then saw Christopher. Aaron hit him and he left. I would have told you sooner but I did not want you to worry about me, any of you. Amanda took good care of me afterwards.”

By then Taylor and Isaac were on either side of Zac, both looked a little concerned at him. “Who are Christopher and Aaron?” Taylor asked.

I looked at him. “They're my older brothers.”

“You have siblings?” Isaac asked.

I nodded at him. “I have five older brothers, no sisters. It’s a complicated story and right this moment we don’t have time for it, because we need to finish packing. It’ll be a nasty bruise for a week or so but it should be fine. I will explain to you both tonight once we’re traveling.”

“Okay.” Taylor and Isaac said. They proceeded to leave the room but Zac stood right where he was.

“What did he want with you?”

Amanda put her hand on my shoulder. “Her father hasn’t apparently given up on her being with Adam. Christopher told us to be around someone until she’s out of the state. It’s why I am still here.”

Zac actually kissed my forehead. “Stay inside the building and I’ll walk you to the bus when we’re done. Amanda I’ll have a crew member walk you to your car or pull it up for you.”

We both nodded and then moved away to finish packing. But, I needed to be out so she went with me twice to ensure the merchandise was loaded properly. I took a box of t-shirts out and she was behind me, I put the box up and marked the outside and turned but Amanda was not outside. It was fine though. There were fans near the front of the bus so people were around. I went ahead and counted the last box to verify if I needed to order more before the next show. I was laying across Zac’s drum boxes counting a box of shirts, almost done when I heard someone in the trailer.

“I’m almost done!” I said.

“That’s a good view actually, you can just stay there.”

I snapped my head around to look at him, it wasn’t Zac. I carefully moved off the box, leaving the box where it was.

“What are you doing here Adam?”

“I came to see you honey, it’s been a long time. You haven’t changed very much although I can tell the parts of you that have changed.”

I started for the opening he’d left to the right but he blocked my path. “Where you going so quickly Emily?”

“I need to get back inside, they're waiting for me to come in with the count.”

I moved left and so did he. “Actually, you should be quitting I don’t approve of you working for them. I don’t like how close the younger one is to you, how much time you spend alone with them on that bus. I can imagine the great nights you’ve had with them all.”

I slapped him as hard as I could. “I am NOT sleeping with them! You need to get your facts very straight before you accuse me of doing anything. What I do is none of your business. It will never be your business.”

He looked somewhere to the left for several moments before he turned his focus to me. “I am not your father Emily, he loves you and uses restraint but you can bet that will be the last time you ever hit me.”

His grip on my arm was stronger than my father’s, right over the same spot as well. “You'd better listen, you are coming with me and we are getting married tonight. Then, I’ll work on your obedience issue.”

In the dark all I could see was his face, but then there was another arm that came around his neck and I could see the defined muscles in the sleeve tighten up; Adam let me go to focus on the arm around his neck. I watched as Zac backed him out of the trailer and then he slung him to the ground away from me.

“I don’t know who you are, but you will not be touching her. She is going nowhere with you.” Zac said.

“She is going with me.” Adam got back up; physically they were about the same height and weight. But I didn’t want Zac to get hurt because of me.

Adam started toward me but Zac blocked him. “She is not leaving with anyone but us. Just leave before I call the police.”

“She is coming with me; I don’t care who you are or who you call.”

I walked to Zac. “He’s not worth it Zac.”

“Of course I am baby, you should be coming with me anyway, enough of this.”

“Go inside Emily.” Zac said.

I got in front of him, put my back to Adam. “No. I am not letting you do this. He’s not worth it Zachary.”

For a moment I thought he was going to give in to me and come inside, but when he roughly shoved me out of the way causing me to fall, I was confused he’d never did that before. I sat up and found Zac had attacked him, if I had any doubt that Zac couldn’t handle himself he was proving me wrong. Zac was screaming at him to leave me alone, to not come around me anymore. It wasn’t too much longer before Taylor and Isaac were trying to pull him off of Adam, I marveled at how effortlessly Taylor ducked to avoid being punched in the face. It was obviously not the first time they’ve pulled him back. But he was fighting them very hard, I saw the grimace on Isaac face, I only assumed he got hit somewhere.

“Zachary.” I called.

He stopped fighting them and looked at me, maybe realizing he’d shoved me out of the way. It was when he moved his focus to me and not Adam that gave Daniel and Jamal a chance to see about Adam, who was bleeding pretty badly. I was certain he had a busted lip and a broken nose from the angle. Taylor and Isaac finally let Zac go and he came to me.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, why the hell did you shove me aside and attack him?”

“He was coming after you from behind; I was not letting him touch you again. Did he hurt you?”

“Not really, just deepened the bruise on my arm.”

He helped me up, it wasn’t that fans had not noticed the fight, most just weren’t sure who was involved until afterwards and none had any idea why. Adam shoved his way away from the other two and stormed off into the night. I guess he’d never gotten his ass beaten before.

“Zac, what the hell?” Taylor asked.

“He was trying to make her go with him, I was about to come inside but he was advancing on her from behind and I wasn’t going to let him take her.”

“We need to get inside.” Daniel said.

We listened and went inside; Amanda was waiting by the door, vice grip around me for several moments. “I thought they’d taken you! I was following and got lost and then I couldn’t find you.”

“I’m fine. Isaac are you okay? I saw you grimace.”

“Oh yeah, my ribs are fine I think. I think it was an elbow that got them.” He replied.

Zac went to wash his hands and make sure he wasn’t hurt. We finished loading the trailer from there and by 1:30 we were ready to go. Zac was fine and the others were also. Two crew members walked Amanda to her vehicle across the parking lot; she then drove them back to the door and left to go home. I was waiting on Zac when Christopher called me.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“I’m just curious really, did Adam come there tonight?”

“Yes.”

“I am pretty sure you did not give him the black eye or the busted lip. George sent me a picture and questioned if I had or Aaron. Which, neither of us was there, and George said Adam refuses to tell them who did it.”

I giggled. “He doesn’t want to admit that he got beat up by Zac Hanson. How bad is he?”

“Broken nose for sure, busted lip and two black eyes so far. There is also a bruise on his mid-section, I presume where Zac held him down.”

“I wasn’t sure, I was a little stunned during most of it. We’re about to leave now.”

“I’m already home, I just got the message.”

“Okay, thank you.”

“No problem Emmy.”

Zac walked me to the bus along with Taylor and Isaac and then they signed autographs for the fans left waiting. Once they got on the bus, settled in, and we were on our way to the next city I sat down with them and explained to Taylor and Isaac what happened in my past and showed them some photos of my brothers that were on my laptop. They seemed suspicious that Zac knew the story, but didn’t ask him about it.

Zac attacking Adam made me think about whether he did care more about me than I believed. But, really, wouldn’t he defend any female against someone like Adam? He really gave Taylor and Isaac no answer when they asked him why, just that it was the right thing to do. I would have the bruises for a few days but dealing with the reality of how my father felt may not be that easy. I finally broke down before going to bed and sent Craig pictures of the bruises and the picture of Adam that Christopher sent to me. He was not happy at all, but there really was nothing he could do but talk to me.


	20. Segment 20

POV: **Zac**   
**Warnings: Consensual f/m sex.**

**September 28, 2007**

I was glad that Emily’s bruising had faded quickly and that Taylor and Isaac have not said anything else to me about the way I acted that day. It was currently just after midnight and we were on our way to the next city and the next show. Everyone, including Emily, was already in bed and I knew they were all asleep. I was sitting in the back, controller in hand but I had not really turned the system on.

I underestimated the amount of alone time Emily and I would have. Sure, we had times where we were alone on the bus here in the back but there were other people awake and engaging in anything more than quick kisses was way too risky. Although on a flip side it meant that we really got to talk and generally be together without questions. It was perfectly fine if we teased each other while playing video games or if I was close to her while teaching her guitar chords or how to keep a steady rhythm. But still, there were so many times where I wanted to strip her down or pin her to the sofa and make her scream. But as much as I wanted to do that, I knew I couldn’t. Kate’s insistent calls were driving me insane as well, her yammering for hours on end about bullshit knowing I wouldn’t say anything because she’d file if I did. More than once I had seen Emily get up and move away, more than once I’d seen the look of confusion and pain on her face and Layla’s words were coming to me more and more. I finally put the controller up and went to bed; I was just too tired and horny to play. The idea of slipping into her bunk was intriguing but Taylor was across the hallway and he was a light sleeper. I did check on her though and snapped a photo of her asleep, because she always looked so angel like when she was sleeping.

I was startled awake by Isaac in the middle of a very erotic dream about Emily, far too frequent they were. I pulled my little curtain back some and stared at Isaac who was trying to find something in our junk bunk.

“Isaac, what the hell man?”

He turned and looked at me. “Sorry Zac, I can’t find my wallet. Have you seen it?”

“The last time I saw it you put it in your bunk in the little cubby at the top. That was before you went to bed, so I assume it’s probably there.”

He walked down and sure enough there it was. “Thanks Zac. Go on back to sleep, it’s another few hours before we stop.”

I closed the curtain tried to go back to that dream but eventually gave up and got up. I walked to the front, found Emily sitting at the table reading. I slid in beside her, could smell the same lavender and vanilla scent.

“What are you reading?”

She looked at me and smiled. “You should know Zachary; you practically told me I just had to read Jurassic Park right before you tossed it to me.”

“It was a great book. I have the second one too, so as soon as you’re done with that one..”

She smiled, laid the book down. “You okay? You look tired still.”

“Isaac woke me up, I couldn’t go back to sleep.”

She smiled. “Are you sure that’s all?”

“Yes. I wanted to go back to sleep.”

“Why?”

I looked down the hallway; the other two were in the back absorbed in some movie so I leaned in next to her. “I wanted to go back to sleep because I was dreaming of you when he woke me up.”

She smiled. “I’m right here.”

I leaned in closer, ran my tongue up the side of her neck, and felt the chill run through her. “But you weren’t dressed in my dream Emily.”

“I figured you were having a good dream when I checked on you a little while ago.”

I raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

She patted my leg but then slid her hand over my crotch. “It means that you were pretty happy when I checked on you. I would have crawled in with you but Isaac was awake already.”

She didn’t move her hand though, left it laying there and that was not good for me! She was doing this on purpose.

“Emily…”

She pressed her hand into me, my god that felt good but the location was not ideal and the idea of the bathroom was appealing until I heard the door open and close. She finally moved her hand back to my thigh.

“Sorry Isaac woke you up, would have been nice to reach the end of that dream, huh?”

I only nodded, wondered when our next hotel stay was but I know it wasn’t anywhere near when I’d want it to be. She went back to reading and I sat there for a bit then got lunch. We stopped about noon for snacks, drinks, bathrooms, or whatever they wanted. I was sitting in the back; Emily was still at the table in the front. I declined coming in and when she did too I wondered. I watched Taylor and Isaac walk across the parking lot; they were headed for the restaurant which looked busy. I got up and walked to the front of the bus, she wasn’t reading Jurassic Park though she was using her tablet to read something online. I slid into the seat next to her; she looked at me and giggled. I took her tablet, not noticing what she was reading and laid it down on the table.

“They’re going to eat, so they’ll be inside for at least an hour…”

“Yes, but the driver is right here getting gas. He’s going to be there a while.”

I leaned over and went for her neck. “That’s fine.”

I placed several kisses against her neck, found her leaning in to me. Then felt her hand slide back onto my crotch.

“I guess your dream really was very good. You are usually not that excited when you slide into the seat. But you know this is not a good idea.”

Fuck! Was she seriously going to say no? The idea of walking away was not possible, there was a chance of them coming back to the bus, but her hand had not moved and my jeans were uncomfortably tight and the fact she was moving her hand very slightly was not helping.

“I’m sure it’s not.”

She slid closer to me and pulled me in for a kiss, she deepened it and when she pulled away from me I could see the desire in her face. The last time we were together was her birthday, before we left, which was two very long months ago. She may not always realize but she was such a tease sometimes. When I got up she slid out behind me and I pushed her into the tour bus bathroom, followed and then locked the door behind me. The bathroom was small, but that was perfectly fine.

I pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard, could feel her body pressed against me, knowing there wasn’t much time I wasted none undressing her. Stripping her shirt, bra, shorts, and those damn blue panties off very quickly.

“I don’t think you’ve ever undressed me that fast.”

I kissed her and went straight for what I knew worked very well; circling the clit with my fingers several times but I found she was pretty wet already. She still moaned into my ear though, clutching my shirt to steady herself.

“It seems your dreams have been just as happy as mine.”

She sank her teeth into my neck and I felt like melting. “You paid no attention to what I was reading when you took my tablet.”

“I thought you were just reading.”

“Yeah, I was. A very hot, very steamy scene in a bathroom, I found it while waiting on you to get brave.”

I backed up a tiny bit, looked at her. “Waiting on me to get brave? What exactly does that mean?”

She giggled. “I was wondering when you’d get brave enough, or horny enough, to disregard them being around. Two months and by the look on your face earlier, I figured you’d be back.”

I turned her around quickly and pushed her over the edge of the sink kind of roughly, allowing me better access. I went to three fingers, because she was pretty much aroused by whatever she read, she gave me instant moans as well. I really wanted to make her beg for that getting brave comment, but I didn’t have hours. She whined when I pulled my fingers out, yelped when I popped her ass. I pulled her up by her hair and kissed her neck several times.

“Your turn.”

She turned to me and did not waste time getting rid of my clothes either or to drop down to her knees or in this limited space, kneel. I’d been basically hard since I woke up, so she didn’t need to do much to get me ready. But watching her tongue flick across the head and then basically swallow me whole was almost too much; I felt lightheaded and was glad the wall was now behind me.

“God I missed that.”

I did whimper when she moved away from me, felt her kiss my neck before she turned around, pressing her back against me, pressing her ass against the erection. I pushed her shoulders over, putting her back over the sink and at a much better angle. Two months was too long and pushing into her felt great. Although the longer it went on, the louder she got and I was worried if anyone came by the bus they might hear her. But at the same time, I wanted to hear her. When I pulled back she looked confused.

“Why did you stop?”

I raised her up and turned her around, kissed her many times before putting her on the edge of the sink, thankfully meaning she was at a great height for me. I put her legs around me; not caring if she left a bruise on my ass or my back again, this position meant I could hear her without her being as loud, which meant her face pretty much stayed buried in my neck, which was absolutely fine. I didn’t quite get a scream, which was okay really in this situation, she still called my name and I still called hers, added I got scratch marks and bite marks, making up for the lack of screaming. I then just held there.

“Fuck that was beyond amazing.”

She kissed my neck a few times. “Who knew that the risk of being caught would be such a turn on?”

“No kidding, should we shower? I mean everything is here already.”

“Probably a good idea, but that shower is not holding us both.”

“You go first; I think I may like to watch.”

She just smiled but did take a quick shower; I did the same thing while she got dried off and dressed. She left the bathroom before me, knocking when it was clear no one was on the bus. I went inside as she sat down at the table and picked up her tablet.

“Seriously? After that you’re going to read porn?”

She smiled and held up the tablet. “Actually, I’m going to read the e-mail I got from the office. Although, hot bathroom sex has been on my mind all morning.”

“So naughty…”

She just smiled and looked at the e-mail; I ran inside and got drinks then returned with everyone else. Emily wasn’t in the front but was sitting in the back reading Jurassic Park again. We all settled in and got rolling, I was sitting at the end of the couch comfortably watching the movie when I felt her feet in my lap, I glanced at her found she’d slid down to get comfortable. Isaac and Taylor both looked at me and I shrugged.

“What?” She asked.

I looked at her and she smiled. “I wanted to lie down, it’s either this or behind you which would be uncomfortable, or I kick you off the sofa to sit with them.”

“You can keep him over there. We are perfectly comfortable here on our own.” Ike said.

“It’s my lap her feet are in.” I said.

“Doesn’t look like you really mind though, we won’t tell Kate about it though as she may have an issue.” Taylor said.

She smiled at me and I just looked at her, left her feet there though. Taylor and Isaac both went to bed about ten, we would arrive fairly early and they were both tired. I laid my hand on her ankle.

“You are being mean.”

“I’m doing nothing but laying here reading.” She gave me her best innocent look with that statement.

I ran my hand down her leg, over her thigh as I leaned down. “You know very well laying in that position means I can see right up your shorts. You have to know that as you’d shifted position enough times to make sure I can.”

She closed the book and laid it beside the sofa on the floor. “No one said you had to look, although I am hoping that neither of them noticed you looking like I did or noticed the apparent tightness in your jeans either.”

We both knew doing anything here was much too dangerous, I leaned down and kissed her abdomen.

“I am going to lie down, will away my problem.”

She smiled. “Sure you want to do that? There is the bathroom again…”

I laid my head down there on her abdomen. “That’s not where I want to be and you know that. But it’s too dangerous here and Taylor doesn’t sleep soundly enough for you.”

She giggled. “You could always gag me like you’ve threatened before.”

I looked up at her, was she serious? She reached down and ran her hands through my hair, tugged a bit on some of it which caused me to move up, she kept doing that until I was looking down at her.

“I won’t mind but you’ll have to do without screams and yells, and lord knows you love that.”

I kissed her, fuck it was a bad idea, how would I justify locking the door if they came back? I felt her hands under my shirt; just on my side and then her nails gently scrapped the skin.

“Wait here.” I got up and went to the junk bunk, thankfully I could hear light snores from Isaac and Taylor’s breathing was very steady and deep. I got one of the scarves I had brought for the winter months and then went back. I locked the door when I came back into the back room; she was still waiting where I left her.

“Taylor will kill you if he finds you what you used that for.”

I walked over to her and smiled. “Since I am assuming that you’ve been thinking about this for some time now, I can assume we can skip the foreplay?”

She only smiled at me and sat up, moved me closer to her. “Let’s just say I knew what I was doing when I put my feet in your lap, knew that at some point you’d realize in that position you can. I even noticed when you did see.”

She undid the button and zipper of my jeans and slid them down with my boxers. She wasted no time swirling her tongue around the tip and I almost collapsed onto the floor. I really didn’t need much and she didn’t spend a lot of time their either. She stood up in front of me, let me take her clothes back off for the second time.

“Secure your gag and then lay in the floor. Be comfortable.” She said.

It did feel a little weird to be putting a scarf around her head and I was worried about her ability to breathe right, I didn’t tie it too tightly though enough to hold it tightly, I then laid down. I figured she wanted to be on top, but I was kind of shocked that instead of facing me, she was facing the door. Although I would have to say I was stupid not to enjoy this view either, she was sitting up and the way her curls bounced against her back as she moved was fascinating. I could hear some noises, but the scarf was muffling them and I was biting back moans, trying to be as quiet as possible. She did finally turn around, but would not let me get up. I could definitely say this was better than earlier. Even afterwards when she was just laying there, her body still slightly trembling, I undid the scarf so I could kiss her.

“Oh yeah, much better."

“Are you saying the bathroom sex wasn’t good?” I asked.

She kissed my neck a few times. “No, but we’re not use to being that fast. I’ve been waiting all fucking day for them to go to bed.”

I giggled and kissed her. “You mentioned going back home sometime next month?”

“Yes. I have to go back for a doctor’s appointment. I’m due for another shot for my birth control. Didn’t think you’d want me to miss that. I also have to get a check up.”

“Check up?”

“Yes. Not for any defined reason, nothing is wrong it is just routine blood work and stuff.”

“Let me guess, it would look very odd if I went back with you?”

“The day I go back you have a show, but really Zac, I think you’ll live two or three days without me on the bus.”

I laid there and held her for a little while, before we got dressed and went to bed ourselves. It was a huge risk doing anything when there was any chance of someone catching us. I had sent regular e-mails to the account I made, checking it later to make sure they sent and were there, sometimes to re-read one I wrote. Deep down, I knew that I had to do something about Kate, but what?


	21. Segment 21

**POV:** Taylor & Isaac

**(Taylor)**

Isaac and I had gone inside the restaurant to get some food, Zac and Emily had remained on the bus. We ordered our food and he and I sat together, right before our plates arrived I realized my wallet was on the bus.

“Crap! I forgot my wallet. I’m going to run back and get it.”

“I can pay for it if you want.”

“Well, I was going to get something I saw for Natalie too. So, let me go back and get it.”

“Ok. Make sure Zac isn’t hungry, it’s odd for him to turn down food.”

“Yeah, I know.” I got up and ran back to the bus; I entered our code and got on. I noticed Emily’s tablet was on the table but I didn’t see her. I walked down to my bunk and got my wallet, I stepped into the back to ask Zac if he was sure but he wasn’t there either. Had they gotten off and were inside? I started back up the hallway and I heard Zac moan from the bathroom. Dear god that was the last thing I needed to imagine before lunch, my baby brother jacking off in the bathroom. I started to move but then I heard Emily’s voice as well. That wasn’t right, I found myself leaning against the door. It was very obvious by the way they sounded they were having sex. Fuck my life, I should have stayed inside. I walked off the bus and went back inside, sat down across from Isaac and looked at the plate of food.

“Did Zac want to come?”

Oh fuck me! Did he have to phrase it that way?!?! “Uh..no…”

“Taylor? Was he okay? He’s not sick is he?”

“No. He’s not sick.”

He looked up at me and waited. “Taylor, you look very pale. I mean was Emily changing clothes or something when you went back?”

I sat there a few moments. Should I tell him? Would he rush out and bitch at them both? He kept staring at me and I finally looked around the room saw no one was near us really.

“I didn’t see them and on my way back off I heard them. Isaac they were having sex in the bathroom on the bus.”

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah, I heard Zac first really and just wanted to bolt like hell, but then I heard her. It’s was rather obvious what they were doing.”

He sat quietly for a long time, finished his plate and so did I. The waiter had brought us fresh coffee when he leaned up. “Are you going to say anything to him Taylor?”

“Well, I should. I mean, I doubt Kate knows what he is doing with her. I should have known this was going to end badly when I kept catching him staring at her.”

“Well, she’s flying back to Tulsa for a few days next month. Maybe ask him then? Maybe it wasn’t what you thought.”

“I know what sex sounds like Isaac.”

“True, well whatever. We need to get going.”

We walked to the truck stop and Zac was there getting a few drinks, I didn’t say anything about the wet hair and when we got back on the bus, Emily’s was also wet.

**(Isaac)**

So, the wet hair on them both pretty much confirmed what Taylor had told me. But, I had not wanted to tell Taylor that I had noticed the signs months before. The locked doors, secret looks, his sudden obsession with spending time with Craig, the many times Kate had called me and asked if we were working late and the many times I lied to her and said we were, knowing Zac wasn’t there with us.

Why did I lie to her? That was very simple, she was a bitch and I hated her. I had dated her briefly and while she was honest that she loved Zac more, I always thought there were problems. I remembered Emily from that M&G four years prior, I also saw the way she looked at Zac and I noticed him when he saw her too. I also saw Kate pull him away as he was walking over, the woman was jealous of someone he’d never even spoken to!

That was not my only reason for disliking Kate, a week or so before we started the tour I saw her and Gary at the movies, Zac was with me and had told me Kate had left to spend time with friends. I was very sure that Zac saw them, but the look on his face was so blank that I was also sure he already knew about them. That pissed me off because if she was cheating on me, I would have left her ass. So, here we were the four of us sitting in the back. I watched how they interacted with each other and then I thought about the previous few months, he was spending time with her they were often laughing and joking here in the back, playing video games or some other random game. He was also helping me teach her the guitar and I had caught many loving stares between them. Even now, she was reading but every few pages she would look up at him and smile, and then she put her feet in his lap. Taylor looked at me and I shook my head. The sheer fact that Zac had no problem with it proved that he cared about her as well; he never let Kate do that when she traveled with us. Taylor focused on the movie but I watched them, noticed after a while his left hand settled on her ankle and after a little while I noticed the glances he made too.

Sure, I should really call the big brother rule and sent her home and sit him down and have a very long talk. But, Zac had been very happy the last several months, it is possible that Kate knows about them as well, maybe that’s why he’s not mentioned Gary to us. I finally settled with, I would keep an eye on them, make sure this wasn’t going to explode in our faces later.

That is what I did, for the next few weeks I watched them both a little more carefully, paid attention to how they acted around one another and how they looked at one another. It was very clear they loved one another; it was also clear that Zac was struggling with something and while I asked a few times he always said it was nothing. That honestly worried me so when Taylor said he was going to speak to Zac about what he had heard I told him that was a good idea and that maybe Zac would talk to him because they were a little closer. I only hoped he phrased it right because Taylor kept mentioning how it would affect his marriage, how nice Kate was, and how she was always there for him. Sometimes, I really wished I could just slap the sense into him.


	22. Segment 22

POV: **Zac & Emily **  
**Warnings: Little Kink, nothing major.**

**(Zac)**

**October 15, 2007; Monday**

Emily had flown back to Oklahoma for that doctor’s appointment, I tried to find a way to get back with her but I could not find a reason. She was due back Wednesday right before the show. I was sitting in the back writing her an e-mail. Taylor came in and closed the little sliding door and sat down on the sofa.

“I need to talk to you.”

“One moment.” I finished her e-mail and sent it, then closed my laptop.

“What’s up?” I asked.

I saw his face flush some. “I really have no idea how to approach this subject with you.”

“Ok. What is the subject about?”

He looked at me and then he got a beer from the cooler and finished it off quickly, odd for Taylor.

“Taylor, what is it? Is everything okay? Natalie and Ezra okay?”

“Yeah, Natalie and Ezra are fine.”

I waited on him.

“A few weeks ago I came to the bus and I heard you in the bathroom.”

I felt my cheeks flush some as well. “I do use the bathroom Taylor.”

He quickly glanced at me and back to the fresh beer he’d just gotten.

“You weren’t using the bathroom Zac.”

His cheeks got a little redder and I am sure mine were too.

“Taylor, we’re confined on a bus with each other. We all have wives and we all get horny from time to time. It is nothing that you or Isaac has not done before I am sure.”

He finished half the beer. “But, Isaac and I are alone in the bathroom when we do it.”

I swallowed some. “So was I.”

“No, Zac. You were not alone. I heard you and I also heard her.”

There was a lump in my throat. “I was alone.”

He looked at me. “Do not lie to me Zac. I know she was in there with you, I heard her call your name. Do you even realize what you are doing to your wife?”

I narrowed my eyes at him, how dare he blame me. She was sleeping with my best friend, moved him into our bedroom and Taylor was mad at me?

“I am not going to discuss this with you or Isaac. It really is none of your business.”

He looked at me. “Zac, maybe she should stay home for the rest of the tour.”

“Why Taylor? So you and I can run the merchandise table ourselves and order the stuff ourselves?”

“So, you’d rather have her around so you can fuck her when you want to?”

I looked at him, he was so fucking clueless. I got up from the sofa.

“That was uncalled for Jordan Taylor! You have no fucking idea what is going on and have no right to make that kind of statement.”

I walked out of the back room and to my bunk, where I laid down. I closed the curtain and locked the little latch. Who the fuck was he to make that kind of statement? He knew nothing about why I wanted her here, why I couldn’t lose her again. I knew Emily was at home, so I sent her a text message.

_It’s quite boring on this bus without you._

A few moments passed before my phone buzzed.

**_I imagine it is, but the bed here is quite lonely as well. Maybe…you should have come back with me._ **

God I wished I could have.

_Maybe. When is your appointment tomorrow?_

Moments ticked by.

**_1...I’ll be at the office most of the morning and will return when I am done at the doctor's office._ **

I smiled.

_Why the office? Do you *ever* take time off?!_

**_Well, if you must know I will be in YOUR office. I brought a lot of the paperwork back with me to file. But, who knows…. Maybe I will make good use of your office, lie on the couch and pretend you are there with me…_ **

_Did you seriously have to give me that visual?!?! That is just being completely mean._

**_No, I did not *have* to. Baby, I would love to continue, but I am falling asleep. You should sleep too!_ **

_I am in the bunk, but you seriously expect me to sleep after that visual?_

**_I do and I am sure you will. Sleep well Zachary_ ** _._

I sent her a goodnight message and laid back, willed the erection to go away. Kate had never cared if I slept, never bothered to send messages. I eventually fell asleep.

**October 16, 2007: Tuesday**

I woke up before the others, sent an e-mail to the secret one and logged into the cameras at the studio, sure enough she was there. She was on the floor sorting through a box and then went to my office with a stack of papers. I left the camera’s up and saw her leave at 12:30 to go to her appointment. Taylor and Isaac were talking about the next show and I was involved, but watching. She came back at two, she talked with the few employees and then moved boxes around and then she went to the office about four, by now Isaac was in the front fixing us dinner and Taylor was asleep on the little couch. I was leaned back watching when my phone went off; it was her tone so I looked at it

**_Are you trying to angle that camera to see what I am doing in here?_ **

I smiled and replied _._

_Maybe..I could always tell you to turn the webcam on.._

**_Well, you would have to give me the master password, which you won’t do. But…._ **

_But? I remember your butt very well; I remember those 25 very well too…_

**_Just think…your birthday is next week..._ **

_You’ll be back before then._

I did not get an instant reply it was really like fifteen minutes before her tone went off again, but this was a picture message. She rarely sent me those so I opened it and nearly dropped my phone on the floor. At the same time, I could feel the erection starting. I quickly got up and went to the bathroom, Isaac giving me a strange look as I closed and locked the door. Her picture? She’s taken a picture of herself, with a finger inside her, fucking hell! I hit reply..

_….that…was…OMG!_

That single image caused others and I knew that simply willing this away would not work; I made sure the door was locked, deciding I would play the game with her. I slid my pants and boxers down and sat down, I had never taken pictures of my own cock before, let alone when it was hard

_This is *your* fault! Yet, you are not here to do anything about it!_

I attached the picture and sent it. I used some of her lotion to help me with lube. It took a few minutes before she replied.

**_I am sure it’s not the first time you have used your hand…maybe a little more encouragement is needed?_ **

Following that was another picture, this time there were two fingers. It seriously had not been that long since we’d had sex, but fuck I wanted to be there in my office. Finding it hard to stroke myself and get a decent picture, I took a 30 second video and sent that, grateful for the faster connections. Her next message was also a video, which made the problem worse. I did take more pictures, pausing for the precum picture and knowing I’d have no choice, I went with the video for my orgasm. I couldn’t see her via pictures or videos but the text with just my name in all caps with lots of exclamation points worked just as well. I’d for sure have to remember to put these videos and pictures up.

There was a loud banging on the door. “Zac!” Taylor shouted

“What?”

“Ike said dinner was done.”

“Okay.”

I cleaned myself up along with the floor and even flushed for theatrics. I fixed my clothes and checked my face, which was slightly flushed. I got a message before leaving the bathroom.

**_I’ll see you Wednesday at the walk; you should be recovered by then._ **

I smiled and sent back a message saying I would see her then. I put the phone away and went to have dinner. Taylor was in the hallway and looked at me.

“Your face is flushed.”

“Yeah, so?”

“Nothing.”

We ate in the front and discussed plans before settling in for the next long ride. I sent another e-mail that night before lying down, explaining how erotic that mutual masturbation was, even if she wasn’t right in front of me.

**(Emily)**

I cleaned up the office before I went home and had dinner with Craig. We chatted a bit and then he went home, I was about to go to bed when my phone pinged me with Ike’s ringtone, I rarely got messages from him, so I opened it.

_Please, please, please, please find me before you see ANYONE (including Zac..). Text me when you get close and I will meet you at the café above the venue, it’s “Robinsons café”._

It was rare he asked anything of me, so I agreed to meet him. I then crashed so I wouldn’t miss my flight.

When I arrived the next afternoon I texted him and he met me at the café, alone.

“Um, this is not work related I take it?”

“Thank you for coming, and no it’s not!”

“No problem, why the secrecy?”

He ordered us drinks and waited until they were on the table before he looked at me. “So, you know we try to nail Zac with the cake on stage each year. It seems like he really does expect this from Tay and I now. Which, we really buy the cake that morning and he sees it before the show. I was thinking, he would not suspect that from you.”

“What do you want me to do exactly?”

“I searched around and there is a cake shop above the venue, I was thinking that during the show you can head up pick up a cheapo sheet cake and bring it on stage during the second half. Tay and I will distract him and we will give you the honors of smashing him with cake.”

I sat there a moment, that was a hugely public event but really what could anyone say? Before I could answer though Isaac leaned in a bit more and looked right at me.

“That’s not the only reason I asked you to meet me alone, Emily.”

I looked at him suddenly afraid.

“Taylor heard the two of you a few weeks ago in the bathroom, he confronted Zac Monday and he refused to speak about it. I am not asking for an explanation. I love the way you do your job, but I do not want any problem between the two of you.”

“What are you asking then?”

He sighed kind of loudly.

“Zac and I caught a movie before we left a week or so before and I am sure he saw Kate there with Gary. I am sure he knows that she is cheating on him. He saw you at that meet and greet four years ago, I recognized you when you came in for the interview but Taylor did not. That had no bearing on our decision to hire you, because Zac never saw you and Taylor didn’t recognize you.”

I nodded, having been told that before.

“He searched for you Emily, I mean obsessively searched for you for a year. He searched through member databases because you had to be a member to be backstage, but he couldn’t find you. I did not know for certain he was until an employee brought me a list of members with your same hair color, huge list by the way, and I asked why. He stopped after a year and I just assumed he gave up or found you. When he announced his engagement I figured it was done. But, I see the way he looks at you and I see the way you look at him.” He said.

“He’s married Isaac, I know that. I even know there trying to fix their marriage, I mean I hear them talking when I am there. Honestly, he should have seen my member name; I have been a registered member with the same username since it came out in 1998.”

He looked at me. “Yes, but I also see the painful look on your face every time he talks to her. Every time he tells her he loves her. I am not in any position to give you advice and I am sure you have been told before, but please be careful.”

“I will Isaac.”

The waiter refreshed our drinks.

“So… Are you on board for the cake thing?”

“Totally, do you know how many times I have wanted to do that?”

“The type of cake is irreverent, just lots of icing.”

“We arrive early, why not get a small one and cut it? Actually do a birthday lunch or something. He’s use to cake so; he may not expect it later on.”

“I like the way you think Emily.”

I smiled. “I’ll do it.”

He smiled and finished his coffee. “He’s been waiting for you pretty impatiently, so we need to head back.”

I laughed. “Yeah, I’ve been stuck in the longest traffic jam ever. He has texted me three times already.”

He smiled. We headed back and sure enough Zac was patiently, or rather impatiently waiting for me to get there. He seemed to settle down quickly once he’d seen that I was there and everything was okay.


	23. Segment 23

POV: **Emily & Zac **  
**Warnings: Adult Content; consensual f/m and some kink**

**October 22, 2007**

**(Emily)**

We arrived at the venue very early and I went and bought a half sheet cake for him and went back, we surprised him at lunchtime by actually going to lunch and doing the cake and presents deal.

“This is a first.”

“You can blame her, she did this all.” Isaac said.

I smiled, knowing full well what would occur later.

“At least you’ll get to eat that cake before it touches your sweaty face, dirty shirt, or the filthy floor.” I said.

He smiled at me. Lunch was great and afterwards we got busy with setting up, the walk was filled with many birthday wishes to him and even gifts from fans. When the show started I stayed at the front for 30 minutes before cutting out and going to the bakery to pick up the cake I had ordered earlier. Lot’s of extra icing on the special order. I had given him a present earlier as well, but had a very special one in my overnight bag, one I had purchased while I was home. I came in the back door of the venue and walked to where Isaac and Taylor were, they both smiled at me. I could hear Zac singing his solo.

”Oh my god.” Ike said.

“That’s huge!” Taylor said.

“Well, you said you wanted it special.” I said.

They exchanged looks, waited until closer to the end of the show; once they were back on stage I prepped the cake with candles. Lit them as Taylor mentioned it being his birthday and asked him to come around. Isaac actually said there was no cake and as they started singing I carefully walked out on stage, Taylor had his back to me and I saw some look at me, but shook my head. Their back-up keyboardist brought me his microphone when the song was over.

“Um guys?” I said.

They turned and I saw the look on Zac’s face, shock and confusion.

“Ok…so I know you both said no cake but it’s just not a birthday without cake.”

The microphone was removed and I stepped a little closer, nervous at the fans and afraid I would trip over the wires and land in the cake myself. Taylor started the song again and he got to blow the candles out this time.

“You are not…” he trailed off moments before I slammed it into his face and smeared icing and cake all the way to his knees. Getting quite a lot on his face and shirt and praying my rubbing it across him wouldn’t cause problems.

There was cake left and the crowd was laughing, the others were laughing, Taylor had taken the board and was distributing cake to fans. Zac was just standing there and then he wiped icing from his eyes which landed on me the moment they could. I saw it in his eyes and I backed up a few steps.

“Zac…”

I had nowhere to go but into the crowd and I was certain he may follow, he was quick too because by the time I found a way out he was already there his arms wrapped tightly around me, with cake and icing smearing onto my clothes and the exposed cleavage. I felt the kiss to my neck, and just stood there in complete shock. He moved away from me and icing was all over my face and neck. I could see the flashes as he realized there were pictures so he went after the other two as well. I just stood there kind of frozen, fully aware that I was blushing and I knew exactly what I was going to do to him later. I managed to get off the stage a few moments before they came off stage as well.

“Ok, so you got me.” Zac said.

Taylor had a clean shirt. “I didn’t know she was going down so far.” Taylor said.

“It’s ok; I can wipe the pants off until after the show.”

He quickly changed shirts using the dirty one to wipe off his pants. Taylor and Isaac walked on stage and were just talking a moment to give him time to clean up. I was farther away off to the side wiping the icing off when he turned me around. He smiled and very bravely licked the icing from my chest.

“I’ll text you when we’re at the hotel.”

“Okay.”

He gave me a quick kiss and then went back on stage. I was leaving early, so I went ahead and left took the taxi to the hotel with my overnight bag. We were already checked in but I canceled my room and went to his. He would not be texting when he got back, I would already be in his room. I showered first to get the icing and cake out of my hair, and then changed into the suit I was going to wear. I then set the room up as romantically as I could, ensuring that the second bed remained clean. I waited on him to leave, with Isaac telling me when they were on their way back. Turns out, Isaac hated Kate too.

**(Zac)**

I managed to finish the show without problems, I showered to get the icing out of my hair and some had managed to get under my shirt and work its way inside the waistband which was sticky and irritating. We did greet fans but we did not stay outside long, some asked who she was and we just said she was an employee. We finally got in the rental car and I saw Isaac send a text to someone and then looked at me.

“You know Kate is going to be highly pissed.” Isaac said.

“No reason for her to be, it was a hug.”

But, even I knew she would be pissed and I wondered what my punishment for that one hug would be, maybe she’d kick me to the sofa next or take away my headphones, hell knowing her she’d just make me sit there and watch them have sex. They let it slide and we went to the hotel, my plan was to get in the room and then text her. It was already late though, thankfully we were off tomorrow. I took the elevator up and went to my room, said bye and night to my brothers and the band and went into the room. I walked in and stopped at the entrance to the room. The room was cool already, the lights were low, and she was sitting on the bed already. I dropped the bag where I was. She had showered already, changed into something much less. It was a suit with satin cups and then lace down to her waist, she wore panties but with her legs crossed I couldn’t see them. I could image they were satin or lace, there were snaps for stockings but she did not have those on.

“I…um..I..” I stumbled.

“You’re a little early actually.”

I think the blood left my body and drained right to the growing erection. She smiled on the bed.

**(Emily)**

He looked shocked, he really did but as his shock wore off I could see the erection already coming, but he would not be finding much relief for that. I got up; let him know the panties were satin too. I walked to him standing in the doorway.

“You showered.”

“There was icing in my hair, in my pants.”

“I did well then.”

I got his hand and led him to the center of the room, kissed him and ran my hands up his chest and into his hair. I pulled him down a little so I could reach his ear.

“I’m going to go lock the door, since you did not. While I do that, you need to take everything off.”

I nipped his earlobe kind of hard and then moved away to lock the door. I locked the two deadbolts and the handle. I turned around and he was naked already, that was fast.

“Wow, I didn’t think you could undress that fast.”

He had not noticed the cloth covered area on the dresser; I walked back to him and kissed him. He yelped just a bit when my hand landed on his right butt cheek.

“It’s not technically your birthday still, but it’s not like I could get you alone earlier.”

“I know.” The left side did not cause him to yelp.

“I’d like for you to put your knees against the foot of the bed and lean over.”

He looked confused. “What if I don’t?”

I wrapped my hand around the base of his penis. “If you don’t, you’ll be taking care of this yourself.”

I let go and he quickly moved to where I asked.

“Good.”

I moved the cloth out from over the items laying there and picked up the drumstick, I had swiped it from the box. I used the tip to tap his thighs.

“Little farther apart.”

“What is that?”

“You should know what it is.”

He looked back and he looked very worried. “Emily.”

“How old are you again?”

“Twenty-two.” His voice was kind of quivering some.

“Twenty two and one to grow on.”

“Twenty, you’ve already done two.”

“Those two were for hugging me on stage and getting icing everywhere.”

He steadied himself against the bed.

“You’re counting.”

The drumstick struck his ass on both sides at the same time with an audible smack.

“Jesus Christ...one.”

I knew more than 20 hits with the drumstick would be excessive. I could actually see tears in his eyes at just five. Six landed in the same spot as five did.

“S..six.” He whispered.

I reached over and pulled his head back gently with his hair. “What was that?”

“Six.”

Tears slid down his face. I paused a moment, ran my hand over his ass which was getting a little red. I moved my hand on down, caressed the balls for several moments just the way he liked it; I heard the moan escape his lips and the whimper when I moved my hand. I made it to eight before he yelped the number and ten made him sound very squeaky. I laid the drumstick down on the table quietly. I walked to him and rubbed his back a few moments.

“Are you okay?”

He nodded a little.

“Tell me Zachary, are you okay?”

“Yes.”

I ran my hand back down to the balls, another round of caressing to steady him. I leaned down and he sucked in a deep breath then I ran my tongue down the underside of the sac. I spent a few minutes doing that before going higher, I knew he was clean he always was and especially since he showered before coming here.

“Holy fuck.” He yelped.

I just ran the tip of my tongue around the hole, where all the sensitive endings were. Eleven landed on the right side, pretty hard, stinging my hand at the same time as his ass.

“Eleven…”

I got the glove behind me and slipped it on, used the new tube of lube that I bought and put it on him. This wasn’t the second or third time so he was pretty relaxed, still hissed when I slipped my finger inside him because twelve landed on the left side at the same time.

“Twelve.”

His voice sounded strained just a little bit, so I slowed my pace, used my other hand to wrap it around him and slide the length. I felt his hips move, gave him a few moments before moving my hand off his penis and bringing it down hard on his right side.

“Thirteen...” he whimpered.

The second finger slipped in then, and not long after that the third. I found a good pace and kept it up until fifteen then I moved my fingers and stepped away. He whimpered when I moved away.

“Emily…”

“Yes?”

“Please…”

“Please what?”

“Why are you stopping?”

I picked up the butt plug and lube and turned back toward him. “I’m not stopping, just needed to get something.”

I added lube to him again, worked it around got a few more moans as well. The plug was bigger than 3 fingers and it had been cleaned well earlier, I added lube to it too and placed it right there, pausing. His head came up and looked back at me, confused.

“Just relax.”

“What…” He paused as I was already pushing it into him. He yelped and tried to moved away, but he couldn’t go far.

“That really hurts Emily.”

“Relax. You tensed up when you looked back.”

I laid my hand on his back, paused with the other hand and just rubbed his back, letting him relax fully before pushing the plug on in. I added the extra piece that came with it, made the base nice and wide so there was no chance of needing an ER visit. The wider base would also come in handy later on. I reached forward and stroked him lightly, while delivering the remaining five, but I didn’t get him near finishing. His ass was red and warm when I finished, but he’d counted and intermittently moaned and groaned.

“You can raise up.”

“I figured you’d…” he stopped when I pressed on the base, pushing it into him and let it slide back some.

“Oh no, that stays.”

He carefully rose up.

“That feels weird.”

“Well, you can now take some time to get these off of me.”

He smiled at me, wasted no time with the kisses, he wasn’t going as slowly and every now and then I’d reach back and push in on the base, causing him to moan into my shoulder. He also learned squatting did not get rid of it; he was a little more aggressive toward the oral sex aspect. He came up but I was not letting him off that easy, flipped him over on the bed and straddled him.

“It is your birthday, you should not do everything.”

He found quickly being on the bottom, with me over him pressed down on the plug.

“Son of a bitch.” He said.

I let him adjust some before sliding down the length, he was hard and ready and it felt great to me. Each time I pressed down I knew the plug would mimic the same movements. I kept my hand on his abdomen, kept the same pace, but I felt his hands around my wrist pulling me down and I followed him down, let him kiss my neck and nip and it allowed me to hear the moans better. I slowed down before he could possibly reach his peak and sat there, feeling him in me. He finally flipped me over and smiled.

“Do I get do to whatever I want now?” I kissed his neck and nipped his ear.

“Yes.”

“What I’d love to do is put this thing in you.”

I laughed. “It’s in you though.”

He lifted my legs up, placed them against his chest.

“I could always move it or use other things.”

He pulled back, leaving just the head before going forward quickly; I scrunched up my nose at the slight pain.

“Then again, watching you make that face will be fine.” He said.

He kept doing it, over and over. Sometimes it would hurt, but mostly it felt amazing. It may be because there was no one around and I could be as loud as I wanted. Eventually he leaned forward, but kept my legs back, which made everything, he did a hell of a lot better.

“Don’t…stop.” I gasped.

He’d gotten much faster and I came that way, felt the spreading warmth, but just a yell for him. But he was not done; he did let my legs down, which my feet liked because they had lost feeling almost. He was down on his elbows again, which he seemed to like best, I wrapped my legs around him, but placed my heel right over the base of that plug. He didn’t realize at first until the first time I tightened my legs up, which pushed the plug into him.

“Fuck!” he yelped.

It did mess up his rhythm some and he even paused a moment before increasing again. The bite to my neck was a little harder than normal, but that was ok. I found a pace as well, pushing against the base as he pushed in. I heard him whimper actually, knew the plug had found the prostate and that’s what it was pushing against. I felt the second one before he did, felt my nails move across his back, on reflex I tightened my legs digging my heels into the base which in turn pushed it into him hard and that did it for him. It was the first time we’d come together and I had screamed right into his neck. He could not move out or back, so instead he stayed there. He was trembling quite a lot, which was odd for him.

“Zachary? Are you okay?”

He turned his head. “Yes.”

“You’re actually trembling.”

He kissed my neck a few times. “It was different and a little more intense.”

I kissed him several times. “Do you want me to move my feet?”

“I can't move until you do.”

I carefully unwrapped my feet but did give the base a gentle push, which caused him to whimper again against my neck.

“You can stay where you are, I do not mind having you there.”

He lay there, letting me kiss his neck and cheek for another twenty minutes or so before even trying to get up.

“I really hate to say it, but I think I need another bath.”

I leaned up and kissed him.

“Or, I could give you another ten with the drumstick.”

“Oh no, that hurt.”

I smiled and he carefully got up and I did too. “If you’ll lean over I can remove it.”

He kneeled down on the bed.

“You know if I had purchased the attachment, I could actually…”

He looked at me. “Don’t even finish that sentence.”

I did pop him pretty hard on both sides. “I could actually fuck you for a change. But, I did not get it because I would much rather you be fucking me.”

I detached the larger base and gently pulled it out. He whimpered when I did.

“Lie here a moment and I’m going to clean this.”

I took the plug to the bathroom and cleaned it well. I then started the hot water and got his shower stuff, mine was already present. He was sitting up but I could tell he was tired. I walked to him and he laid his head against my stomach, put his arms around me.

“Do I have to bathe?”

I moved hair from his face, smoothed it back.

“Yes. The water is nice and hot and will relax you completely.”

He finally got up and came with me; I washed him off and noticed his ass was much darker than I had expected. He seemed concerned when I leaned him over.

“It’s just to wash you.”

He leaned over and I washed him off well heard the whimpers and the moans too. I quickly washed off and got us both dry before turning the second bed down. He didn’t bother to even put clothes on, just crawled into the bed. I lay down beside him and I found him curling up against me, which was odd. He was asleep pretty quickly, but it was close to 5 am and I am sure he was very tired since he’d been awake since about eight. I laid there listening to him breathe, before finally fell asleep.


	24. Segment 24

POV: Emily

**October 23, 2007; 1pm**

When Zac got up I woke up, but laid there and watched him walk to the bathroom. His butt looked no better than it had several hours earlier; although it wasn’t quite as red as it had been then. He slipped his boxers back on and then called for room service for us both. But, after being on the bus for so long and confined to venues and hotels, I kind of wanted to do something.

“Why don’t we go do something this afternoon?”

He looked at me. “Like what?”

“On my way from the venue I saw a zoo and an aquarium. We could go to either of those.”

“Emily, both of those are highly public places with a lot of people who can notice who I am, take pictures, and post them.”

“You have wigs and contacts on the bus.”

“What is wrong with right here?”

I sat up. “It’s all we do Zac. The few rare days we’ve had off have been spend in the hotel room like hermits. Any other time it’s stuck on a bus or in the venue.”

“I know, but Kate will be pissed off enough about last night’s one hug. I don’t think being seen the next day in public alone would help.”

“I can always dress up like a guy.”

He got up and walked to me, kissed me several times and pushed me back on the bed.

“Or we can stay right here…”

“I could always make your ass redder.”

“You can try.” He smirked.

A knock on the door signaled room service was here so he got up, slipped a housecoat on and answered. I laid there confused, did he not want to be seen with me at all? I knew he couldn’t risk Kate finding out, but he’d worn disguises before and he could if he wanted to. _Married men never leave for their mistresses._ Amanda and Craig had both told me that so many times. Had I read too much into what was going on? Too much into how he treated me and how he acted?

He came back in with lunch and we ate, him in boxers and me naked in bed. I tried to think of something non-public that we could do, but only the movies came to mind and even that wasn’t private enough because he’d still be seen.

“When do we leave?” I asked.

“Tonight about eleven I believe.”

I could feel it, that deep down pain that was blooming, snaking its way from the depth of my soul to force its way to the present. Could remember the studio for our first time when he’d leaned in, kept on, but I had said yes to him because I did want him. I didn’t expect it to continue. I saw the drumstick lying on the table, but would that really solve anything? I finished eating and then got up and put a shirt on. I did not want to have sex; I wanted him to feel bad.

“Were you saying that I could not make your ass any redder?” I asked.

“I am sure you can.”

I picked up the drumstick. “If you won’t go anywhere with me, then maybe I should punish you for that.”

I saw the slight smile cross his face. “Or maybe you liked being spanked.” I smirked.

“It was not bad.” He looked so hopeful and I saw the confusion when I laid the drumstick back down on the table. I wanted the impact to be good.

“Do you have to go back to the venue?” He asked.

“Yes. I should really get back now actually. We can’t leave if I don’t pack the things up.”

“Okay.”

“Are you staying here?” I asked.

“Yes. I don’t have to be there.”

I vaguely smiled, put on clean shorts and I took a taxi back to the venue. As I packed up the remaining shirts and took inventory and supervised them loading the trailer I fought internally. He refused because he can’t be seen with me; it was justifiably a good reason. But, I had seen them wear disguises and they were never recognized. He had worn one a few weeks ago when I stayed back with Christopher. How come he couldn’t now? That bloom began to grow and by the time I was done I was pretty pissed off at myself. I packed up his drumsticks and found one that was thicker, used for harder hits with deeper sounds. Since no one was around me I tucked it into my waistband. I picked up dinner for us on my way back to the hotel, got there about 7. He seemed to know something was up, I wasn’t leaving a lot of time and he knew that. We both ate in silence, as soon as I was done I repacked everything and he gave me a confused look when I put the drumstick that was there up as well. I dropped my packed bag beside the wall leading out of the room and looked at him.

“You need to pack your stuff, you won’t have time afterwards.”

He looked at me for a moment and then packed up quickly, sitting his bag beside mine. I pulled the second drumstick from the back of my pants, twirled it around in my hand like I’d watched him do so many times.

“Are you still sure this is what you want?”

He looked at me and then the drumstick. “You seem a little mad.”

I was a little bit yeah, but I was fighting it internally. I had no reason to be mad, no reason to be upset. Right? I just looked at him, waiting on an answer.

“Yes.” He said.

“Everything off.”

He complied quickly and even leaned over the bed but on the side.

“Foot of the bed, the mattress doesn’t move that way.”

He moved. In retrospect his ass looked much better, wasn’t near as red as it was this morning. I trusted my own judgment but since he wanted this, he would give me the number.

“Give me a number.”

He looked at me confused. “A number?”

“Yes. You tell me how many you want and then you can count them.”

He looked at the drumstick in my hand. I waited patiently.

“Ten.”

“Not high enough make it worth it Zachary.”

“You asked for a number.” He smarted off

I swung it hard against his exposed ass; saw the look on his face telling me it hurt.

“Fuck.” He gasped.

“I asked you for a number.” I said.

“Twenty.”

“Count them.”

I aimed for the same spot and connected with the same one, but I did back off the impact.

“One.”

His hands clamped onto the cover though. I aimed a bit higher for the second one.

“Two.”

I kept an even pace, but the higher he got the longer it took for the number to come from his lips, the more labored his breathing was and I could see drops on the comforter. I wondered exactly how many times I would have those on my pillows at night when we got home.

“Thirteen.” He choked out.

I paused for a few minutes, could see the redness increasing on his ass. I really did not think he would make it to twenty, not the way he was acting. He’d dropped his head almost to the bed itself and I had heard several light sobs, in addition I could see the shaking in his legs. He nearly fell when fourteen landed dead center.

“Move forward, on your knees on the bed.”

“Fo.…fourteen.”

He moved forward onto the bed, but he laid his head on the bed completely. He flinched when my hand lay on his back, gently caressing the lowest part of his back to the center.

“Do you want to keep going?”

“Yes.”

I had not expected that answer, but I still waited another five minutes before finishing out the last six. He said twenty but it was barely audible through the sobs. I put the drumstick in my back pocket and laid my hand on his back again, rubbing down to the base of his neck before coming back down lightly dragging my fingernails, not even enough to leave marks.

I trailed it down over the warm and now red flesh, feeling the warmth radiating from the marks. He was calming down a lot, so I kept moving my hand down, circled the opening before moving forward. It did somewhat surprise me that he was hard already. I guess he did like it after all, at least some part of what I have done. He started to move and I lightly popped the side of his leg, fearing if I went for the ass it would hurt a lot.

“Don’t move.”

Despite the awkward position, it did not take very long to bring him up all the way and get him off. It was after ten now, so I got up and walked to the bathroom to wash my hands. When I came back he was sitting in the same position.

“You have twenty minutes before you have to get up. I will see you on the bus.” I said.

I walked away, got my bag and left the room. I took the stairs down to hopefully work off the nervous energy. I passed Isaac in the lobby; he was turning in his key.

“You don’t look so happy.” He said.

I looked at him without saying anything.

“Shit. Don’t tell me, you got into an argument?” He asked.

“No. Nothing like that Isaac.”

“Is he coming soon?”

“Yeah.”

I left the hotel and went to the bus; I put my bag up and lay down in my bunk. It didn’t matter that we had slept later than normal, we were also up later that normal and I was tired. I was still angry but I wasn’t really sure that it was at him, it was mostly me. He’d never seen this as more than sex, so why had I?

I heard Zac when he came on the bus, heard him put the bag up; I felt the movement fifteen minutes later when he laid down to go to bed. I was still awake when my phone buzzed beside me.

_I know you want to go to places Emily and I am sorry that we cannot. I can't risk Kate finding out right now and filing._

**_There are ways. You just refuse to do them. I am tired and I am going to bed._ **

I turned the ringer off completely and put the phone above my head in the holder. Was it too much to ask to be taken to a zoo? It’s not like hoards of fans surround a zoo or even the aquarium. Did he really care about me or was he simply using me like Craig tried to tell me, like Amanda tried to tell me. I felt the first of the tears slide over the bridge of my nose and choked them back, I would not cry on this bus there was nowhere for me to go to get away from any of them and there was no way I could openly tell them I had been so stupid to believe that he would care about me beyond sex.


	25. Segment 25

POV: **Emily / Zac**

**October 26, 2007: Friday**

**(Emily)**

We were almost to the next venue. I was sitting in the front of the bus currently. Zac was still sitting down easily and I could tell that it still hurt days later, but it had improved nothing. It was almost like I was invisible now; he wasn’t horny or didn't need anything. He’d actually talked to Kate every day for at least two hours, most the time it was three or more. Apparently, she wanted to remodel some and they were talking about that a lot. He was currently talking to her and had been for two hours. All I really heard was Craig’s voice in my head, telling me to stop, telling me I would be the one to be in pain. Telling me all he wanted was the sex. I had been going to bed at nine and staying in my bunk reading most of the day. I glanced up when he mentioned the spare room and finally got my phone and sent the tour manager a text message.

**_I know this is an odd request, but is there any way you and I can change busses?_ **

_Why? Is there a problem?_

**_It is very complicated and personal. I would much rather not explain. However, I can say that there is a problem and I just feel like I need to be off this bus. It might be better for them and me in the long run._ **

_I have no problem with it; I get along with them quite well. However, Zac mentioned you’ve been on the bottom bunk; there is not one available on this bus._

**_I should be fine with whatever bunk, as long as it’s not the top. I haven’t rolled out in a long time now._ **

_Sure. When do you want to change?_

**_The next stop preferably, when they're doing the sound check we can swap. Really, it doesn’t have to be everything, just what we need on the bus. I do not mind leaving the rest stored here on this one._ **

_Sounds like a plan. You are not quitting though, right?_

**_No. I wouldn't do that to you or Hanson. Thank you. I appreciate it._ **

_No problem. I hope you are able to resolve the problems though._

I laid my phone down and looked at Zac; he was smiling as he discussed adding an outdoor space to their home, a nice patio with an outdoor kitchen and maybe even a pool. He seemed so happy, so content and then Craig’s words were filling my head, telling me was never getting a divorce. I felt the tears building up in my eyes and I got up and went to my bunk, I could not cry in front of them. I lay down and stared at the ceiling less than a foot away. I had been laying there about twenty minutes when I heard someone lay down outside, was a little shocked when it was Isaac who pulled the cover back some.

“Mr. Bowman just texted me to ask if you were okay.” He said.

I didn’t look at him. “I’m fine.”

“He also said you wanted to switch busses, are you seriously going to do that?”

“Yes. It’s actually better, what if someone pictures me coming off behind him or getting on after him. It’s just better.”

“You haven’t worried about that before Emily. Will you at least talk to me?”

I turned my head and the tears that had collected rolled down my cheeks.

“I’m not quitting. I just need to be off the bus.”

He nodded and closed the curtain. I did not get up until the bus had stopped and they were all off. I then got up, washed my face off in the bathroom. I spent several hours unpacking and setting up the front end, they planned the walk at four and instead of going with them I packed up the few things I had on the bus, cleaned out a bunk for Mr. Bowman because he would not want to sleep below Zac. When they started their sound check he came outside and we switched our things. The second bus was exactly the same but with six instead of four people. Mr. Bowman was the front middle bunk on the right side, which was fine with me. I put my things there and put my bag up and then went back inside. During the show I stayed at the table, even though it was slow enough. I went outside for his solo, because I just couldn’t hear it.

When the show ended I helped them re-pack everything and I submitted the order for the next show. They had catering for this venue so I got dinner while they finished up packing the instruments and other items; I hadn’t eaten much all day anyway. I ate there alone and then went outside to get on the bus, going to the wrong one first. I paused at the door before I turned toward the second bus. I was half way there when someone grabbed my arm, I turned around to a guy with black short hair and it took me several moments to realize it was Zac.

“What are you doing?”

“Where are you going?” He asked.

I yanked my arm away from him. He could disguise himself here? Now? But not four days ago? That just pissed me off.

“I am going to get on the bus, so I can go to bed.”

“Our bus is this way.”

Apparently no one told him. “No, Zachary, not anymore. I switched with Mr. Bowman while you did sound check today.”

“Why?”

I looked around and saw the parking lot was fairly empty for it to be so close to the end of the show, I then looked back at him.

“Why? You really have to ask me that question? You really want to know why?”

“Yes Emily, I do.”

“Ok…How about this...Yes Kate, I agree that a change to our bedroom is required. Buy the new sheets you want, buy the comforter. The guest room? No, the guest room is okay. I love you Kate, I can’t wait to see you.”

He started to shake his head to deny he’d said it or meant it.

“Don’t. I have sat there this whole fucking tour, and especially this week, and listened to you make plans for your home with her. The nice outdoor kitchen, pools and water features, and late Wednesday night when you thought we were all asleep you mentioned a nursery would go good in the room you currently sleep in, even though you said the guest room.”

“Emily…. That is…” I stopped him.

“I can’t do it anymore Zachary. I cannot pretend that you’re not married, that when we get home things will change. You don’t even want to be seen with me. You will put a wig on to find me, put one on now so you can question me, but you won’t do that so we can leave a hotel room for two hours. All you really wanted was someone to fuck when you wanted. I am so stupid! I was so stupid for even saying yes, for giving in.”

I had to pause. “Emily..please…”

“No. I was stupid to believe that you could ever love me. I KNOW you heard me Zachary! But, not once did you ever tell me you cared. I laid on that fucking bus all fucking week reliving everything you’ve said to me and not once have you ever said you so much as cared about me, not one single time. All you do is come to me when you’re horny. I cannot keep doing that. I am done. If you get horny tomorrow then call your wife, if she’s just too busy with your best friend then you can find someone else to be your private whore.”

“That’s not…Please Emily just…” I held up my hand.

“Don’t say it!” I screamed.

Everyone that was in the parking lot turned and looked at us, but they wouldn’t know who he was, because he could disguise himself now. He was just standing there stunned, looking at me like I was some kind of alien.

“Emily.”

“No. I am done. You can go make plans with Kate now, all the freedom you need to talk about whatever you want. I love you, Zachary. I really do, but it’s painfully obvious that you do not love me and that Craig and Amanda were right all along. It’ll be a victory for them to hear that.”

I turned away from him and walked away, went and got on the other bus. I ignored the faces that were staring at me and went straight to my bunk and crawled in. I closed the curtain, locked it, and finally let go. Who cared if anyone on this bus slept? I really wanted to go home. I really wanted my brothers but I knew calling them would end badly. So, instead I buried my face in the pillow and let the pain take over.

**(Zac)**

I just stood there in the parking lot, watched her walk away from me. What had I done? I have no idea how long I really stood there, but it was Taylor’s blue eyes staring back at me when I realized we needed to leave. He had a brown shaggy wig on, but he led me back to the bus. Mr. Bowman was sitting by the door and moments later we were leaving.

Taylor led me to the rear of the bus and when he sat me down, pain exploded across my entire ass but he didn’t know about those marks. When the pain faded some my mind reeled back to that morning, she had been so loving and happy until I declined to take her anywhere. It was sudden and god she had hit me much harder when she got back, I did not want to tell her to stop, that it was too much. I was just trying to show her I did love her, but evidently that’s not what she saw. All I could see now was the tears streaming down her face as she walked away from me.

I felt Isaac gently tapping the side of my face and looked up at him.

“What was that about?”

“She left….” I whispered.

“No shit, everyone in the parking lot heard her Zac.”

I looked between them and I felt so small and helpless. She was going to walk away from me again, she was going to leave and not come back. I felt like pieces of me were being torn apart and I had never felt this way, not even when I caught Kate with Gary. The pain in my chest was evident and it hurt like hell, two hours later now I still felt it.

There was a knock and Mr. Bowman came to the door, we all looked up at him.

“Darius just sent me a message.” He said.

“Did we forget something or what did he want?” Isaac asked.

He looked at me and then back to them. “Actually, he wanted me to ask the three of you if there was anything he could give Emily to make her go to sleep.”

“What?! Why the hell would he need to do that?” I shrieked.

Taylor and Isaac both looked at me, both shook their head and I sat back.

“She had some problems the first few weeks, she took an over the counter medication. She had some this week; I saw them in her bag.” Taylor said.

“Why would they want to put her to sleep?” I asked.

Mr. Bowman looked right at me.

“Darius said she’s been crying for two hours and that they would like to calm her down and get her to sleep so they can. I really do not want to know what the hell happened, but if she does not calm down then she will come back here where I assume Zac can listen to her.”

She’d been crying for two hours?! What the fuck had I done to her? It was like someone really slapped me as Layla’s words came crashing down on me. She told me she would want more one day and I couldn’t do that, told me all I would do was hurt her. I had promised myself that I would not do that and I had.

Isaac looked at him. “Tell Darius that if he tells her that Taylor or I said it was okay she may take something or she may calm down. He should not mention Zac for any reason as that will probably make it worse. He needs to not tell anyone else on the bus it needs to stay between him and us.” Isaac said.

“Gotcha.” He said.

He walked out and closed the door. When I looked up they were both staring at me and I could have sworn if looks killed, I would have died twice. I felt the daggers.

“We are all tired and I understand that. But, you better start explaining.” Taylor said.

“She’s been depressed all week and crying on and off all week. That means that either you told her something that meant you were using her or something clicked in her head to where she finally realized you were just using her.” Isaac said.

I could not do this right now, I just couldn’t. I got up and walked out, all I wanted was Emily. I wanted to tell her everything was okay. I went to my bunk and closed the curtain, tried to fight the tears in my own eyes. The nagging stinging pain from the marks she’d left reminded me that she had been angry, but her reaction after was different as well because while she had jacked me off, it was rough and quick.

God was I so stupid to recognize that what she needed from me was not for me to blindly take the twenty hits, what she wanted was for me to tell her I cared about her, to tell her I love her. The idea that all I wanted was sex was already there and while she’d sent off all the warnings I had ignored them all like an idiot.

I knew that come tomorrow I would have to explain myself to Isaac and Taylor, they were not going to let that blow up go unnoticed and that meant telling them about Kate and Gary, where I’ve been sleeping. But, right this moment all I wanted was for the pain to stop. I wanted to not feel like my heart was being torn out of my chest. But, she wasn’t gone yet, was she?

_We stop at 8 am; will you please talk to me?_

I stared at the phone for thirty minutes, praying she would say yes. But she never replied so either she was asleep or she was ignoring me, either way I would not know until eight am.


	26. Segment 26

POV: **Kate**

I was staring at the picture of Zac and Emily on stage as she smeared cake all over him. I was perfectly sure it was not his idea, but the little slut could have denied whoever asked, could have not gone down so far either. That bitch was really grating my nerves. But, not that he wasn’t either, after all he’s the one that hugged her and I was sure the one with his head down and her eyes closed was him doing something to her neck, he was so blind it was insane. I picked up my drink, what could I do to poor little Zachary when he got home. Gary looked at me as if he could read my mind.

“You could make him watch us, it obviously bothers him.”

I laughed. “He doesn’t like that you can make me scream and beg when he never could. He doesn’t like that you can get me to do a lot of things when he couldn’t. After all he has those headphones and ear plugs.”

He ate another bite of the cake he had in front of him and looked at me. “Is he really just that bad in bed? I mean, you’ve been seeing another man the whole time and you admit you two rarely had sex. You are very vocal and love everything I do.”

I looked at him, I really didn’t want to tell him the real reason I was fine with him and not with Zac, and he really didn’t need to know that detail.

I shrugged. “He was alright.”

He sat back in the chair. “Come on Kate. You cut him off, he told me you did. Why?”

I looked at him. “You really don’t want to know Gary. Take it with he was alright.”

“No, tell me Kathryn.”

“You know I fucking hate being called that. Why do you care anyway?”

“Because he always said you were very boring and you are not. So, what is your reason? I know he waited until he was married to you, so was he just that bad?”

I looked at him and smiled. “He was inexperienced that was for sure, but that really had nothing to do with it. It was actually his size, I didn’t see him naked before we were married, never even touched him before then.”

He perked up some then. “You just needed someone big enough to satisfy you. That makes sense.”

I smiled, okay so that wasn’t technically the truth but I was not about to tell him the reason was because Zac was bigger than him and therefore it hurt more. Fuck I would never even tell Zac that, let him keep thinking that whatever Gary did was something I just liked more. He was after all insecure about that and seeing the looks on his face was always priceless.

He got the edge of the picture and slid it to him. “You know they're fucking right?”

I sat back. “I am sure they are, but he is being just as fucking careful as me. I cannot prove that they have the chance or that they have. Craig lives in the same building and when I asked him he said he had a video of them playing video games and the bastard sent it to me!”

“Are you sure Zac’s not fucking around with Craig instead of Emily? He does spend a lot of time there.”

“I tried to get that out of him, but he is adamant that they are only friends and in the video they're not even sitting together.”

He laughed and then my phone buzzed with Ariel’s ringtone. I picked it up and looked at it.

_You are SO good!_

**_What do you mean?!_ **

Although, I was pretty certain what she meant, but I could be wrong.

_Emily changed busses and they just had one hell of a disagreement. She is currently curled up in the bunk crying like the little bitch she is._

I smiled and showed Gary the text message and he smiled big as well.

**_Aw, poor baby! What about Zac?_ **

_He stood in the parking lot for a long time before Taylor got him; he looked so lost with that black wig on too._

That was odd, he usually ran away when shit hit the fan, after all he ran when he caught us and then acted like nothing ever happened, hell he ran now just to avoid hearing us have sex.

**_That is kind of odd – are you positive it was Zac?_ **

_Kate, Please – even you admitted you thought he loved her. It’s obvious he does. Why else would her walking away shock him?_

**_No. He loves me. The bastard WILL come crawling back to me!_ **

Gary smiled from his seat. “I assume your plan worked then?”

“Evidently, I knew when I learned that she was riding with them what I needed to do. I needed to remind that little bitch that she is not his wife, I am. He and I both know those conversations were just pointless. I would do whatever the fuck I want anyway and he was only listening to keep me from filing.”

“But your purpose was to hurt her, how would conversations with him do that?”

I smiled and looked at him. “She’s on the bus; she can’t escape hearing his conversations with me. How he loves me, how he wants to change the guest room into a nursery. The renovations and all the bullshit, she hears everything that he says and none of it sounds like he is going anywhere. Realization must have occurred this week sometime, but I image it’s been coming for a while.”

“Have you checked his accounts lately?”

“Yeah, his e-mails are all business related or people I know. I can’t obviously see his phone until he comes home.”

“What about hers?”

I looked at the photo and back at him. “What about hers? I can’t access her e-mail or anything because I don’t have the password and I’m not there to view her phone.”

“Ask Ariel to, Emily will sleep at some point and I am sure her phone is like his, all she has to do is get into hers. I am sure Emily has pictures of them on her phone. Ariel can just take a photo of them with hers or a camera and you have your proof.”

“Fucking hell, I never thought of that!” I quickly got my phone and texted Ariel back, seeing if she would have access to Emily’s phone since she was now on the same bus. She replied that she would and then I asked her about getting them. She said she would try that Darius had just sent a message to Mr. Bowman about getting her something to force her to sleep. Apparently her tears were pretty loud.

“Didn’t Zac look for her before? I remember him obsessively looking for a girl.”

“Yes. He searched for a year, tried to hide it from everyone but really we all knew. I made sure he never found her. Yet, that bitch just refused to go away apparently.”

“How did you make sure he didn’t find her?”

“Well, their older employees were easy. I was sleeping with one of them and when Zac asked him to search the database I told him to give me the results first. I removed her name from the list before Zac got it. She’s been a member a while, but he never found her. I then had an IT guy block her username from getting future meet and greets or anything that would put her alone. I safe guarded because I saw the look on his face.”

He looked down at the picture of them, ran his index finger across Emily’s figure. “Did you ever love Zac?”

“No. Otherwise I wouldn’t be with you.”

“If you never loved him, why did you stay with him and then marry him when he asked?”

I looked at him and smiled. “Why not? Isaac and I briefly dated and I mean I saw the way Zac looked at me then. Honestly, Isaac saw through me and I think to some degree he did try to get Zac to not date me. Zac was very gullible and very easy to convince, a little praise and he falls hard.”

“Yeah, maybe he felt attention starved or something, who knows. But if you don’t love him now why not just give him the divorce?”

I laughed hard at that, was he seriously that stupid? “Gary, if I divorce him under the premises that I am cheating I get shit, it’s like a couple thousand and we split the house or something it’s not anywhere near as good. I was counting on Zac to fuck up, because I know the prenuptial was worded wrong. If I divorce him on the grounds of him cheating, I get everything he owns including a portion of 3CG studios. He would never be able to get rid of me; he’d have to be reminded everyday of the pain he caused.”

“Is that why you cut him off really?”

“Zac is a very sexual person, I was counting on him turning to someone else but I never expected that bitch to apply to work there. When Thomas sent me the picture of her I knew exactly who she was. Of course, I also knew that if anyone could get him to cave it would be her.”

He sat there quietly. “But you did not expect that Zac would be as careful as you, did you?”

“No. He’s usually not this careful, even during the fourth he was careful around her. He didn’t touch her and while he did watch I can’t file on premises of him watching. I will get proof somehow, maybe Ariel can get it.”

He picked up the picture again and looked at it; the next one was her alone looking a little stunned with icing and cake all over her.

“How far are you willing to go to get that proof Kate?”

“As far as I need, why?”

“I was near her apartment the other day, I was intending to talk with Craig actually but he wasn’t at home. There was a man near her apartment and I asked him why he was there, he wanted to know if she was home. Naturally, I just assumed it was someone she knew so I told him she was gone for several months on tour with the band.”

“What did he look like? Maybe I know him.”

“No, I don’t think you do. He had the remnants of a black eye and his nose looked like it had been recently broken. He had black hair and brown eyes, he was about Zac’s height but not quite as heavy as him and definitely older than her or Zac. When he asked me what band I told him and just mentioning Hanson he seemed to get all pissed off.”

I thought about that for a bit. “Ariel said a few weeks ago when they were in Atlanta that Zac hit some guy multiple times, she wasn’t sure why but she was sure it had something to do with Emily because she was there and had bruises that she wouldn’t explain to anyone. Maybe that’s the guy Zac hit? This would mean he knows her somehow or he was the one who hurt her.”

“I think we need to get in touch with him again. She’s vulnerable right now and will be when she comes home, she would have to be. It’s not likely that Ariel can get her to talk, but see if she can get Emily to say anything about him now, I’ll see if he’s still hanging around her apartment.”

I smiled at him. “I like the way you think.”

He smiled at me and laid the pictures down; it was bedtime for us both so we went down to the bedroom and laid down. Zac was very careful about this; he hadn’t slipped once in nearly a year, I was sure their relationship began this year though, probably after he caught us. I knew Zac would not give himself up, he knew the consequences of his actions and he knew I would file and win so the likeliness of him slipping up was going to be slim.

Emily on the other hand was not Zac, but exactly how far was I willing to go, how far would I have to push to make her tell me every detail of their relationship?


	27. Segment 27

POV: Zac

**October 27, 2007**

I let Taylor and Isaac go inside first, and then I got off and went to the second bus and waited by the door. Darius was the last person to come off and he looked at me and frowned. I didn’t like that he was frowning at me. So I looked at him.

“She is not coming off the bus Zac. About two I got her to get up and sit with me for a little while in the back, she finally took two of my Ambien about four this morning. She’s going to sleep for a while.”

“She hates me, doesn’t she?”

“I cannot believe you were that selfish Zachary, I thought I knew you but evidently I don’t. My advice would be to leave her alone for a few days at least. She’s hurting and she’s confused, she needs to sort out how she feels without being pressured from you into meeting her, yes she got your text message and all it did was make her cry even more. You need a few days as well Zac; you need to determine how you feel.”

I frowned and watched him walk inside, I started to put in my code and go into the bus anyway, but if she’d taken something just four hours ago there was no way she would be awake. He was right, we both needed time and I would give that to her. I went back to our bus and while I waited on Taylor and Isaac to come back, I downed two beers. They came into the back room and sat down at 8:50. They both looked at me.

“So, Darius talked to us while we were inside. Do you want to explain to us why you have been using her for the better part of the year?” Isaac asked.

“I wasn’t using her!” I snapped.

“Um, yes you were Zachary. You are married to Kate, who is at home waiting on you to come back. Yet, you are here having sex with an employee and we’re going to assume this started before we even left Tulsa. How do you think Kate would feel if she found out?” Taylor asked.

I looked at Taylor for a moment, anger boiling up from the pit of my stomach. He was blaming me, trying to make me feel bad for something she was doing anyway!

“I would imagine that the bitch would feel like I did in March, when I decided to buy her favorite flowers and work on our problems, when I decided that my marriage was worth trying to save. Instead, I walked into MY bedroom and found her fucking my best friend Gary. So, I assume she wouldn’t feel a god damn thing about what I’ve been doing!”

The bottle of water Taylor was holding slipped from his fingers, his eyes going very wide and boy he looked confused. Isaac on the other hand seemed calmer.

He finally sighed. “Is that why when you saw them at the theatre you didn’t say anything, because you already knew about them?”

“Yes.”

“Why don’t you tell us from the top what happened.” Isaac said.

I sat there for a few moments considering my words and what I needed to say for them to understand. How far back did I need to go?

“I suspected that Kate was cheating on me before we even got married. I had no proof that she was, no one had seen her with anyone, and I chalked it up to jitters, pre-wedding jitters and my own nerves about getting married.” I shifted positions and took a sip of the beer.

“After the wedding the first few months were okay, it was nice actually. Then she started getting paranoid that I was cheating on her with someone. She swore that I was cheating on her. She made me give her all of the passwords to my e-mails, phone, private accounts, she even made me log on to the website and she went through the messages there. She found nothing; I was not cheating on her. So, she calmed down and it seemed like it was over.” I said.

“She made you log in?” Taylor asked.

“Yes. She did not give me a choice in the matter, told me to log in or she was leaving. I logged in; if it would alleviate her of stress, I was willing to do that.”

They took sips of their beers and waited, Taylor a little more subdued now.

“She did calm down but it lasted for a few weeks and then she started again because I changed my lock code on the phone, I gave her the new code and again she went through everything finding nothing. I got a little suspicious at this and asked her for her passwords for her to unlock stuff so I could see it. She flatly told me I had no right to view her personal e-mails, her phone, or anything else she did. You can imagine how well that went over with me, I was pissed and we had a very loud argument over that.”

“You told us about that argument but you never really said what it was about.” Isaac said.

“Yeah, I did. Anyway, we started arguing and it kept getting worse from there. She seemed to not care if I came home or not. Last year when Taylor and Natalie went to the fundraiser and I spent the weekend watching Ezra she had no idea where I was and she never even called me to ask, didn’t ask when I got home Sunday either. Last October when you interviewed Emily and I was so sick I could barely move to call either of you, she made me sleep in the guest room and wouldn’t come near me. She said she couldn’t afford to get sick like me. I think that’s why it took me so damn long to get better. I felt alone all the time because it was like she no longer cared if I was even there. Again, I suspected her of cheating on me with someone, but I couldn’t prove it. It got bad enough at home that I found sleeping at the studio was better than going home.”

“Is that why you were there so early most the time?” Isaac asked.

“Yes. I never actually left the building. I brought clean clothes with me and showered there.”

“You searched for Emily for a year, drove us all bat shit crazy trying to hide what you were doing, so none of us felt like calling you on it. Why?” Isaac asked.

I paused a moment, thought back to the day I first saw her, the day I should have been much smarter.

“Because the first time I saw her, I knew that she was the person I was supposed to marry. Literally, the moment my eyes laid on her everything blurred from my vision and she was all I saw. She was talking to you about something and she smiled. Isaac I swear to god my heart skipped several beats. I was on my way over to talk to her when Kate pulled me out of the room for some pointless conversation about her hair. By the time I got back to the room, she was gone. I tried to not think about it, but after a week she consumed every thought I had. I saw her everywhere and I knew I had to find her. You know how well that went; I tried everything I could think of. She had to be a member to be there, I started with the list and I went to every single of them and nothing, it was like she was there but she never was. I would have never stopped but Taylor commented that whatever my obsession was it was affecting me as a musician and then Kate kept telling me there was no possible way she would love me. So, I gave up.”

“Did you want to marry Kate at all?” Taylor asked.

I looked at him and again I paused and considered my answer.

“At the time, yes. I thought she truly loved me and I thought I loved her. In November, when I walked up to the door and saw her standing there, everything crashed around me. I knew it was her, I knew it had to be her. I swore that it was fate and that she was meant to be there. Kate and I had been having major problems that not even I thought could be fixed. I didn’t even know what she looked like, but you saw my reaction just to her resume, which included no photographs of her by the way.”

“Yeah, we did. You zeroed in and relentlessly kept suggesting her.” Isaac said.

“I had no idea who she was. But there she was, in the flesh right in front of me and no Kate and no one else.” I said.

They waited. I never liked talking about sex, not even with my brothers. But, they needed to know the extent of the problems.

“In November, when Emily started working for us, Kate and I had not had sex in about a year, I think it was sometime late October to mid November of the year before. We could barely stand being in the same room with each other for more than a few minutes. I knew that with me being married it was wrong to let Emily know that she was all I thought about for four years. I did not feel right telling her that knowing there was nothing she could do about it. Instead, I decided that being a friend was better than nothing and I talked to her and tried to learn more about her. What I really did was try to find a reason, any reason, that she and I would never work and that Kate was far better.”

Taylor started to say something but I held up my hand and he paused, I took a sip of the beer in my hands and looked at them both.

“The more I talked to her, the more time we spent together, the more I felt myself falling for her. She was easy to talk to, easy to get along with, she didn’t make me feel so small and helpless, and she didn’t belittle me for small things like my spelling or the way I dressed. There were a few kisses before anything serious and it was always awkward times. She picked up on the problems that Kate and I were having and while she did ask, she did not push me to tell her anything. Kate did almost catch us in February, Emily hid somewhere in the jam room, I presume that little metal closet. Kate knew about her because of Thomas, he sent her the picture of Emily. You recall that conversation we had, I don’t know what happen to Gina but I suspect Kate said or did something that made her leave. I couldn’t get Gina to reply to me and neither could Emily. Kate saw her four years ago too, she told me when we got into the car that she would never love me, reminded me I was married to her and I was stuck with her.”

“How in the hell did you go from a simple kiss and just infatuation, to this?” Taylor asked.

“March twentieth, we all took off early from work you two wanted to spent time with your wives and with Ezra. I had come to the point where I wanted my marriage to work out, even with her there because Kate was very adamant that Emily would never love me; she even wrote me a two page list of every flaw she could find as a reason why.”

“Hold up, she wrote a list of your flaws and gave it to you?” Isaac asked.

“Yes. If you want to know how much of a bitch she was about it, she also had me sit down and read it out loud to her. But, despite that and the lack of sex and the other problems I decided I would surprise her with her favorite flower and dinner and we would sit down and talk about us. I wanted to suggest counseling for us, to see if we could fix our relationship and our marriage. I knew that you both would be busy and not need me. When I got home her car was there but she wasn’t downstairs, so I went to see if she was taking a bath or lying down. I heard them long before I got to the door, but I had to be sure because who knows maybe she was watching porn or something. No, she was having sex with Gary in our bedroom, in our bed. Neither of them seemed to notice that I was there. I closed the door and went back to the studio, Emily was still working, but I went to the recording room and I played the drums for maybe ten minutes and then I sat on the sofa and cried. She came in and found me sitting there, let me cry on her shoulder then suggested we get some dinner. When we came back things just progressed from there. I started it because I wanted to be there with her anyway.”

“Are you saying you had sex in the studio?” Ike asked.

“I don’t even want to hear that, I know both of you have.”

“Sadly, Isaac he has a point there we cannot nag him for that.” Taylor said.

“She was nervous and afraid but all I wanted to do was be there with her, to have her close to me.”

“Why was she nervous and afraid? If she was just as into it as you, she shouldn’t have been.” Isaac asked.

I paused there, finished the beer and pondered exactly how much to tell them, but there was no way to explain that away without telling them why.

“She was nervous and afraid because she had never had sex before, she was a virgin.”

Both of them nearly dropped their beers and both stared at me for several minutes.

“You were her first?” Ike asked.

“Yes. She has been the only person that ever trusted me enough to give that to me. Kate blurted out during one of our very explosive and loud arguments that she had been with at least two men before we got married, so when she told me she was a virgin until married, she lied.”

“Fuck Zac.” Tay said. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, a bad sign.

“After the time in the studio which I sent you a message to stay away after wards, there was another time in my office, she left to go home that afternoon and I called Layla to get advice and she told me to stay the hell away. Emily called Amanda and she told her to stay away from me. After that we avoided each other and avoided being alone, Isaac you commented on the tension.”

“I remember. So what changed that?” Isaac asked.

“About two weeks after that I was late coming in, you two were gone to lunch when I arrived. I was pissed off because Kate and Gary had talked with me. He wanted to move in because his girlfriend kicked him out suspecting he was cheating on her. Imagine that! I couldn’t tell him no without telling them I knew, so I said okay. It hit me coming to the studio that it was just so they could be together. I did not intend to call Emily, but she sent me a text message and told me to meet her in the conference room, it was rougher that time for sure but I forgot about them.”

“Seriously Zac, the conference room too?” Taylor asked.

I looked at him. “No cameras in there.”

I paused a moment, took a few more sips of the beer. “I left the studio that night and went home, Kate had cooked dinner, fixed Gary’s favorite dish and when I went to shower she came in and told me he was moving in regardless and that all of my stuff was in our guest bedroom. She did not lie about that. She moved Gary into our bedroom, told me she had seen me in March at the door.”

“Hold up, you’ve been sleeping in the guest bedroom of your own house while she’s with him in your bedroom?” Isaac asked.

“Yes. The nights I actually sleep there anyway. I have to wear my headphones or ear plugs to drown out them having sex. She was never that way with me. After the conference room I got to thinking and I contacted our lawyer, but there is a problem that no one saw when we got married. If Kate files against me, if she files for a divorce from me for any reason then she gets everything I own and my share of 3CG as well. I cannot allow Kate to become part owner of our business. Even though the bitch is fucking my best friend, in my own bed, I cannot file against her because I don’t have enough proof that she is cheating and because I allowed him to move in with us, he has a legitimate reason to be there. I have been trying not to piss her off, humoring her on those fucking conversations she wants and the renovations so she won’t file.”

“What do you mean she would own your share?” Isaac asked.

“There was a problem with our prenuptial, instead of it saying that personal assets would be split, it stated that personal and business assets. It’s a major typo that our attorney never noticed and neither did I.”

“Let me ask this, do you want to divorce Kate?” Taylor asked.

I looked at Taylor. “Yes. I mean after the conference room I knew that there was no saving my marriage to Kate, it was done. Honestly, I probably never should have asked in the first place. Kate evidently knows about the wording, she said if I did anything with anyone she would file and rip 3CG apart. That is not fair to either of you.”

They were both quiet, both digesting what I had said and what it meant.

"Here is what we are going to do; you are going to give Emily some space. Honestly, I think it’s best for you both to calm down and then in a week, maybe more, Taylor and I will talk to her and then we can do a supervised chat or you two can talk alone. This gives you time to calm down and it gives us time to contact the lawyer and see what can be done.” Isaac said.

“Isaac I don’t want her to continue to believe that I used her. I already know what I need for the lawyer I need something verifiable that proves that Kate is cheating on me. I have to be able to tell a judge she is and unfortunately you seeing her and Gary at the movie won’t work because I was with you and she can say I declined to see a movie with her so Gary went and since I saw them there, it’s kind of pointless. I totally understand that I did the exact same thing but Kate’s been doing this since before we got married and I have only had one person and that’s Emily.”

They exchanged looks. “We cannot do anything about what Emily believes right now it’s not likely she would believe anything you said anyway. You want Emily to know you care about her and you’re not using her?” Taylor asked.

“Yes!”

“Then you need to file for divorce and to do that you need to focus on not being with Emily and finding a way to either convince a judge to not follow your pre-nuptial or get some proof. Right now, the best thing is for you and Emily to be apart. While we are home for the holiday we will get together and you can talk to her at 3CG. This way you can tell her your side without interruptions.”

I finished my now warm beer and thought about that. She was mad and she believes I don’t care and it’s because I never told her, but if I went to her now and tried to she’d probably only believe I wanted her back for the sex, which wasn’t true. However, if I could sit her down at 3CG and show her the e-mails then maybe she would believe I cared.

“Okay. But I am holding you to that meeting without interruptions.” I said.

They smiled. “Now, you didn’t sleep last night and we understand but you need to now. Go fix something to eat and then go to bed for a while.” Isaac said.

“I agree you did not sleep last night.” Taylor said.

I nodded to them both knowing that as bad as I felt, I would have to perform soon and I needed rest to do that. I went and fixed a sandwich and then lay down. My thoughts drifted to Emily and how Darius said she cried most of the night. It was true, she did love me. Now I just needed to prove to her that I loved her back.


	28. Segment 28

POV: **Emily**

I woke up late in the afternoon, it was past two already. I felt so groggy though probably from taking medication I wasn’t used to. I laid there for about ten minutes before reaching for my phone, but it was not in the cubby above me but lying beside me on the bed. That was very weird because I never laid it in the bed fearing I would lay on it or something. I went to open it and was expecting to find my fingerprint lock but instead it was waiting on me to reset the password. That was strange because in order to reset it had to be put in wrong five times. So, did I do that or did someone else? I reset the password quickly and then checked to see if I had messages. I had a missed call from Christopher and a voicemail from him; he had called to say he saw me on a video for Zac’s birthday said he should do that on my birthday. I frowned, it was unlikely I would even be in Tulsa come my birthday again. I also knew I could not tell Christopher what occurred until I had a few days to visit him. There was then a message from Craig and it said to send him a message ASAP. I hit reply.

**_Hey – you wanted me to message you?_ **

(5 min later) _Yes! Are you okay?!?! You sent me some scrambled up message about 2 am and all that truly made sense was “right”, but no idea what you meant to say._

I frowned and scrolled up the screen, horrible was correct as most everything was misspelled or just totally screwed up but the word “right”. I started to reply with Sorry and that I was fine, but that wasn’t true. I was not fine and I knew eventually he would see a photo and see it written on my face.

**_Sorry, I was extremely upset when I sent that message to you._ **

_Why were you upset Emily? Do not make me come to you either…_

I paused and considered how to word it, how to say what I felt without causing him to come galloping out.

**_You were right, : ( he was just using me. I asked to switch busses and I have not decided if I was staying at 3CG when we return or not._ **

_Oh, honey, I am so sorry! I wish I could have prevented it._

**_IDK Craig, he looked… so bad, so sad when I walked away. I just... I need time away from him to think. Maybe I will talk to him after a few days, I was very upset when I yelled at him and I really gave him no time to talk to me at all._ **

_NO! Honey, if he is using you he’ll just sweet talk his way back to you. It is better to keep your distance at this moment. When you get home if you still want to talk to him then I can invite him over and you can with me present._

**_: ( It should probably be a conversation we do alone, but please do not tell Christopher anything! He is not aware of everything that has occurred and I do not need him flying off the hook and coming out to go after Zac._ **

_I think it shouldn’t be alone, because he apparently knows you well enough to know what to say. At least with other people near you both he won’t try that. I –should- tell Christopher! But, I know there is more to this and I respect that as badly as I know you feel, having Christopher do more will not help the situation. So, I won’t mention it to him or Aaron._

**_Thank you. Darius gave me Ambien so the rest of the bus could sleep, but there was something odd when I woke up. The phone was on the lock code screen, you set this up is there any way to reach that without my thumb print?_ **

_Nope. You *have* to use the thumb print first and then enter your code. Did you not try to open it but stop?_

**_Honestly, maybe. But the last time I saw the phone it was in my cubby above my head. I *always* place it there when I sleep, I’m afraid of knocking it out of the bunk. When I woke up, it was laying beside me. This has never happened before even if the bus hits a bump. Could it be the Ambien? I’ve never taken those._ **

_Sure – it could be that. Do you trust the people on THAT bus?!_

**_I do work with them! However, this is the first time I have been around them in a non-working capacity. (Except for the rare occasions we all have dinner or something as a group)._ **

_Well…be careful. Change your lock screen password to something different and change it every few days. I do suspect that you have messages from Zac still?_

**_Yes. Messages and pictures of us including some no one else, not even you, needs to see._ **

_No way! You have the “x-rated” pictures and won’t share with me?!?! You are such a tease! :P Concerning your safety, change the password and increase it from 4 to 8 numbers and make it HARD to guess. Do not use your birthday, his, his brother's, or any date that *could* be known by anyone._

**_Haha, yes I have the x-rated ones and no I am not sharing with you, Amanda, or anyone else! If that makes me a tease, so be it. I will change it to 8 and not use those mentioned. I need to potty though and get food. I will call you when we stop and I can be away from ears.._ **

_Okay -: ) I love you Emily, be safe!_

I smiled and went ahead and changed the password because no one could see me. I verified the two screens were active before sending it into protection mode. I then got up and went to the bathroom, after coming out I fixed cereal and sat down in the front area. Ariel sat down beside me when she came up.

“Are you feeling better?” She asked.

“Yeah.”

“That’s good. Who was that guy you were screaming at in the parking lot?”

I looked at her. “No one.”

She inched closer. “Was it Zac?”

“He’s married.”

“Oh come on, you’ve been riding their bus since the tour started. You did that birthday cake this earlier and he hugged you. Are you saying you didn’t fuck one of them?”

“That is what I am saying, haven’t seen them naked or anything either.”

She narrowed her eyes and I hated that look. “I don’t believe that.”

“Not my problem Ariel. But you may want to remember who your boss is, because while I report to them directly, you report to me.”

She leaned back and did not ask any more questions about the argument or Zac, she made idle chat for a little bit.

“Um, I’ve wanted to ask you. In Atlanta, what happened? You went to visit some friends and you came back with a nasty bruise. Then the whole fight in the parking lot, did that guy hit you?”

“No, it wasn’t him. It’s nothing that concerns you.”

“Did you know him personally? I mean he seemed to know you.”

I looked up from my tablet and looked at her. “Ariel, why are you asking these questions? I told you in Atlanta it was none of your concern. I had to explain to the guys because they are my employers and my safety involved them. I do not have to explain anything to you.”

“I was just wondering.”

“Well, don’t wonder. It’s the past and he won’t be coming back.”

She smiled at me and nodded. But her questions first about the argument and now about that were making me a little uncomfortable. I knew what Craig could do so I got my phone and went to his name.

**_I know you can do things “tech” wise. Can you see if there is a connection between Ariel Summers and Kate? Actually…I’m going to send the names of ALL the crew, please check them all._ **

_No problem – anything that will help. Text me the names and give me a few hours and I will let you know what comes up._

I sent him the names of the other crew members and then went back to reading the story I had found. About seven Isaac sent me a message, it was his ringtone anyway.

_Are you okay? Darius told us you were very upset last night and he gave you something._

**_I’m not sure I am “okay” but I am physically okay. I woke up around 2:30. Yes, it was evident they wanted sleep. He told me Taylor said it was alright and that if I didn’t, he was telling the drivers to stop and sending me back. I figured you guys needed sleep too…_ **

_We would not have minded actually, but it might be better. I’m not going to comment on anything but he did tell us what has been going on the past three years basically._

**_You already knew about us…_ **

_Yes – but I didn’t know a lot about his marriage. I just wanted to make sure you were okay though, I know you seemed very upset. Are you going to be okay continuing? I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable or lead you to more pain._

**_I’m not quitting. I told you, Taylor, and even Zac that I would stick to this tour no matter what. Nothing will change that. I am honestly not in any position mentally to make a decision on staying after the tour. I will make that determination after the tour has ended._ **

_: ( I believe you are right about not making a decision now. Although, Taylor and I would understand why you would need to make such a decision. I just wanted to check on you._

**_I am better Isaac. I should be fine on this bus maybe, bored to tears, but otherwise I’ll be fine…_ **

He didn’t respond to that and that was okay by me. It was touching that he checked on me. I checked to make sure Craig had not responded and seeing as he didn’t, I fixed something for dinner. He replied right before I went back to bed, much to the pleasure of the others. It turned out, Ariel went to school with Kate, so it was probable they were friends still and her questions made sense. I knew then to watch my words around her.


	29. Segment 29

POV: **Zac / Emily**

**October 31, 2007: Wednesday**

**(Zac)**

We returned home for Ezra’s second birthday, his party would be early in the day and then later Isaac had some adult Halloween party planned at his house. I was looking forward to seeing Ezra and my younger brother and sisters, but I was not looking forward to anything else. I hadn’t had the heart at the last show and I was sure fans noticed, Taylor and Isaac did for sure, but I kept looking for her in the crowd, beside the stage and she never came. Taylor made me swear that for Ezra’s party I would at least pretend to be happy and I complied, because I was somewhat happy to be there. Having Emily and Kate in the same place was hard but Kate seemed civil and Emily stayed away from both of us, she barely even looked at me. Ezra’s party went really well, he enjoyed it and Natalie announced that she and Taylor were expecting again, apparently he knew about this and she got pregnant right before we left. I was happy for them, another family member for us but Nikki seemed overtly happy and not long after Natalie’s announcement came Nikki’s news that she and Ike were also expecting. I saw the evil smile Kate had on her face and I only prayed she didn’t blurt out she was too, I really didn’t think I could handle that. Maybe my reaction wasn’t what she expected though because she didn’t say anything. I had to go home to get ready for the party and I had to take Kate back. We left just before 3. I waited until we were halfway home. 

“Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“For not making a scene, for not saying you were pregnant.” 

“It could be true Zachary.” 

I felt the little dagger but the pain wasn’t as real, wasn’t as sharp as it was before. 

“Well, if you are, congratulations.” 

“What? You wouldn’t be excited?” 

I parked in the driveway and giggled. “I would be very excited for you Kate.” 

“Seriously? You’d be happy if I were pregnant right now?” 

“Of course, if you and Gary are in love enough to have a child then by all means, do not let me stand in your way. However, as soon as the baby is born I will file court orders for a blood test, because I know the baby is not mine. That will be my beyond a shadow of a doubt proof that you are cheating on me. So, by all means go ahead.” 

I got out and walked inside, Gary was on the sofa watching TV. “Hey good news, Kate might be pregnant. I guess your wild nights are paying off.” 

He looked at me confused as I went up stairs to my own bedroom, I had a costume from a few years ago that I planned to wear so I dug it out and tried it on, then showered and relaxed a bit with the door locked. I assumed Gary and Kate were going tonight as well. I sat on the bed and went through hundreds of pictures of Emily from my phone, god I missed her so much but I would give her time and space and I would talk with her calmly when we came home for Thanksgiving. 

About six I went downstairs and since they were gone I drove myself to Isaac’s, a lot of people were already there so it was nice. Kate approached me a few minutes after I arrived, I’d chosen to be Anakin Skywalker, and she dressed up as Princess Leia. 

“I wondered if you were coming.” 

“You knew I was. Did Gary dress up as Luke Skywalker?” 

“Of course.” 

I walked away to get a drink, I didn’t even want to be here. I was sitting on the back patio with a Jamal, Darius, and Daniel. Jamal and Darius were going on about a funny story from a few years ago, fans had gathered around their bus thinking we were on it. They were half way through when Jamal stopped mid-sentence to stare at the door. Neither of them seemed to bother that Daniel and I wanted to hear the end of their story. Daniel turned around and seemed to choke a bit, so wondering who wore the hideous costume I turned too. Craig was standing there dressed as a Ninja, pretty common costume but he moved to the right to greet Isaac and there she was and holy fuck. Emily had also come as a ninja, but I had never seen such a ninja as her. The first thing I noticed was the thigh high black leather high heel boots. There were several inches of her upper thigh exposed on the sides and it looked like maybe she wore black boy shorts. There were fabric panels front and back, and the top part of that dress was a halter style with a center opening exposing lots of cleavage. It was skin tight and showed her curves extremely well. She wore black gloves that came above her elbows. She had curled her hair into tight curls and had some hanging around her face and some pulled back. I think I forgot how to breathe; it was Daniel’s hand that caused me to tear my eyes away from her.

“What?” I asked.

“You know your wife is staring at you.” 

I glanced and sure enough the look on Kate’s face was pure hatred, great I’d apparently done the one thing I didn’t need to do. Piss her off. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Craig. His hand was holding my shoulder a little tight; she’d evidently talked to him. 

“It’s good to see you Zac.” He said. 

“You to. Good choice on costumes, you snuck up on me.” 

He leaned down some. “Uh huh, and I suggest you keep your distance tonight. I will not hold her tonight as she cries because of you. I intend for her to have a good time while she’s here.”

“I won’t do anything Craig; I know she’s still hurting. She won’t even look at me.” 

“Yes and you and I will have a long conversation about that when you're off tour. In the meantime, just keep your distance for now.” 

I nodded and he walked off to get a drink. 

“He doesn’t like you.” Daniel said. 

I glanced back at Emily talking with Natalie who was admiring the suit. “He has a reason to.”

I decided that I was going to get as drunk as I could, because I wasn’t sure if I could handle whatever drama Kate would stir up. I saw Kate approaching me, let the fireworks begin!

**(Emily)**

I really wouldn’t have gone to Ezra’s party if I hadn’t promised Natalie and Taylor months before. So, I attended his party and was happy about their announcements, new babies were always good. But, I did see the look on Kate’s face, was she seriously expecting too? It would mean the talk of nurseries would have been because she had told him, would also mean either the baby was Gary’s or he’d been lying to me about their lack of a sex life. Either way, it didn’t matter anymore. I left the party and went home to see what Craig had chosen for us to wear, again, I really didn’t want to attend but I had promised Nikki before we left.

Craig was all smiles when I got to his apartment and I was afraid, he held up his ninja costume and I laughed until he held up mine.

“Absolutely not. You know damn well Zac will be there tonight.”

“Absolutely, and sure I know he will be.”

“Craig. Wearing that is like slapping him in the face, I’m not doing that.”

“Emily, if he’s been lying to you all this time are you really worried about doing that?”

I didn’t much have an answer for that, I mean I saw her look and if they were expecting there was no way he was leaving. “I guess not.”

“That’s my girl!”

We joked around a bit before getting ready and Jesus that costume was revealing and sexy. I kept tugging the sides down but the boots he’d bought were over the top. If I had anything else that would have looked half decent I would have changed but I didn’t. He drove and I tried to relax. Walking in was no problem, but even I heard the cup when he dropped it, glanced to see him staring at me. I didn’t pay much attention though, tried to ignore it. I saw Craig walk over to him and prayed he didn’t start anything. I spoke with Natalie and Taylor, spoke with Nikki and moved around. There were nice costumes here from Star War themed to a banana. Most everyone was outside since it really wasn’t that cold right now. I tried to ignore him but I couldn’t always do that. We’d been there an hour when Kate walked up to me.

“That is a nice costume, it suits you very well. You just sneak in and sneak out.”

I looked at her, knew that was an insult but I chose to go the high road. “Your costume is nice also.”

“Do you enjoy touring?”

“Yeah, it’s been pleasant, little different but not bad.” I saw her put her hand over her abdomen, which I had also seen Natalie and Nikki doing along with thousands of other pregnant women.

“That’s nice. It’s always hard to be without them but it’s what they love to do. I am sure they’ll want to settle a bit next year though what with new babies and all.”

“Yeah, I am sure. I think they mentioned a new album or something.”

She looked back at Zac sitting at the patio; he was getting quite drunk with the guys, his drinks were mostly pure vodka now. She just smiled and kept her hand on her abdomen. “Taylor is a great dad and I am sure Isaac will be too.”

“Taylor is, despite the schedule and stuff. He uses Skype quite a bit to talk to Natalie and Ezra.”

“Do you think Zac would be a good father too? You seem to know him quite well.”

I swallowed hard and tried to suppress the ache in my chest. “I’m sure he will, but he hasn’t mentioned having kids anytime soon.”

“There are always surprises, I mean Natalie and Taylor weren’t really trying.”

“True, I need to go to the bathroom excuse me.” I turned away quickly and walked inside running into Craig on my way, who called my name and then followed me down the hallway.

“What the hell? Are you okay?”

I just looked at him, didn’t say anything and went into the bathroom. I calmed myself down reminded myself that Zac had been with me most of June and July. I finally returned to the party, found her sitting in his lap, but Zac was pretty much drunk by then. Yet, he didn’t seem to mind her affection, didn’t push her away, and didn’t stop her from kissing his neck either. All the conversations, the plans, had everything he’d told me been a lie? I did not want to believe that he had truly used me, that didn’t seem like him. But seeing her sitting there so loving and him not fazed made me wonder. It felt like the costume tightened around me.

It was Craig who handed me the drink which I gladly took.

“Care to explain your little breakdown there?”

“Kate insinuated she was pregnant.”

He caught on quickly. “Well, how about you just drink until you can’t and then I’ll take you home and tuck you in.”

“Deal! Now give me something much stronger.”

He returned with a much stronger drink, about eleven thirty Taylor, Isaac, and Jamal managed to get Zac inside to the guest room where I presume he passed out. Craig and I left just after midnight and by then I wasn’t walking very well in the heels. I know Isaac and Craig helped me to the car where I sat down in the seat; I saw them talking briefly before Craig got in and drove me to his house. I crashed on his couch without even bothering to change.

**November 1, 2007**

Craig woke me up at 9; all I had to do was change clothes. He had the water and aspirin ready and got me to the airport on time. I was still hungover as hell when I got on the plane and went to sit down but realized Zac was sitting beside me, he looked no better than I did. He looked at me kind of hopeful, but I remembered seeing Kate in his lap, her hands on him. I looked ahead and saw Jamal beside Isaac so I walked up and asked him to swap, he did. I sat down beside Isaac and Jamal went to the back to sit with Zac.

“Are you ok?”

“Sure, I’m peachy. Did you know our seats were together?”

“Not until you walked up, otherwise I would have changed with him before he knew or you.”

“What did you and Craig talk about last night?” 

He looked at me and smiled.

“He wanted me to keep an eye on you, to make sure you would be OK. He can’t be there with you so he wanted someone to make sure you weren’t getting too depressed.”

I nodded and then let my seat back, god my head was pounding. The flight was smooth and the ride to the venue was too. Their show was that night, so everyone had to scramble and quickly unload the trailers and set up, which was fine. It kept me busy and despite the massive hangover I was able to put aside what I’d seen and just do my job.

*Emily's Halloween Costume**


	30. Segment 30

**POV:** Emily

November 12, 2007

I had kept my distance from Zac, not speaking unless I had to and avoiding being alone with him. It was hard as hell because I could tell something was bothering him. He seemed very quiet and reserved, which was not like him. The show the night before was also weird, because while I didn’t watch I could still hear him and his playing had been off key several times, fans even mentioned it when they came to get a shirt or something during a break. His voice was also off, because his solo was not spot on like usual. Last night when we arrived at the hotel he had seemed a little pale to me, but I didn’t say anything because Taylor and Isaac were both right there too.

I had my own room which was nice, because I had been terrified that Ariel was going to find a way into my phone. I had woken up many times with it being on my password screen or locked completely, I had been changing the digits every few days to prevent anyone from remembering when I entered them. I was grateful when I finally got to fall into bed and do nothing. But, at eleven am someone started pounding my hotel door.

“Wait a minute!” I yelled.

I got up and slipped my robe on and went to the door, I opened it to find Taylor standing there.

“What the hell Tay?”

“I hate to even ask this, but can you please call Zac’s phone?”

“You can’t?”

“I have about four dozen times and he’s not answering for me or Isaac. I am really hoping he will answer if your number comes up.”

I looked at him, considering he had tried I got my phone and tried to call him three times, all three times went to voicemail. That was very odd for him.

“I got voicemail.”

“Damnit! We have a three radio shows today and we’re due to leave in 30 minutes. He’s not answering his door, his phone, texts, nothing.”

“He looked tired last night and even you guys noticed his playing was off. Maybe he really is just that tired.”

“He mentioned not feeling well said he needed to just sleep. But, that was two am, he should be awake by now or at least be woken up by our calls and banging on the door.”

I got my room key and followed Taylor down the hallway to Zac’s room. I had Taylor call and I could barely hear his phone ringing. I knocked as hard as I could and called for him. I didn’t hear any movement from the room and the look on Taylor’s face probably mirrored mine.

Isaac came stomping up the hallway. “That bitch will not give me a key. She said there was one person who can get a duplicate and it’s a female.”

“Kate?” Taylor asked.

I hit the door again, more from frustration than trying to get him up. “No, it’s me. He told me about it before the tour began its how I got into his hotel room during his birthday. Let me go put clothes on and I will get a key. Is there a first aid kit on the bus?”

“Yes, but there won’t be anything you can use.” Taylor said.

“Why not?”

“It’s the kit we used when Ezra came with us last year, before you started working. It’s all baby medications and I don’t even know if there is anything you could use.”

“Did she bring a thermometer?”

Isaac laughed. “Yeah, Natalie only brought a rectal one because Ezra was like six months.”

I hit the door again, called his name one last time. “Could he have taken something? Did he have any medication or anything with him?”

“It’s possible.”

“Okay. I am going to get whatever Natalie brought maybe I will luck out, I will get a key, but you two keep trying.”

I ran down to my room and just grabbed a random pair of pants and a shirt, it was unlike Zac to not answer and considering how hard they were hitting the door he should have woken up. I ran to the bus first, finding the kit and sure enough most of it was baby related items, including the thermometer but it was all I had at the time, so Zac could deal with it. I went by the counter and requested the extra key, which she gladly gave me I then went back to his room.

“When is your first interview?”

“Like thirty minutes from now.” Isaac said.

I might regret this later but at the moment it was required. “You both go on to that interview, just tell them he wasn’t feeling well. I’ll check on him and if it is serious I will call you. Keep your phones where you can see it, when I call answer.”

“Are you sure?” Taylor asked.

“Yes. But guys if this is some stupid trick, if I walk into this room and he’s fine and this was just to get us to talk, I’ll be going home right now. So, before you walk away is that what this is?”

“No. We wouldn’t do that to you.” Isaac said.

I put the key in the door while they walked away; the room was freezing cold, even though it was not that warm outside. I closed the door behind me and heard the click of the lock. I did half expect to see him sitting on the side of the bed.

“Zac?”

I glanced in the bathroom, it was empty. I then walked into the main room, his bag was lying on the bed closer to me and he was lying on the other bed on his stomach with just blue boxers on. I walked to the side of the bed, there was a bottle of Tylenol cold and flu beside the bed, most of the bottle was gone. There was a trash can beside the bed with tissue. It was obvious he took the Tylenol, evidently much more than he needed. I laid my hand on his lower back, which felt warm.

“Zachary?”

I left my hand there, felt him breathing evenly. I did not want to scare him, even sick he was still strong and he did not think anyone would be in the room. I moved my hand up to his neck, which was warm and slightly sweaty. I moved the hair from his face which was flushed bright red and he definitely was asleep. I felt his forehead which was burning hot. I went to the bathroom and got a cold rag, went back and laid it on his forehead.

“Zac.”

I moved the wash rag around his forehead and temples saw his eyes flutter some. He was worrying me because he wouldn’t wake up.

“Zachary, come on. Wake up for me, let me know you're okay.”

I kept moving the rag, and wiping his face and neck off, calling his name. I rubbed his arm, his back, considered popping him on the butt a few times to see if that would work. I kept calling his name and running the wet rag over his face. He finally grunted some and his eyes opened to look at me. He did not look well at all.

“Can you hear me?” He nodded some.

“How much of the Tylenol did you take?” He didn’t answer just started kind of drifting back to sleep.

I leaned down closer to him. “I need to see how high your fever is, but all I have is a rectal thermometer. I need you to hold still, okay?” He just barely nodded.

He was pretty much asleep before I even slid the boxers down, but he did grimace a little when I inserted the tip. I timed it, checked, and then called Taylor.

“Hey.” He said.

“He has a fever of a 101.2. Should I call the paramedics or what would you do?”

“Is he awake?”

“I got him to grunt a few times, but he’s very groggy. He is moving some but there is a half empty bottle of Tylenol and I have no idea when he actually took it.”

I heard him relaying to Isaac and talking.

“Isaac said to let him sleep, but can you please stay there with him until we return? If he’s moving then he should be alright, but if he gets worse call an ambulance. “

“I’ll stay with him. He shouldn’t be alone anyway.”

“Thank you.”

I hung up and fixed his clothes as he had fallen asleep again. I turned the air back up, because I was freezing and he really didn’t need to get that cold. I sat down on the other side of the bed and flipped through the TV while he slept. His phone rang a few times but I ignored it, Taylor and Isaac would call mine anyway. I kept wetting the rag and wiping him down, hoping to cool the fever some. About four Isaac called and said they were on their way and asked what I wanted for dinner. I gave them an order and told them to bring Zac something light. At four thirty when they arrived, he was still asleep.

“Has he woken up at all?” Taylor asked.

“Not since I forced him to, he fell asleep while we talked and he’s been out. He has moved though, so that’s good.”

I sat with them while we ate.

“Are you two going to stay with him?” I asked.

“Yes.” Ike said.

“I’m going back to my room then.” I got up. “Thank you for lunch or dinner.”

“You don’t have to.” Taylor said.

I looked at Taylor. “I stayed because you asked and because someone needed to be here in case he got worse. Both of you are here now.”

“Just…” he started.

“Taylor, let her leave. You and I do not know how she feels and if she doesn’t want to be here then we cannot make her stay.”

I turned and walked out of the room but it was hard, knowing he was that sick to just walk back to my room and pretend he would be okay. But, both of his brothers were there with him, surely they would take care of him. Taylor was already wiping his face off again, so he should be ok. I went to my room and since we were leaving at 3 am, I found a movie and called Craig about nine to talk for a while without ears. I also spoke with Christopher briefly and napped until it was time to go. The busses left the hotel parking lot at 3:15.

**November 13, 2007: 6am**

The busses left the parking lot at 3:30, Zac had walked to the bus looking miserable as hell and I could tell he wasn’t any better. I waited until he was on the bus before I had gotten on the other one, most everyone went right to bed. I was almost asleep when the phone started buzzing and I looked up. Taylor’s name and picture were blinking on the screen so I answered.

“What is it Tay?”

“We’re stopping; meet me in front of your bus.”

Sure enough, I could feel the bus slowing down and preparing to stop. “Um, Okay.”

I hung up, got up, and went to the front. Their bus was already stopped on the side of the road, the driver let me off and I waited in the coldness of the morning on him, he finally came out a few minutes later.

“What is it Taylor?”

“He wants you.”

“Who wants me? You have to be a little more specific.”

“Who else Emily? Zac wants you.”

I just stared at him blankly. “You woke me up for this? What the hell Taylor?”

“He woke up about eleven and he knew you were there, he asked where you were. Emily he’s been crying for two hours and none of us can get him to stop. We can’t get him to go to sleep or calm down or anything. He doesn’t feel good and he wants you.”

“We don’t always get what we want Taylor. It’s not fair to me; he wasn’t there to console me while I cried over him.”

“You weren’t sick Emily. It’s not going back, it’s just being there.”

I stood there and looked at him; it was to much for him to ask of me, to much and way to soon. I couldn’t stop him when he got down on his knees.

“I know he’s married Emily, but right now I don’t give a shit what she thinks.”

“Taylor, what are you doing? Ariel is her friend, she will tell her.”

“I do not care. Please Emily. Isaac and I stayed up with him all afternoon, we’re not asking you to do anything but be there so he’ll calm down and we can all sleep.”

“Taylor….”

“Please.” Son of a bitch he turned on the puppy face and so far, I could no more resist his than I could Zac’s. In the quietness of the bus I could hear Zac crying outside and between that and the way Taylor was looking at me my resolve just faded away.

“Fine! Let me get my bag but Mr. Bowman must stay as well. Now please get up.”

He got up and actually hugged me. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet, I may not be able to calm him down either.”

I went back to the bus and I turned down the hall I saw Ariel standing at my bunk with my phone. I briskly walked down and snatched it from her hands, shocked her.

“You need to leave my phone alone. I know it’s you. You will not get in, I can guarantee that.” I said.

She huffed but watched as I got my bag.

“What are you doing? Why have we stopped?”

“Mr. Bowman requested I join him because there is a paperwork issue.” It was a bold face lie, but I was even shocked at how well it came out.

“Are you sure it’s not because Zac got a little horny?”

Heads popped out of bunks on both sides, completely shocked expressions.

“I would not know if he is or not Ariel.”

“Of course you know.”

I closed the small gap between the two of us, crushed her against the wall behind her.

“I am only going to tell you this once. You need to stay out of my business before I handle it myself. You have made snide remarks since I joined this bus, always going through my things, you tried to read my diary. I know you are friends with Kate, but if you want to know whether Zac is horny or not, you should call Kate since she is the person that is supposed to be handling that.”

“You need to back off.” She said.

“No. You do. I’ve been very patient with you; do not make me complain to Mr. Bowman about you trying to hack my phone. I can handle that table alone, so I don’t need you.”

I backed away and got my bag, I then left the bus. Mr. Bowman was waiting at the door to their bus.

“If anyone should ask, you needed my help with paperwork because it was messed up. I know you’d rather not be tangled with this but it is a verifiable excuse and won’t take much to mix a number.”

“Understood, I just hope you can calm him down.”

I walked onto the bus; Isaac was sitting at the table with a bottle of vodka, water, and aspirin. I picked up the bottle of Vodka and put it up.

“That will not help your headache.”

“He’s been extremely whiney since he woke up. It double when Taylor refused to let him drink the rest of the Tylenol, it’s just constant and he hasn’t done that since…god he was like ten.”

He and Taylor looked half-dead and I knew they were tired. They had been up with him and had the interviews earlier.

“Both of you go to bed, I’ll take care of him.”

Isaac looked up. “I know it’s not easy for you though.”

“No, it’s not. But if it means he gets better then I think I can deal with it.”

I patted his shoulder and walked down the hallway; I slid my bag into the bunk beside Zac’s and then went to the back where he was. He was lying on his side, facing the back of the sofa, crying into the pillow. I was sure some of it was because he didn’t feel good, but I wasn’t convinced that was it. I walked over and sat down beside him.

“G..G..Go..A..aw..away…Tay..” He sobbed.

He went to push me away but I got his hand instead, which felt warm to me still. I leaned down and I knew the scents of lavender and vanilla circled him, but he was stuffed up and it was unlikely he could even smell it.

“I’m not Taylor, Zac.” I whispered.

I moved some of his hair as he looked at me. His face was flushed and red still, it could have been from the crying though.

“Emily?”

“There is just one of me.”

“You were there today but you left.”

“Yesterday, yes. You overdosed on cough syrup. What the hell were you thinking?”

“I just wanted to sleep…”

I moved my hand to his forehead, which felt very warm. “Have they checked you for a fever lately?”

“No…”

I got up and heard him whine when I walked out of the back, the bus was moving already surely he didn’t think I was leaving. Why would it matter if he did? I wasn’t what he wanted. I walked to the front where Taylor sat devouring a sandwich.

“Did you get the thermometer by chance?”

“Yes. I surely hope you….” He trailed off when I looked at him.

“Where is it?” I asked.

He pointed to the kit on the table and I got it. “Seriously Emily? There’s no other way?” Taylor asked.

“It’s not like I haven’t seen him naked Taylor. He’ll survive this, trust me.”

“I’ll be sure to stay in here.”

“Good idea.”

I went back to the rear of the bus; I closed and locked the door here because Isaac and Mr. Bowman had not seen me. He looked at me confused, more so when I undid the belt he had on.

“What are you doing?”

“You had a fever earlier, you feel warmer to me now. If your fever gets too high it can be very bad, but because no one on this bus considered adults all they have is a rectal thermometer. Don’t you remember earlier today?”

“Not really…”

“Few minutes and its smaller than my fingers so you shouldn’t even feel it.”

He let me move him, didn’t grimace this time but his fever had gone up to 102.1, not a major change but not good either. I had him sit up after that to fix his shirt and I saw him sway and saw the look on his face, managed to get the trash can in front of him before he threw up. Taylor had not mentioned him throwing up. I held his hair back until it was over, he didn’t need to be riding at all.

“Have you eaten at all today?”

He nodded.

“Let me guess, it came back up?”

Again, he simply nodded.

I moved him back to laying down and then got up and went to the driver. “Will we pass a pharmacy or drug store?”

He tapped the screen. “Type it in, it will show me what the nearest is.”

It took me several minutes to find the next available drug store. I entered it into the route and explained that he needed medication and that was the best place. He routed us properly to that area and I went back to the rear. I sat down on the end of the couch his feet were on, even laid them in my lap.

“Just sleep Zac, you need to. We’re routing to a pharmacy so I can find something stronger for you.”

His eyes were still red from the crying and he confused me when he sat up, but he switched ends putting his head in my lap. I had intentionally chosen his feet, but I did not say anything. Instead, I found myself smoothing the hair back from his face, playing with it because I missed that so much. I felt his hand lay on my leg and his eyes closed a few moments later. He was asleep within ten minutes. I left him alone and let him sleep, kept playing with the strands of hair though.

I saw the pharmacy as we pulled in and parked, everyone else was asleep but me. I tried to get up without waking him up, but I wasn’t even at the door when he called my name.

“I’m not leaving, I need to go inside and get something for your fever.”

He started to get up and I stopped him. “What are you doing?”

“I need to go inside since we’re stopped.”

“Can you even stand up?”

“Yes.”

I stood there as he tried before I called the driver back to help him. I assumed he had to go to the bathroom; bus rules were often bad when it came to being sick. I followed them inside making sure he wasn’t going to throw up again. The cashier greeted them and looked all excited and started coming forward but I looked at her once and she backed away a few feet. The driver took him to the back and I went to the flu aisle. I looked at half a dozen bottles before finding the right one, he would hate the taste but maybe it would work. I then found something for the nausea and then the fever. While he didn’t mind the thermometer, I still bought a better one. I didn’t totally trust the accuracy of the one on the bus and really, I didn’t want to strip him down every time to check for a fever. I also got some pedialyte and Gatorade because I didn’t see any on the bus and I got chicken noodle soup and crackers, he would need to eat something. Taylor came in half asleep while I was checking out.

“Why did we stop?

“His fever went up and he needs something to break it.”

“Oh, where is he?”

“The driver helped him to the bathroom, although you may want to check on him.”

He nodded and went toward the back, I finished paying the cashier. They came back to the front ten minutes later.

“He got sick again…” Taylor said.

Taylor helped carry the Gatorade and sat beside him while I read and measured the medication, two of which he took with no problem but the last one he made a horrible face, it taste horrible.

“Do not spit it out.” I said.

He swallowed it but he definitely didn’t look happy about it. “That was nasty.”

“Maybe it will work.”

I sent Taylor back to bed and handed Zac a bottle of the Gatorade, had him drink at least half of it before laying him back down. My plan was to lay on the other sofa but he got my hand.

“Will you please lay here with me?”

“We shouldn’t do that Zac.”

He frowned. “Please?”

“We shouldn’t.”

I pulled the blanket down over him and went to the other side and laid down. I was trying my best to cut off those feelings, it was wrong and I would only end up being hurt again. I would end up alone and crying while he celebrated with Kate. I turned to face the back of the sofa, but I could still hear him.

“Zachary, please stop crying.”

He sniffed a few times but didn’t stop and while I tried to cut it off, the pain was just to much. I turned over but he was facing the rear of the couch, still crying just trying to be quiet. I watched him a few moments, if he didn’t care at all would he cry for me now? Sure, he was sick but usually sick people wanted someone they cared about. I finally got up and walked the few short steps to the over sofa.

“Slide over.”

“It’s okay.” He whispered.

I moved the blanket and carefully laid down on the very edge. “Scoot or I will be in the floor.”

He moved forward and I covered us both up.

“Okay, I’m here. Now go to sleep so you can get better.”

Despite his fever, he was shaking slightly, I felt his hand on mine and he pulled it over his side, and held on.

“Zachary.”

He held my hand tightly and wouldn’t let go, he was falling asleep though so that was good. He was half asleep already.

“Lavender dreams…” He whispered.

Was he now hallucinating? I laid there a moment and finally realized why he got my hand, why he refused to let it go. I couldn’t go anywhere without waking him up. Was he seriously afraid I was going to leave? Why would he care if I left? I was really too tired to ponder the reasons, so I let it go and shortly after he fell asleep, so did I.


	31. Segment 31

POV: **Taylor & Emily**

**(Taylor)**

I got up about one, my bladder was complaining. After washing my hands I stepped to rear of the bus to check on Zac. I paused at the door though; she was laying behind him her arm over him both were sound asleep. I had heard her tell him laying with him was a bad idea, yet there was she was anyway. She was trying so hard to put that wall up, but it just wasn’t working. Isaac poked his head out of his bunk.

“It’s very quiet…is he okay?”

“Yes, they're both asleep.”

He got up and peeked in, stood there a few minutes. I, on impulse, got my camera and snuck a photo of them.

“You know they’ll both kill you for that. I’ve never seen Kate do that when he was sick before.”

“Well, Natalie told me Kate will not go anywhere near him when he’s sick. You heard him the other night when he told us.”

I eased into the room and over them to check his forehead, he moved just a little but I noticed his hand was holding hers. I returned to the door.

“He’s still warm, let’s go the front.”

I pulled the door closed and we went to the front area. We sat down with bottles of water.

“Should we cancel?” He asked.

“The show is the fifteenth; it’s possible he will feel better by then or at least be good enough to play.”

Mr. Bowman sat down beside me. “Good you’re both awake. I need you both to sign off on this. It just explains our fake fuck up.”

“Fake fuck up?” Isaac asked.

“She told them she was here because of a mistake in the paperwork. I just created one, inverted a number. This explains it, but no fear there truly was no issue.”

Isaac and I both signed it and he went to the small office area behind us.

“We have to do something Isaac.”

“About what?”

“Zac and Kate. I spoke with Natalie the other day and she said Kate never mentioned sleeping with anyone and she actually claims they’ve had sex this year many times. Oddly, including days where I am pretty sure he was with Emily.”

“Right now Taylor we need to focus on getting him well. It’s not going to do any good if he’s sick.”

“We have another hotel stay right?”

“Yes. We arrive in another ten hours or less depending on traffic. Then we have a break tomorrow the show is Thursday, then we have one Saturday, and then were off until after Thanksgiving. There are a few shows left after that.”

“Okay. We get him better but Isaac he’s depressed and you know it. As much as I defended Kate the things he’s told us the last few weeks about how she is, I don’t even want him to go home to her. I can’t believe she wrote a fucking list of his flaws when hers are so much worse.”

“Most of the ones he said aren’t even flaws Taylor. There nitpicking crap. But I have spoken with Mr. Jones and there is nothing we can do legally to get him out of it. So, unless they agree or he can provide some proof then he’s screwed.”

“I refuse to let her clean him out and take half of the business over a word issue. There has to be something.”

He sat back. “Actually, her phone...did you notice it has two lock screens?”

“Yeah. She uses her thumb print and a long ass digital password.”

“I asked her about how she did it and she said Craig was a tech person and before the tour started he set it up so that random people couldn’t access her phone.”

Mr. Bowman tapped my shoulder and I turned around. “She’s complained about someone on the other bus messing with her things. Her phone, diary, journal, were all moved or messed with. Darius also sent me a message that said Ariel said some inappropriate things last night. When she told her she was coming here she asked if it was because Zac was horny. He said she told Ariel she knew it was her moving the things.” He said.

“She hasn’t said anything to us.” I said.

He smiled. “We’re about to stop and I am going to get back on the other bus. I will tell them that Isaac made her stay here because it was her mistake and you wanted her to go over all the paperwork for the tour. It’s legit because Isaac made the request.”

Neither of us got off the bus here, Mr. Bowman went back and we got gas and left.

“So, now that he’s not here what were you saying about Craig?” I asked.

“What if he can help us somehow?”

I twiddled my thumbs. “Taylor.” He said.

“I talked to him during the party already. He suggested hiring a PI and gave me several. Zac may hate me but I contacted one and told him my suspicions and he agreed to watch her. He recommended cameras in the house, but he can’t put them there because I would need Gary’s permission since he lives there.”

“So, he’s trying to find proof that Kate is dating and has the chance to cheat?”

“Yes. So far she’s been careful though.”

“Okay.”

We went over a few more things that could prevent Kate from taking everything from him; we also talked about what to do if he wasn’t better.

**(Emily)**

I woke up around four, Zac was still laying in front of me sound asleep but I was closer to him than before. Sometime after falling asleep he had let my hand go, so I checked his forehead. It wasn’t as warm but he probably still had a fever. I could smell the raspberry scent from his shampoo, the familiar scent that I missed so much. I finally got up as quietly and easy as possible, he adjusted just a little bit and I waited a few moments before tucking the blanket in. I quietly walked to the front; both of the others were looking at something on Taylor’s laptop. I got a soda and sat down.

“Is he awake?” Taylor asked.

“No.”

“Did you sleep well?” Ike asked.

“I did. Where is Mr. Bowman?”

“He went back to the second bus when we stopped for gas a few hours ago. He said he would tell them Isaac made you stay to go over the paperwork. Basically, he blamed you for the screw up that never occurred.” Taylor said.

I frowned, I didn’t like what Ariel could be saying about this.

“Why didn’t you tell us about someone trying to get into your phone? Moving journals and diaries? Ariel’s comments.” Ike asked.

“It wasn’t important. I never said anything to her and she cannot get into my phone. As for journals I don’t write about personal stuff in my journal. Actually, I’ve only been writing what occurs at shows and how I liked a city or didn’t, normal stuff. I don’t use Zac’s name in my diary and I haven’t written anything down beyond what I felt.”

“Are you sure?” Ike asked.

“Yes. Why?”

“Kate called at three and said we should investigate your e-mail and phone.” Taylor said.

“You have access to my company e-mail, view it all you want.”

“Her emphasis was your phone.”

I sat back in the seat. “I’m not giving you my phone to go through. Craig’s mom is an attorney and I know my rights. It’s not a company phone you provided; therefore none of you have any legal right to view it.”

“This is what we told her, we know she is trying to find proof on the two of you but she’s asking the wrong people really. Taylor and I both denied seeing anything fishy, even though we both saw you asleep behind him this morning.” Isaac said.

“He wouldn’t stop crying.”

I took a sip from the soda and stretched my arm.

Taylor looked at me in his serious face. “You do love him.”

It was not a question but a statement, a plain statement that no matter what I couldn’t deny. I couldn’t smooth it over and lie about it, because no matter what he felt. I did love him.

I sat the can down and looked at them. “I would have never said yes if I didn’t love him.”

“You knew in March? How could you know that you loved him in March?” Taylor asked.

I smiled, remembering back to the very first time I saw him. “Taylor, I have known that for many years. I just never thought I would be in a position to tell him, and let’s face it, he’s married to that bitch.”

Both of them looked at me and waited.

“I attended my first concert on the Albertane Tour in 1998. Daddy bought me front row tickets to apologize to me for hitting me too hard. I knew the moment I saw him on stage, but I was thirteen and really, I never believed I would get closer than that. When I got the meet and greet pass I about fainted, I would finally get to meet him. I saw him coming toward me four years ago and I also saw Kate grab his hand and drag him out of the room. “

I drank more of the soda, they both just waited, was this some kind of test?

“I was stupid in March to believe that he would love me like he does Kate. They're talking about nurseries and renovations and I am not part of that. It does not matter how much I love him, it doesn’t matter that being away from him aches so badly; nothing matters because he used me because Kate said no. I am here because he is sick and he needs to get better. But, after that I have no reason to stay.”

Both of them frowned and exchanged looks.

“He misses you. He spent most of the time on his computer writing something but we cannot find anything on there. He is depressed and I think he got sick because he wasn’t taking care of himself, he wasn’t sleeping well and looking back he wasn’t eating right either. He answers Kate’s calls, but he just sits there. She talks and talks and he just listens.” Ike said.

“Maybe he found someone else already. In any event, I am not going to keep discussing it. I will stay with him until we reach the hotel, then he will be yours unless you have an interview. As much as I love him, as much as I miss him, I can’t let myself fall again.”

They both nodded. “Your e-mail is clear. We will say your phone is, but I am sure there are pictures.” Taylor said.

“Dozens of them, it’s why Craig made me use two passwords.”

I finished my soda and then went to the back, Zac was waking up some. I sat down beside him and he finally turned back to me.

“Do you feel any better?”

“Not really.”

“Do you think you can hold some soup down if I heated it up?”

“Maybe.”

I had him sit up, used the new thermometer to check his temperature, which was still fairly high but it was back in the 101 range. I then heated up the soup and took it back, I didn’t like that he was still kind of shaky and when the bowl was shaking, I took it from him.

“You don’t have to.” He said.

“No, you are eating this and not wearing it.”

He seemed content to let me fed him, but he hated the dose of medicine I gave afterwards. Complained about the nasty one but eventually took it.

“We’re about five or six hours from the next hotel, you should probably try to sit up some.”

I left him sitting there while I took the bowl back, both of them looked at me and smiled.

“Don’t even.” I said.

They giggled some but didn’t say anything. I got a cup of the pedialyte and took it back, had him drink some of it too. I found a movie from the list and sat down with him. He sat quietly for an hour before he laid his head on my shoulder.

“Zac.”

He didn’t move, just curled up beside me, he kind of reminded me of how Ezra acted sometimes. I wasn’t sure if I found it cute or if I found it weird.

“Do you want to lay back down?”

“Yes.”

I moved to the end and he lay back down, putting his head back on my leg. He laid watching the movie for a little bit then turned toward me, his hand snaking behind me and getting a hold of my shirt. I moved some of his hair from his face and he just drifted off. I laid my head back, leaving him in a few hours was going to hurt like hell. I left him laying there; Taylor came back once the bus was parked.

“Did he fall back asleep?”

“A few hours ago, yeah.”

“If you can get up I will wait for him to wake up.”

“I can’t get up without waking him up.”

“Sure you can.”

“He has the back of my shirt, right on my side. If I move, it will wake him up. I will wait for him to wake up, you guys go check in. If anyone says anything just say we were both asleep because Isaac kept me up all night.”

“I’ll phrase that better, but okay.”

I heard them leave the bus, heard the door close. “I have slept beside you and below you enough to know when you are actually asleep. While your eyes are closed and your breathing is steady, I know you’re awake Zac.”

I felt his hand tighten up. “I don’t want you to go.”

His voice was so different; it was almost like he was losing a parent or a brother.

“I have to.”

“No, you don’t.”

He finally looked up at me, warm brown eyes but his face was flushed again, but it was the way he looked that was breaking my heart again. But, I then recalled the two hours of hard sobbing, the night Craig held me because I was free to cry.

“I can’t Zac. You need to let go and get up.”

“But…you…”

“Came to the bus because Taylor begged me, I am sorry you don’t feel good, but it doesn’t change things Zachary.”

He sat up finally and I got up.

“I’ll walk with you inside. Taylor took your bag inside already.” I said.

I got my bag and we both went inside, I left him in Taylor and Isaac’s care in their room and went to mine where I sat on the foot of the bed and cried all over again. The way he looked at me was so heart breaking; it was like I was walking away. He was married and using me, but what if they were wrong? What if he wasn’t using me after all? Why would he look that way if he was using me?


	32. Segment 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually named this one "When the Music Stops"

POV: **Zac / Emily**

**(Zac)**

I walked quietly inside with her, I was losing her and I couldn’t stop it. When she’d gotten on the bus I was so sure she was coming back to me, but here she stood telling my brothers when to give me more of the medicine and she was leaving. I started to reach for her but ultimately she would just walk out anyway. I stood there and heard the door close, it sounded like a hammer slamming down, done and over.

“Zac?” Ike asked.

I could barely smell the lavender scent when I could breathe, I didn’t respond to Ike I just laid down and curled up. I honestly, didn’t care if I got better. Why should I? She was all I wanted and all I needed and I had lost her.

“We are going to cancel the next show and reschedule.” Tay said.

“No. I will be fine by then. I’ll just rest and take the medicine.”

“Are you sure?” Isaac asked.

“Yes. I don’t feel as bad as I did.”

So, it was partially the truth. They didn’t leave me alone, made me eat soup and drink Gatorade. I only did it to keep them from nagging me. I considered texting her but it would do me no good, I tried to sleep but without her there it was hard. In addition, Kate’s messages had turned evil. She was sending me pictures of them having sex, but there no faces were in the picture and just because it was her number, didn’t prove it was her. They lay down and slept the rest of the night and I finally did, they woke me up to give me the medicine but otherwise they pretty much left me alone. I felt worse after waking up, but I just stayed in bed thinking about how much I missed her.

**November. 15, 2007**

**(Emily)**

We left the hotel at eleven and I rode the bus with the boys because my things were still there. Zac was sitting up, but he honestly looked no better. I watched him walk inside and he didn’t do anything until sound check. I stood just outside the door to the main room and listened to them practice and do sound check. He was off by a few seconds and he could not finish sound check. He did not attend the walk and when Taylor and Isaac came back inside from the walk I was waiting for them.

“Call it off guys, he is not well enough for this.”

“He insists that he is. He will not let us cancel it. He is off a few seconds but nothing major.” Taylor said.

“I am telling you, he is lying to you. He is not well enough to perform.”

They looked at me. “He may listen to you.” Isaac said.

“I sent him messages already telling him he needs to call it off, he won’t reply.”

“I guess you know how he feels then when he sends you a message and you don’t reply.” Tay said.

“Taylor, I am not asking him to come lay with me. I am telling him that for his safety, he needs to call this off.”

“We'll talk to him, but he is pretty set on performing tonight.” Isaac said.

They walked by me and went to the back to relax and then get ready, I finished up front. Ariel was even being overly nice to me, it was odd. They did not cancel, the doors opened at seven and I stayed at the table for a little while but the nagging feeling just wouldn’t go away. I finally walked to the back, it didn’t matter what his reason was this was stupid of him. I didn’t even knock on their dressing room door, just walked in. Taylor squeaked before quickly covering himself up and Isaac gasped and covered. Zac just stood there in his boxers. The other two I couldn’t tell but I assumed they at least had underwear on.

“This is stupid Zac.”

“I’m fine.”

“You are not fine! I can see it on your face, you are not well enough for this.”

“Um…can I like get some pants on?” Taylor asked.

I put my hand over my eyes and waited.

“Go ahead, she won’t peek.” Zac said.

I heard rustling and moving and then the door shut and I looked at Zac.

“What are you doing?”

He put his shirt on and tucked it in. “My job is performing. I’m a little off but Taylor is going to say I am not feeling a hundred percent.”

“You should not be out there at all.”

I couldn’t stop him from getting ready though, he was stubborn and hard headed.

“You should be out front Emily, which is your job. Taylor and Isaac need to get ready as well.”

“You are seriously going to perform knowing you are too sick to?”

He looked at me. “Yes.”

I turned and left the room but I was not going far. I made Darius put another bottle of water by his drums, had the venue manager put the ambulance near the rear in case something happened they would be close. I stayed at the table out front until they were on stage, I heard Taylor say he wasn’t feeling well and I made my way to the backstage area. I took a seat beside the stage, out of sight but where I could see him. I noticed within thirty minutes there was a lot of extra sweat on his clothes; his hair was nearly soaked completely. He stood up once and the entire back of his pants and legs were wet also. I also noticed that a few seconds off was getting worse.

Forty-five minutes into the show and he completely skipped the beat, lost his place and started behind them. I looked up and saw that Isaac and Taylor were also looking at him. His hair in the back was dripping water, his face was completely red and while he continued to play, he was way off. I silently pleaded for him to just stop.

Fifty-five minutes into the show he stopped playing in the middle of a song. I saw him reach out for the kit, but he swayed and then he completely fell off the stool, landing on his back on the floor just behind Darius. Rationally, I should have stayed put but seeing him fall was much more than I could take, that wall crumbled into dust as I ran to him. He was barely holding his drum sticks when I reached his side and I felt the pain in my knees when I dropped beside him.

“Zac!”

I took the headset out of his ears, so he could hear us.

“Zachary!”

He looked at me but he was fading quickly, by the time the Taylor and Isaac made it to him he had passed out.

“Zac!” Taylor screeched.

It really felt like the music died. The whole venue was quiet. The fans were quiet, confused, and concerned. Zac wasn’t responding to any of us, I glared at Taylor and Isaac.

“Get the paramedics.” I said.

I wanted to move him, but I couldn’t be sure if the fall actually hurt him. “Darius, get someone to hold up a sheet or something, fans don’t need to see paramedics.”

A few moments later the black curtains slid closed. Darius stepped outside them with a microphone and was trying to calm the crowd.

When the paramedics arrived we each explained what had been going on, both his blood pressure and temperature were up.

“The lights could have something to do with the 105 temperature.” He explained.

I guess the three of us looked very shocked and pale at that.

They started securing him to a board and I looked at Taylor and Isaac.

“I am going with him. At least one of you needs to stay here and let the audience know what is going on. I am sure they are very worried about him as well. Just say he fainted and that you need to cancel the rest of the show. When you settle business here, bring his bag and mine to the hospital. I have my phone and I will stay with him the entire time. Don’t even argue with me either.”

Both raised their hands. “No argument here. You were right; we should have cancelled the show.” Ike said.

I knew they wanted to go, I could see it on their face, torn expression between handling the crowd and going with their brother.   
  
“You aren’t leaving him alone right?” Taylor asked.

“Not even for a moment.”

Paramedics had him strapped down and were walking out; they came with me for that. “We will try to be there within the hour. If he wakes up, tell him we love him.” Isaac said.

I nodded and climbed into the ambulance. I sat out of the way, watched them start an IV and try to cool him off some. I walked with my hand on the bed into the E.R. I flatly told the doctor I would not be leaving. After being away from the lights his temperature did come down some, but they weren’t happy. I was glad he didn’t wear anything he truly loved because I watched as they cut his clothes off and put a gown on him, and then laid a cooling blanket over him. They wanted him to cool down. I answered the questions that I could answer, which was surprisingly most of them. The IV drip was on high and they had drawn blood and checked him over for other injuries from the fall. After a flurry of activity they left me alone with him and left me to wait.

I sat beside the bed watching the IV that was snaking across the bed and into his arm, wondering why he just didn’t listen to me, thinking back to what Isaac has said on the bus he’d not been sleeping well or eating right, he was depressed. But, why? As many times as I had told him I loved him, not once had he ever told me, not even so much as a I care or I want to but can’t, nothing. I sat and watched him breathe, he was still out and I wasn’t sure why. I assumed that getting that hot can do it. A nurse came in about 11:45, she checked the IV and changed the bag to a new one, and right after she left a doctor came in.

“What are we waiting on?” I asked.

He looked at me. “We’re waiting for the temperature to come down; it has come down so that is good. He is dehydrated and that’s why the IV is set pretty high. We are suspecting that he has the flu, but we’re waiting on the blood work to come back before we give him an antibiotic. He will stay here until the test results come back, but a room is being prepared already.”

“A room?”

“Yes, because he fainted and he’s not awake, I want to keep him. Make sure the fever comes down and make sure he’s okay.”

I nodded. I waited until he left the room to call Isaac, he answered on the first ring.

“We’re about to leave, has he woken up?”

“No. Not even a flicker, he’s dehydrated and it’s probably the flu, there waiting on blood work to confirm before giving him anything. IV was started; his fever is down to 102, and getting lower. I filled out as much paperwork as I could, but I don’t have his wallet or insurance cards. They're keeping him.”

“Why?”

“Fever, dehydration, and because he’s not awake. Maybe it’s better because his fever is still high and they can do something if it gets too high.”

“Okay. We will be there very shortly.”

“Room seven, and someone needs to call his wife.”

“Taylor already has.”

“Okay.”

I hung up and waited, sitting in the chair beside the bed, just watching the drip from the IV, and wondering what is going on inside his head. Taylor and Isaac came in just after midnight.

“The bags are in the car, we’ll get them once he’s in a room. Anything new?”

  
I shook my head no and finally moved from the bed side to let them get beside him.

“They stripped him?” Taylor asked.

“He has a hospital gown, but they actually cut his clothes off, so I’m hoping those weren’t his favorite jeans.”

I handed Isaac the paperwork and he looked up. “You didn’t leave much blank.”

“Shocked me that I knew so much.”

“Including his social security number?”

“He gave it to me because he knew mine. He said I could be trusted with it.”

He filled out the few blank spots and then took the lady his ID and insurance cards. He came back with them after they were done and put them up.

“You can head back if you want.” Isaac said.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Both of them looked at me and I sat down in the corner of the room in the floor and waited with them. The doctor returned at 1:30 with a booster antibiotic shot and also a smaller bag, which got hooked up with the IV. Considering his brothers were there he gave them the full run down which was pretty basic, he had the flu, he was weak and dehydrated, and they were concerned with the fever which had steadied itself at 101. He needed a week, minimum, to rest and recover before performing again, and he was being kept until he was awake and walking around for a few hours. I remained in the corner of the room in the floor until they moved him from the ER to a private room on the fourth floor. We went out and got the two bags while they set him up and then I found a seat in the room and sat down.

“We are assuming that you are not going to be leaving?” Taylor asked.

I looked up at him. “Not unless he wakes up and screams at me to leave, which the likeliness of that happening is fairly slim.”

They sat down and both of them looked tired and worn out.

“What did Kate say?”

Taylor shrugged. “I told her he passed out during the show and was taken to the hospital, all she said was okay.”

“So, it didn’t seem to bother her that her husband was rushed to the emergency room?”

He shook his head no, looked miserable really.

“You wanted her to care?”

“I wanted to be wrong; I guess I wanted what he said about her to be wrong. She always seemed nice and polite. Natalie called me because someone tweeted about him collapsing on stage, Nikki called Isaac but I had to call Kate? I know she watches Twitter. I guess I wanted to know she at least cared.”

I didn’t reply, instead I looked at the way he breathed, made sure he was breathing. About 2:30 they discussed staying at the hospital, but with me refusing to leave they saw no reason to truly stay. They knew I would call them if anything happened. But, before they left they signed a release for the doctor to tell me anything as well, this way I would know if they needed to change anything. I waved as they left the room, but then turned my attention back to Zac.


	33. Segment 33

POV: **Emily**

After Taylor and Isaac left the room got very quiet so I laid my head against the wall and eventually fell asleep. It was the hunger that woke me up about 6 along with the slight pain in my neck. He was still asleep, steady heart beat and breathing so I took a moment and ran down to the vending machines for a sandwich, soda, and chips. I returned to the room though so I wouldn’t be gone long. I ate quietly and then noticed that Zac’s phone was blinking from his bag. I got it from the little mesh section and tapped the screen, it was a text message. I should really not read it, but I entered 1234 anyway and found he had changed it. I smiled and tried to think of what he may put in, it was logic though I put in 0716 and it opened. The message was from Kate, but when I opened it, I about dropped the phone. It was not what I expected her to send to someone who she knew was rushed to the hospital. I had never seen Kate naked, but I just assumed the naked vagina I was seeing was hers, although I was certain the dick was not her husband’s. I scrolled up on her name and found several dozen pictures very similar to that, either with or without a participant, along with messages asking if I was still giving it up. 

“Fucking bitch.” I mumbled. 

I backed out and found he still had my messages from the last time. I left his messages and laid the phone down; Isaac had mentioned he had been writing things on his laptop, could he really have another person on the side besides me? I sat there for 20 minutes before I got his laptop and turned it on, but of course it had a password too. I tried my birthday but that didn’t work. I knew I could lock it if I tried too many times, but I recalled while he was hallucinating the other night he had said lavender dreams, I’d never heard that phrase before so I tried it. The black screen left and it loaded the desktop. The icons were mostly the normal ones, I tried WordPad first for the most recent documents, nothing was there that wasn’t work related. The same went for most every program I opened. 

I looked at him laying in the bed, if it wasn’t on the desktop maybe it wasn’t on the computer? I opened up Chrome because he’d been using it lately and went to g-mail, I was intending to check my own e-mail but curiosity got to me and I hit the L key first, the program brought up an e-mail for lavender dreams so I clicked it. The password loaded so I hovered over the pointer for several moments before clicking login. I prayed this was not someone else. The screen loaded quickly and I saw an inbox with dozens of e-mails here, they were all from him, but none of them had been replied to even though they were all marked as read. I scrolled down to the very first one dated March 21 the subject line had my name. I looked at the name for this account and it was Emily Hanson. I hesitated for a moment, was this his master plan written out, how he would use me and discard me later? 

I finally mustered up the courage and clicked the first one and began to read, answering questions I had, answering the doubts, the reasons. Reading the words that he had never spoken to me, but surely wrote down, I read them in order and found one where all he said was I love you, over and over and over. There was an e-mail where he said everything he loved about me, everything that made him love me more and more. I was still working on reading when the doctor came in at ten. 

“Good morning.” He said. 

“Morning.” 

“Has he woken up at all? 

“No. Is this normal? They checked in the ER and I don’t think he hit his head, but he could have.” 

“We did check, there was no obvious sign of being hit in the head. His vitals are strong and the medication could be making him sleep. His brothers said he had not slept well so, he could be playing catch up.” 

“When you release him, what happens?” 

“Well, he’s going to need to rest and take care of himself so he can get better.” 

“What if he does not do that?” 

“If he doesn’t follow the release notes then it could last longer, get worse, or require a longer stay in a hospital.” 

“Okay.” 

He checked the bags, checked his fever which was coming down to the 100’s now, he updated the chart and left the room. I looked at him still asleep and then went back to reading. The last e-mail was sent at 2 am the 15 th, when he should have been asleep and when Isaac and Taylor probably were. 

_Emily,_

_I knew you were in the hotel room; it had to be you because no one else could get a key. No one else would have taken my temperature that way either *blush*. I don’t clearly remember you being there but I just felt you and that was enough to make me feel better. I guess I assumed that you would stay and when we got on the bus and we were riding I realized you were not on the bus and I felt like you were just slipping away from me, like I couldn’t stop it._

_I should probably not say this now, but you look amazingly hot when you’re trying to build that wall to block me out. Not that I can blame you for even needing to._

_Layla told me months ago that I should stay away from you, that I should not continue and I should let it go. She warned me and kept telling me exactly what would happen, that while we both seemed content with being together at work and being together sexually, that eventually you would want more than that, and she kept reminding me that I could not give that to you. I was a selfish bastard to believe that you wouldn’t be that way, your entire demeanor changed after my birthday. I really DID want to go to the zoo, I wanted to see every animal and watch your face as you saw the tigers, as you admired the beauty of the world around you. I wanted to take you to the aquarium to see the marine wildlife, to marvel at the sharks and see the fish swimming everywhere. I should have been taking you everywhere, at every chance I got._

_But, I was selfish to think that you’d be happy with what we had forever, and when you were standing there in the parking lot yelling at me all I could see was losing you again, of being stupid a second time and as I came back to the bus, as I tried to sleep that night all I could think about was you. Wondered what I had done to cause you to cry that long, to need something to knock you out so you could sleep. As I told my brothers what happened, heard them scold me for it all, all I could think about was what I could do to get you back. At that time, it seemed like nothing would. You refused to talk to me, refused to acknowledge I was there. Then you were in the room and you came when Taylor begged, you did not have too, you could have made them deal with me, but you came and you laid there with me. Then you walked away again earlier, and I just knew you were gone forever…_

_I laid in the bed most of the day, wondering what I could say to you, what I could do to let you know that you are all I need, you are all I wanted. Every worded scenario came to the same conclusion; nothing I say will show you that. When we get home, and I am able to sit up more than ten minutes at a time, I am filing for a divorce from Kate. Because, it is worth losing everything I own, everything I built my life upon, if I could just have you. You are worth the risk, you are worth it even if she takes everything I own, even if she tears 3CG to the ground, you are worth it. Having you there to fall asleep to every night, to wake up to every morning is worth it. I just hope that you understand and that you will talk to me and listen._

_I love you Emily, I have never loved someone so deeply, so completely until you showed up at that meet and greet. I should have never stopped looking for you; I should have searched every corner of the globe until I found you. I will be filing either way, but I really hope you are there when the dust settles…_

_Love Always & Forever - Zachary _

I read the e-mail completely twice and the last two paragraphs another six or seven times. _It’s worth losing everything, everything I built my life upon, if I could just have you._ There was a deep desire to say these were all fake, but the truth was I couldn’t dismiss them as fake because the words were too raw and the meanings behind them too real. These were not pranks, they were not lies, and this was his way of telling me everything without any risk of her ever hearing or seeing it. But, damn I wish he’d just told me! I was jarred from my thoughts when my phone rang, so I answered. 

“Morning Craig.” 

“Morning Darling, how is Zac?” 

“How did you know and what makes you think I know?” 

“Babe, there are videos everywhere of him collapsing last night during the show. One was from the front row, and I can see you clearly making it there first. I saw who the first person beside him was; therefore you were not far away.” 

“I tried to stop him actually.” 

“So, how is he? I am pretty sure he’s not left your sight long.” 

I smiled, was I that transparent? “He will probably be bruised from the fall, but otherwise he has a bad case of the flu, he's dehydrated, and they're keeping him for a bit. He’ll have to be sitting up and moving a bit before they will release him. I am hoping that will be this afternoon.” 

“So….you are at the hospital.” 

“I’ve been here all night. Craig, I need your help.” 

“With what?” 

“His bitch of a wife. She’s sending him text messages of her having sex with someone else, he needs proof she is cheating on him.” 

“But, he cheated on her with you.” 

“She can’t prove that any more than he can her.” 

“But you said you sent him videos of you.” 

“Undated and no faces, I was careful about that.” 

“Okay, so what do you think I can do?” 

“Legally, nothing. But there has to be something that we can do?” 

“They already hired a PI Emily, Kate’s being followed already.” 

“What about cameras? Surely you can do that.” 

He did not reply and the line was silent a long time. “Craig? Are you mad about that?” 

“No. It’s just that we considered that but Gary would have to sign a release. Honey, there really isn’t much we can do. I mean, aside from wiping out everything that proves you two were together so he can file without fear, that is about it.” 

“Wait, what if you took our phones and computers and wiped them that way? Putting the photos and videos in a locked folder for me, she would demand to see the phones but if there are no pictures…” 

“Then there is no proof and since I am a third party I cannot be summoned, hell even if they tried I have ways. I think that can work some.” 

“Has the PI found anything?” 

“Yeah, Natalie said Kate is a world class bitch. Evidently she started birth control. Natalie is confused because she said right before Zac left they were actively trying. But, the problem with that is I know where Zac was.” He said. 

I laughed, remembering her conversation. “The bitch tried to convince me she was pregnant already. She started birth control?” 

“Yep.” 

I paused for a moment. “I know why she did. Zac’s not having sex with her, so unless she rapes him, if she does get pregnant that is proof she is cheating. I will bet that Zac mentioned that at some point.” 

“Probably, I don’t know I don’t put rape past her. Gary’s not the only man she’s sleeping with either, there is another one but the PI said he stays hidden, dark huge glasses and a hat.” 

“Who knows who she’s sleeping with. Craig, can you do me a favor though?”  
  
“Anything you want.” 

“Can you put cameras in my apartment? In case she decided to trash it or have someone break in.” 

“I can, but is that really what you want?” 

“Well, wait until after he’s better, I don’t want any proof. But, yes, I would like them to be installed.” 

“Okay. I will search for a good brand and get the equipment; you want all rooms but the bathroom?” 

“Yes. Including my bedroom, but make that one where I can turn it off.” 

“Sure thing.” 

I saw Zac’s phone blink so I looked. “Jesus Christ! Kate really is pushing this with these pictures. She just sent him a picture of what I assume is her with some other guys cum on her. Fucking bitch.” 

“Are you serious?”  
  
“Yes. I am. Unfortunately, I have seen it.” 

“Well, do not worry. I will protect the two of you electronic wise and his brothers are helping him too because really, they think the two of you are made for one another.” 

“Thank you.” 

“No problem. Take care of yourself too Emily, along with him.” 

I hung up, sat back in the chair. If he went home to Kate, odds are he wouldn’t take care of himself, she won’t and he would end up back in the hospital in possible worse condition. I finally called Taylor’s number. 

“Odd, I was just about to call you.” He said. 

“I have good timing then.” 

“Evidently, have the doctors come in?” 

“Yes, he came in and recommended rest and lots of it.” 

“I called our parents first thing this morning, Mom demanded an update so I called and got one. I just wanted to make sure they told you. I’m just afraid he won’t get that, he won’t bother when he gets home.” 

“She will make it worse Taylor, you know she will.” 

“He won’t come home with either of us, he’ll claim Ezra could catch it, and with them both being pregnant too. Zoe is already sickas well.” 

“He’s coming home with me.” 

He was quiet, almost too quiet. 

“I know it’s probably not the right thing but I will make sure he follows the doctor’s orders. Make sure he eats, sleeps, has plenty of liquids and that he does get better. Taylor, I cannot send him home to her knowing she doesn’t give a shit about him. She hasn’t even asked if he was okay, or awake. Has she called either of you?” 

“No.” 

“She sent him text messages of her having sex with I assume Gary. No faces and it has been going on a few weeks.” 

“She did what?” 

“Yeah, my thought exactly. We all know he won’t get better there.” 

“I’ll call Mom, we have a few aunts that are out of town and we can say he’s there. I agree with you, if he goes home he will end up back in the hospital.” 

“Okay.” 

“So, the buses are going home tonight. Mr. Bowman and Isaac are going back, but I am staying here. The three of us will fly back home as soon as he’s released. Is there anything you need off the bus before it leaves?” 

“No. My bag has a few suits, charger, and all. The paperwork was already filed.” 

“Isaac and I are coming up before they leave; he said he wanted to see him before heading home.” 

“Um, dumb question he’s never mentioned doctors much. If he does wake up before you get here, will he be okay?” 

“Good question and the answer is no. He’s been skittish of needles so he may not react well to the IV. He’s tolerated them before but he’s just not crazy about them, and considering he may not know why he’s there it could be worse.” 

“He never mentioned that to me, but then again I never really asked about fears from doctors.” 

“He doesn’t tell many people actually.” 

“Okay. I’ll see you guys in a little while.” 

We hung up and I got curious, so I did go through his phone. There were dozens of pictures of me, some I knew he had taken and others I had not known about. The very first one I stared at for a while. _I have wanted to touch you for four years._ I ran my thumb over the image he had taken; I was asleep in his arms. There was one of us together, him awake and me asleep. I hadn’t even known they existed. Either he had deleted or never had picture of Kate on his phone. The videos I had sent to him were also there, I couldn’t believe he kept them. I shut his laptop down and turned the phone off, seeing as he was still completely out I went back down to the cafeteria quickly, another sandwich, chips and a drink. I made a mental note to ask Taylor to bring something decent with him that afternoon. I ate the sandwich, but waited on the chips. 


	34. Segment 34

POV: **Emily**

After the sandwich I dozed off again for a few hours waking up about 2:30 because I had to go potty. I left the door cracked so I would hear if he moved, I was washing my hands when I heard him whine some, I dried my hands and went around the little curtain, he was awake but he looked terrified and the IV was lying on the floor, needle and all.

“What did you do?”

I got clean napkins and put it over his arm, called for the nurse. He wasn’t really looking at me, he seemed afraid and unsure. She came in and asked and I explained what happened. She bandaged the arm properly and said she would redo the IV.

“Can you give me a few minutes? He’s shaking really badly and I am sure he’ll pull away.”

“Sounds fine, I need to get a new set up anyway.”

She gathered the needle, IV wires and tubes, and even the bags and tossed them all away and then walked out. He was shaking and panicked, he wasn’t even looking at me. I sat down on the side she’d just bandaged.

“Zachary.”

He turned his head toward me and looked right at me.

“It’s okay. You’re at the hospital; you passed out during the show. You fell off the stool and the platform, so you will probably be bruised.”

He started calming down some. I laid his hand in my lap and held it there.

“The doctor said it’s a bad case of the flu, you’re dehydrated, and you need antibiotics. Your hydration is up thanks to the IV. The nurse will put a new one in.”

He frowned, tried to say something and either couldn’t or changed his mind.

“I’m right here; I am not going to let them hurt you.”

She returned a few moments later.

“Can you do this arm? He doesn’t write with this one.”

“Sure, I also prefer the hand over the bend in the elbow, those can always be so much more painful if moved wrong.”

He didn’t fight her with it but I noticed the slight grimace when she stuck him. I felt the slight squeeze to my own hand as well, despite him being weak.

“Are you his wife?”

“No.”

“You seem to really care; the third shift nurse said you’d been by his side since he came in.”

I gave her a weak smile but didn’t respond.

“Okay Mr. Hanson, no more pulling the IV out.” She adjusted the IV bags and left the room.

“Not so bad was it?”

He started to say something but stopped again. He looked sleepy still. I smoothed his hair back and then leaned down.

“It’s okay Zac; I’m not leaving the hospital. I’ll only leave for food and that’s only if I can’t convince Taylor or Isaac to bring it to me. Sleep, it’s what you need.” I whispered.

He leaned his head toward mine.

“I’m not going to leave, I promise.”

He drifted back off slowly. I sat beside him for another hour before moving back to the chair. I sent Taylor a text and requested decent food from anywhere when they came up. They arrived at 5 and while they had already eaten, I let them visit while I did, after telling them about him waking up.

“Happy early Birthday Isaac.” I said.

He smiled. “Thank you. We should be home by late tomorrow night so Nikki said she’d make a cake. I told her not to bother.”

“You deserve a cake.”

“She’s just been quite sick, so I may not get it anyway depending on how she feels.”

“Pregnancy not agreeing?”

“Morning sickness but Natalie’s been helping her get through it. I guess being home will be nice.”

I smiled. “Being home is always nice.”

“So, we talked with Mom and worked out what will happen and what will be told. We just said that Kate always avoided him when he was sick and that it was better he be with someone else. She didn’t argue but I think she knows something is up.”

“Probably. I also won’t stop him from going to your parents for Thanksgiving. But, that will be his decision.”

They both smiled and sat there until 6:30, when Isaac left. Taylor remained at the hospital with me and Zac and about ten he laid down. I sat beside the bed in the recliner chair, dozed again.

**November 17, 2007; 1:30 am**

I felt something on my shoulder and woke up to Zac’s hand slightly shaking me and he was awake and looking at me.

“Are you okay?”

“I need to get up.” He whispered.

I got up and walked around the bed.

“Do you need me to get Taylor?”

He shook his head. I got him water though, which should help with the throat issue. My assumption was he had to go to the bathroom, as they did not use a catheter.

“You need to sit up slowly.”

I sat down and he slowly sat up, but swayed, he laid his head down on my shoulder.

“So, dizzy…”

“Maybe I do need to wake Taylor. I’m not strong enough to catch you.”

“No…”

He sat there a few moments before he had me get up and he swung his feet to the side. I stood right in front of him though.

“Why is there air on my back?”

“You have a hospital gown on, it’s untied and once your steady I will tie it.”

He glanced at Taylor; he started to stand up but just sat back down.

“I’ll get him.”

I walked to Taylor and shook him gently until he finally woke up.

“I need your help.”

He got up, realized Zac was sitting up.

“Bathroom, and if he falls I can’t catch him, but we can.”

“Okay.” He said.

With both of us there he was able to stand up and Taylor held him while I tied the back quickly. I walked with him but he hesitated at the door.

“I’ll go.” Taylor said.

I waited just outside the door. A nurse came in while I was waiting.

“He’s in the bathroom, he woke me up.”

She smiled and waited. Taylor and I walked him back and sat him down. The nurse checked vitals, made sure the IV was in place, and asked how he felt which was dizzy.

“I think that’s from lying here all day and night. Do you want to see if you can hold down juice?” She asked.

He nodded and she left to get it. Taylor sat down beside him.

“You scared us.” He said.

Zac looked at him. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it was a freighting moment when the drums just stopped and then the noise as you fell. We told the fans that you passed out from the heat, which is not untrue.” Taylor said.

“I just remember seeing double and then I woke up here.”

She came back with juice and he drank most of it. Taylor lay back down and was out within a few moments.

“I guess he was tired.”

He looked at me. “Why are you here Emily?”

I moved some of his hair. “Because you scared me, because watching you fall and not being there made me feel bad.”

“But, you are leaving me…”

I actually wiped the tear away. “I’m not going anywhere.”

He looked at me confused. “But…”

“Lavender dreams. I didn’t know what that meant when you said it. But, I do now.”

“How did you…?”

“I got very nosy while I waited for you to wake up. I hacked your laptop and when nothing else showed up I went to check my Gmail and just put in an L to see, it came up with an email and I logged it in. I saw them all Zachary, every e-mail you sent all the way back to the first one.”

“I didn’t...” I laid my finger over his lips.

“You should have just told me Zachary. But, we can talk about that later, right now you need to get better. We’re hoping they release you today and you are coming home with me.”

“I can’t…She’ll…” he started and I stopped him.

“You are coming home with me. There will be no discussion on that; I am not giving you or anyone the choice.”

He looked confused, unsure, and still sick.

“I feel tired.” He said.

“You’ve been asleep for like 24 hours.”

He looked down some. “I woke up several hours ago, it’s just you both were asleep.”

“Do you want to llay back down?”

He looked at me a few moments, almost like he wanted to ask but was afraid too.

“I’ll lay down with you if you want.” I said.

“You will?”

“Yes. I just have to change sides because of your IV.”

“I’d like that.”

I slid over and he maneuvered into the bed, fighting with the gown.

“I hate these things.”

I laid my hand on his thigh, rather high up too.

“I kind of like them, makes for easy access.”

He blushed some. “I’m too sick for that.”

I lay down and he lay against me. I used my right hand to move his hair, smoothing it back away and sometimes curling it around my fingers.

“I like that.”

“Am I the only one that’s gets to play with your hair?”

He got slightly closer. “Yes. I never let Kate play with it and I don’t let anyone else.”

I smiled and kissed his forehead. “Sleep well Zac. You need the rest so you can get home.”

I laid there and played with his hair long after he was asleep, before sleep took over for me as well.

The doctor did release him that afternoon, with a few prescriptions and strict orders to rest and get better and to see his primary before they headed back out to perform. The flight home was pretty easy for Taylor and I but it was hell for Zac. The take off made him feel sick and dizzy as hell, the landing made it worse and by the time Craig got us to the apartment he was verging on being green. Craig helped me settle him in and left. Taylor warned me he could be whiney when he was sick, but it wasn’t until after Craig left that I truly understood that. He was whiny, complained, and he was extremely clingy to me, he didn’t want me out of sight at all. I was somewhat glad for the times he slept.

Kate went home to Georgia for Thanksgiving, Taylor picked him up at ten to go to their parents but he was back by one. Taylor said he felt like he ate too quickly and it made him sick, but I doubted that was the reason at all. He had been eating fine before that, his parents however sent four plates back with him. He was reacting well to the medication and while he surely did drive me insane with the clinginess, I found I didn’t mind that much.


	35. Chapter 35

POV: **Emily**  
 **Warnings: Mild kink, nothing graphic.**

**November 29, 2007; Thursday**

He had gone to his primary on Tuesday and was basically cleared, but he didn’t tell anyone else. I was awake before he was but let him sleep longer. He finally came out of the bedroom at 10 and fixed a quick bowl of oatmeal, sat at the table and ate, then washed his bowl and spoon, and finally came to sit beside me on the couch. He hadn’t bothered to change from his pajamas, which were plaid sleep pants and a blue shirt.

“So, you weren’t really sick on Thanksgiving, why did you have Taylor bring you back so early?”

“You were here alone and everyone kept asking about Kate, I just did not want to say anything. I really didn’t feel that well either.”

I turned the TV off and turned toward him. “You are better, yet you’re still acting as if you’re sick.”

He blushed some. “I know, when I am better, I have to go home.”

“Why did you do it Zac? Why did you write e-mails to an account I couldn’t access?”

He twisted the hem of his shirt. “I wasn’t sure how you felt about me.”

I moved his head to face me. “Seven months, Zachary. I know when you are lying.”

He took a deep breath. “I don’t get to skip on this do I?”

“No.”

“I never lied to you when I said I waited four years to touch you. I saw you at the meet and greet and I just zeroed in, nothing else mattered but you. I tried to ignore it and say it was some fluke but I couldn’t stop thinking about you. So, I tried for a year to find you. I went through the records, tracked down names, but nothing ever came up and every hit was not you. I got obsessive and Taylor and Isaac were complaining that my obsession was affecting my performance, so I took a final weekend and I tried everything I could and when that failed I figured that I would never really get to see you again and that I should move on.”

“Move on with Kate? You were dating her then.”

“Yes. She kept telling me she loved me, that she could be everything I wanted. Sadly, I did try to find you again before we got married and honestly, I never stopped thinking about you. Anytime we were on tour I looked for you, there were times where I swore you were there.”

“I may have been.”

“I didn’t see your picture when you applied, but there was something about your resume, I kept coming to it. When I came in a year ago and you were there it was tunnel vision all over again. I couldn’t stop watching you, in a non creepy way.”

“Baby, you watched from your office all the time. If you think I never noticed, it was hard not to.”

“Watching you from my office was safe. You were there to listen, you didn’t judge and when you walked in on me you didn’t let it change your opinion of me.”

I blushed. “It was probably the hottest thing I’d ever seen really.”

I saw the blush creep into his face as well. “Was it hotter than watching Craig doing it?”

I looked at him and blinked, I wasn’t aware that anyone else knew that. “How did you know I watched him?”

“He told me before your birthday, he also told me about the second time you saw me but never told me about.”

“It was the second time I was referring to anyway, I couldn’t see much with you in your desk chair, but the sofa was perfect. Yeah, it was hotter actually. I just wasn’t aware that he told you about that.”

“He did say that the two of you agreed not to say anything, I guess he felt comfortable enough telling me. I can’t say that I blame you actually for asking him, it kind of shows how much you trust him. Although, I totally know what face he mentioned then, the complete disappointment faces. It is very hard to get that out of your head.”

I smiled. “I perfected that one.”

“Back on topic, as the weeks progressed I felt it. I was beginning to fall for you and I just couldn’t stop it. As I told Taylor and Isaac I talked to you, asked questions, got to know you with the idea that I would find something that said we were not compatible, that it wouldn’t work between us. It scared me when I couldn’t think of a single reason why we shouldn’t be together, but I had no idea how you felt about me. You’d showed no real interest beyond those few kisses, I was scared. When I saw Gary and Kate and came back, you were there. It was like you knew what to do.”

I moved some of his hair from his face, knowing he wasn’t done yet.

“Honestly Emily, I never expected to go that far right then. I never expected you to tell me you were a virgin or yes, I guess some part of me wished you would say no so I could deal with the rejection. I knew it was wrong to come on to you, it was wrong to ask if I could, it was wrong to even keep on.”

“But, Zac that’s not entirely your fault either. I knew you were married to her, I knew you were hurting, and I should have said no when you asked. I really couldn’t say no because while I told you there wasn’t anyone I was waiting on, the truth was there was. I was waiting on you. I had no idea how you felt about me, no idea why you watched me from your office, no idea why you seemed so comfortable to talk to. But, when you asked, I really couldn’t say no.”

He smiled some. “I figured you wouldn’t have said yes unless you had a reason and as Layla pointed out weeks later that not everyone woman is dropping virginities on me. In fact, only one has and that was you. But, after you left I felt conflicted and I called Layla, she told me I should break contact and not pursue anything else and I tried! Damn, did I try!”

I lowered my head some. “Until I told you to meet me in the conference room that day you came in pissed off.”

“I started not to go really, but honestly I knew that you’d make me feel better. I did not intend for sex to do that, but I warned you ahead of time. You even said that wasn’t your intention either.”

“Yeah, my intention was to see why you were mad but you had to sit that way. But why e-mails Zachary? Why not just write them and give them to me or at least tell me about it, even if no one else saw them but you and I?”

“Kate’s a bitch, I knew if I sent anything to you from my accounts she would see it, after all she is paranoid enough that she makes me give her the passwords. I created Lavenderdreams for you and the Vanillasunsets for me; it was obscure enough that no one would guess what it was. It was the only way I felt truly safe being able to tell you how I felt, without her knowing. When you left the studio that day, March 21 st, I knew it was not right for me to tell you I loved you, even if I did. I knew I needed to deal with Kate, I just didn’t foresee the problems.”

I looked up at him, had I heard him right? Did he say he loved me, even then?

“I heard you the first time you told me Emily, I heard it every time you told me. I wasn’t sure the first time if you had meant it, because it was during sex. It was always during sex actually.”

I had nothing to say to that, but he waited for several moments.

“I wasn’t totally aware that I said it the first time. I just never said it outside that because I wasn’t really sure how you felt about hearing it.”

He nodded. “To answer your question, I wrote the e-mails because I needed some way to tell you how I felt, without really saying it. I was afraid that if I told you someone would hear me and it would get back to Kate somehow, I was afraid if I texted you or used my own accounts it would get back to her. It was an irrational fear that someone would see or hear and she would know.”

He looked at me.

“You could have told me about them.”

“I should have told you.”

I slid a little closer to him. “How come you didn't tell me when I left the bus? When I yelled at you that you did not care about me at all, I practically screamed it at you.”

He frowned at me.”Because you were right. I never used you but I let it happen knowing that I really couldn’t do anything else but sex with you, it just took hearing it to make me realize that and I felt like shit. Darius' message asking what he could give you did not help either, because if you were that upset then I had really hurt you and it was the last thing I ever wanted to do. I waited outside the bus on you; he came off last and said you were asleep. Taylor and Isaac said I needed to give you some time that we both needed time to calm down. They actually said they would pick a time during this break for us to talk in a calm setting. I just wanted to go and make you see, make you understand. But you started avoiding me, stopping watching the shows, I could feel you falling away from me and I was just too stupid to know what to do about it.”

“What about all the conversations with Kate? Two and three hour conversations and you always sounded sincere.”

“I don’t know why she called really, she’d never done that. Honestly though, I sounded sincere but I really couldn't care less what she said or what she did. My best guess is she knew you’d hear it because she knew you were on our bus.”

“Ariel asked me about that when I switched. Were you serious in your last e-mail?”

He looked right at me. “Yes. After you moved busses I was laying there alone a lot and I realized that I really don’t love Kate. I have said it before but there was this tiny hope, but no, there is nothing there. Our marriage is nothing, I don’t love her. You came to the room when I was sick and I realized what I was missing in my life. My life was never complete without you; there is no amount of money or material possessions that can replace you.”

I smiled at him; he really was a romantic at heart.

“I love you. I have loved you since the moment I first saw you. I was stupid, irrational, and a bastard but I don’t want to lose you.”

I moved more of his hair and leaned in. “Can you say that again?”

He wet his lips. “I love you. I have loved you since the moment I first saw you.”

I let the words wash over me, because he’d been looking right at me. I knew he wasn’t lying to me, he was being sincere and he meant every word he said. He’d averted his head down some though, as if he was afraid of what I would say, so I lifted it back up.

“I love you; I have for so long, long before I saw you.”

I kissed him several times, enjoyed that feeling of him being there. When I did pull away I sat back on the sofa, kind of expected him to come with me but he sat up, quietly for several moments before I noticed he was chewing on his bottom lip.

“You know, you only do that when you’re nervous or there is something you want but you’re afraid to ask. Considering you cannot be nervous, I’m going with there is a question you want to ask but you’re afraid to.”

“Do what?”

“Chew your bottom lip, not that I mind it is quite sexy when you do that.”

He did stop, but he didn’t say anything, so I waited a few minutes. When he was still quiet I slid my hand up his back, feeling the muscles move as I did so, I went right up the base of his neck and into his hair.

“What did you want to ask?”

I felt him lean in to my hand, my touch, when I pulled slightly on his hair a slight moan escaped his lips. I had to giggle at that.

“My, do you do like that. But, I have known for a while now, so, what did you want to ask?”

“I…Uh…”

I waited, let my fingers massage the back of his scalp and occasionally tug his hair.

“I didn’t tell you about the e-mails, I’ve been…bad.”

I moved my hand and giggled. “That was not bad Zac; you did it to keep Kate from seeing them and to prevent her from ever knowing. It really was a good way to do that, it’s not something that was found easily.”

“But, I didn’t tell you about them which lead you to believe that I didn’t care at all, which was bad of me.”

“Yes, that was, but it wasn’t that bad Zac.”

He turned and looked at me with a determined face, almost like he was daring me to catch on to an unspoken joke. It took me a few moments to connect his actions with his choice of words.

“Zac, you have done nothing bad enough to warrant a spanking, nothing at all.”

He looked at me for just a minute before he moved, positioning himself lying on the sofa, with his hips and ass perfectly positioned at my right hand. It didn’t feel like my legs being under him bothered him at all either. Could I truly deny that him lying this way was kind of sexy? The answer was no, because it was, safe behind locked doors I could let my eyes travel from his head down to his toes and I finally laid my right hand on his ass, which still felt nice to me and my left hand on his back.

“I presume you feel a lot better?”

“I felt pretty good before the holiday, but definitely after Monday.”

“Why would you want this? I am sure you remember the last one you got in October.”

“I clearly remember that one.”

“You know the first one was mostly play, but you knew the second one wasn’t. You knew I was mad, why did you let me? Why did you agree?”

He was quiet for several minutes. “I’m not doing this until you tell me.” I said.

He looked back at me. “You were mad because you were beginning to think I truly was using you, you wanted to go out and even though I could have, I chose not to. Yes, I knew you were mad. I knew you were the first time it hit me. But, I was stupid and thought if I took what you gave me, accepted what you did then you’d see that I did care. It wasn’t until after you left the bus that I realized that wasn’t what you wanted and could have made it worse. What you wanted me to do was tell you I cared about you.”

“I did hurt you then, I suspected I did when days later you were still having problems. Don’t lie to me either.”

“I should have told you to stop at ten, it did hurt like hell but at the same time the looks on your face when you walked away made me feel like I somehow deserved it, that it was punishment for hurting you before I even realized it.”

“If either of us deserves a spanking, it’s me for hurting you. I shouldn’t have, no matter how mad I was.”

He smiled and I saw the blush spread across his face rapidly. “No, I wanted that Emily. I didn’t really expect it to be that hard, but I still wanted it.”

“Like you do now, for no reason? Really Zac? Did I awaken some latent fetish of yours?”

“I could find something you would deem bad and do it. I didn’t think I would, but maybe you did. Our parents didn’t spank, they preferred the corner method or no video games.”

I giggled. “Not possible for you find something I would deem bad, besides, you are quite vulnerable in this position.”

I slid my hand under the back of his shirt, felt the smooth skin as I ran my fingers up his back and then lightly ran my nails over his skin coming down. That seemed to relax him so much, just the touch.

“See, what I think is that you just want personal attention, something that you cannot get from anyone else but me.”

“Maybe.”

“In that case, how many would you like? Forty, the number of e-mails you sent?”

I repeated the hand action, sliding up then slightly running my nails down and he trembled some.

“No, that’s too many. Maybe thirty would be more suitable?” I asked.

He shivered under my fingertips again and shifted slightly in my lap, the very thought of what would happen was turning him on; I could feel him against my leg.

“Did you have a specific number in your head?”

He shook his head no. I decided that twenty was a fine number, why deviate from something that works? I also did not plan to move his clothes, so he would have two layers between my hand and his skin. He counted and one through ten seemed pretty normal, but when I paused at ten he was the one who reached down and slid the pants and boxers down.

“Who said I wanted them down?”

He looked back at me. “I want them down. It’s not the same with clothes on.”

The sound was different without the pants in the way, but even then he didn’t sound like it truly hurt, there was no crying this time at all. But I could definitely feel him against my leg though, it seems hair pulling and spanking was going to be his thing. I laid my hand gently on the warm flesh of his ass.

“What do you want me to do now?”

“Anything, just please don’t stop touching me.”

I sat there for a moment, anything was a very open area, I knew he trusted me and I also knew, whether he understood it or not, the next two nights might be our last for a while. Once he filed, he wouldn’t be able to come over or have these moments because she was sure to counter him. Considering we had all afternoon, it was barely noon now I wondered how far he’d let me go.

“You’ll let me do anything I want, anything at all, as long as I don’t stop touching you?”

“Yes.”


	36. Segment 36

POV: **Zac**  
 **Warnings: Adult content; consensual m/f sex and kink play.**

She was very quiet after I said yes, almost like she was deciding what she wanted to do. I was fine though her left hand was still rubbing my back; her right hand was still resting on my now warm and stinging ass. I’d probably never admit to anyone else that I did like that, I was pretty sure Emily could tell already. But I would let her, because I knew I couldn’t stay here forever and I knew that once I filed I would have to maintain a strict professional only relationship with her until it was finalized.

“Let’s go somewhere where you can lie a little more comfortably.”

I slowly eased myself up off the couch, she got up and lead me to the bedroom, I figured she was aiming straight for sex, which was fine but not quite what I wanted. But she stopped me in the middle of the floor, same place she stripped me before.

“Wait here.”

I stood there in the same spot as she went to the closet and came back a few minutes later, in her hands was a black bag which she sat on the bed and then got something out of. I recognized it as the same blindfold I had used on her birthday. She came to me and slipped the shirt off before putting it around me, taking away my ability to see her and whatever else was in that bag. I felt her run her fingers across my back.

“Anything right?”

“Yes.”

“So if I said I wanted to fuck you?”

I giggled some. “Emily you have, so that’s a mute point.”

I felt her kiss my shoulder blades and her fingers spread out and ran down my sides, I giggled from the sensation.

“No Zachary, generally when we are having sex you are fucking me, not the other way around. I said I wanted to fuck _you_.”

Was she…certainly she had not…was that what was in the bag?! I wasn’t entirely sure if I liked that idea, wasn’t sure if that was something I wanted really to try.

“I…um…”

Her fingertips ran down my chest, she had moved in front of me.

“I said I wanted to, I didn’t say right now. Maybe some other time.”

I swallowed hard. “Are you implying that you will be here for a long time?”

I felt her lips press against mine.

“Yes.”

She spent a few minutes kissing along my jaw line and neck; I must admit not being able to see made each movement a little more intense. I felt her fingertips get the waistband and pulled them down.

“I would like for you to lie down on the bed in the middle, get very comfortable.”

I had to orientate myself to the room for a moment but finally found the bed and climbed up, I didn’t expect the light pop so I jumped and gasped. Emily just giggled what had I gotten myself into?! I found what I hoped was the middle and lay down.

“Slide to the right about a foot.”

I slid over and heard rustling from the bag, what sounded like plastic being pulled open. I was on my back, so she couldn’t be planning to move forward with her idea, least I hoped not. I could vaguely hear her move to the left side, but I heard clicking noises and I turned my head. I swore she giggled.

“Can you give me your left arm?”

I swallowed as I laid my arm out and let her take my wrist, but then she was putting something around my wrist.

I started to reach for the blindfold with my right arm. “Emily? What are you doing?”

“If you remove the blindfold, I stop.”

I paused with my fingers on the edge before I laid my arm down beside me on the bed.

“You said anything.”

“I did.”

I relaxed my arm again, felt something soft and wide around my wrist. I heard more clicking and then she moved around the bed, but when I tried to move my left arm, I couldn’t. She asked for the right arm and I let her, felt the same thing and the same sounds. It was apparent, she’d just handcuffed me to the bed and I wasn’t totally sure how I felt about that really, I’d never been handcuffed to anything or for any reason.

“You seem afraid Zachary.”

“You’ve taken my sight away and you’ve taken some freedom.”

I then heard the same clicking and then felt her hand around my ankle.

“Some?” She asked.

So, I really should have pulled my feet away from her, but really I was intrigued by what she had in mind and where she was planning to go. I also couldn’t deny this was kind of exciting, even if couldn’t move my arms or legs more than a few inches either way.

“Um, how long have you had these hidden in your closet?”

She giggled. “I bought them for your birthday but the hotel bed didn’t have any place I could use, so I kept them hidden. The clerk at the store recommended these because I didn’t have a clue, she said no matter how much you pull on them they won’t tighten and they shouldn’t hurt.”

“Sneaky, what else did you buy at the store?”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you.”

“So you did buy something beyond these and the plug?”

I felt her fingertips run up the bottom of my foot and I tried to pull away and couldn’t.

“So it’s clear you like to be spanked, is there a reason why?”

I hesitated for a moment, wasn’t sure I really wanted to tell her anything. “Um, I really didn’t know I did until my birthday.”

She didn’t say anything and the room got very quiet, too quiet. I felt the bed shift though and moved my attention to face that direction. I felt her fingers on my side, giggled when she hit a ticklish spot which of course meant she went right back, as she never could do that when I could stop her. She stopped finally and then just used her hands to explore again. Much, like she had done a long time ago. Her fingertips were smooth and soft against my skin, but it felt nice. I relaxed laying there and enjoyed it; it was what I wanted because I knew I wouldn’t get this for a while.

“You are very quiet.”

I smiled. “I told you not to stop touching me, you haven’t. It is rather pleasant really.”

She continued until she covered almost every square inch of me that wasn’t against the mattress or the more private areas, why she didn’t touch me there was odd but she evidently had a plan. I knew she’d left the room because I heard the fridge open. That confused me but I felt the bed shift slightly a few moments later, I was about to ask when I felt the very cold cube of ice against my left nipple, which she followed up with blowing warm air on.

That was a sensation I’d never felt and it was one that I did not mind, I could feel the ice again and feel the nipple harden under the coldness, it was her warm tongue swirling around that came next though and a moan slipped through my lips. I could feel her smile against me, she stayed on the left side for a little bit alternating between the cold ice cube and the warmness of air or tongue, then she switched sides, repeating the same actions. I felt her straddle me, found she still had her sleep pants on and when she leaned down I felt her shirt too. It was the cold piece of ice laying on my lips that brought me back a bit. As soon as the coldness moved away, her warm lips were there. I went to put my arms around her and was quickly reminded that I couldn’t, she giggled a bit as she guided my head some to the right and a few moments later her fingertips which were cold slid across my neck leaving a trail of cold water.

“I never knew that could feel so good.”

Her tongue followed the trail of water, licking it off and changing the sensation to warmth, but it was quickly replaced with an ice cube, which she followed up with warm air. I could feel my own reaction to this play, it was arousing and stimulating and I didn’t want it to end. She stayed around my neck and face for a long time, alternating between cold wet fingertips and ice cubes and the warmth of air or her tongue. The more she did it, the more aroused I was. I really was trying not to beg her to do anything, but I was rather glad when she moved down some.

“I’m getting good at finding things you like or is it just because it’s me?” she asked.

“Both I think.”

I was kind of hoping she was going straight for what I wanted, but instead the ice cube to my inner thigh kind of shocked me, I tried to pull away and couldn’t, fuck that was why she tied them down too.

“Did you have this planned or something?”

I felt warm hair circle my thigh. “Maybe, you were quite demanding the last few weeks, having you at my mercy kind of makes up for it...”

I felt her trace a heart on my other thigh with an ice cube and then air followed. Again, she repeated the actions alternating each side before moving to my hips, I was sure she was not blindfolded and if I could feel the erection, she had to see it! Instead she was going all around, the sensations were different on my hips, not as sensitive and I expect the right side but the ice landed on my thigh instead and I inhaled sharply, it wasn’t just a piece of ice it was her whole hand that was cold. She followed it with warm kisses but then she went back to my hip. I tried twisting to get her attention, but she ignored that instead placeing the ice on the other side, I tested the handcuffs but they were holding tightly and however they locked or secured, they were not coming off either. I laid there through several more rounds, each just as arousing until I finally realized she wasn’t going to satify me unless I asked or begged. I couldn’t see through the blindfold at all, not even under at my cheeks and I couldn’t get it lose either.

“Emily…” I said.

“Yes?”

I paused, have I ever actually asked her for this before? I couldn’t think of a single time where I’d asked her for anything sexually, hinted maybe just went for her neck but never physically asked.

“Will you…please?” Fuck! That sounded so pathetic.

I felt the ice a little higher up my thigh. “Will I what?”

“You know what…” I whined.

Warm air traveled across my thigh and I shivered some. “I can do many things, I can come back to your neck, I can turn you over and cover your ass in ice it would probably feel good. I can stop.”

“No! Don’t stop!”

She actually laughed. “You’ve got to be a little more specific than 'will you please'.”

I pulled at the handcuffs. “Emily.”

I felt cold water drip onto a spot that was very close to where I wanted her hands. “I have a clue to what you might be wanting, am I warm?” She asked.

Warm air traveled across my skin, circled the base and it definitely felt great. “Please…”

I inhaled very sharply when she cupped the sac, because her hand was freezing cold. It took several moments before she replaced it with a very warm hand. I think my eyes rolled back a bit then, I couldn’t be sure though.

“Am I close to what you want?”

I nodded, unable to find the words because she’d trailed a cold fingertip up to the base and that was new and following that was hot air. A few moments passed before I felt the cube at the underside of the base, seriously she wasn’t going to…

“Fuck!”

The ice cold cube had traveled right up the underside, followed by the warmth of her tongue but the cube moved right while her tongue traveled right over and around the head. She pulled away moved the cube again, down and when I felt her tongue again something was different, it wasn’t quite as warm as normal and it wasn’t until she’s slipped the head past her lips that I felt the coolness as well. The different sensations felt amazing though and moans and gasps were all I could manage. I was enjoying this very much but then she stopped.

“Emily?” I asked.

She giggled. “I’m not done with you yet.”

I felt her move off the bed and I heard the pan when she sat it in the sink, she put a pillow under my head and shoulders, kind of confused me until I felt her straddled me, but her socks were touching my arm.

“Why do I get the feeling I would enjoy the view in front of me, if I could see?”

“You would, so I saw this online and I won’t guarantee it will work. You’ll have to let me know if you’re uncomfortable.”

“I would prefer to have my hands free.”

“Not happening, you don’t always use your hands.”

This was going to be different, usually she was laying down or bending over something but I’ve never had her over me before, or anyone for that matter. I could feel her moving, felt like the vanilla and lavender scent was stronger. It was different and I think she stayed still giving me the time to adjust or maybe the moans I heard said I was doing something right. It was when I felt her hand wrap around me that I lost my concentration, I didn’t think that was her original idea. I had to pause because there was no ice but it still felt good. I have no idea how long we stayed that way, but feeling the vibrations of her moans made it feel better to me, but she was the one that stopped because she moved completely off of me, but I felt her undoing the ankle cuffs, it was about damn time too. I was very confused when she moved back to straddling me, but she had slid down the entire length as she sat down. Feeling the warmth and tightness close around me was a feeling that I quite enjoyed but I really wanted my hands on her. I pulled on the handcuffs again, trying to get her to let me up but she just sat there for a moment, then she started moving, slowly at first and picking up speed.

Even though I couldn’t see her, I could hear her better, the slight moans and whimpers and the sound of her inner thighs colliding with me as she came down. Each sensation was enhanced as well, the way her fingers felt on my chest, the way her nails felt when she’d lightly grip. Even the way she felt around me felt different, softer and even wetter. When she leaned over I could detect the traces of other scents, the soap she used and the shampoo, the warm air as it circled around my neck as she kissed it. I could also feel the trembling in her legs, indicating she was getting tired.

I felt her slightly move to the left and a few moments later air circled my left wrist and she slowly brought it back with her, but she stopped me from getting the blindfold, she then moved slightly to the right and undid that one.

“I’ll remove it in a moment, just feel.”

She was right for that, the way her skin felt was different without seeing it, I could feel the little dimples and dips that occurred naturally over her arms, and she felt warmer to me, her breasts felt softer against my palms, I was even surprised that her ass felt softer to me. Even the kisses were softer but I really was glad she removed the blindfold, because I wanted to see her just as much as feel her.

She truly did look beautiful, I finally stopped her and leaned her over so I could kiss her, and her legs were trembling still.

“You ready to switch?”

“Yes, but I think I’d like the Zac that was in the studio.”

I flipped her over and went for her neck. “Not a problem, I can do slow and sweet.”

I didn’t want to be far from her, so I stayed down on my forearms, let me be close to her and feel her against me. Considering this was not harder, I avoided scratch marks, but could feel her holding me tightly anyway. I could tell she was getting close though, by breathing and feeling. I leaned down and kissed her.

“I love you Emily.”

She smiled at me. “I love you Zachary.”

It wasn’t long after that she screamed my name, while I screamed hers at the same time. It was definitely a little more powerful there, and I wasn’t sure if it was the foreplay beforehand or the length of time, but I got the feeling the reason was far deeper than that. I didn’t let her move from me, kept her close to me.

I kissed her forehead. “I can’t stay can I?”

“I really wish you could.”

“But, it’s not forever though?”

“No, not forever.”

I pulled her closer and we laid there until our stomachs growled and protested the lack of food. So, we got up and fixed dinner together. She just slipped my shirt on and I slipped boxers on. I also got to see those padded cuffs. We sat down at the table and ate dinner.

“Do I get to use those handcuffs on you?”

She smiled. “If you want to, I wouldn’t object to after dinner either.”

“After dinner? Seriously?”

“What? It doesn’t have to lead to sex baby, it can be fun too.”

I looked at her. “When does fun ever not lead to sex?”

“With you? Never. But, I’m sure you’re aware of the plan so it’ll be fine.”

“The plan? What plan?”

She looked at me puzzled, like I should know about some plan but don’t. But, she didn’t say anything so we finished dinner and she cleaned up and then I pulled her into my lap.

“What plan?”

“Zac, I love you. But, I refuse to allow you to give up everything you own and have worked for your entire life. I am very glad you feel like I am worth it, but it's not something I want you to do for me. 3CG is your life and your business with them; it should not be given up because of her.”

“She is not going to divorce me without a fight Emily.”

She smiled at me. “Unless you can prove it, really Taylor and Isaac should explain it.”

“They're not here and I am looking forward to those handcuffs.”

She giggled. “How about I ask them over for lunch tomorrow and they can explain it to you.”

“That works.”

She quickly sent the message, which they agreed to. She then laid the phone down and turned the lights off in the living room. I was quite pleased with that idea, because I got the feeling whatever the plan was it involved being away from her and this might be the last chance I get to put my hands on her. I did have to adjust the straps on bed, because she wasn’t as tall as I was. I put the blindfold on her as well, used the ice cubes in the same fashion but I had her abdomen to toy with and more places to touch and kiss and play. She responded very well to the temperature differences for oral sex and yeah, there was no way this couldn’t lead to sex again. But as I held her afterwards, told her I loved her and watched her fall asleep against me I felt happy. Complete. I couldn’t wait until I could do this every night, for the time when I didn’t have to hide behind locked doors.


	37. Segment 37

POV: Zac

Emily woke up after I had breakfast fixed and we ate at the table. The other two were coming over at 1, so we went ahead and showered and got dressed. She fixed a soup for lunch and the other two arrived on time. We had lunch at the table and then we sat down in the living room.

“So…the plan?” I asked.

Emily remained quiet directing her attention to them as well, indicating this was not something she came up with. Taylor looked at Isaac and he nodded and then looked at me.

“When you told us how Kate was treating you, how you were sleeping in the guest room while they were in your bedroom it truly fucking pissed us off. You know I’ve never much liked Kate, but that was beyond my limit. However, the whole list of flaws crap and how she puts you down when we’re not there, it was a combination of everything really.”

He took a sip of the glass of water he had, paused another moment.

“Taylor and I talked while you slept and we evaluated what you said and how you felt about Emily. Taylor and I both agreed that we would do whatever it took to help you. We called Nikki and Natalie and talked to them and they agreed that they would also help.”

“Do you remember the permission paper we asked you to sign?” Taylor asked.

“Yes, you asked right before I got sick.”

“That was permission for Natalie to hire a private investigator. Craig put her in connection with a very good guy but he wanted your permission. We did consider putting cameras in your house to catch her, but while you could if it was just you and Kate, because Gary had permission to stay there from both of you the PI would have needed his permission. Obviously that wouldn’t have worked.” Taylor said.

“You were going to put cameras in my house?”

“Yes. Zac, you still can. Craig said he would help you install them himself. But, you would have to do that and not the PI.” Isaac said.

“Why cameras?” I asked.

“Proof that you are sleeping in different rooms, that she is having sex with another man while you're there.”

“But, wouldn’t that imply he’s okay with it?” Emily asked.

“That’s a risk, yes.” Isaac said.

I paused, Kate hadn’t called or sent messages to me all week if she has Emily haven’t said anything. “Kate doesn’t know I am here, does she?”

“No. If anyone asks, you have been at Daryl’s house because he agreed to watch over you. When she questioned why you weren’t coming home we told her you were very sick and that we all felt it was better so she wouldn’t get sick. She was fine with that.” Isaac said.

“I couldn’t go home with either of you because of the pregnancy, right?”

“Right, plus Ezra for me.” Taylor said.

“Okay, so what exactly is the plan here?”

“Our plan is taking shape, the PI has established that she and Gary spend a lot of time together and while he lives there also, going to movies, eating out at expensive places, and other things they shouldn’t be doing as often. She’s also seeing someone else but the PI cannot get a shot of him, she always meets him at a hotel, sometimes Gary is with her and sometimes he’s not.” Isaac said.

“Basically, the major plan is to just try and catch her.” Taylor said.

“I get the feeling there is more to this…” I said.

“Yeah, the hard part actually.” Isaac said.

“Why?”

“When you file, you know she is going to counter file against you. So, while you were sick Craig took our phones and laptops and he wiped them clean. By that, he saved all of the photos, videos, e-mails, and other important things and put them in a folder on his computer with a password so he cannot open it. I put the password in myself and he never saw anything. According to our phones and computers, you and I have not traded photos, messages, e-mails, or anything other than pure business related ones.”

“Likewise, we let him into 3CG and he wiped the system there too. We faked conference notes for the times you were alone, we faked memos and notes, and sometimes we even modified a label to say you reprimanded her for not following procedure. Really, there wasn’t much to do there because it was only a few months. He did have to corrupt a few files because you were there overnight with her and there was no way to explain that.” Taylor said.

“What about the few hotels stay?” I asked.

“No cameras in the hallways, no proof that she did not stay in a room alone.” Isaac said.

“The hospital? She stayed the whole time and people saw her.”

“To make us sound like complete and total jerks, we signed a paper saying we asked her to ride with you when you passed out. Why? Because we needed to explain to the crowd what happen and deal with business matters afterwards. Mr. Bowman was busy replanning and she was trustworthy and available. She also sent us updates, so it helped.” Isaac said.

“We have covered you Zac; everything we could think of is covered. Unless the two of you think of something we missed, then we are good.” Taylor said.

“What about my electronic journals?”

“Craig copied them all and then replaced my name with Kate’s, so according to the journal you really love her.” Emily said.

I sat there for a few minutes; they were helping me with this covering me and assisting me.

“Why are you doing this? I can understand with Isaac really, he’s never liked Kate. But, you Taylor, you did like her and you often took her side.”

They both smiled at me.

“Because we love you Zachary, we want what is best for you and what makes you happy.” Isaac said.

“Okay, but that doesn’t completely explain the whole scolding me and now supporting.”

Isaac sighed. “When I asked Emily to do the cake on stage the topic of your search came up. She was adamant that she had been part of the member’s club since we started it. I am sure Emily remembers that I asked for her member name a few days later.” Isaac said.

“I do remember.” She said.

“I checked her account status and it has been active for as long as we’ve done them. So, thinking about what you said I requested the M&G names from the show four years ago. The records that I got included her username, so I asked Taylor if you kept all the stuff you had then and he said yes. So, Natalie kind of broke into your office and found them. In comparing the two lists, Emily’s username was missing from yours. It should have been there.” Isaac said.

“System glitch maybe?” I asked.

“Zac, you requested them three times and you did a general search also. Emily should have showed up at least one of those times. So, we remembered Kate’s request for pictures and we went back to former employees, or rather the PI did.” Taylor said.

“Okay, what did he find?”

“The person who compiled the lists said that Kate approached him and said that she wanted anything you requested from that M&G only. He said she traded sexual favors for the lists and once she saw them she asked him to remove anything with Emily’s username and to basically prevent you from finding her. Zac, she guaranteed that Emily would never have a M&G again or a reporter status by putting a block on her. That means that Kate knew she was a threat, even before you really did.” Taylor said.

I just sat there as the words sunk in; Kate had prevented me from finding her.

“Am I the only one she did that to?” Emily asked.

“Yes. We had Craig do a full member check to verify statuses and if they're blocked from any event to verify why. He only found a block on Emily’s that was unwarranted and had no proof on why.” Isaac said.

“That bitch.” I said.

“Yes, she is. It was one thing that she constantly put you down but it was another that she intentionally prevented you from finding someone because she feared you could do better, it means that whatever her plan has been, she did not want anyone to screw it up. We felt like Kate cheated you both because it is obvious Emily actually loves you for the person you are and not someone she wants you to be.” Taylor said.

“I wouldn’t trade who he is for anything.” She said.

It got quiet for a little while, the plan sounded workable it was just getting evidence on Kate. But no one had said anything about Emily and I beyond today.

“There is a but in all this, I know there is.” I said.

Taylor’s face softened as well as Isaac’s.

“Once you leave tomorrow, you cannot come back here until the divorce is final.” Taylor said.

“At all?” I asked.

They both nodded.

“You will have to treat her as just an employee. The diner loves you both and all employees said they would say your dinners there were business related and that you both acted and discussed business such as new merchandise, shipping procedures. But, you cannot be seen with her outside work at all.” Taylor said.

I swallowed hard.

“That also means you cannot be behind closed doors alone. So, if she is in your office the blinds, door, and main window must be open so everyone can see you. The only time that changes is if another employee is with her, one of us, or even Craig because he’s going to be checking our system a bit better he found some security issues.” Taylor said.

I just sat there; they were basically saying I have to ignore her basically until the divorce was done.

“Zac?” Emily asked.

“What if Kate drags this out for months or years?” I asked.

“It’s very possible she will try. But, you do have her being with Gary more than normal and if you decide to put those cameras up you will have that, added Zac you can explain to the judge how she treats you. While you’re there record her telling you this stuff.” Isaac said.

“We know you can do it Zac, you love her enough to give up everything. You still get to see her five days a week, you will still see her over the holidays, not as much as you may want, and we can invite her over for everything as long as we do others, which we do. You just cannot be alone with her or be seen kissing her. Hugs are okay as long as someone else is around, we hug all employees.” Taylor said.

I sat there for several minutes before I looked at Emily. “Are you okay with this?”

“I know that it won’t be easy, but I am okay with it. It means that you get your divorce and you don’t lose everything you’ve worked for. I don’t have to like it Zac, but the alternative is giving up everything you’ve ever worked for and you will all lose a hell of a lot of money when she tears 3CG apart. It’s not right and I can deal with it. As they said, I still see you five days a week.”

“Do I have to go home every night? I cannot do that, I don’t want to listen to them.”

“No. You can stay at the studio, hotel, with one of us, even Craig but you cannot come here.” Taylor said.

“When is Daryl picking me up?” I asked.

“Around noon tomorrow, he has agreed to cover for you and say you were there. As far as anyone is concerned you and I flew home and I took you there myself. Emily went home on her own.” Taylor said.

“We have covered everything Zac; we just need the two of you to control yourselves.” Isaac said.

“Control myself? Who the hell do you think I am?” I asked.

“Trust me, he will. He doesn’t like it when I use drumsticks.” Emily said.

Holy fuck! Had she just said that?! I felt the blush in my face and prayed neither of my brothers asked about what she meant, because I knew what she meant.

“I am not asking what you mean by that.” Isaac said.

“So, you know the plan and what to do. This was just a lunch deal as a thank you.” Taylor said.

They stayed about another fifteen minutes to answer any extra questions and then left. I pushed the door shut and looked at her behind me.

“Did you have to mention drumsticks?”

She gently pushed me against the door.

“Yep. I didn’t leave myself out though, I know those pops on my birthday are nowhere near as hard as you can pop.”

“No, they weren’t anywhere near that. I really didn’t want to hurt you. I suppose I should spent the next twelve hours or so just holding you?”

“If you want to, I’m not going to object to that.”

It’s pretty much what I did too spent time there knowing it might be a while. I did not want to tell her bye the next day, she made me promise to take care of myself and not get sick again. It was going to be hard, and walking into my home and seeing her there knowing that she hadn’t bothered to even check on me at all, spoke volumes.

***Flash Time***

I filed for my divorce from Kate December 3, the very first business day after I left. I handed her the papers myself and she was pissed off really and especially when she found the PI’s report on her that was included with my divorce papers. I didn’t get the full backlash from that until we returned home from the last few dates, which Emily did not attend. Kate counter sued me for a divorce saying I was cheating on her with Emily for the last year and she hired her own PI. Taylor told me the PI interviewed Emily for more than four hours at the studio and that she had said nothing and that included seeing her phone and e-mails which she complied with. The bastard had even gone to her home to be snoopy. I wasn’t even back in town an hour when he called me, which I met with him and again, it was four hours of him asking questions, sometimes the same ones in different phrases. We sat in my office and even though I could clearly remember bending her over the desk in front of me, I denied ever seeing her as more than an employee. He asked for my phone which was now wiped clean with only group photos or pictures of my family, I had Taylor add a crap ton of Ezra which helped a lot. Craig took him through the security system and I wasn’t sure what he actually did for a living but he worked wonders here. I moved out the items from our home that I truly treasured and stored them with Taylor, being open to the judge on both why I did that and where the items were. I wasn’t hiding them, I was protecting them. It was hard seeing Emily daily but not being able to touch her or kiss her.


	38. Segment 38

POV: Emily

**December 24, 2007**

Craig and I were at his mom’s house, visiting for Christmas. It was extremely hard being away from Zac for Christmas but we had a company party the 22 nd, where we exchanged gifts and while what we gave one another was not what we wanted to, it would be weird to spend the money on those items and it turns out the smaller items were better, more personal. Zac was not happy that I was flying home, but he was more at ease that Craig came with me and that he would be here too. It was nice to see Craig’s mom and sister, because it had been a while. But, I was not staying here, I was staying with Aaron across town, Christopher picked me up about 7 and drove us both back there as he was also staying with Aaron for the holidays. We spent the afternoon wrapping what they had bought and crashed early, Aaron had given me his room and I really wanted to send Zac a message, but I couldn’t.

**December 25, 2007; Christmas Day**

I woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and what smelled like vanilla and cinnamon waffles. I got up and got dressed putting the shirt on that Zac bought me for Christmas. A lovely shade of blue matched with black jeans. I then went to the kitchen where Aaron was cooking. Christopher was up already too, both had on just boxers.

“Seriously guys? Ever heard of pants?”

“You’re our sister.” Aaron said.

“Who doesn’t need to see any private areas of her brothers. Although, I can totally forgive you if those are vanilla and cinnamon waffles…”

“They indeed are and there just for you.”

“Did you get the right syrup?”

“I have not forgotten and yes I did.”

“Ok, wear whatever as long as you’re covered.”

They both laughed and before long there was a plate of waffles in front of me.

“You got Dad something, I saw it last night.” Christopher said. Even though there was a mouthful of waffles muffling some of it.

“George said he would be there in his text. Just because I don’t like the man doesn’t mean he’s not my dad. As long as he keeps his hands to himself we will be fine. I’m not expecting him to get me anything.”

We finished eating and then loaded the car and headed to George’s house. I was nervous as Aaron drove, I hadn’t seen any of them yet and from what I understood everyone would be there including their girlfriends and fiancé. It was still early so George and Christina were the only two there. She let us inside but my arms were full of boxes when I first walked in. However it was Zac’s voice filtering through the speakers that caused me to pause. It was their Christmas album and I was sure it didn’t belong to George. Christopher was beside me.

“Did I miss something?”

“No. Christina is a fan but no one but Aaron and I know where and for whom you work for.”

“Good.”

I sat the armful of boxes down and turned, the woman standing at the door was tall, a little on the heavy side, natural olive skin, bright hazel eyes, and jet black hair. She truly was gorgeous and she truly was George’s type.

“You must be Emily.” She said.

I smiled. “I am. You must be Christina right?”

“Yes. George should be down in a moment, he went to the restroom.”

“I’ll assume you decorated the house?”

“He helped, but yes.”

“I’m going to assume that you also picked the music.”

“Definitely. He said you were a fan when you were still here, I can change it if you’re not.”

“No. The music is fine, I’m still a fan. I actually attended several shows this year.” Okay, so I attended almost all of them, but she didn’t need to know that.

Aaron giggled some and they got the last of the items from the car. I talked with Christina a few more moments before George appeared at the door. I really didn’t expect the hug to be that tight.

“Aaron was right; you’re not quite our baby sister anymore.” He sounded almost sad to say that.

“I haven’t changed that much, you on the other hand, shaggy hair George? Really?”

“Christina likes it a bit longer.” He smiled.

“It does look good though, glad you found someone. She’s nice, expanding your musical influence.”

He laughed. “I tolerate it Emily, although I must say the show this past year was good. She made me go.”

I turned and glared at Aaron and Christopher, neither had said he was there, they shrugged. Christina went to the kitchen and I sat with George for a little while before heading there to help her. I heard Joshua arrive a little while later and I heard my name and kitchen so I went ahead and put the knife down, stepped away from the table and waited for him. He came in and did a spinning hug, not quite as tight as George’s.

“I have missed you!”

“I missed you too.” I said.

He held me away for a moment. “Older, wiser, I guess I can’t get away with much now can I?”

“Sorry big bro, you never got away with it anyway. I knew very well you were feeding me snails.”

“Gross Joshua!” Christina said.

“She was seven and she’d eat anything!”

She shook her head. “Will you be okay today? You know he’ll be here and Christopher said the last time you saw him it ended badly.”

“I have five brothers, I’m sure I’ll be fine. Unless you five pull that same crap you did when I turned 16, then we might have some problems.”

“No, Aaron told me what the bastard was planning.”

“Then I should be fine. I think Dad was shocked Aaron hit him actually.”

He nodded. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to Nadine. She’s been dying to meet you.”

He led me to the front where another woman was that I hadn’t seen. Brown curly hair that was kind of short, warm brown eyes, my height and maybe close to my own weight. She had a great smile. She was sweet and polite and she came with me to the kitchen once we were over the politeness. It was good being around them and getting to know them, even if they all were older than me. Jason arrived last and I answered the door for him, but I saw the scowl on the woman’s face when he spun me around and kissed my forehead, expressed how much he missed me.

“Sophia, this is my sister Emily.” He said.

“Sister? You never mentioned a sister.”

“We’ve only been dating a few months and the whole story is long and complicated. She’s the youngest of us all.”

After knowing who I was, she didn’t give me the bitchy looks. Again, she came with me and they all got along. We ate dinner about 2:45 and opened the gifts about 4:15. Aaron made me wait before I opened his and I understood why, it was a personalized organizer for my job. It would greatly help in the next coming months and years as well.

“That is awesome Aaron, where do you work at Emily?” Sophia asked.

“I’m a warehouse manager; I’ve been there a little over a year now actually.”

“What company? I may know of it.” Joshua said.

“You don’t Joshua, trust me.”

“Come on Emmy! Don’t make me come tickle you.”

“Josh, you don’t know the company. I am positive that you don’t.”

I wasn’t sure how big of a fan Christina was, nor was I sure how she’d react to me saying it.

He looked at me and scooted over. “Emmy, come on. We want to know, we are interested in what you are doing and how you are.”

I looked at Christopher who smiled at me and nodded. “I work for 3CG records as a warehouse manager. You don’t know that company.”

He paused a moment. “No, I’m not aware of that one.”

But I saw Christina look up. “You work at 3CG records?”

“Yes. I do. I’ve been there since November of last year. Although, I have many titles apparently beyond just warehouse manager.”

I swore I could see the gears clicking and tumbling together in her head, it kind of scared me really.

“You were the one in that picture from earlier this year. The release party, George had a copy of it. But, you were…I mean they were…”

“Yes, I was photographed with Hanson and two of their wives. Kate wasn’t able to make it.”

She was getting quite giddy and I was actually glad the doorbell rang, signaling Dad was here. George asked her to go get the door and she did, he looked at me.

“Expect to be interrogated, sorry. I would have shut Joshua up if I knew.” He said.

I nodded and got up. I was not going to be on the floor when he walked in, I was going to be standing and I was.

“Emily, I didn’t know you would be here.” He said.

“Dad, George asked me a few days ago to come out.”

He nodded but otherwise ignored it, after all Aaron and Christopher were sitting there too. He was pleasant actually for the two hours he was there, never said a cross word to me or mentioned Adam or anything that occurred in September. Because he didn’t know I was there, he didn’t have anything for me, which was fine really. I handed him the present I got, something I knew he would love and I stood there as he opened it. I had asked Isaac to use some connections, they knew Aerosmith and Isaac was able to hook me up rush delivery with an autographed first edition vinyl of their first album, his favorite album of all time. He looked at the package and when he looked up at me I swore I saw tears in his eyes.

“Merry Christmas, I couldn’t think of anything else but I remembered you listened to that all the time and you were very upset when it stopped working. That one can’t be played, but there is another one under it that can be and a CD of the same record in case you want to preserve them.”

All five of my brothers nearly jumped up when he got up and hugged me. “Thank you Emily.”

“You’re welcome.”

He left about six, right before Craig showed up to pick me up.

“When do you leave?” George asked.

“Whenever Craig does. I think he said over the weekend sometime.”

“Can you come over Thursday then? I think we all need to sit down and talk about things. We don’t need to go 8 more years.” He said.

I looked at Craig. “Thursday’s fine, I can bring you over.”

We set up a time and then left.

**Thursday; December 27, 2007**

Craig dropped me off at 9 am and Christina let me inside. Informed me that George had to go to his job for a bit but would be home before the others arrived at 11, she and I sat down in the kitchen with coffee and hot cocoa for me, as I hated coffee.

“Do you really work for 3CG?” she asked.

“Yes.” I braced myself for the questions I knew would come, two hours? I hope she didn’t plan to interrogate me that long.

“George said you have been a fan since they came out, that must be a dream job for you.”

“I have been and it is.”

“What are they like? I walked this year in Atlanta but I wasn’t able to get close to them.”

“They're all very nice actually. Isaac is really reserved most of the time unless he is mad, then you stay the hell out of his way. Zac is even worse when he’s mad, most of us hide. Taylor is just even tempered and so sweet.”

“Have you seen their studio or offices?”

“I have been but I cannot say more than that about either one.”

“What about their families? That picture from the report said that you were invited to some family things.”

“I have met their wives and I’ve met Taylor’s son, Ezra. Cutest little boy in the world, I swear. I wasn’t allowed to take his picture though so I don’t have any. I’ve also met their parents and younger siblings. There all very nice.”

“Are there wives really bitches?”

“No. Natalie and Nikki are the two sweetest women I know in Tulsa. They're not big on women throwing themselves at their husbands, it goes with the territory. I actually cannot talk about Kate much, I’ve only seen her about twice and we never really talked.”

“They're not gay right? None of them?”

I recalled those times with Zac. “No, they’re not. They’re very loyal to their wives though.”

She looked at me. “How do you know?”

Foot in my mouth syndrome, damn I wish they would show up. “I toured with them this past year for a while, up until November. Zac got very sick and had to cancel a few shows because of it. They made them up but I stayed home for those few shows. I was in charge of the merchandise. No matter who threw themselves at them, they didn’t seem to take notice.”

“Wow. Are you really close to them? You seemed close to Zac in the picture.”

“Photographer. He tried to put me everywhere and it never worked, so he stuck me there.”

She went to ask a few more questions, most I couldn’t answer because it was unconfirmed or I was told not to. My brothers arrived just before eleven and we sat down in the living room, Christina and the other two ladies left to go shopping. It was catch up for a bit, just talking about what we had been doing the last eight years and how our lives had changed since then.

Aaron went to the kitchen for fresh drinks and I looked at the three older ones. “I don’t hate you. I never have. I know you didn’t want to hold me there and I know you wanted to stop him. I mean, I can’t blame you because if you hadn’t done it he would have just done the same to you.”

“It didn’t make it right Emmy, we were old enough to know what he was doing was wrong. If nothing else when I got out of the house I should have called someone to help you and the others. It wasn’t right of him to hurt us like that. It wasn’t good for any of us.” George said.

“I hate that he made us hold you anyway, just so he could take his anger out on you for something he caused in the first place.” Joshua said.

“He was a bastard and he really didn’t deserve your gift. He still talks about Adam. When he first told us what he was planning we tried to tell him Adam wasn’t right for you. He is too old and he doesn’t treat women properly. He insisted.” Joshua said.

Aaron had returned with drinks and he sat down beside me and sat quietly. I considered what he said. “Did he say why he wanted Adam specifically?” I asked.

“No. But Adam was always fascinated with you, even when you were young. Every time he wrote Dad from jail he asked about you, how you were, if you were okay. I saw some of the letters myself, he also asked Dad for pictures of you and I have no idea if he sent them.” George said.

“He did. I saw a few of the ones he mailed.” Christopher said.

It was the start of a very long conversation where we discussed the things that occurred during our childhood, how they didn’t stop him and why, most of the reasons why was fear, which I understood. Recalling some of the pleasant and great memories was nice also. About three my phone rang and it was Isaac’s number, I sent it to voicemail once but he called back.

“Hey Isaac. What is it?”

“It’s not Isaac. I just couldn’t call you from mine.” Zac said.

“Baby, you’re not supposed to call either way. Please tell me you are alone.”

All five of them looked at me confused. “I am at Isaac’s house with him and Nikki. No one else is here and no one can hear me. I assume you’re at Craig’s house.”

I got up and walked to the back of the house. “Uh, No I’m at George’s house actually. We’ve been talking about things. Please tell Isaac he loved it, he’ll know what you’re talking about.”

“I will. Are you okay? Did yesterday go well?”

“Yes. It went fine. My future sister-in-law is in love with you though so that might be a problem.”

“What?”

“Yeah, she told me earlier that you have been her favorite and of course I can’t say anything. How did it go for you?”

“It went well, I told everyone that I filed and why. Mom and Dad were a little disappointed at first but once they learned the details they were fine with it. I just…” I heard his voice break some.

“Missed me, I know the feeling. I’ve missed you too. It’s been different for sure. But, maybe this is good for us both too. You needed family time and so did I apparently.”

“Yeah. I love you, are you coming home before New Year's?”

“I would not miss Taylor’s promise of a New Year’s party to rival any party for like anything.”

“Not even me?”

“Well, for you I would but we can’t do that Zac. You know she’s watching us.”

“I know. This sucks. She’s been absolutely horrible. I don’t know if I can really stay there until it’s over. I’m really thinking about moving in with Taylor or Isaac, or hell, back with Mom and Dad.”

“Baby you need to do what is best for you. What is she doing?”

“She’s not limiting sex to the bedroom anymore. I literally walked in on them in the kitchen and the living room in the same day. I just…I can’t deal with that. Added, she keeps making it a point to beg him for things when she knows I can hear her.”

I smiled. “Baby, would you like me to beg you next time?”

“No. You can certainly scream though.”

“Always. I love you Zachary, I’m not going anywhere and I am okay.”

“I just needed to be sure. Needed to hear your voice.”

“I know. Now, go spend some time with them and don’t make them feel like you came just to use him for his phone.”

“Hey! He suggested I call. But, I will let you get back I just…I needed to hear you.”

“I love you. I’ll see you New Year's.”

“I love you, I’ll see you then.”

We did not say bye, we simply hung up and then I returned to the living room to four brothers staring at me with questioning looks and only Christopher really knew.

“It’s nothing I can discuss so don’t ask.” I said.

I sat back down and we talked, cut up, and got along. Craig came over at 5 to get me and brought his camera with him and he wouldn’t let any of us escape. His last picture was the same pose that he took when I was 16, and he got some others as well. Once the girlfriends got back he got one of us all. It ended well and we all promised to talk more. Craig and I went home that Saturday and we did attend Taylor’s party together, Kate was not present but others were, so we'd still have to maintain. Although, we did manage a quick kiss inside during the night, it wasn’t anywhere near enough but it was all we could do until it was final.

January seemed very slow to them, but it was super busy for me. Restocking items, exchanges, returns, and damaged merchandise filled the month. Zac moved out of his own house the first week, moving in with Taylor because while Nikki and Natalie were both expecting, Natalie could use help with Ezra at times. Having Uncle Zac there seemed to make him very happy too. Taylor even sent me a few pictures of Zac and Ezra asleep on the sofa. I couldn’t keep those but Taylor promised he had copies. February was gearing up to be another busy month, with the Valentine's chocolate orders it was going to be hard.


	39. Segment 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* *WARNING* *WARNING* *WARNING*
> 
> This chapter contains graphic, detailed, non-consensual sex. If this is something you would rather not read (for any reason) you may skip this chapter completely and read the non-detailed summary on Chapter 40, which will give you basic idea without all the details.

POV: Emily   
  
_**Warnings: Adult Content, non-consensual sex (rape), violence. You can skip this and move to Chapter 40 for a summary of events that are NOT detailed.**_

**  
  
  
  
February 4, 2008; Monday**

I was asleep but I woke up to soft kisses on my neck and the first thought was that Zac was there. I could feel a body against my back and a firm erection against my ass. It took a moment to realize their divorce was not final and he would not be here because that would risk too much. I opened my eyes thinking maybe it was a dream but there was definitely someone in the bed with me. I started to get up but the man was quick, his leg was suddenly over mine, one arm pinned my left arm to my side and a hand was over my mouth. I tried to wiggle my way out but could not move at all.

“Stop moving.” He growled.

My phone was supposed to be beside the bed along with the house phone, but as I frantically looked I found them both lying across the room on my dresser. This person had been in the room longer than a few moments. It was sinking in that a strange man was laying in my bed, up against me and I couldn’t move. I felt him nuzzle my neck again.

“Vanilla, I was never a fan of vanilla.”

I felt the tears sting the corners of my eyes.

“I am moving my hand, but if you scream, you will not like the consequences.”

He slowly moved his hand away from my mouth, almost like he wanted me to do something but I did not scream.

“How did you get inside?”

He chuckled against my neck. “That’s simple Emily; I used the key that you gave Zac.”

He raised my hand above me, gripped my left wrist with his right and held it tightly.

“I want you to raise up and move your right arm behind you.” He said.

I carefully did what he said, he pulled it up some and then moved my other arm behind me, I felt handcuffs snap around each wrist, metal ones, not like my safety ones.

“What do you want?”

I was trying to remain calm but the shaking was interfering with that and it got worse when I felt his hand snake underneath my shirt, it was uncontrolled now. He stopped before he reached my breasts though, changed directions.

“Pl…pl…please, what…what do you want from me?”

He was very quick, he didn’t bother to even remove my sleep pants or underwear all the way, just shoved them down far enough and then he was inside me all the way, I cried out in pain and shock despite the fact that he was not near as big as Zac was.

“Fuck! Now I know why he chose you.” He growled

I tried to move and I couldn’t, my arms were pinned between us and cuffed, I tried to pretend it was Zac there, but he would never be this rough without a warm up first. Tears soaked into the pillow under my head. I could tell he had a condom on, the latex felt different and made the pain more real. He grabbed a hand full of my hair and yanked back hard, I yelped in response.

“You feel so tight; it’s hard to believe you’ve been fucking Zac for months now.”

Who the hell was this guy? He stayed that way for a little bit, I watched the clock as the minute’s ticked by. I thought he was done when he pulled out and relief surged through me. He let my hair go but grabbed my arm and rolled me onto my back; it was an awkward position my hands and shoulders hurt. It took me a moment to realize what he was doing and I tried to push him away with my feet but that just gave him a chance to grab my ankles and hold them tightly.

“Are you this feisty with Zac?”

“I’m not with him!” The slap shocked me, but it was nothing compared to when he pushed my legs back, way farther than Zac ever had and that position hurt a lot more. I felt tears running into my ears because of the pain.

“Fuck, so good.”

He moved his hand and I found it around my throat, cutting off oxygen.

“So, fucking good.” He mumbled.

I couldn’t breathe and felt myself slipping before he apparently climaxed and let my neck go.

“Zac chose very well.”

I was gasping for air as he let my legs down and rolled me over to my stomach.

“You still have thirty minutes before the alarm goes off.” He said.

He got up off the bed I was facing away from the bathroom but I saw the bathroom light come on and turned. I just stared at the man standing in my bathroom. He was Zac’s best friend; he was Kate’s current lover, Gary. I had never seen him in person, just pictures. He turned the light off and sat down beside me.

“You look confused.”

I was fighting the pain and embarrassment. “You won’t get away with this.”

He laughed. “Oh, you are confused.”

He lay down and just ran his fingertips over my shoulders.

“I’ll let you go when your alarm goes off; you’ll get up and do what you normally do. You will go to the studio and act like everything is okay. You’ll get off and you’ll come home.” He said.

“Fuck you.”

He dug his fingernails into my arm.

“I am not Zachary, Emily. I really do not care if I hurt you. You think about that and I’ll fix breakfast.”

He then got up and walked out. When the alarm went off he came in and turned it off, undid the handcuffs.

“Go get ready.”

He then walked out with my phone. I got up and walked to the bathroom, unsteady and in pain. I took a hot shower and when I looked in the mirror I saw marks across my neck and face, I found a turtle neck shirt, hid the bruises on my neck and then used a thick layer of make up to hide the one on my face, my wrist had slight bruising, hidden under the long sleeves. I walked to the front and he had indeed fixed breakfast, he was still naked though. He sat the plate down and I sat down. He had my phone with him still and the house phones were nowhere to be seen.

“Eat, you don’t have all morning.” I was actually afraid, so I started eating the dry pancakes.

“Kate is very sure you and Zac were actually together, actually fucking you, and that totally pissed her off. But, she cannot find any evidence and neither can the PI.”

I laid the fork down on the plate.

“We were not together in any way, romantically or sexually.”

“How sweet you keep trying to protect him.”

I pushed the plate away. “I’m not going to say we were when we were not.”

“Well, I am sure the longer I am here the more willing you’ll be to talk.”

“There is nothing to say.”

He got up and got the plates, took them to the kitchen. I sat there. He came back and put a hand on the table in front of me and one behind me. He leaned down really close and I felt the shaking.

“I applied a device to your phone, a program; it will ghost it for me. Meaning that everything you do on your phone, I will see it. Every single text message, every call, every Facebook message, every web site you visit, everything you do will come to me. The cops will believe you had sex, but they won’t believe you were raped Emily. You cannot tell Zachary, because that will compromise the divorce, Craig is out of town and none of your friends will come. You really are stuck with me. So, you are going to go to work, act normal, and then come home. You have been getting home at 5:30 for the last month, I expect you here no later than 5:40.”

“If I don’t?”

He was quick, got a handful of hair and guided me over the table quickly, I was sure it was his hand he hit me with, but even through pants it hurt.

“If you don’t, you’ll get punished for it.”

He held my hair tightly. “What time do you get home?”

“5:30.”

“What are you going to do what you get off?”

I wanted to say leave town. “Come home.”

He let my hair go and moved away. “You’re going to be late, go.”

I got up and got my purse and keys. He handed me my phone.

“Everything you do Emily.”

He sent a message to Taylor telling him I was running a bit late, another phone in his hand displayed my number and the message, another message saying OK displayed Taylor’s name and message.

“It does not matter what you do. I will see it.”

He walked me to the door and even closed it behind me. I slowly walked to the car and drove in, I was late. When Taylor asked I told him the alarm was set wrong. Several times I started to walk to Zac’s office and tell him what happened but he would over react and Kate would have her proof. I could tell Taylor or Isaac, but really could I prove any of it? The cameras in my apartment were turned off. I avoided them as much as possible and come five, I stayed over. It was 6:10 when I parked in the garage. I walked to the apartment door, no lights were on and I was sure he just wanted to scare me and he was gone already. I carefully opened the door and went inside, it was quiet. I eased the door shut and laid my forehead against it, relief surged through me.

I paused there but then I felt warm air on my neck and when I pulled my head away from the door there were hands on either side of me, but they were not my own hands. They were not Gary’s either, he hadn’t worn any rings and the one I was seeing was familiar to me.

“You are late Emily.” He said.

I swallowed hard but did not turn around. “I stayed late to make up for being late.”

The right hand moved and brushed across my neck, I felt him close, could hear him breathe in deeply.

“I have always liked the way you smelled, always a sugar cookie scent to me. Sweet. It was too bad you never let me get this close to you when I came back.”

God I was shaking so badly and I had no words, no idea what to say to him. I felt his hand move across my shoulders. “Are you not speaking to me Emily Isabella?”

“I don’t…I…um…” I stammered on words.

“You don’t understand why I am here, how I am inside your apartment?”

He turned me around and what I tried to deny was standing there, Adam was standing in my home. Somehow, seeing him standing there made having Gary here earlier seem pleasant.

“How…why…” I stammered

He closed the very tiny space between us, pressed me against the door and his body. I had never been that close to him, the sandalwood scent filled my head. Adam did remind me a little bit of Zac, he was the same height and had the same build but Adam had less softness to him, time in jail lifting weights had given his body defined areas and a tight six pack. Despite the fact he was dressed I could feel the erection against me and could feel his chest pressed tightly to mine.

“Gary let me inside right after you left this morning; I assume you didn’t much enjoy him waking you up.”

I didn’t say anything at all, just kept my mouth closed. His hair was clipped shorter than it was in September, it had length but more like Taylor’s hair cut actually. His eyes were blue I remembered that, but right now they seemed very dark but I could feel them on me. If Gary had let him in, then it was obvious he knew him somehow.

“I’ll take your silence as you didn’t. So, I know he explained the rules to you then, why were you late?”

“I told you, I stayed later to make up for being late this morning.”

He smiled slightly; his hand moved some of my hair from my face and before I could react he’d moved it around to the back and grabbed a handful, twisting it painfully and pulled me away from the door and into the room a bit more.

“On your knees.” He growled.

I had no choice; he was pushing down on my hair, so I did what he said.

“Hands behind you.”

I let go of his hand and moved them behind me, I felt handcuffs again and he snapped them around each wrist one at a time.

“Please…you can call Taylor and ask. He had to approve it!”

He yanked my head back hard. “Do not talk.”

He let go of my hair long enough to roughly push my pants down to my knees, I could feel the shaking because Craig’s mother had given me some details of what he had done to go to jail, but not many. As soon as he had the pants down his hand was back in my hair, pushing me forward onto the floor. The carpet felt soft against my face, but when he shoved himself into me I cried out in pain and shock.

“That’s it, I like noises.”

Adam was far rougher than Zac or Gary had been, but knowing he liked noises I tried not to make any at all. In a haze I happen to looked up where the camera’s were and saw the little red light, it was disguised as a smoke detector and the red light meant the cameras were recording. I didn’t analyze much as he yanked my hair hard and I cried out for that. Size wise he was closer to Gary than Zac, which was good for me because had he been anywhere near Zac, I wouldn’t have been able to not make sounds.

Unlike Gary, there was no condom used and when he was done he left me right in the floor, I couldn’t get up or move much because of the handcuffs and where my pants still were. I watched him walk out of the room to the bedroom, coming back several minutes later, he’d apparently cleaned himself up.

“I must say, you weren’t as noisy as I wanted but I am sure I can fix that. But, you were worth waiting for; it will be nice when I can do that every day all year. It won’t be long really, your father was afraid to push you too much, I am not.”

He then went to the kitchen where he fixed dinner, once he had dinner ready and the plates fixed and at the table he came to me. I really wanted to back away but I couldn’t. He fixed my clothes and pulled me up; he didn’t undo the handcuffs until I was sitting at the table with a plate in front of me. He laid his hands on my shoulder.

“Gary said you did not finish breakfast, you will finish dinner.”

He put a spoon down beside the plate and then moved around and sat down. I shifted a few times, I’d been hurting all day and his assault had not helped. Despite the pain and the nausea I ate everything he put on the plate. When we were both finished eating he directed me to clean up the kitchen so I gathered the dishes, I immediately noticed that my knives, forks, and other sharp objects were not in the kitchen. I had no idea where they were either.

“Why did you run?” He asked.

I glanced at him confused. “What do you mean?”

“Eight years ago Emily, you ran to Craig and his mommy. Why?”

I put the plate in the drainer. “I was 16; I didn’t want to get married. I wasn’t ready.”

“Well that was the problem Emily; no one was giving you the choice. It was pre-arranged and fixed. The terms were met already, you ran away.”

I looked at him. “The terms were met? What terms? No one gave me any terms to meet.”

He smiled at me. “Of course your father didn’t tell you the terms; they were none of your business. You were what I wanted in exchange for what he wanted.”

I put the last plate in the drainer and drained the sink. What was worth trading me for? What was so important or needed that he would give me to this man?

“What did he want?” I asked.

“He wanted a wife, someone who was as compliant as your mother. Obedient and followed the rules. Let’s face it Emily, he never wanted a daughter for a reason. Your father is not like me.”

“Of course not, he’s not a rapist like you.”

I saw the anger flash in his eyes for a moment. “I see not even your brothers have the heart to tell you the truth. It’s a shame really.”

“What are you talking about Adam?”

He got up and walked to me, backed me into the corner. “Of course he’s not like me, he’s much worse Emily. You see he never wanted girls because he preferred young ones. The only thing stopping him from ever touching you was your brothers. You see they barely tolerated when he hit you, when you cried but if he ever truly hurt you. They would have killed him. Are you done?”

My father was not a pedophile and he’d never so much as looked at me in that way, Adam was lying, playing me.

“Yes.”

He turned the lights off and guided me to my bedroom, I immediately noticed that the sheets had been changed, the bed set Zac had purchased was now on the bed. I could tell he had been through everything in my room.

“Everything off.” He said.

I looked at him confused.

“NOW!” he barked.

My hands shook as I removed clothing, I couldn’t get the stupid button on my pants to undo so I just shoved them down like he had. He walked to me and guided me to the bed; he put my knees against the bed and then bent me over.

“You will count.”

I nodded, afraid to do anything beyond that. It was his hand he used, but after ten the pain was getting worse. At fifteen my knees felt weak and I could barely say the words. Twenty was just a whisper until he made me say it again.

“Do not be late again. You will do what I say and when.”

I only nodded, looked at the wet spots on the comforter; his hand was still on my back. What he was doing was looking and I mentally and braced myself because I knew he would be doing it again. Sure enough, I felt him pushing into me again.

“God, you feel so tight still.”

I cried. I could feel his fingernails digging into my hips and the pops to either side of my leg. He grabbed my hair again and pulled back hard, causing me to cry out. His pace was fast and furious and given he never used lube it hurt. He talked quite a bit during the sex itself, kept saying how I felt. I’d heard Zac tell me many times. I was rather glad when he finally pulled out and stopped. I stayed there though, fresh waves of pain sweeping through me.

“Go get cleaned up.”

I did not hesitate, despite the pain. I quickly went and cleaned up and then went to bed as he told me. I laid there for a long time just staring off into the dark room, wondering if there was any way to reach anyone. My eyes traveled to the corner of the room where the red light was on. They had not been on that morning, so something had turned them on but what? Adam was snoring lightly behind me and I was mentally running through my list of contacts on who would believe me and help me. But really, there wasn’t many and I couldn’t compromise Zac’s divorce. Likewise, I knew Adam was fully capable of killing someone. He already had once; nothing would stop him when it came to me.

**February 5, 2008**

I was woken up when he pushed into me from behind, I woke up startled, confused, and in pain. It took several minutes to really get woke up and realize what was happening. He twisted the right nipple very hard and I cried out in pain each time.

“So fucking good!” He growled

I felt his hands in my hair right before he pulled my head back painfully, felt his teeth sink into my shoulder. I was glad when he pulled out but all he did was pull me onto my back.

“You should try to enjoy it Emily, it’s all you’ll be getting for a long time.”

I tried pushing him away but he was stronger and after pinning both hands he just kept on, only he could see how badly it hurt, even if I made no sounds. When he was finally done, he got my jaw and focused my attention on him.

“You really should enjoy it; he will not want you when I am done.”

He got up and went to the bathroom and I curled up into a tight ball on the bed and waited for the alarm. Once the alarm went off I got up, showered, and got ready for work. I ate what he fixed and he warned me not to do anything stupid and sent me to work. Again, I avoided the boys and especially Zac, my sitting easily and moving easily would make him question it. Thankfully they stayed in the studio most of the day. I made sure to be home on time, because I knew Adam would be there. Before he fixed dinner he only wanted a blowjob, he secured my hands first and I would have bitten him but I was aware he’d probably really hurt me for that. Considering he had no issue shoving my head onto him, causing me to choke and gag, I was sure hitting me would be no issue. He gave me no choice but to swallow. He then fixed dinner as if nothing occurred; there was no spanking that night. Instead he wanted sex again; he got some noises only because he really pinched hard.

Wednesday was the same routine; I was woken up rudely, a blowjob before dinner, sex afterwards this time in the kitchen.

**February 7, 2008; Thursday**

Again, I was woken up to sex and by now I was use to it but it made the pain no less, even worse actually. There were several bite marks covering my shoulders and neck, even the upper part of my back. Adam always said how tight I felt, how good it was, and all I could do was wish it was over. Once he was fixing breakfast I showered and got ready, making sure the marks were covered, ate what he fixed, and went to work.

He had been telling me more about how he knew my father; how he knew he liked very young girls. I was still denying it in my head because there was no way, no possible way my father was that way. He beat his kids, he hurt us all mentally and physically but he was not a pedophile. He was not some sick person who saw me as a sex object and beat me harder because of it.

I avoided the boys the best I could, but at 2:30 I risked asking Isaac if I could leave early. Craig was coming back in town and he’d ask me for coffee. There was no possible way Adam could know because Craig had called my work line and I had only told Isaac I wasn’t feeling well in a text. I got home five minutes early, made sure to be there on time. I wanted to avoid spankings, because Adam hit hard and I did not want that.

I came in and before I could even close the door well he had me shoved against it, slamming the last few inches left. I felt scratches when he yanked my pants down, was slightly pulled back before he was already shoving in. It happened so fast.

“Fuck!” I yelped.

Pain shot through me and he dug his fingers into my hips and held them.

“You think I wouldn’t know?” he growled.

“A..ab..about what?” I stammered. He was just holding where he was, all the way inside.

“You sent Isaac a text, said you didn’t feel good. He told you to come to his office.”

“I..I didn’t.”

He pulled out some, leaving just the tip inside.

“And?”

“I went to his office but he asked me to stay.”

He rammed himself in, fast and hard.

“Oww!” I yelped.

“You. Lied.”

“NO! He made me stay!”

He repeated the same action, pulled almost out and shoved up. I had been fine dealing with it but I was hurting.

“Please…stop…” I whined.

“Tell me.” A hard pop landed on my right butt cheek.

“Okay! Okay! I left at three.”

He yanked my head back by my hair. “Where did you go?” He growled.

“I went…I Uh…oww, please stop.”

“Where. Did. You. Go. Emily?” His voice was deeper, growling into my ear.

“I met Craig at the coffee shop just down from the studio.”

He pulled out, forced me down onto my knees in the floor and yanked my hands behind me. The handcuffs snapped around my wrists very tightly.

“What did you talk about?”

“I didn’t tell him anything!”

“Considering he is not here, I figured that much.”

I could feel him and again he rammed in. “Tell me.”

“Art, politics, and work that is all Adam, I swear.”

I felt the tears streaming down my face, could hear the desperation in my voice. He pulled out and I prayed he was done, maybe he would just stop. But the next time I felt him against me, felt the tip against me was the anal opening and he gave me no protest time before he shoved in all the way. I screamed as the pain ripped through my body.

“Oh fuck! That is so tight. I guess Zac never fucked your ass before.”

“Please, stop…” I whined.

“Oh no Emily, you were very bad. I wanted to be your first, I was promised your virginity by your father. I have wanted to fuck your ass all week to make up for you just giving it to that cheating bastard.”

I begged him, pleaded even, screamed the first few times he rammed into me, and eventually just cried.

“That’s it, scream for me.”

He just kept on and on.

“Fuck! Please, stop!” I begged.

He pulled out but he just yanked my knees out from under me putting me flat on the floor and then straddled me.

“Oh yeah, you deserve this. Letting him fuck you knowing you were mine.”

He shoved back into my ass and I screamed again. He pulled my head back using my hair and that is how he kept me until he was done. I was shaking uncontrollably when he let my hair go, my vision was cloudy and I just laid my head down on the floor. He was still sitting on my thighs when I passed out.

I slowly came to later on, I was still lying in the floor but the TV was playing some movie. The light was shining in my eyes. My hands were still behind me, the handcuffs were just as tight. The pain was still present as well. I slowly moved my head, the room was dark but the kitchen light was on casting some light into the living room. Adam was sitting on the sofa watching the movie in plain grey boxers. I blinked a few times, to clear the fuzzy feeling. But then my eyes fell to what was laying in his lap, there was a drumstick laying across his thighs, one that I had used on Zac. He was gently tapping his leg with it. Had he been waiting on me? I swallowed hard and remained still, the movie credits began playing about fifteen minutes after I came to and I saw his ice blue eyes shift from the TV to me.

“Get up.”

How the hell was I suppose to do that? I tried though, but couldn’t. I saw him get up, felt his hand grab the links between my wrists and pull up. My shoulders and arms cried out in pain, once I was on my knees I felt worse. He used my hair to guide me to the coffee table where he bent me over it. He laid my head down on the cool wooden top.

“Count.” He growled.

The first time the drum stick made contact with my skin it sent a shock wave of pain through me and it took several moments to process the number and be able to say it.

“One…”

It sounded scratchy and not loud, and I did okay through ten. It hurt but it wasn’t much worse than the first time he’d hit me. However he kept on after ten, kept on after twenty and by then the numbers were strangled and barely auditable, I lost count at 33, but he didn’t seem to care. I guessed that he stopped around 40, I was seeing spots and even though I did feel him re-enter my ass, it blended with the stinging pain covering my entire ass and even a few on my thighs. Each time he pushed into me, hitting against the raw skin it sent a shock wave of pain up my spine; I felt dizzy and laid my head down.

“Don’t you dare” He snarled. He yanked my head up by my hair and at brought the drumstick down hard against my right thigh. He leaned down and bit my shoulder.

“Were you with Zac?”

Things were hazy at the moment, but protecting him was more important. I was already hurting there was nothing else he could do. “No…”

The drumstick landed on the exact same spot on my right thigh, another yank of my hair and I whimpered loudly.

“You can save yourself the pain Emily, just admit to it.”

“Never…was…with him…” I was fading again.

The drumstick landed on the left side, bringing me back to reality some. He didn’t ask me again, kept on and if he thought I was fading he would hit me again. When he was finished he left me lying right there, he cut the lights off and went into the bedroom. The drumstick was laying in front of me, had I really hurt Zac this badly? Sure, Adam was a man and he probably did hit harder than me, but still. The drumstick was blurry through the tears and I finally moved off the table, laid down in the floor and tried to get the waves of pain to stop. The digital clock on the cable box said it was after three before I closed my eyes, the pain subsiding enough just to sleep some.

**February 8, 2008; Friday**

He woke me up when he yanked me up, putting me back over the coffee table for his morning rough sex and another ten hits with the drumstick for laying down. Fresh waves of pain swept through me, and I prayed he would keep me home. But, when he was done he undid the handcuffs and told me to shower and get ready for work. I could barely walk to the bathroom, but the hot running water washed away the blood on my legs. Zac and I had discussed it but knew preparation was needed, when I was dry I choose dark pants just in case, another turtleneck to cover fresh bruises and then I went to the kitchen and carefully sat down. He sat the plate in front of me and the spoon shook in my hand. He handed me the phone and my purse and walked me to the door. He held the door shut a moment though, put his arms around me.

“Be on time and do not leave the studio for anything. Is that clear?”

“Yes.”

“Have a good day baby.” He kissed me on the cheek and let me out of the apartment.

I shook violently going to work, wondered how I would keep them from noticing, I was relieved to find a note on my desk from Taylor saying they were taking a day because their wives were sick, Zac was opting to stay and help with Ezra. I was fine they wouldn’t be there but it did not stop Samantha from asking. I told her I didn’t fell well and didn’t sleep well, which was true. I felt useless most of the day, but finished and was at the apartment a few minutes early. I closed the door behind me but I knew something was wrong the moment I turned around. Gary was sitting on the sofa enjoying a beer but I did not see Adam, he came in about thirty minutes after I did. Holding the spoon still took a lot of will power, because sitting between them both was scaring me pretty badly. Neither of them had said a word since I got home, Gary finished eating first and then he looked at me.

“Were you with Zac in any way over the last year?”

“No.”

“Have you seen him naked for any reason during the last year?”

“No. I have not had a reason to, he is not my husband.”

“If you did not have sex with Zac, who did you have sex with?” Adam asked.

I had no idea what to even say, but it wouldn’t matter he was going to be bad. “I didn’t get his name; it was a guy from town. We had drinks and I went home with him. I was tired of being the only one that didn’t know.”

Both laughed but when they were done their attention turned to me. It turns out; I had every right to be afraid. They were determined that I was going to tell them I was with Zac, no matter what it took and since I was off until Monday, they had two full days to do that. Most of the weekend for me was spent handcuffed in the floor in front of the TV. They took turns most of Friday night and Saturday it was when they got really irritated at their inability to get me to say I was having sex with Zac that they tried a 3-some. It was fresh pain for me for that and more when they did a double penetration vaginally. I had never wanted to try that and didn’t think it was possible. What kept me going, what kept me from saying a damn word and just letting them was knowing Zac loved me, knowing that those cameras were on and one day they would stop and I would be able to tell someone. Sometime Sunday though Adam mentioned a court house and a license, I couldn’t do that.


	40. Segment 40

\---Chapter 39 Summary (Skip if you read 39) - - 

**POV: third person narrative**  
 **Warning: PG 17; no graphic details but does pertain to rape.**  
**Authors Note**  
The following is a condensed, non-graphic explanation of what occurs between February 4 and February 10, 2008. This is posted because the next couple of segments will deal with the events that occurred and this is just to give you, the reader, and a brief idea of WHAT happened in the event that you do not wish to read the graphic version. 

Emily is awoken Monday morning by Gary who has used a key given to Zac to gain access to her apartment. After assaulting her in her bedroom he fixes breakfast and tells Emily that he has placed a ghosting device on her cell phone which will let him know about every call, message, website, or other social media aspect she should check on during the day. He then sends her to work.   
  
Upon arriving home she finds Adam Campbell there, the man that her father tried to marry her to at 16. During the week and until Friday Adam assaults her multiple times both vaginally and anally, he also hits her with his hand as a punishment for being late. On the Thursday he finds and uses the drumstick she has from Zac’s birthday spanking earlier, he uses the drumstick on her in the same fashion, but much harder and exceeds 40 times.   
  
Over the weekend, both Gary and Adam are present and both assault her on individual and group terms. The reason they are here is because Kate needs proof that Zac and Emily were having an affair, she cannot find any and believes that Emily would tell them on a recording if she was pushed enough. Gary’s sole reason is this, however Adams is because he is mad that Emily did not let him be her first and that she ran away instead of being his wife.  
  
Adam also tells Emily the reason for the arrangement, saying her father wanted a wife that was obedient and followed the rules and that he has an attraction to little girls (pedophile) although Emily does not believe her father is capable or is like that choosing to believe Adam is just playing her. During Sunday afternoon Adam also mentions going to the court house for a marriage license during the coming week.  
  
In a nut-shell, that is what happened and without major detail.

****************Chapter 40**********************  
POV: **Emily / Zac**

**February 11, 2008**

I’d been woken up with the usual sex, but Adam had taken anal while Gary stuck with normal. I tried not to feel it, not to notice, and the choking from them both helped. Although, Adam did not like that I didn’t make a lot of noise with them, I was usually trying not to pass out. I made it to work on time still. I was more careful about movements though; I had learned that slight bumps against boxes could hurt a lot. It did not help that I was seeing at least two of everything, sometimes three. I heard the PA the first time but I was so distracted by not feeling the pain that I didn’t hear what was said. It was Thomas who touched my shoulder, rocking me with a wave of pain. 

“Emily, Zac just called you twice to come to his office.” 

I nodded and got up carefully. I walked to the steps and went up them very carefully, but I was certain he was going to see through it, he was going to know. I walked down to his office, but I found that all three of them were sitting in his office. 

“There here as a precaution.” Zac said. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Isaac asked. 

I looked toward him but saw three of him. “Yeah.” 

The back of my throat hurt from the oral aspect of the past weekend. 

“I have a question about Friday’s invoice. I went to put it in but I cannot read your writing.” Zac said. 

I looked to him and saw three of him. “Okay, which one?” 

He slid an invoice across his desk and I walked over carefully. I had to really focus on the invoice to see it clearly, I remembered everything was there, I really couldn’t read it either. 

“It is cleared, everything came in.” 

“Okay. I just couldn’t read that. I would have come down and asked but Taylor said that might not be a good idea.” 

“Yeah, is that all?” I knew if I stayed too long Zac would read everything in my face. 

He looked at me strangely. “Yes.” 

I nodded and turned to leave, I nearly walked into the door frame on the way out, and going down the steps was dangerous too. I think the issues were from the lack of sleep over the weekend. I checked in the papers but I wondered who would be waiting when I got home. I finally finished the paper at 1:45 and took it upstairs. I had been taking them to Taylor or Isaac and them handing them in to Zac, but they were getting ready to go, so I went ahead and went to Zac’s office. My whole intention was to drop the paper in the bin and leave, I dropped the paper in what I hoped was the bin and turned but the sudden shock of pain caused me to turn back. Zac had gotten my wrist which was hurting like hell from the handcuffs. 

“Wait…” 

“I shouldn’t...” 

“The blinds are open Emily, everyone can see us.” 

Honestly, I hadn’t meant that. I knew if I stayed too long he would catch on. The searing pain in my arm was proof enough. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You’ve been distant the last week.” 

“I’m trying not to make waves.” 

“I understand.” 

He was sitting but his shirt was tight around his arms, ones I really wished I was in right now. I picked a button on his shirt and zeroed my focus there; it seemed to distract my brain from the pain signals. I watched that same button when he got up and came around the desk. 

“You look…different.” 

“Maybe it’s the make up?” 

“Maybe, I haven’t really seen you wear it much. Honestly, I don’t like it when you do.” 

He was close to me already and I turned toward him some more, the desire to just make him hold me the rest of the day was overwhelming. He took a step toward me and I stepped back, I couldn’t compromise his divorce. I stepped on one of his stupid ass shoes and stumbled back, the edge of his desk caught me dead center of my ass, Zac completely faded from my vision and my knees got weak as pain shot up my spine and down my legs too. I reached out for the desk to steady myself, because if I fell he was going to ask and I was going to tell. I didn’t feel the pain in my palm; I didn’t feel the letter opener slide against my skin. I was too focused on staying upright and that button was so close to me now. 

“Emily?” 

I was fighting it hard to stay standing and when I felt I wouldn’t fall I moved my hands. But, Zac saw the blood dripping off my fingers that I wasn’t even aware of. The shock wave from the desk was barely subsiding when he grabbed my lower arm to see where the blood was coming from. Another wave of pain flowed through me and despite my desire not to, I cried out loudly from the pain. 

“Emily?” 

I felt his hand wipe my cheek off, didn’t even realize there were tears on my face until his soft fingers wiped them away. I saw a confused look on his face, I was safe right here and that was the last thing I remember before passing out in his arms. 

**(Zac)**

Emily had bumped into my desk before, with and without my help; she had never acted that way though. She seemed to be trying very hard to hide something and she was not answering me. I figured it was the blood on her hand but when I got her arm and she cried out loudly I wondered why. Again, she did not answer me but there were tears running down her face. I couldn’t help myself; I had to wipe them away. But then her eyes started going back and I let her arm go to catch her when she passed out. I screamed for Taylor and Isaac, who both came running in as I laid her on the sofa. 

“What the hell happened?” Isaac asked. 

“I don’t really know, she tripped over my shoes and her hand hit I guess the letter opener, but then she passed out.” 

Taylor quickly ran out and returned with a first aid kit, I got her left hand and applied pressure, finding the cut on her palm. This did not explain her outcry of pain when I got her arm. It was still bleeding pretty badly, so I raised her arm up to help slow the bleeding and when I did, her sleeve slipped down. My eyes landed on the bruised and cut areas around her wrist. I held her hand with my left and used my right hand to slide her sleeve down more, bruises covered her arm. 

“Isaac.” I said. 

“Yeah?” 

“I uh, think you should see this.” 

Both he and Taylor walked over and looked at her arm, there were clear hand prints on her arm, her wrists looked just as bad. 

“That’s a hand print.” I said. 

Both of them frowned down at me, Taylor walked to the door and closed it, the blinds, and then closed the main window off as well. 

“Tell us exactly what happened.” Isaac said. 

I told them both what occurred and what was said, both frowned. 

“Isaac and I are going to turn away from the two of you. I want you to check her sides.” Taylor said. 

Both of them walked to the window and peered through the blinds, without moving them. I lifted her shirt up gently, her sides were bruised and more hand prints in both directions and her other arm looked just as bad as the one I was holding. I was truly terrified to look anywhere else, but something was wrong because she had not reacted to the cut at all. I remembered when we packed for tour, she was not fond of turtle necks, yet she had worn them all last week. I gently put my finger under the collar and pulled it down some, I could feel the heat rising up in my stomach, her entire neck was bruised and I could see hand prints there too. 

“Can one of you close your eyes and come over here; I need someone to hold her hand.” I said. 

I got a gauze pad and put it over the cut, it had slowed a lot. Taylor walked over, eyes closed and I gently laid her hand in his, he held it with pressure to prevent it from bleeding anymore. I carefully undid the button on her pants, they weren’t that tight either and usually they were. I gently slid the side down just a little bit and saw bruises there. I gently rolled her toward me and found deep purple and black bruises across her ass, and I knew what caused them, the shape and size was consisted with the ones I had, but mine had never left my skin this color. I fixed her clothes and Taylor helped me bandage her hand good. 

“Isaac will you please go ask the other employees how she was acting last week.” 

He nodded and left the room. 

“Zac? What are you thinking?” Taylor asked. 

I looked at him and just stared. 

“Zachary, what is it?” 

“I should have been there Taylor; I should have been there to protect her. This isn’t something that happened overnight either. She wore a turtleneck last Monday and she avoided all of us.” 

“You don’t think that..Seriously Zac? I don’t think Kate would go this far. I mean, I know she’s abusive emotionally and mentally, but to have someone do this?” 

Isaac came back in. “Everyone said she’d been acting a little off since Monday. Samantha said she was sitting down very easily Monday and Tuesday was even worse.” 

I looked at her, still passed out. “What do I do?” 

“How bad is it?” Taylor asked. 

“I couldn’t see her upper thighs or legs obviously but what I could see was heavily bruised and I am talking purple and green colored bruises. The prints on her wrists probably mean that…It probably means…” Fuck I couldn’t even say it. 

“Do you think that is what happened?” Taylor asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Then we call the police because really Zac, she needs to go to a hospital now.” 

“Wait, we know Thomas is spying for Kate. If she is behind this, the person responsible will be gone.” 

Isaac smiled. “It wouldn’t matter Zac, when she started acting odd Monday I called Craig and asked him to turn the cameras in her apartment on. He said he did, they’ve been running since Monday about noon. Whoever was in her apartment will be on camera.” 

I bit my bottom lip before I called 911. While we waited I called a contact that Kate didn’t know was on my side, she confirmed that Kate had sent Gary to her apartment Monday but he was only suppose to scare her. I asked her to call my attorney and the police and I was sure she did. The paramedics arrived and I went and got her purse. 

“Zac, you shouldn’t…” Taylor said. 

“I’m going.” 

They were checking her vitals and they eventually loaded her on the stretcher and I went with them to the hospital. Refusing to leave the room or her side, just like she had done me, she was completely out of it. They moved her around, drew blood, started an IV, did a rape kit and that caused me to feel sick because I could see her inner thighs, which were just as bruised. Once they were done and we were just sitting in the ER I called Craig. 

“Hey, haven’t heard from you in a while.” 

“Emily’s at the hospital and the police know about the cameras. Please, tell me you left them on?” 

“Wait, Emily is where?” 

“Right now she’s in the emergency room, you want me to tell you more you will tell me those fucking cameras were on all week.” 

“Yes. They are still on actually. Now, Zachary I don’t give a damn who you think you are. You are telling me why she is there.” 

I explained what happened and that the doctors were saying she was mostly bruised, nothing was broken. 

“What room?” 

“She’s in three.” 

“I’ll see you in twenty.” 

I hung up, I knew Craig would call but it really wasn’t his place, so I called Christopher myself. 

“Hello?” He asked. 

“Christopher? This is Zachary Hanson.” 

“Uh, Hi. How did you get my number?” 

“I got it from Emily’s phone. Um, I’m calling about her actually.” 

“Why is she not calling me?” 

“She’s not awake; I’m not sure when she will wake up. She cut her hand in my office and passed out, but I noticed marks on her wrists and arms, after looking farther I found more. Christopher, she’s been hurt and she’s at the emergency room now.” 

“Did you hurt her?” 

“NO! Hell no! I would never do this to her.” 

“Give me some idea on what hurt means. She’s not awake, did she hit her head?” 

I was nervous as hell; I knew he was going to be as pissed as I was, as pissed as Craig was. Hell, he might be worse. 

I took a deep breath. “She did not hit her head, she’s unconscious we suspect because she couldn’t handle the pain. There are bruises basically everywhere; they gathered evidence when we arrived including photos of the bruises. The worst part is her butt and upper rear thighs, there is deep bruising there and I’ll be honest they came from a drumstick, probably one of mine that got left at her apartment. They also completed a rape kit.” 

The other end of the line was very quiet for five full minutes. I knew he was there, I could hear the rage over the phone as he breathed. 

“They completed a rape kit, but did they say she was?” 

“She was Christopher, the doctor wouldn’t give me details but he did say she was. He seemed concerned when he did the kit. She and I haven’t been together since November but I volunteered a DNA sample anyway because I knew I needed to. But, I can assure you Christopher, I would never do this to her not even if she asked me to, the level and depth of bruising says it occurred over a short period of time. Craig is on his way and he also said he would call the police, he installed cameras in her apartment last December in case my soon to be ex tried anything. I believe I know who did this and I did give the police his name.” 

“I’m going to ask a question, please don’t lie to me.” 

“Okay.” I said. 

“Can you get to her leg either one without doing much?” 

“Yes. She’s covered up but they're done with her for now. I think they're waiting on her to wake up.” 

“Please check her inner left thigh, tell me what you see.” 

“I don’t need to check, I was here when they did the kit. There was a bite mark on her thigh.” 

“It will take me at least an hour or more to get there, I’m at work and I need to call someone in. Do not call Aaron or the others; I will call them once I get more details on her condition.” 

“I wasn't planning to. You are the only one I have met.” 

“Ok. Thank you for calling me.” 

I hung up and sat back, waited. Ten minutes later the doctors moved her to a room of her own and I sent a message to Craig and Christopher with the room number. I also sent the messages to my brothers and knowing her clothes were now evidence, I asked Taylor to bring her clothes, something warm. I sat beside the bed waiting on her to wake up, Craig sent a message to say the police had him because he had the cameras and that’s what they were going for, made me promise to keep him updated. 

**(Emily)**

I slowly opened my eyes and found I was warm and comfortable, something I hadn’t felt in a week. But, something was wrong because I was not at home nor was I at the office. The steady beep, slight prick in my arm, and starkness of the room said this was a hospital. I turned my head slightly and saw Zac sitting in the arm chair, looking at me. I looked briefly to the clock, it was after eight at night I was late. I heard the heart monitor speed up and then I felt Zac’s hand on mine. 

“You’re at the hospital.” 

I looked at him and it registered in my mind that I was also in a hospital gown and that meant that he probably knew already. The way he was holding my hand gently said he did. 

“Did you think that none of us would notice? Did you think I would not notice?” 

“You shouldn’t be here.” I whispered. 

He smiled and moved, got up from the chair and sat beside me on the bed. He moved his hand over my face gently and I leaned into the touch. 

“You could have told me Monday Emily. You should have told me.” 

I could hear Adam telling me Zac wouldn’t want me when he was done, wouldn’t love me because of what they did. Zac moved his hand gently across my cheek. 

“I should have gone to your apartment and hit Gary for hitting you.” 

I looked at him confused. “How did you know Gary was there?” 

“Layla’s friend Shelly has been friends with Kate for a while now, Shelly agreed to help us and has been keeping tabs on Kate. She said Kate told her Gary was at your apartment that he was supposed to scare you.” 

I knew Kate had sent him. But, what about Adam, had she also sent him? 

Zac sat there quietly for several moments. “Emily? What’s wrong? Isaac had Craig turn the cameras on in your apartment; they’ve been running all week. They’ll arrest Gary for this I am sure. You won’t have to worry about him anymore.” 

It wasn’t Gary I was afraid of; Gary had not done most of what had been done. Adam would run and he would run far, would they be able to catch him? I could hear the heart monitor speed up as the thoughts raced through my head, 8 years he had waited to have me alone and he had made the best of that time and for the third time he would be robbed of the wedding he wanted. 

Again, I could see the sleeves stretched around his arms, remembered that earlier all I wanted was to be there because everything would be okay if I was. He didn’t stop me when I moved, didn’t push me away or tell me no when I climbed into his lap. Despite the pain caused by moving, I didn’t care. I felt his arms around me and that made everything okay. It didn’t really bother me at first that the gown was open until a doctor came in; being that exposed made me uncomfortable. Zac had to let me get back in the bed, but while the doctor was checking vitals Taylor knocked and Zac stepped out, which scared me. He left me alone with the doctor. He was gone no more than three minutes before he was sitting a bag down at the foot of the bed. The doctor removed the IV line, but left the needle in my arm in case they needed to give me anything. He ordered a tray for me and left the room. 

“I had Taylor bring you clothes, they're some of Natalie’s but she said the underwear was new.” 

I nodded and Taylor had brought sweat pants and a t-shirt, the t-shirt was not Natalie’s it was Zac’s. 

“Maybe he knew?” Zac asked. 

He helped me change into the clothes, the t-shirt helped because of the IV. I noticed Zac pulled the blanket off the bed as I put socks on. He then sat down on the bed and I realized exactly what he was doing, so when I got my socks on I crawled back into his lap and he wrapped the blanket around me. 

“The police will probably be here soon, they were waiting for you to wake up. Taylor said he and Isaac would visit later but they don’t know what all happened just that you were hurt. Craig is showing the police the video footage, I assume it’s recorded in his apartment, so he was dealing with that and then he would be here. Your brother, Christopher, should be here soon.” 

“You called Christopher?” 

He looked at me weird, detecting the trace fear and anger. “He’s your brother Emily, he needed to know and Craig was going to call him anyway. He asked me a weird question though; he wanted to know if you had bite marks on your thigh.” 

I laid my head down on his shoulder and felt him kiss my temple lightly. I simply laid there in his arms, feeling safe finally. 


	41. Segment 41

**POV: Zac**

I really wanted to know why she was acting this way, but if she found comfort in my arms then I was not going to deny her that. Her tray arrived at nine and she ate from my lap, without getting up. The doctor came in at 9:15, just before she was done. He checked her file while she finished the last few bites.

“I’m Dr. Franklin. I’ve been treating you while you have been here. Is it okay to speak to you with him in the room?”

“Yes, he’ll be told anyway.” She said.

He nodded. “The cat scan came back fine, no broken bones or even fractures of any kind. We didn’t suspect any but because you weren’t able to tell us we checked anyway. Obviously there is deep bruising which will take time to heal and go away, the cuts to your wrist we assumed were from handcuffs, we treated and bandaged them, we’re giving you an antibiotic because of those and the bite marks, three were pretty red and broke skin, so we want to keep an eye on them.”

She and I both waited.

“We ran a full blood panel your blood work looks good, we also sent off for STD testing which should come back in a few weeks. You will be sore for a while because there were slight tears to the vaginal and anal area, we’re prescribing a cream for you and we don’t recommend any sexual activity or the use of tampons until you’ve been cleared by your regular OB. You should make an appointment with him as soon as you can for a complete check.”

She nodded and I wanted to kill someone.

“We are keeping you tonight, possibly tomorrow night depending on the results of the cultures from the bite marks.”

She wasn’t saying anything to him.

“Is there anything else?” I asked.

“No. I can recommend some really nice counselors if wanted, they work with rape victims all the time.”

She flinched when he said victim. “Thank you, Doctor.”

“I’m calling the police now to let them know she is awake, they will probably send detectives out tonight.”

“Okay.” I said.

He left the room and she laid her head back down, I could tell by the way she was acting she was hurting, I kissed her forehead.

“You shouldn’t be here Zac, this is not how two people act when they're just co-workers.”

“Shelly called the police and the lawyer; he sent me a text a few minutes before you woke up and said that Kate admitted she sent Gary to your apartment to scare you. He was not supposed to hurt you, just scare you. The police reminded her that even if you did tell Gary, it wouldn’t be admissible because you would have been under duress and forced.”

“So, you can be around me now?”

“Yes. He’s drafting up a paper for the judge because she tried to scare someone into telling them just to prove it. He said I should be fine as long as we don’t flaunt it.”

She nodded some, but there was something there and after ten minutes she rose up and looked at me.

“How come you never told me the drumstick hurt that badly?”

“Baby, you don’t hit that hard. It hurts, yes, but not this badly. You have deep bruising and not just something on the surface.”

“Are you saying I’m not hitting you hard enough?”

I laughed. “No, I am not saying that. It’s just Gary is stronger than you are so his hits will be stronger and harder. Even if you hit me as hard as you could, you will not leave bruises like you have Emily.”

She frowned. “So, I didn’t hurt you this badly?”

“No. Nothing that was not tolerable to me. What happened Emily? Craig hasn’t sent me any message, Christopher said he was with Craig but neither of them are saying anything.”

Her eyes moistened. “It wasn’t all Gary. Gary’s not the one that used the drumstick on me; he wasn’t there most of the week.”

“Then who was?”

I felt her shaking some. “Adam was. He was there Monday night when I got home, Gary didn’t come back until Friday.”

“They were both there over the weekend?”

“Yes.”

I pulled her to me and kissed her forehead. “How about you wait until you tell the police, you can sit right here if you want.”

She nodded and laid her head down, the police did arrive about 10 and she shifted just so they could talk to her and she told them what happen. They had stills from the cameras already, and she identified Adam and Gary as being there. She told them how Gary woke her up Monday and up until they sent her to work earlier today, warning her to stay away from me and to be home on time. Hearing what Adam said about her father though was new and she even said she believed that he was lying to get to her, knowing it was a sore subject. They verified some things before they left at 11:30. Craig called at 11:45

“Hey Zac, how is Emily? Did she wake up?”

“Hi, she’s okay. She woke up about eight and the police have been here already. They're keeping her tonight and maybe tomorrow night too.”

“Okay. Christopher is staying with me tonight, we would come up but he’s really not in a mood to be around anyone right now and neither am I. I assume you know what happened by now?”

“Yes. I heard it when she told the police.”

Emily didn’t bother to ask to speak to him; she was curled back up with her head on my shoulder.

“Okay. Let her know that both of them were arrested about six, they were stupidly waiting in her apartment. I gave the police a key and they busted them, it helped with the cameras. I am so glad Isaac called me Monday.”

“How come you're not here? You said you would be here.”

“Um, we will come up in the morning. Zac, we saw the tape, and honestly I think you are what she needs right now. Christopher really just wants to kill someone and so do I, its better that we stay away from her for right now. He’s talking with her other brothers now and filling them in.”

“How can he? He has not asked about her condition.”

“Zac, he doesn’t need to ask her. He called the hospital about nine and asked; once they verified his identity they told him everything.”

“I’ll let her know.”

“Thank you.”

I hung up. “Craig and your brother will be up tomorrow. Apparently they're really mad.”

“They hate Adam.”

I laid my chin on top of her head. “I love you Emily, I should have been there. You didn’t have to deny it just to help me.”

“I couldn’t compromise your divorce, I wouldn’t let her win. It also wouldn’t have mattered, Adam was going to hurt me even if I told him everything, even if I provided the pictures and proof, he was still going to hurt me.”

“How about you and I lay down? I know you haven’t slept well and you’re still shaking some, we can sleep and then you’ll feel better.”

She simply nodded but moved so I could adjust myself. She curled up beside me with her IV hand on my waist and she fell asleep pretty quickly. I laid there and held her, wishing I could take everything away because I would have gladly let them hit me instead.

**February 12, 2008; Tuesday**

Hunger woke me up so I sent Taylor a message at 7 and begged for breakfast for us both. She was awake and sitting up slightly when Taylor and Isaac arrived.

They brought their own breakfast and we ate together sitting there.

“I really wish you would have told one of us.” Taylor said.

Emily smiled at him. “I should have, but I didn’t.”

“We have to work on this whole communication thing. Natalie sends her best wishes for a speedy recovery.”

“Nikki sent her regards from the bathroom, as she was sick when I left.”

Emily giggled slightly but then I saw the grimace. “Are you going to be okay?” Taylor asked.

“Yes, it’s just some deep bruises and minor cuts. I’ll be fine. I guess it was a good thing I didn’t take the paper to either of you.”

They smiled and stayed until ten, then they left and went back home. Isaac promised to bring dinner if she was being kept for the night, because I didn’t plan to leave. Taylor also brought me clean clothes and I changed before her brother and Craig arrived at one.

Christopher still looked pissed to me, Emily was back in my lap when they arrived but both of their faces softened when they saw her. Craig looked downright guilt ridden.

“It’s not your fault Craig.” Emily said.

“If you hadn’t met me for drinks Thursday…”

“He would have done it anyway Craig, he wanted to. He felt I deserved it.”

“Son of a bitch.” Christopher mumbled.

She moved out of my lap only to hug them both before they sat down.

Christopher looked at me. “Zac I owe you an apology for automatically assuming you were the cause. I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have overreacted or blamed you for anything. Craig and I both are very thankful that you were there and that you have stayed here.”

“Accepted, I told you I would never hurt her. Not like this.”

He asked Emily how she felt and she told him pretty horrible, given that movements hurt. He asked to see the worst of it.

“I am not baring my ass for you.”

“Seriously? You’re okay wearing thong bikinis around me but not showing me the extent of what he did? Emmy, dear, we watched the video.”

I looked at Craig disapprovingly. “Don’t get mad at me dude, I’ve seen her without clothes before.”

Christopher looked at him. “You have? That’s news to me.”

Emily cleared her throat and looked at me. “It’s your body Emily, if you want them to see that’s your decision not mine.”

She carefully got out of my lap. “How the hell was she even sitting there?” Craig asked.

“Carefully?” Emily asked. She stood between them and only pulled the side down some. The criss-crossing bruises of various shades extended across her outer thighs.

“Is it like that all the way across?” Craig asked.

“Yes. It goes down to about mid thigh on the back.”

“Adam was the one who bit you?” Christopher asked.

“Yeah. How did you know to even ask?”

“It’s what he does.”

She fixed the pants and climbed right back where she was, it wasn’t uncomfortable to have her that close, if it helped her I didn’t care if I was unable to move. Christopher went to the bathroom about two and she moved, making me stretch out and sitting right between my thighs.

“I’m not sure which one of you is more comfortable at this point. I am sure Zac has lost feeling to his feet long ago and Emily you just look…comfortable.” Craig said.

“I am.” She said.

It was about three when the door opened and four men walked in together, it didn’t take me long to connect these were the four brothers I had yet to meet. It was remarkable how she looked like them so much though. She didn’t get up to greet them but each one came over and hugged her where she was. I got four pretty strange looks considering where I was sitting.

Christopher introduced us all and I would have shaken their hands but Emily wasn’t letting me get up. They asked her how she was, what happened, what was being done about it, and then why.

“You know why Adam was there, all of you know that.”

“What about this other guy? What was his reason for being there?” he asked.

“It’s complicated.” She said.

“No it’s not Emmy; he kept asking you about the two of you.” Christopher said.

Her shoulders sagged some and I wondered if I was truly safe where I was, I mean there were five of them surely they could move her quite easily.

“He asked because Zac filed for a divorce from his wife, Kate. She has been sleeping with Gary for who knows how long really, she was going to take everything from Zac and I couldn’t allow that so with Craig’s help we wiped phones and other devices and we basically have acted like co-workers. Gary wanted me to admit on tape that Zac and I were together.”

“You being together is really not bad.” Joshua said, at least I think that was Joshua.

She looked his direction. “It is when we’re sleeping together Joshua. Kate wanted me to admit to that so she could counter sue his claim against her which he has proof of.”

I really wished I was shorter; I could have hidden behind her well and hid from the five sets of eyes staring at me.

“If you are married, why are you here?”

“Because I love Emily and she’s the one that I want to be with. I should have kept looking, found her, and moved forward. My soon to be ex-wife screwed all that up, otherwise I would have been with her for four years instead of just 11 months.”

“Eleven months?” George asked.

Emily stopped me and gave a very quick rundown of what has occurred it was obvious she had it prepared and ready. She touched upon the highlights leaving out how we got together in March. I noticed Craig gave her a weird look when she said it was a simple kiss that made us realized we needed to be together. She finished with where we were now.

They were all quiet, still I felt the daggers. Craig finally sat up and giggled.

“You all want what is best for her right?” he asked.

“Duh.” Aaron said.

“What more could you ask for in him? He sees her one time at a meet and greet across the room and then spent the next year trying to find her, searching everywhere. Four years later he chooses her resume without even seeing her. He was willing to give up everything he has worked for since he was six just to be with her. Yes, he was a bastard for hurting her in October; yes he was a dumb ass for not getting the divorce first. But, really, I love Emily just like she was my own sister and I cannot think of a better man for her than him. He loves her, that is what counts.”

“Besides, it doesn’t matter what any of you think. I’ll be with whoever I want to be with.” Emily said.

That got all of them to laugh. “Now that’s the sister I remember.” George said.

When Taylor and Isaac showed up at 5 they both paused at the door.

“I think we have the wrong room.” Taylor said.

“Its right, come in.” Emily said. They carefully brought the bags over and sat them down.

They even seemed nervous. “I’m going to assume these are your brothers?” Taylor asked.

“George, Jason, Joshua, Aaron and Christopher. You know Craig already.”

Taylor and Isaac were able to shake hands and greet them properly.

“I think Christina would have passed out if she had come.” Emily said.

“She’s at the hotel actually, did you honestly think I was getting out of Georgia and flying here without her?” George asked.

“Why is she at the hotel then?”

“Well, I honestly didn’t think my sister was seeing any of the band members and thus there would be no reason for any of them, let alone all three, be in the same room as you.”

“I assume she kept you in the dark too?” Isaac asked.

“Naturally. My fiancé is a very big fan of the band. I believe poor Emily got interrogated at Christmas.”

“You believe? Two hours she asked me questions, although a lot of them I couldn’t comment on.”

“Damn those privacy documents.” Taylor mocked.

“It was weird to walk into his house hearing Zac sing Christmas songs, as the last time I heard George despised the music.”

“Sorry guys, I was more Twisted Sister and Metallica. I wouldn’t have even know who you were if she hadn’t mentioned it.” George said.

“No...See you three escaped it. Poor Christopher and I had to deal with the obsessed sister daily. Do you seriously want to know how many times I heard Mmmbop a day? I memorized the song, heard it in my sleep.”

“I can get them to sing it if you miss it so much Aaron.” Emily said.

“I will jump out the window, no lie.” He said.

I giggled. “Emily, quit using us to torture your brothers.”

“Torture them? Why do you think I know the lyrics to that Metallica song? That Slipknot CD, Aaron’s fault. Poison, blame Christopher. I was dying from metal overload. Dad played Aerosmith all day, every day.”

“You loved that music though.” Craig said.

“Yet you wondered why I tripped over my shoes the first time they came on? Light hearted non-head banging music. Christina is good for you, rounds you out a bit.”

“I do have to admit that the last CD was pretty good.”

The next hour was just banter back and forth, before Taylor and Isaac headed back home. The doctor was keeping her again; one of the marks had a pretty bad infection. When the nurse came in at seven she kicked everyone out, including me. It was okay though because I needed to walk some and it gave me a chance to talk to them without her. They had said their byes before they left the room, so I waited the last ten minutes alone before the nurse let me back in. She had removed the IV completely, changed the bed, and given her face cleaned one of the marks. I didn’t even bother to ask, just sat down beside her.

“You’ll be okay Emily. They're in jail now and they’re not going to hurt you anymore.”

She looked at me. “They didn’t say anything about Dad. Do you think Craig and Christopher even heard that part?”

“I don’t know, you could call and ask Craig if they did. I am sure he won’t lie to you.”

She used my phone to text him and ask. They had heard it because it was before the police made them fast forward.

“I think you should focus on getting out of here first, then if you want to ask you can.”

She lay down and curled up beside me and fell asleep. I sent Craig a message and told him to clear her apartment of anything that could remind her of them. That I wanted the bed sheets, comforters, everything removed before she came home. He said that was already done, so I was glad.


	42. Segment 42

**POV: Emily**

**February 13, 2008; Wednesday**

I was very grateful that Zac had stayed with me the two nights; I really had not wanted to be alone. The doctor released me early with instructions to see my OB, which I went ahead and made the appointment and with a few different prescriptions, which Zac and I went and filled before going to the studio. Because my apartment was small, we were meeting my brothers and his there for lunch.

He and I arrived first which was fine with me.

“Do you have my phone?”

“Craig has it; he took it last night so he could remove whatever Gary put on it. I believe he had to consult the police before doing that too.”

I sat down at his desk and turned the computer on; he wondered what I was doing until he saw where I was signing in.

“Emily, I really don’t think that’s a good idea. You were there, why would you want to watch it?”

I looked at him and back at the screen, proceeded to log in and view the last file. I had to see them being arrested, I had to feel secure knowing the police did arrest them. He watched me fast forward through the morning without looking at the screen. He watched the screen though, and all day they just sat there until the police came in that is, then they tried to leave out the back door but police were waiting there too. I only needed to see them handcuffed to know they were arrested. I then closed the windows out and checked the company e-mail; I had gotten three from Stephanie.

“That’s odd.” I said.

He looked at me. “What is?”

“Stephanie said we are missing a box of t-shirts and a box of your drumsticks, normal ones you use. Yet, I did inventory last week and everything was here.”

“Anything else?”

“Yeah, she sent four more items an hour later. Mostly shirts.”

He had me move and he read the e-mails, checked something, and then checked cameras, knowing it was there Friday and gone today helped narrow his search. It didn’t take him long to find the person walking out the backdoor.

“I guess we can eliminate a thief and a spy.” He said.

He called Taylor and Isaac and after a brief discussion they agreed to file charges, so he called the police and once they arrived I went to set up the conference room for lunch. I didn’t need to be involved with that. Zac was able to handle it before Taylor and Isaac arrived with the catering they had picked up. They set it up quickly in the conference room complete with plates, spoons, drinks and everything. I waited at the door for them to arrive. The van pulled up at five after noon and they got out, Christina was with them.

“Why are you always late?” I asked.

“My fault! I couldn’t decide what to wear.” Christina said.

I smiled and let them inside, she still did not know and she was under the impression that the boys wouldn’t be here so when she came in and they were all standing there she just froze beside me.

“They don’t bit, well, Zac might, we let him out of his cage for a while.”

“So mean to me.” Zac said.

She looked at me and then the three of them. “Are they real?”

I walked over and pinched Zac lightly. “Ow!”

“Yep, all real. The conference room is this way, lunch is ready.”

“She really is mean to you.” Christopher said.

“You have no idea.” Zac said.

Christina had to be prompted by George to move, Hanson waited until she was past and followed the rest of us, and I lead them to the conference room and let them inside. They were impressed, everyone fixed plates and sat down, I was flanked by Zac and Christopher but Christina took Zac’s other side. It was quiet for a bit but Christina broke the silence.

“I’m sorry about your impending divorce Zac.”

He glanced at her. “I’m not. But, I can’t really talk about it because it’s not final yet.”

“Not a problem, I know how that goes. What do you plan to do with your new found freedom?”

“Yeah, Zac, what do you plan to do?” Isaac asked.

I took a sip of the soda I had gotten. “I figured he’d want to date a bit, see the world with someone new, someone willing to. Then decide what the future holds.”

“What she said.” Zac said.

“Dating is nice, look around and see what’s out there.” I caught the tone and looked at her.

“Too bad George asked you to be his wife.”

“There are lots of women out there that like Zac Hanson; I can set you up with a few of them.” She said.

Isaac gagged some on a fry or soda, I wasn’t sure which. Taylor just stared. Zac looked at me, it was my decision to tell them or not. I pouted and he gave me his best serious face.

I sat him back some.

  
“Actually Christina he won’t need you to set him up with anyone. He’s already got a girlfriend as soon as that divorce is final.”

She looked shocked really. “Already? Geez Zac you should at least have some fun before you settle with someone else. Explore and have fun.”

Everyone looked at her and then him, including me. Should he do that? He’d been tied down with Kate since he was 15 and he would be tied to me for the rest of his life. Should he have that time to do that? He didn’t respond quickly either and I wondered about that, but he laid his hand on my thigh gently and smiled at me before looking at her. His hand never left my thigh.

“No. I settled with Kate, I don’t see myself as simply settling with the new girlfriend. I see her as someone I can trust, someone who would not mind exploring and having fun with me. I’m not simply settling for her, she is the person I should have been with. Besides, I cannot do one night stands or random hookups; I’ve never liked that concept.”

I saw Taylor and Isaac smile and I saw Christopher and Aaron do the same.

“She must be one hell of a woman for you to jump right back in immediately.”

“Technically I jumped before I even filed. I jumped 11 months ago, but, recent events means I don’t really have to wait until it’s finalized either.”

She looked shocked at that. “Who the hell is this woman? I may want to meet her before we go home. Approve of her, I would image your brothers would want too also.”

“We already do.” Isaac said.

She looked at me. “Do you know this woman?”

How she had not put it together by now I had no clue, maybe she just wasn’t because I was an employee as well.

“I know her very well, in fact I know right now what she wants is to change the subject and to do that it means that she needs to say this. Christina, Zac is taken already when his divorce is final. His girlfriend then will be me. We’ve been technically seeing one another 11 months. I am sorry I didn’t say anything in December but he’d just filed and there are circumstances and things you’re not aware of yet. When I can, I will explain them to you if you need me to. Now, let’s move on.”

Everyone but her went back to eating; she sat confused and looked concerned.

Zac looked at her. “Don’t worry Christina; Kate was cheating on me the whole time we were together. It’s not something I would do to Emily because I know she loves me and she’s not going to do that to me.”

“So, Emmy this is where you work?” Joshua asked.

“Yep. Five days a week, seven when Taylor is being a slave driver and wants me to do inventory.”

“I only did that once!” He said.

“He can be a slave driver though.” Zac said.

“I never said I wasn’t.” Taylor quipped.

“Do you have an office?” Jason asked.

“Yep. I have a box to be exact. I’ve been meaning to ask, was that a broom closet or something before you stuck a desk in there?”

Zac kind of scooted away. “Maybe…”

“So, I have a broom closet for an office. For the record, the four of us need to talk about that.”

My brother’s laughed. “And so it starts…” George said.

“What starts?” Isaac asked.

“She may be the baby sister, she might even be the only girl, but, rest assured, she can probably take any of you any day.” George said.

“Be fair George, Zac wouldn’t really fight her, the other two maybe, but not Zac.” Aaron said.

“I’m not stupid, you don’t piss women off. Besides, Emily is too nice to be violent.” Zac said.

I didn’t say a word, finished the plate I had and slid it away.

“Emmy, have you been wearing your halo?” Christopher asked.

“Oh, he’s fully aware of how I can be when I’m mad. It’s not likely he’ll forget that and that really wasn’t totally pissed, that was just upset.”

He looked at me. “That wasn’t you being mad?”

“Mad, yes. But not pissed off. You haven’t seen that yet.”

“Take our word; none of you want to see that.” Aaron said.

Taylor, Isaac and Zac looked at one another a few times and decided not to ask, so they didn’t. I had the sneaking suspicion that they would know soon enough. I let them all get done eating and having dessert and kind of talking a bit before I got Zac’s phone and wrote that I wanted them to take Christina out, explained why. He refused, saying she needed to know as well and that Taylor and Isaac needed too also. I tried, right?

“So…my loving adoring very sweet brothers…” I said.

All five of them looked at me and I saw 5 very nervous faces. Taylor and Isaac wisely moved to the sofa where Christina rolled too, even Zac moved away from the table.

“I’m going to assume that Christopher told you he watched the video and I’ll assume he told you what was said during the video.”

“He did.” George confirmed.

I looked at each of them. “So, Adam was lying about our father being worse than him. Right?”

None of them said a word, no one nodded or shook their hands, and no one hands down denied it. It was just silent. As even the four behind me had stopped talking and looked at us.

“I’m not picky here about who answers the question. Christopher, Craig said you heard that part of the video. Did you tell them about it?”

He only nodded, but kept his eyes on the table. I sat there and waited, they knew better than to do this, they knew it wouldn’t be a question I would simply forget.

“Ok, so there are five of you surely one of you can answer that question. If Christopher told you everything he said you should know.”

I saw George and the twins exchange looks, but no one said anything.

“Ok, let me reinterate what he told me in case you’ve forgotten. He said the reason I was suppose to marry him was some deal he had with Dad, where he provided an obedient, compliant wife like our mother.”

“Mom was pretty much compliant Emmy. She did everything he asked without questions. She was very submissive to Dad in a lot of ways.” Jason said.

“He told me you all knew but you didn’t have the heart to tell me the truth.”

I laid my hands on the table to steady them; this was being ridiculous how hard was it to say he lied to me? It couldn’t be that bad to simply say he lied to me and move on. Their silence was pissing me off. I knew which would snap the easiest so I looked at Christopher and he looked very nervous when I did.

“Christopher Alexander!” I snapped.

All of them flinched even though I said his name, they knew the routine here I’d move up if I had too.

“Emily, what exactly did Adam tell you? Christopher heard most of it but he couldn’t hear every single word.” Joshua said.

“He told me Dad never wanted a daughter for a reason, that Dad was not like him. When I said Dad wasn’t a rapist like him, he told me none of you had the heart to tell me and then said Dad was worse than him because he preferred young girls. He said Dad never touched me because while the five of you tolerated him hitting me and making me cry, you would not tolerate if he truly hurt me and that you would kill him if he did.”

“Emmy…”Jason said.

“NO!” I shouted. My hands slammed onto the table top which shook the whole table, liquid in the cups vibrated and all five of them sat back and looked at me.

“There is no way in hell that is true. Adam lied to me, he was just trying to…” They were all looking at me now, but I stopped because that look was not one that I particularly liked.

Had Adam really been telling me the truth? Was my father, a man I looked up to still, a pedophile?

“No, he’s not… he never…he was…” I couldn’t complete a single sentence. My mind raced through memories of being there, trying to pinpoint if he had ever said or done anything out of the ordinary toward me. No one said anything, no one really moved. I could feel the shaking in my hands and laid them on my thighs, I pressed down intentionally to distract my brain with the pain. If Adam had not lied to me, that meant all five of them knew about him, he said all of them had not been able to tell me. I couldn’t think of a single time where he had showed any indication or interest in me beyond being his child.

I looked up from the spot I had focused on at George.

“George.” I said.

“Yes, Emily?”

“You are the oldest; therefore it should be your place to explain this to me. So, get your ass over here and explain it to me.”

He got up and came around the table, sitting where Zac once was; he turned my chair and his to facing each other.

“You really should not be concerned with this Emily.”

I looked at him. “Really George? They included me in their arrangements; he was going to trade me for an obedient wife. He was going to give me to Adam, who by the way, had he not been arrested, mentioned getting married this week. So, unless you can give me a very damn good reason why he talked about our father potentially liking little girls, then I strongly suggest you start talking. It is my concern. I should have been told years ago.”

He was quiet for several minutes. “Emily…”

“Don’t. I have been through enough this week due to Gary and Adam. I am sure you know the details of that too, so don’t fuck around any longer. Whether you intended for me to know or not, is irrelevant. Adam said it. You explain it. When did you find out?”

His shoulder hunched some and his eyes roamed the room before they landed on mine. “The first thing you should know is that Dad has never been accused, arrested, or charged with anything beyond a burglary charge when he was 18. If you don’t believe me, ask Craig because he did the background for me a few years ago.”

“Craig knew?”

“He didn’t until you moved out of state, without us being near you I felt someone else needed to know. He was moving too, so I told him.”

“Okay. So, he’s never been charged but there is obviously something that concerned you enough and its obvious Adam knows as well.”

“When you were eight I came to the house to get something, I believe it was a book or something for college, I don’t really remember. Anyway, you, Christopher and Aaron were in the backyard playing and Dad was in the living room. The doors were open so he never saw me come in, but I paused because he was looking at your baby album. I glanced briefly and saw pictures I took of you when you were three and four, it was a hot fucking day and you had a t-shirt and panties on. I didn’t think much of it because I’d looked at them many times since then, just remembering those days.”

“I know what pictures you’re talking about, I have them too.”

“Yeah, I went up to the room and got whatever it was I needed and I remember stopping by the window to watch the three of you play for a bit before going back downstairs. When I came back down I heard him…”

“You heard him?” I asked.

“Please, Emily…”

I sat there for a moment. “He was jacking off to pictures of me when I was three and four?”

“No! Hell no I would have snatched you out of that house if he had. Your album was put back up and the one he had I had never seen before. The girls looked pre-teen age, so I confronted him about it. Interrupted him when I screamed what the hell, he said they were adults but looked young. I think at that moment I was willing to believe any damn thing but the truth. I excused it, believed him. But, it made me question things.”

“Like?”

“Why he didn’t want daughters, why he only wanted sons. Why he kept your hair rather short until you started school, why he dressed you like a boy a lot.”

I had to think about that one, I’d never noticed that really. I knew I was a tomboy but really there were differences.

“It was after your eleventh birthday that I noticed he was looking at you differently, just the way he watched you play or even when you were just watching TV. I also noticed he was starting to hit you harder, maybe even harder than he hit us. I cornered him again, reminded him that you were his own flesh and blood, his daughter and that he was acting strangely toward you and that I didn’t like the way he was looking at you.”

Again, I pressed my hand into my thigh, more to keep from throwing up than anything else, but I sat quietly because I knew he wasn’t done.

“He insisted he was not seeing you as anything more than his daughter. By now I think the truth had sunk in to me so I told him if he ever touched you inappropriately, if he ever thought about doing something like that to you, that I would kill him. I told him that I would tell each of his sons and that if any of us noticed anything wrong with you, any signal that he might be making you uncomfortable, we would kill him.”

“We couldn’t stop him from hitting you Emily, but none of us could imagine letting anyone get away with hurting you like that. When George told us what he saw we started watching also, because while we knew it was wrong of him to hit any of us, that was far worse in our minds.” Joshua said.

My mind raced through memories, remembering that after I turned 11 they did watch me more, subtle things that probably should have made sense by now but I had never considered them. I turned my fingernails inward, dug them into my palm to help ease the ache in my chest, to help squash the nausea threatening to take over. A question came to mind, they had blamed him hitting me when I was thirteen and fourteen on Mom dying.

I looked at George and he probably knew the question. “He wasn’t hitting me because he blamed me for Mom dying, was he? There was some other reason why.”

He fidgeted in the chair. “No, he was not hitting you because Mom died.”

“Then why the hell was he hitting her?” Zac asked.

We both looked at him. “I said that out loud didn’t I?” he asked.

I nodded. “It is a legitimate question though and one that I was about to ask.”

“We did not see the signs of him hitting you. We probably should have though. When Craig came to Christopher he came to me and I took Joshua and Jason and the three of us had a chat with Dad.”

I waited on him; he took a sip of his drink and then took a deep breath.

“You know Dad banned sex talk when you were almost 12, we weren’t allowed to discuss it with you or anything and he denied you every class there was. He did that for himself, so he wouldn’t have to hear it, so he wouldn’t have to answer questions or explain anything to you. I guess he thought biology would just stop if you knew nothing about it.”

“I am still scared by that day by the way.” Christopher said.

Zac chuckled and Christopher shot me a look. “He knows all about your day from hell.”

Christopher just put his head down on the table.

“When you hit puberty it was harder to ignore that you were indeed a girl, a young woman. Until you began to change physically, it was easy for him to simply pretend you were a boy. It was harder for him to ignore the changes, he hit you because he could not deal with his own urges and thoughts, we suspect he didn’t stop after that talk.”

“No, they didn’t stop until I left. But, it wasn’t as hard or as often. So, he basically admitted that he hit me because he was afraid of what he would do or how he felt?”

“Keep in mind Emily, he’s never been arrested or charged or even accused of anything. As far as we know the only offense he has is that album of pictures and I couldn’t find it after that one time. I have no idea where he kept it. Unless you’ve been keeping a lot more from us, there is nothing that says he would actually hurt someone.”

“That we know of is that is, but there could be things no one’s found? Adam seemed to know quite a bit.”

He got my hands and uncurled them. “You did that when you were younger too. Dad promised you to Adam in exchange for a woman that would be obedient and like Mom in some ways. We never fully understood how he found Adam more suitable, he said it was because Adam could provide for you like he wanted. None of us liked the idea and we told him that it was wrong and bad and we should have done a lot more to stop it. Dad was trying to do what was best for you, maybe getting you out of the house was better for him for some reason.”

I just stared at him, had he just insinuated that Dad was getting rid of me because he could no longer handle that I was a girl? A connection formed in my head, from photos, and I remembered that Dad was older than Mom and it took quick math to figure out that Mom was 16 when George was born. None of them stopped me when I got up and ran from the room, I ran to the bathroom because I felt sick. I washed my face off afterwards and sat in the floor. It was Zac who came into the bathroom about fifteen minutes later. He didn’t say anything just walked over and sat down beside me, I moved into his lap and curled up, let him hold me there.

“Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“What caused you to run, up until then you were shaky and I saw the nails in your palm. But, you stared and then you ran.”

“I remembered something, Mom was younger than Dad, I’ve always known that but I never really bothered to add or subtract. Dad was 18 when George was born, but Mom was only 16 and she would have gotten pregnant at 15. What if she wasn’t a willing participant in that?”

“Do you believe she would have stayed with him through five more kids if that were true?”

“I don’t know Zachary, I never met her. The reason Dad approached me on my 16 th birthday about that arranged marriage was because I had to sign and I couldn’t until I was 16. It’s the same age Mom was when she had George. He banned all talk of sex inside that house, never allowed me to take any class that pertained to sex. Yet, he was willing to marry me off to a rapist?”

He kissed my forehead. “None of us can know what your father was thinking at the time. Maybe you are right and you looking like your mother and being the same age as her was too much for him and he was afraid he may hurt you. Then again, maybe it simply was he wanted a wife and Adam could provide it. But, really you are safe and that’s what matters.”

I finally got up and we went back to the conference room. George was waiting outside the door and Zac left me there with him and went back inside.

“I’m sorry he brought it up Emily. We never told you because we have no verifiable proof that he ever did anything.”

I looked at him. “Mom was 16 when she had you. You were there did she really want to be with him or was she just staying because she had to?”

“She seemed liked she wanted to be there. She loved us and she always wanted a daughter. Evidently Dad didn’t. Emily, this is not something you should worry about. You are over 21 now, you have your own career here and you have a life here. Christina doesn’t quite approve of Zac’s cheating on Kate, but really I’m glad he’s here because I can tell he loves you.”

“I thought Adam was just trying to pull my emotions around, because he knows it’s a sore subject. When he brought it up I just…I knew I needed to ask because he seemed serious.”

“We probably should have told you a long time ago that we suspected, but we have no proof that he ever was. Aside from a few weird looks when you were eleven, we never detected that he ever considered you in that manner.”

I nodded and stood there for a moment before he hugged me.

“You’re going to be okay Emily. Zac is here and Craig is too, Christopher isn’t far away either.”

I let him hold me there for a little bit then we went back to the room and finished lunch. The older ones were heading home after leaving and Christopher was going home too. We said bye to them about four and then I helped clean up.

Zac drove me home that afternoon and I asked him to stay long enough for me to shower because I needed someone to clean and bandage the bite mark on my back, I couldn’t reach it. He sat on the bed while I showered and after being bandaged, medicated, and dressed he kissed me and went to Taylor’s house.


	43. Segment 43

**POV: Emily**

Zac had left at 8 and I first stood by the door for a bit, unsure of what to do really. I noticed that the entire apartment had been cleaned, there were no dirty clothes or towels, no dishes, nothing out of place. It said that Craig had come in and cleaned when the police were done. I had noticed earlier the bed had brand new sheets and I didn’t see any of the older ones.

However, it did not feel safe now that Zac was gone. I tried watching TV, but that reminded me of the times I came to lying in front of it, handcuffed and unable to stop them. I finally turned the TV off and tried to go to bed, but I couldn’t even lie down in the bed without remembering them. I finally moved to the sofa, and tried to sleep.

**February 14, 2008; Valentine’s Day**

I woke up screaming around 1:30 or 2 in the morning and I sat on the sofa for a few moments calming myself down. I just couldn’t go back to sleep, so I sat in the dark and tried to calm my nerves again. I fixed cereal about 7:40 and was contemplating going to the studio when Craig knocked. I let him in and he handed me a different phone, not my own phone but a brand new one.

“What is this? Where is my phone?”

He frowned. “I backed up your phone before doing anything, he put a ghost program on there and when I removed it the entire system fried. It ruined the processors, internal memory, everything. Basically, your phone was dead and worthless. So, I went and bought you a new one, updated version of your old one actually.”

“And my contacts? Messages?”

“All saved and re-loaded already. Your brothers, Zac, and I will feel safer knowing this phone is new and that it can’t be ghosted because I put a program on there that will prevent that. You will need to set up your ringtones again and fix your screens and all, but otherwise everything is ready to go.”

“What would I do without you?”

“You and technology would never get along. Speaking of, the police have cleared me to clear the videos and I did. You don’t need to go back to them anymore. The detective said with the video they did not foresee going to trial. So, you shouldn’t be needed. Cameras have been reset, for a little bit I am keeping them on 24/7, in case Kate tries anything else. I heard she was pretty pissed off that Gary got caught.”

“Well, she shouldn’t have sent him. Thank you for the phone, how much do I owe you?”

“Nothing. You will need to set up the passwords again too. Are you feeling ok?”

“Yeah, just sore.”

“It’s to be expected honey. George said you knew about your dad, I want you to know that I did research myself and I did not find any proof that it was true. I searched all the way back to when he was born. He was only arrested once at 18 for stealing from a gas station. Nothing major.”

“George told me, after some prying. I’m okay, I mean really it’s not like he’s around a lot.”

“Exactly. Zac and I will be around and I am sure we can both keep you safe.”

“You better.”

He smiled. He stayed with me until ten and then left to go to work, about 10:30 the doorbell rang. I got up and answered, finding Zac standing there with two dozen white and blue roses and a huge box of candy. I had completely forgotten it was Valentine’s Day.

“I see you're surprised, mission accomplished.” He said.

He kissed me and came in; put the roses in a vase. “I completely forgot.”

He smiled, sat the vase of roses on the shelf between the kitchen and living room. “It’s fine. I would have too had Taylor not said something when I got home last night.”

“I thought you would be working today actually.”

“We agreed that we would spend the day with the women we love. So, I am here and they are at home. So, Emily will you be my Valentine?”

I smiled. “Of course.”

He gave me a light hug and we sat down with the candy, he had also remembered that there was not much Valentine candy that I liked, so the whole box was something I would eat. I started to turn the TV on but he stopped me, after a few pieces of candy he asked me to change clothes. Something warm and appropriate to be outside, it took me several moments but I found a pair of black jeans that weren’t too tight and a clean grey turtleneck, because my neck was still bruised. When I came out of the bedroom he was waiting with a box in his hand.

He handed me the box. “I hope you like it.”

“You didn’t have to get anything.”

“I know.”

I opened the box to reveal a necklace, there were three heart pendants linked together and they had three shades of blue diamonds, they were set interlocking with the center heart being the largest. The chain was gold in color.

“I love it.”

He took it from the box and put it on me, it fit perfectly.

“So, I assume you have made plans for today that don't include staying here?”

“Maybe, but I would like to surprise you again so would you be ok with a blindfold or would you prefer to just keep your eyes closed?”

“Either is okay, but I would look strange riding around blindfolded.”

“True. It’s not far.”

I got my license and phone and we left. I closed my eyes when he asked me to and kept my eyes closed. It was nice but I didn’t fall asleep. It was not until we were parked and out of the car that he let me open my eyes. I only smiled when I did and looked at him.

“It was a tossup between the zoo and the aquarium, I choose the aquarium because it’s mostly inside and it’s not really warm out here.”

“You are flaunting.”

“It’s Valentines, I’m allowed.”

We walked inside, got our tickets, and the first thing was a quick lunch break at their restaurant, it was nice to eat and have fish swimming beside you. We then took our time looking around each exhibit, from the strange fish to the large sharks. They were not doing shows because of the weather, but we were able to get access to some special areas of the aquarium not normally available, which made me wonder how long he planned today. We still had to be careful about overt displays of affection, but it was very pleasant and nice to do something that was outside of my apartment or a hotel.

After the aquarium came dinner overlooking the river in a private section. Because it was private, it was very nice and very sweet. There was wine, very nice dinner, and dessert was great. We talked about everything but what had happened and the divorce itself. It was about 8 pm when we arrived back at my apartment and he came in for a bit and sat with me. It gave me the time to consider something that Christina had said. Because, he really was not taking any time between divorce and relationship and the last thing I wanted was for him to be pressured or under the impression that he could not have that if he wanted it.

“Christina made me think about something. You have been pretty much tied to someone since you were 15. You said you were okay with it, are you really okay with getting a divorce and then being tied to me immediately?”

He slid over and put his arms around me, gently pulled me close to him. “Emily, if I had a problem with it, then I wouldn’t be doing it. Christina does not know me personally; she doesn’t know what I feel like or how Kate was. As I told her, I don’t need to be single to be able to explore and have fun. I’ve tried that alone, it doesn’t work very well.”

“So, you are okay with it? You won’t regret it?”

“I am and no, I will never regret being with you.”

“She said it and it kind of made me realize that you really haven’t had much freedom to explore and not have to worry about a girlfriend or a wife.”

“I understand and even my Mom asked about it. But, like today, going to the aquarium alone is not near as fun or as enjoyable as it was being with you. I’ve been by myself, it’s rather boring not having someone there to talk to and point out things to. New cities are always fun but seeing them alone is not. I’ve done that the last several years, because she never wanted to. She went to Africa with us last year but she really seemed miserable. She was paranoid and all she wanted was to come home.”

He paused to catch his breath and then kissed my forehead.

“I understand the concern, but I’ve already explored on my own enough. I want to share my experiences with someone who wants to be there. I want to go to Paris and explore the city with someone who wants to do that too. I want to go places and explore these places with someone. Christina didn’t understand that while I was tied to her, she and I rarely did anything together.”

I smiled. “Besides, it’s hard to explore some things alone. You’d have never discovered your drumstick affliction had it not been for me.”

“Exactly. There is are at least some things I cannot explore alone. I really can’t do like one night stands either, it’s way too dangerous to risk having nude photos everywhere.”

“I have nude photos of you. I could always tweet one.”

He just looked at me, knowing full well I would never do that.

“There is something else, you know that you will be portrayed as a heartless bastard for getting a divorce and then having a girlfriend so quickly afterwards.”

“I am pretty sure that I will be.”

“We could wait a few months before telling the world about us.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, everyone that knows us would know we’re together but you guys aren’t doing anything outside Tulsa right now and we really do not have to advertise to the world that we’re together, let people get use to the divorce and then post it later. It’s not like we have to advertise the day after its final.”

“People will see us together; they’ll eventually figure it out.”

“I’m your employee; it’s not weird to be seen together here in Tulsa.”

“I really don’t care what people think of me Emily, she cheated on me the whole marriage.”

“Yes, but you both elected not to disclose the details of the divorce. She doesn’t want to be seen that way and neither do you. I’m not saying we keep it secret forever, just a little while. Neither of us wants dozens of questions right off the bat about this either. A few months and then we can announce it.”

He kissed my forehead. “I will think about it.”

“That’s all I ask.”

He smiled. “I don’t want to go.”

“I know, but you have too. You’re not supposed to flaunt and you did today. Maybe with Gary and all she will stop trying to drag it out.”

“Maybe. Did you sleep okay?”

“As good as I could.”

“Want me to change the bandage before I leave?”

“Please.”

He kissed my forehead and got the bandages and antibiotic cream. I went ahead and changed into my sweater shirt letting him clean and bandage the one mark.

“It looks a lot better, which is good. The marks are not as red either.”

“That’s good. I see the OB and primary next week, so I’ll ask about it.”

“How do you feel overall?”

“Sore mostly, doesn’t hurt as bad now but sometimes when I move the wrong way it hurts like hell. Sitting is still kind of hard from the…”

I couldn’t really say it, so I just stopped. He understood where it was going anyway.

“You’ll get better and then you’ll be you again. I know it won’t be easy and I know that it could have some effects on both you and us, but Emily I’ll be here. If you need me just call me.”

I smiled and he kissed my forehead. He insisted on tucking me in before leaving, saying I needed rest and I let him, but just laying in the bed was causing me to shake. He laid my phone beside the bed and kissed me again before he left for the night. I laid there in the dark for a few minutes, but I heard something and jumped. Could almost feel their hands on me, could smell them so clearly and I finally had to get up. I sat in the living room, but even there it was different. I could hear the clicking of the handcuffs in the living room, and while I tried to sleep I just couldn’t. I dozed about midnight but woke up feeling like Adam was there with me.

“Your fine Emily. Adam and Gary are in jail, you’re just remembering what happened.” I told myself.

I tried to sleep again, but couldn’t and it did not improve as the days passed. It seemed to get worse actually.

I did not report back to work until after I had seen my primary to obtain a release to return to work. I was limited to light duties for a few more weeks so the deep bruising could heal. The OB re-ran tests and made sure everything was fine. He also obtained the results of the testing the hospital did and I was glad to know there was no concern for STD’s; apparently they had both been tested when they were arrested as well, all negative across the board.

After four days I stopped sleeping at the apartment all together, the fourth night I had woken up so scared and terrified that Craig called Zac at 2 in the morning to come calm me down. After that I just started crashing in his spare room. It wasn’t ideal by any means but walking into the apartment was causing panic attacks and that wasn’t good.


	44. Segment 44

**POV: Zac**

**March 20, 2008; Thursday**

I was watching Emily from the window again, she was talking to Samantha and they were laughing some. She had been staying with Craig because of nightmares, twice now I had gone over early to calm her down. Thankfully, they were tapering off. About ten my private line rang and I answered.

“Zac Hanson.”

“Hi Mr. Hanson. Clayton Jones, do you have a few moments?”

“I do. Please, tell me its good news.”

“It is. Your divorce is final, everything is done and you are free to do whatever you want now.”

“Seriously you’re not pulling my chain?”

“No Sir, it’s done.”

We spent 30 minutes going over final details of what needed to be done; mostly it was just selling the house. I waited until Emily came in for lunch; the moment she walked in I gave her a spinning hug.

“It’s done!” I said.

“What's done?”

“The divorce, it’s done. The judge finalized it this morning and I am a free man.”

Again, I hugged her but this time her feet went around me, the heel of her shoe hit my ass rather hard though and I yelped.

“Sorry…so, you don’t have to worry about the bitch anymore?” She asked.

“No.”

“You don’t have to worry about losing everything either?”

“No. In fact, she took the offer that the lawyer and I agreed on. The house will be sold and the final selling amount after taxes and fees will be split 75/25 and I opted for the smaller amount, our vehicles remain ours, I left everything in the house for her only taking items Mom gave us and my personal stuff. She will get a onetime payment of forty-thousand, which is already waiting on her, the house is going on the market today and once it sells I am completely done with her.”

She smiled and kissed me, ran her hands into my hair which she hadn’t done since November.

“I have missed that so much.”

I sat her down gently and went to my desk drawer and got the box out, I handed it to her.

“I know you keep a suit here now, but this would be more appropriate.”

She opened it and looked at the dress inside, she seemed impressed.

“What is this for?”

“Tonight. Stop working at 3, shower and change and be ready to leave by four thirty. I have a surprise so don’t ask.”

She smiled, took the box with her and went back to work. I saw her stop at 2:45 and head to the showers. I had not gotten dirty today, so I simply changed from jeans and a t-shirt to something nicer going with khaki pants and her favorite button up shirt. She came into my office at four, she looked stunning. She also had her valentine necklace on, which was going to be perfect. I sent Taylor and Isaac a message telling them we were leaving and we left. I drove to the best place in town, right next to a beautiful park. It was pricey but worth it and considering the day it was worth it. Our table was somewhat private but we could be seen by everyone.

“Is this wise?”

“Yes. I am free from her and I can show that I am yours.”

I ordered nice wine, nice plates, and everything was absolutely perfect. Conversation was on various topics none of which were the assaults or the divorce. When we were done I directed her to the park beside the restaurant, it was a short walk and we just walked through the gardens.

“This is very nice.” She said.

“I agree.”

We walked down the path surrounded by sweet smells and great views. I stopped her near the lake, just stood there with her admiring the area.

“It’s so pretty here.”

“It is, but it’s nothing compared to you.” I said.

I saw the slight blush in her cheeks. I got the box from my pocket; it had been there all afternoon. She saw the box and looked nervous really.

“I know that we agreed to take things a little slow, considering everything. But, I don’t want you to ever question anything.”

I opened the box revealing the ring that contained the same cuts and colors as the necklace, only there were no hearts just three rows of the same colors.

“I am officially promising you Emily, when the time is right I will ask.”

She was very quiet; shocked would be a good word.

She looked at the ring and then me. “I'm speechless, you didn’t have to do this.”

“I know. But, I am. I’m serious about you and me.”

She let me put the ring on her hand, it fit perfectly and it looked perfect on her. There was a part of me that thought I should really be asking her, but it was too soon for that. We stood there another ten minutes.

“Are you going to stay with Taylor and Natalie?”

“Are you going to stay with Craig?”

She tangled her fingers with mine, held it tightly.

“I can’t sleep in the apartment; I can barely even go inside it anymore. Craig has moved most of my clothes already.”

“I enjoy living there with Taylor and his family. It’s nice being around Ezra so much, but it’s not really relaxing. It’s not home either; I cannot walk around naked if I wanted to.”

“Yeah, I would image Natalie would have a problem with that.”

“Taylor also, especially with Ezra there.”

“Living with Craig is different. It’s not home and everything is out of place, he cooks okay but he’s not a major cleaner.”

“There is a condo near the studio; it’s like three blocks away. I saw it earlier this week. It’s very close to work and downtown.”

“That would be perfect for you.”

“It would be perfect for you too Emily.”

She stopped and looked at me. “My, is Zachary Hanson asking me to move in with him?”

“I might be hinting at it, yes.”

“Is that not moving too quickly?”

“We’ve been together a year technically.”

“We have?”

I pulled her close to me and kissed her, moved to her neck.

“Do you not remember your first time?”

She purred a bit. “You made it very hard to forget Zachary.”

“Do you remember the date?”

“It’s soon.”

“Baby, it’s today. March 20th.”

She looked at me. “You remember the date?”

“How could I ever forget it? I had waited so long to have the ability to put my hands on you. I will not forget the date.”

“A year it has been then.”

I kept kissing her neck, standing in the middle of the park. She and I had not mentioned sex and I had made no attempt, I wasn’t sure how she felt. But, I felt her relax against me and I could vaguely see her bite her lip when I reached that one spot.

“So…Um…is the studio empty?”

“Yes. Everyone left right after we did.”

“Would they be totally pissed if we went back there?”

“Why?”

She kissed me and slid her hand right across the front of my pants.

“Because you can’t really deny that you want too.”

“We don’t have to go there Emily, we have a room at the hotel right over there.”

“Planned this didn’t you?”

“I planned to spend the night with you; anything else was up in the air.”

We continued the walk to the hotel and into the lobby; our room was on the top floor so we took the elevator. As soon as the door closed she backed me against the wall and went for my neck, feeling her lips against my neck sent chills down my spine and blood rushing to areas I needed to avoid at the moment. But she kept on until the doors opened on our floor. I was glad no one was standing in the hallway; it would have been embarrassing for me. I got the key and unlocked the door, let her inside and followed. I closed and locked the door and then found her pushing me against the wall gently again. I wasn’t sure which one wanted it more. I let her though, because I was worried about her reaction after what had happened. She moved all around my neck before undoing the buttons, I heard her giggle.

“You didn’t wear an undershirt.”

“I didn’t have one at the studio.”

“That’s fine, it’s less to remove.”

She proceeded to remove the shirt, tossing it somewhere behind her. Her kisses moved down to my chest, with occasional kisses, bites, and licks to each nipple when she felt like it. I was glad I hadn’t worn tight pants; I would have been hurting if I had. I didn’t feel her unbutton the pants, but I heard the zipper and felt her fingernails dig into my sides when she pushed everything down, scraping her nails down my hips and part of my thighs. I kicked my shoes off and kicked the pants off too, she hesitated here for a few moments and while I wanted to tell her what I wanted, I didn’t. After a few moments, her hand wrapped around the base and the other hand began to caress the sac and I couldn’t stop the moan that escaped.

“It’s only been 4 months.” She said.

I couldn’t respond because when she was done saying it, her tongue swirled around the head and I was more focused on remaining on my feet. I didn’t put my hands in her hair or move her, I let her do everything she wanted and when she came back up and turned away I followed her. Started with her neck and got her relaxed first, then concentrated on unzipping the dress and letting it fall off. Knowing what they did, I made it a point to make damn sure she was wet enough. It was the grabbing of my hair and pulling me up that said she was ready. I was afraid that what they had done would change how she reacted to sex, I was very glad that it didn’t.

The sex was just as good as it always was, she was vocal and even screamed my name like I loved. She didn’t feel any different to me either. The one difference was I didn’t have to worry about Kate fussing or bitching, I didn’t have to worry about being careful or all the what ifs. Afterwards she curled up beside me and I was playing with her hair, wrapping the curls around my fingers and letting them slide off.

“Zac?”

“Yes?”

“I’m not sure how to ask but was…was I…was it…” She stumbled on her words.

I kissed her forehead, knowing her meaning. “If you want to know if what they did changed anything, no, it didn’t.”

“Are you sure?”

I kissed her forehead again, shifted my kisses down the side of her face, over her cheek.

“So evil…” she whispered.

I finally kissed her several times.

“Nothing they did changed you. You felt just as tight to me now as you did a year ago, you still felt the same. Besides, that is not everything when it comes to sex.”

She looked at me. “It’s not?”

“No. Everything is awesome but what I really love about it is how you respond to me, how you sound, and how you look during everything. The fact that I love you helps greatly.”

“I wondered because they kept saying you wouldn’t enjoy it any more, that it wouldn’t be good to you. I have no idea why they felt that way.”

It irritated me that they thought I would see her differently after that.

“I love you Emily, there is nothing they could have done that would change that.”

She smiled at me. “Maybe we should go by and look at that place tomorrow; we will need a new bed though.”

“Why new?”

“You ex has yours and I don’t want it and I can’t sleep on mine anymore. Besides, it would be our place then we should represent us and not one or the other one.”

“That can be arranged.”

She curled up beside me. “I think I missed this the most, just being able to be beside you.”

“I have missed it, but since I guess we’re moving in together, we’ll be able to do this every night, curl up beside each other and sleep.”

She kissed my neck. “Or we could do other things every night.”

I smiled and kissed her and she settled beside me. I played with her hair and for the first time in a year I could actually daydream about our future, because there was nothing stopping me now. Purchasing a home with her, being able to wake up each morning to her face and fall asleep each night to it. The chance for children was also present, even though that was a topic neither of us had ever discussed. I got to really think about all the things I couldn’t before because I was married to Kate.

It was true, my life wouldn’t be complete without Emily and while her promise ring was real, I still felt I should have been asking, but we did need to date a while and be free from drama and issues, as we’ve not ever been a couple it’s been sex all the time. But seeing her face at the aquarium earlier said I really should have taken her in October and I would take her to the Zoo as well, I’ll find some way to let her play with the tigers, even if it was the cubs! My life would be complete because she is there.


	45. Epilogue

POV: **Third Person**

By the end of April Zachary was completely free of Kate. There was one meeting April 17 th where the proceeds from the house were split between them and any remaining assets were divided. Kate brought three boxes of items that Zachary had forgotten when he moved out, most were odds and ends she found while packing but some of them were things his siblings had given and she understood their sentimental value. It was touching she remembered and didn’t destroy the items.

Kate was not charged with anything involving the attacks on Emily, she admitted they discussed scaring her but the object was to simply scare and not cause any physical problems. A lie detector test confirmed her story, Gary and Adam were only supposed to scare Emily into saying they were together. Discussions on actually hurting her had lead to them agreeing not to. Kate personally apologized to Emily for giving them the key. Following the divorce she agreed to leave them alone and moved back to Georgia.

Gary plead guilty to multiple charges including rape when the video evidence was presented, up until then he had denied ever raping her. He admitted that Kate was not aware of his plan to actually rape Emily that he and Adam had discussed it without her and had no intentions of informing her. His reason was because she was with Zac, he had made it a quest to see if he could lure her away and ruin their relationship. There was no trial; therefore Emily was not needed for testifying.

Adam pled guilty as well once the video evidence was presented, but he asked for a lawyerr and refused to state anything else. He took a plea deal and never discussed his reasons for being there. When asked how he contacted Gary and Kate, he said he looked them up after Zac broke his nose. Sleeping with Kate was a plus, but he thought Zac actually would care. There was no trial; therefore Emily was not needed for testifying.

Natalie and Taylor welcomed their second child, a daughter named Penelope Anne on April 2. It was Natalie who gave her the nickname Penny. Ezra was excited about the new baby and it was a joyous occasion. Eight days later Isaac and Nikki welcomed their first son, Clarke Everett. There were no complications but the first few weeks of having them home was special for various reasons to everyone.

Emily and Zachary viewed the condo three blocks from the studio and ultimately purchased it. It was a two-story, three bedroom with large open rooms and plenty of space for both them and friends and family. The condo was older and needed major updates throughout as well as a new roof. After carefully planning the renovations they began in April. During renovation they split time between his brother’s homes and Craig's. They officially moved into their new home shortly before Thanksgiving and hosted the event for that year as well.

Emily and Zac discussed telling the world they were together extensively and came to the conclusion that keeping their relationship private for the moment was beneficial to both of them. It would prevent people from seeing Zac as a bastard for getting with someone so quickly, it would prevent questions on their relationship, and it would provide privacy for them. Family and close friends knew about their relationship and while there were rumors that he was seeing someone, they were never confirmed nor denied.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2020 Jennifer Walker


End file.
